


El Dragón Blanco

by RhapeSeuhans



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Blood and Injury, Communication, Confident Katsuki Yuuri, Crying Victor Nikiforov, Established Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Happy Ending, Healthy Relationships, Human!Yuuri, Hurt/Comfort, Jealous Victor Nikiforov, M/M, Married Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Protective Katsuki Yuuri, Public Display of Affection, Shapeshifting, Victor Nikiforov is Extra, Viktor is afraid of humans (except Yuuri), dragon!viktor, injury!Viktor, plot without porn, scribe!Yuuri, some characters are dragons and others are humans
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-12 08:29:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 84,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10486554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RhapeSeuhans/pseuds/RhapeSeuhans
Summary: Durante su peregrinaje hacia otro pueblo, Yuuri Katsuki se encuentra con un gran dragón blanco herido en el bosque. A pesar del miedo, decidió que lo correcto sería ayudarlo, sin saber que se formaría un fuerte lazo entre ellos.AU medieval.Versión en InglésVersión en Ruso [ficbook]byvikadz¡Primer epílogo subido! ;D





	1. El dragón blanco

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [The White Dragon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11031888) by [RhapeSeuhans](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RhapeSeuhans/pseuds/RhapeSeuhans)



Yuuri Katsuki no daba crédito a lo sus ojos veían. Se quitó las gafas un momento y se los talló, pensando en que se encontraba muy cansado por su viaje. Caminaba desde hacía tres días en dirección a otro pueblo donde iniciaría su nuevo trabajo de Escriba, apenas deteniendo sus pasos para descansar, dormir a la intemperie o comer de las pocas raciones que pudo llevar consigo. Pero no, no estaba tan cansado como para alucinar.

Sus ojos no lo estaban engañando... ¡Un dragón!

Un verdadero dragón yacía herido sobre un suelo de césped chamuscado. Su gran cuerpo se encontraba gravemente lastimado debido a cortes hechos por una espada. Incluso la membrana de sus gigantescas alas parecían haber sido perforada por flechas de hierro para inhabilitar su vuelo.

Seguía respirando. Eso sí, de manera dolorosa y entrecortada.

Yuuri contuvo un momento la respiración, entre asustado y excitado por su hallazgo. Estaba consciente de aún existían dragones repartidos por el mundo, sin embargo, ya eran pocos, puesto que los Reyes ordenaban cazarlos para adueñarse de sus tesoros. Y muchos caballeros, por alardear de su hidalguía, los asesinaban y creaban armas a partir de sus valiosas escamas. Así que, más que toparse con un dragón, lo que le sorprendió en realidad fue el hecho de encontrarse con uno todavía vivo.

Mirando a los alrededores, el moreno pudo notar el esparcimiento de sangre. Sangre azul de dragón combinada con sangre roja de humano, lo que le hizo pensar que hubo al menos cuatro o cinco caballeros quienes estuvieron a su asecho, los cuales debieron haber terminado muy heridos como para rematarlo y decidieron retirarse para volver después por sus escamas. No hubo indicios de espadas o armaduras rotas como para pensar que el dragón se los hubiese comido.

Yuuri, además del evidente terror por estar ante tal majestuosa y mítica criatura, sintió pena por él. Intentando no hacer mucho ruido, dio pasos ligeros hacia adelante y verlo mejor. Sabía que estaba cometiendo una estupidez, pero recordaba haber leído en algún libro que los dragones sólo atacaban si se sentían amenazados o intentabas robar sus pertenencias, además de que éste se notaba demasiado herido como para moverse. En teoría no corría peligro. Aquella experiencia seguro que no se repetiría otra vez en su vida y no quería perdérsela.

El dragón era enorme, de quince metros..., o quizás un poco menos; desde el ángulo en que lo miraba se veía demasiado imponente aún con su aspecto fantasmal. Sus escamas eran blancas, mas tenían un hermoso y contrastante resplandecer platinado. La sangre de algunas de sus heridas parecía ya secas, seguro eran poco profundas, pero en otras todavía se recorrían hilillos celestes, y una pequeña porción de uno de sus muslos parecía estar sin escamas. Los caballeros debieron haberlas arrancado para probar su valentía.

Para terminar de saciar su curiosidad, Yuuri se acercó hasta su cabeza, sintiendo como su aliento todavía caliente tenía la fuerza suficiente para empujarlo un poco hacía atrás, y, con suma precaución, alargó una mano temblorosa para tocarlo. Su piel era fría y dura, como una roca, pero tenía un tacto suave, tal cual seda.

Era una verdadera pena que tan hermosa criatura tuviese que morir de esa manera tan agonizante...

El dragón hizo un sonido parecido al de un gruñido y Yuuri retrocedió. Al mirar hacia arriba se dio cuenta de un par de enormes ojos, tan azules como zafiros, miraban directamente a los suyos color ámbar. Una fuerte sacudida le recorrió de la cabeza a los pies. No sólo era pánico, sino que... sintió como si viera hacia una divinidad; una extraña mezcla entre respeto, adoración, y terror se enterró en su pecho. Su cabeza le ordenó que corriera, pero sus piernas no lo obedecieron. Aunque mentiría si dijera que no se había paralizado sólo para poder seguir observando aquellos orbes tan resplandecientes.

Sin embargo, pasaron los segundos y el dragón no hizo nada mas que pestañear. No se movió ni dio indicios de que fuera a hacerlo, era como si su presencia no le molestara en absoluto. Yuuri entonces pudo percatarse de la soledad y amargura que se asomaba en su mirada, y lo entendió.

El dragón se había rendido. Solamente esperaba pacientemente a que llegara la hora de su muerte.

Aquel pensamiento le provocó una terrible aflicción en el corazón. Yuuri no podía dejarlo morir así. Sería inhumano de su parte abandonarlo sin siquiera intentar ayudarlo. Pero tampoco era como si él puede hacer algo para calmar su dolor... A menos que... De entre las cosas que llevaba en su mochila de viaje estaba seguro que tenía una botella rellena de medicina. Era una especie de elixir que se fabricaba en su pueblo natal, pues las hierbas que se usaban en la mezcla crecían allí de manera natural. La poción no era mágica ni milagrosa, pero curaba algunas enfermedades no letales y aliviaba dolores. Él no la necesitaba y seguro podría comprar más en el pueblo al que se dirigía, así que decidió dársela al dragón.

"Ho-hola..." Musitó con miedo, sin haber parado de temblar, pero el dragón siguió sin reaccionar, solamente lo miraba expectante. "Yo... quisiera que tú... te tomaras esto." Le mostró la botella. "Te quitará el dolor...Bu-bueno, eso es lo que espero... En realidad no sé si funcione con dragones..."

Oh, ¿pero qué estaba haciendo? Incluso si el dragón pudiese entender el lenguaje humano seguramente no confiaría en él, puesto que fueron los mismo humanos los que lo dejaron en ese estado tan lamentable. Sin embargo, para su sorpresa, el dragón abrió sus fauces y sacó la lengua. El moreno tardó sólo unos segundos en procesar lo que sucedía, apresurándose después a derramar la mitad el liquido sobre su lengua e instintivamente alejar su mano con prisa. El dragón se tragó la medicina.

Yuuri sonrió complacido y de sus ojos brotaron algunas lágrimas. Pero se las limpió enseguida, avergonzado de sí mismo. Quien estaba sufriendo una muerte dolorosa no era él sino el dragón.

Al ver que la criatura no tenía intenciones de atacarlo, buscó en su equipaje algún trapo, pero solamente encontró una prenda vieja que sabía que no iba a volver a usar nunca, así que la usó para verter medicina en ella.

Yuuri rodeó al dragón para poder llegar a sus heridas, alzando sus manos hasta los hombros en señal de sumisión y darle a entender que no le haría más daño. El dragón dejó caer suavemente su cabeza al césped, girando en dirección hacia el humano, quizás teniendo curiosidad por ver lo que haría a continuación.

"L-lo siento, puede que esto arda un poco." Le advirtió antes de apoyar el trapo sobre una de las heridas y comenzar a mover su mano con la mayor delicadeza que pudo.

Siguió así, con relativa calma con cada uno de los cortes, pues el dragón parecía no darle importancia a que lo tocara. No obstante, algunas de las heridas eran demasiado profundas y a veces soltaba débiles quejidos de dolor, pero que para los pequeños oídos del humano sonaban el doble. Yuuri entonces se detenía un momento, más por temor a hacerlo sufrir que porque éste lo atacara en venganza.

Entonces llegó a donde faltaban las escamas. La sangre aún brotaba fresca y el olor era insoportable. Yuuri no tuvo el estómago para continuar.

Entonces ya no había nada más que pudiera hacer por él. El sol estaba por ocultarse tras los árboles y el viento a enfriarse. Lo mejor sería remontar la marcha antes de que los ladrones comenzaran a llenar las carreteras. Después de todo, debía llegar ese mismo día al pueblo para reportarse a su nuevo puesto de trabajo.

"Debo irme ya..." Anunció mientras recogía sus cosas. Se acercó al dragón de nuevo para acariciar su nariz y apoyar su frente en él. Estaba tan cansado que no se dio cuenta en qué momento dejó de tenerle miedo. "Espero que te mejores. Pero si no... Lo lamento, algunos humanos son muy crueles." Dijo, y sin mirar atrás continuó su camino.

Yuuri logró llegar al pueblo antes de la medianoche, dándole a su superior la excusa de que tuvo que tomar otro camino para evitar a un grupo de ladrones, por lo que pudo evitarse problemas. Consiguió una habitación en la posada, cenó y se dio un baño para quitarse la suciedad y la sangre que pudo esconder usando guantes, mismos que también lavó.

A pesar de que la cama era lo suficientemente cómoda, tardó bastante en conciliar sueño. No podía asimilar aún lo que le había sucedido durante ese día... Un dragón. ¡Tuvo un encuentro con un dragón! Y salió con vida. Claro que eso fue gracia a que el dragón estaba moribundo... Suspiró con cansancio y cerró los ojos.

Hizo todo lo que pudo para evitar que el dragón sufriera. Ahora sólo tocaba esperar a que muriese en paz antes de que los caballeros regresaran para rematarlo. Sería difícil que alguien más lo encontrara en la espesura del bosque, puesto que él mismo llegó a él por accidente cuando perseguía su cantimplora que cayó desde un puente al rió, lo que lo alejó del camino principal.

Al día siguiente Yuuri no podía dejar de pensar en el dragón. Aunque quizás a esas horas ya debería haber muerto..., o todavía agonizando. Gracias a que su trabajo consistía en copiar textos no tuvo problemas cuando su mente comenzaba a divagar, incluso pudo pensar en una excusa para zafarse de sus compañeros de trabajo que pretendían darle una pequeña fiesta de bienvenida.

Cuando terminó su turno de trabajo, corrió a una tienda de pociones a comprar otro elixir. Preparó de nuevo su bolsa de viaje, pero esta vez sin llenarla demasiado; solamente puso trapos dentro que encontró en la posada, la medicina, su cantimplora y algo de comida.

Guiándose solamente por su memoria, buscó el sitio donde había sido su encuentro. Le tomó algo de tiempo reconocer el camino exacto, puesto que por la adrenalina y la oscuridad no recordaba referencias, pero logró encontrar el sendero correcto luego de varios intentos.

Y allí estaba de nuevo. El dragón... Tenía los ojos cerrados... pero respiraba. Y se veía bastante tranquilo. Hubiese creído incluso que se trataba de otro sino fuese por la ubicación de las heridas. Yuuri se acercó de nuevo a él con mucha cautela, no obstante, paró en seco cuando que el dragón alzó la cabeza. Sus ojos zafiros se veían diferentes, con más vida. Entonces volvió a apoyar su cabeza en el suelo, no importunándole su presencia.

El moreno, aún con miedo, reanudó la marcha. No sabía si el día anterior estuvo a salvo debido a que la criatura estaba cansada o no tenía hambre, pero ahora parecía tener la energía para atacar si algo lo molestaba. Necesitaba tener el doble de cuidado si no quería ser él el que acabara muerto. Yuuri sacudió la cabeza, dejando a un lado esos oscuros pensamientos, y sonrió.

El dragón estaba vivo y parecía estable, eso era lo verdaderamente importante.

No sabía si había sido gracias a la medicina, o quizás los dragones tenían la habilidad de regenerarse a sí mismos, pero se sintió feliz.

"Yo... me alegro de que estés bien." Comentó, y el dragón esta vez se dignó a mirarlo. "Te traje más medicina. Pero... no sé si quieras volver a tomarla..." El dragón hizo un sonido parecido al de un suspiro, o eso creyó el moreno, sin embargo, sacó la lengua y repitieron el proceso.

Pero ahora Yuuri usó la cantimplora para mojar un trapo y limpiar la sangre lo mejor que pudo, al menos lo suficiente para que sus escamas brillaran un poco. Cuando el trapo se quedaba completamente azul, lo cambiaba por otro. Y cuando solo le quedaba uno, lo usó para untar el elixir de nuevo. Esta vez sí se atrevió a acercarse a la zona sin escamas, teniendo especial cuidado siendo que su piel estaba expuesta, no obstante, el dragón ahora no parecía sentir dolor.

Antes del anochecer Yuuri volvió al pueblo, prometiéndole al dragón que volvería al día siguiente. Y así lo hizo.

Durante los días posteriores el moreno lo siguió visitándolo, incluso le llevaba carne seca y frutas, pues supuso que el dragón no había comido nada aún. Ni si quiera parecía que se hubiese movido de ese mismo lugar. Según un libro que encontró en la biblioteca donde trabajaba, los dragones podían comer cualquier cosa, hasta basura, aún así, pensó que lo mejor sería darle comida en buen estado.

A pesar de que pasaba gran parte de sus tardes con el dragón, Yuuri no estaba seguro de lo que intentaba lograr. Era evidente que no podría mantener al dragón como mascota, su economía no se lo permitiría; y obviamente la criatura era demasiado grande como para que no fuese notado por la gente del pueblo. Tampoco podía estar seguro de lo que fuese a hacer el dragón una vez recuperado. Lo única opción que tenía era cuidar de él y rezar porque sus alas se mejoraran y se fuera lejos de la civilización humana que tanto lo lastimó.

En una de esas tarde Yuuri leía un libro, apoyado su espalda en una de sus patas delanteras. No estaba seguro, pero creyó sentir por varios minutos la mirada azul curiosa sobre él, quizás el dragón se preguntaba qué era ese objeto entre sus manos.

"Es un libro sobre dragones." Dijo abriendo completamente el libro para mostrarle una página en específico, la cual tenía ilustraciones de otros dragones. "Aquí dice que existen varias razas de dragones, y que se distinguen por sus colores. Además de que sus escamas son tan valiosas como el oro y la plata, pero tú..." Cambió de página y su rostro se volvió serio. "Eres un dragón blanco, un espécimen raro incluso para los estándares de tu especie; tus escamas valen lo mismo o más que un diamante... ¿Es por eso que te atacaron?" Preguntó sin poder evitar sentir tristeza tras recordar su estado días atrás. "Ah...Ni siquiera sé si puedes entenderme del todo." Suspiró rendido, pero el dragón usó su nariz para golpear ligeramente su mejilla, y Yuuri se sobresaltó. "¿Dices que... puedes entenderme?" El dragón agitó la cabeza, como si dijera que sí. "Ya veo. Es bueno saberlo." Sonrió y acarició su cabeza.

El dragón, complacido, restregó su rostro contra su cuerpo, justo como lo haría un perro, y Yuuri rió porque le hacía cosquillas. Al parecer ambos comenzaban a encariñarse uno con el otro.

"Así que eres tú el que ha estado cuidado de Viktor." Escucharon decir a una voz y ambos se volvieron enseguida hacia donde provenía.

La voz era de un muchacho de cabellera dorada que le caía hasta los hombros, y sus ojos eran tan verdes tal cual esmeraldas. El moreno pudo deducir que era un adolescente, quizás de catorce o quince años. A pesar de ser tan joven, en su rostro se notaban facciones duras, sumando su cejo fruncido en desdén.

Luego de pensarlo un momento, Yuuri entró en pánico e instintivamente quiso proteger al dragón intentando esconderlo tras sus brazos extendidos, lo cual resultaba ridículamente inútil debido a su enormidad. Sin embargo, el dragón, al cual se habían referido como a 'Viktor', no hizo nada por intentar defenderse.


	2. El dragón dorado

Para Yuuri, aquel chico resultaba muy extraño, tanto por su apariencia refinada como por sus ropajes elegante. Vestía una túnica color crema con bordados de oro, incluso sospechaba que se trataba de hilo de oro real; y sus botas negras eran de piel. Sabía que en el pueblo existían familias adineradas, mas sus mansiones no se encontraban ni cerca de la zona donde él se hospedaba, así que no estaba seguro de si podría reconocerlo.

No obstante, el chico no tenía tejida ninguna insignia la cual indicase de cuál familia burgués provenía. ¿Quizás era un extranjero?

"No soy enemigo." Dijo el rubio al percatarse de su expresión de pánico. "Te agradezco que hayas cuidado de Viktor. Él fue herido por mi culpa mientras intentaba protegerme de un grupo de caballeros. Pero... Te diré esto de la mejor manera posible; tus servicios ya no son requeridos. Puedes irte ya." Hizo un ademán con un dedo para indicarle el camino. " A partir de ahora yo me haré cargo de él."

"¿Eh? Yo...N-no entiendo... ¿Por qué un grupo de caballeros irían tras de ti?" Preguntó Yuuri con genuina curiosidad y cierto temor. Si los caballeros perseguían a ese chico en particular es porque debía ser peligroso. No quería dejar al dragón en manos de alguien peligroso.

El chico chasqueó la boca y frunció el ceño.

"Tch. No tengo por qué explicarte nada a ti." Replicó con dureza, pero sin levantar la voz. "Lo mejor será que te vayas ahora mismo y no vuelvas. Y por tu bien, espero que no le hayas contado a nadie sobre Viktor."

El rubio avanzó hacia ellos con intención de usar la fuerza para alejar al moreno de la criatura. No obstante, el dragón gruñón, y con sus dientes delanteros, jaló a un desprevenido Yuuri de su hábito de escriba, despegando sus pies del suelo unos centímetros hasta colocarlo cuidadosamente entre sus patas. Yuuri logró no gritar.

El muchacho entonces se detuvo y suspiró con desgane.

"Está bien. Tú ganas... Después de todo él salvó tu vida... ¡Pero tú te harás responsable de él! ¡Yo no pienso cuidarlo!" Exclamó apuntándole con un dedo de manera acusatoria. "¡Así que no me vengas llorando si algo le pasa a tu humano!"

"E-espera, ¿de qué hablas?" Inquirió el moreno, cada vez más confundido por lo que estaba pasando. Todo sucedía tan deprisa y lo único que había logrado captar es que el nombre del dragón era Viktor. Y que, de alguna manera, el chico podía comunicarse con él...

"¿No es obvio? ¡¿Es que tengo que explicarlo todo yo?!" El rubio exclamó con enfado, comenzando a exasperarse. "¡Eres un humano, eres una amenaza para todos nosotros! Bueno..., en tu caso tuviste la buena voluntad de ayudar a Viktor, aunque no sé por qué lo hiciste... ¡Si me llego a enterar que lo haces por sus escamas yo mismo te arrancaré el corazón!" Dijo mostrando unas muy afiladas uñas y Yuuri tembló ante la amenaza. Entonces el dragón gruñó de nuevo, quizás amonestándolo. "Sí, sí, como sea." Ladeó la cabeza de un lado a otro, importándole poco el regaño. "Viktor dice que te agradece todo lo que has hecho por él. Y que quiere saber tu nombre."

"¿Ah?..." Por un momento aquello le pareció extraño. Yuuri seguía sin poder creer que los dragones pudiesen pensar, pues a sus ojos Viktor era una bestia mítica. No obstante, recordó que de hecho él podía entender su lenguaje y se habían comunicado hace unos momentos mediante mímica. El dragón blanco tenía consciencia, y quería saber el nombre de la persona que lo había estado cuidando. "Me...me llamo Yuuri."

"¡¿Uh?! ¿Hablas en serio?" Inquirió con rostro sorprendido, pero enseguida cambió a una expresión más altiva. "Pero ese es mi nombre; Yuri. Cámbiatelo." Ordenó con voz autoritaria, posando una mano en su cadera.

"A-ah...yo...no podría cambiar mi nombre. Es el que me dieron mis padres..." Dijo nervioso y retrocediendo hasta quedar pegado al cuerpo del dragón. Yuuri advertía lo patético que se veía sintiéndose tan amenazado por un adolescente siendo él ya todo un adulto. No obstante, algo en el aura de aquel chico irradiaba verdadero peligro, del tipo de peligro que ni siquiera sintió con Viktor.

"¡Mmh! Como sea." Resopló ladeando la cabeza de un lado a otro, su paciencia parecía estarse agotando. "Podemos buscarte otro nombre después, por ahora, necesito que sepas en lo que te has metido y te prepares para ello."

"¿En...en lo que me he metido?" Repitió todavía sin entender por dónde iba la conversación. ¿Es que acaso ayudar a un dragón tendría una consecuencia funesta? ¿Acaso el dragón buscaría venganza contra los humanos cuando estuviese totalmente recuperado? No... Si fuera ese el caso, Yuri no le habría agradecido que cuidara de él, pues éste también era un... humano. "Es-espera. ¿Cómo es que tú y...Viktor se entienden?"

"Oh... Aún no te has dado cuenta, eh." Dijo el rubio con una media sonrisa y voz burlona. "Espero que esto responda a tu pregunta." Yuri se dejó caer al suelo, con sus palmas golpeando con fuerza la tierra, y en un parpadeo del moreno, lo siguiente que vio fue como un dragón dorado abría sus alas ante su mirada atónita.

Debido a la impresión, Yuuri se llevó las manos a la boca para apagar un grito, pues temió a alarmar a cualquiera que anduviera cerca y llegaran a ellos por curiosidad. Se quedó paralizado de nuevo, no tanto por el hecho de ver a otro dragón, sino que no tenía idea de que los humanos se pudieran convertir en dragones.¿O eran los dragones los que se convertían en humanos? No estaba seguro. Los libros que había leído no hacían referencia a nada de eso. Sólo sabía que los dragones dorados también eran una especie pocos comunes, aunque no tanto como los dragones blancos, por lo que se debatió mentalmente si se sentía más asustado o afortunado de estar presenciando aquello.

Yuri como dragón era más pequeño que Viktor. Quizás de ocho metros, aunque su aspecto era doble de fiero y letal. A pesar del miedo, el moreno podía ver como sus escamas doradas resplandecían dulcemente ante los tenues rayos del sol del ocaso. Eso de alguna manera lo tranquilizó, también el hecho de que podía sentir sobre su hombro como el dragón blanco le daba golpecitos insistentes con su nariz, quizás preocupado por su silencio.

"S-sí. Eso contesta mi pregunta." Dijo al fin, acariciando la mejilla de Viktor para hacerle saber que se encontraba bien. Entonces Yuri regresó a su forma anterior. "Pero...no...no entiendo. Ustedes...¿son humanos o son dragones?"

"Somos dragones." Contestó Yuri con más seriedad. "Todos los dragones tenemos la capacidad de transmutar en humanos, pero obviamente eso no es algo que queremos que ustedes sepan, para nuestra protección. Así que haznos el favor y no lo vayas por ahí divulgando." Dijo, y comenzó a caminar hacia ellos de manera muy casual, no obstante, Yuuri no pudo evitar temblar debido a sus amenazas anteriores, abrazándose a la cabeza de Viktor. El chico rodó sus ojos verdes y se encogió de hombros. "Oi. Tranquilo. Hace un rato sólo me divertía poniéndote a prueba y asustándote un poco. No gano nada con hacerte daño. Ahora eres el amo de Viktor. "

"Oh, ya veo..." Suspiró con alivio de saber que el chico no lo atacaría, pero su ojos se abrieron de sobremanera tras digerir la última frase. "Es-espera, ¡¿Qué!? ¿Cómo que 'amo'?" Enseguida alzó la cabeza para mirar al dragón con incredulidad, aunque era evidente que de él no podría recibir una respuesta directa, así que regresó su vista a Yuri buscando una explicación.

"Ah, sí. Viktor te eligió como su amo." Contestó con simpleza. No obstante, al ver como Yuuri seguían mirándolo a la expectativa se dignó a continuar explicando, no sin antes resoplar con cansancio. "¿Es que no es obvio? Salvaste su vida. Fue gracias al elixir que le diste que pudo mantenerse con vida hasta los otros y yo pudimos regresar a ayudarlo."

"¿Los... otros? ¿Hay más dragones por aquí?" Preguntó sorprendido.

"Sí, por supuesto, aunque no somos muchos. Somos una comunidad pequeña gracias a que tu gente nos ha estado cazando desde hace siglos por nuestras escamas..." El moreno pudo detectar desprecio en su voz, pero no hacia él. "Algunos dragones viven en el mismo pueblo que tú, incluso nos hemos estado turnado para traerle comida. Aunque no te diré quienes son." Se cruzó de brazos y lo miró con recelo. "Quizás tengas la confianza de Viktor, pero no la mía."

"Ah... Está bien. No hace falta que lo digas." Yuuri sonrió débilmente. Estaba algo aliviado de que el chico comenzaba a dirigirse a él con más calma a pensar de su manera tan brusca de hablar.

No lo culpaba por desconfiar de él. En realidad, podía entender su temor hacia los humanos. Él mismo había sido testigo de cómo había resultado Viktor tras la pelea contra los caballeros.

"Yo... sé que esto no me corresponde, pero lamento lo sucedido con Viktor." Continuó diciendo, apoyando su frente contra la mejilla del dragón, y éste hizo un sonido parecido al de un ronroneo. "No pretendo hacerles daño. Creo que ustedes son magníficos. Pero...no me gusta cómo suena eso de 'amo'..."

"Mmh... Viktor dice que está bien, que a él no le molesta que seas su amo... También dice que si se hubieran conocido bajo otras circunstancias te habría hecho su amo de todas formas. Y..." El rubio calló de pronto, y con sus ojos verdes se abrieron con incrédulidad. "¡Oi! ¡No voy a decirle eso!" Exclamó con la cara completamente roja. "¡Díselo tú cuando te puedas transformar! ¡A mí no me metas en tus tonterías!"

"...¿Qué dijo?" Preguntó el humano llevado por la curiosidad, pero decidió que no necesitaba saberlo tras recibir la mirada asesina del rubio.

"Nada. Estar moribundo le causó retraso mental."

Viktor gruñó molesto, aunque el moreno no estaba seguro de si fue por la ofensa o porque el otro dragón no quiso pasar su mensaje.

"Oh. De acuerdo." Yuuri rió nervioso, y pensó que sería mejor cambiar de tema por temor a hacer enojar a Yuri ahora que ambos se encontraban menos tensos. Así que continuó la conversación en otra dirección. "Dime...¿cómo pasó?"

"¿Ah? ¿Qué cosa?"

"...¿Por qué atacaron a Viktor? ¿Fue por sus escamas?"

Yuuri no estaba seguro de querer saber los detalles, pero algo en su corazón le decía que tenía que saberlo, que tal vez de esa manera compartiría y haría menos pesado el dolor del dragón blanco. No quería volver a ver tristes sus ojos azules.

"Ah. Eso..." Yuri bajó los párpados y algo de culpa se asomó en su mirada. Parecía renuente a hablar, pero aún así lo hizo, quizás por órdenes del otro dragón porque lo miró un momento antes de hacerlo. "Ya te lo dije. A quien perseguían los caballeros era a mí... Yo... cometí el error de confiar en un humano y fui traicionado... Y a causa de eso Viktor casi muere... ¡Pero no volverá a pasar! Así que ten cuidado con lo que haces. Te mantendré vigilado." Dijo, aunque esta vez sin sonar tan amenazante. Tal vez Yuri no confiaba en él, tampoco parecía creer que fuese un peligro.

Yuuri no supo qué decir a eso. Él era una persona simple, con una vida simple, que se topó por mera casualidad con un dragón herido y decidió cuidarlo, y ahora descubría con asombro que existían más dragones escondidos bajo la forma de humanos para pasar desapercibido entre la población. Y eso lo hacía sentirse...asustado, sí, pero también feliz de saber que Viktor se había salvado por su acción y que incluso éste lo considerara su...¿amo?

En realidad, seguía sin gustarle la idea de que Viktor se refiera a él como 'su amo' y no como a un amigo, pero ya hablarían de eso con él cara a cara cuando pudiese convertirse en humano.

"¿Ah? ¿Estás seguro?" Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la voz de Yuri, quien miraba al dragón blanco con preocupación. "Yuuri." Y saltó al escucharlo pronunciar su nombre con menos gravedad. "Viktor dice que se siente con más fuerzas, aunque no está totalmente recuperado. Cree que mañana ya podrá transmutarse en humano y podrá moverse sin que lo detecten los soldados."

El moreno sonrió al escuchar aquello. El dragón blanco entonces podría marcharse y él no tendría que preocuparse porque lo volvieran a herir. Pero debió admitir que se sentiría solo sin él... hasta que el rubio siguió hablando.

"...Entonces podrás llevártelo contigo al pueblo."

"¡¿Q-qué?! ¡¿Llevármelo conmigo?!"

"Por supuesto. ¡Duh! Ahora eres sus amo. Ahora Viktor es tu problema." Dijo sonando burlón. "¿O acaso piensas abandonarlo a su suerte?" Dijo mientras simulaba mirarse las uñas. "Yo podría cuidarlo, pero... no quiero. Los ancianos dan muchos problemas."

"¿Anciano?" Inquirió incrédulo. No creía ser él la persona correcta para cuidar de una 'persona' mayor. ¿Q-qué edad tiene?"

"Uh... ¿quinientos?"

"¡¿Quéeeeee?!" Yuuri exclamó con sorpresa y Viktor gruñó con molestia.

"Sólo bromeaba... No tiene más de doscientos."

"S-sigue siendo un número alto..."

"¿Ah? ¿Qué dices? Yo mismo tengo ciento cinco años."

"¿Ciento cinco?" Repitió sin poder creerlo. "Pero te ves muy joven...Creí que tendrías catorce..."

"Un año de humano equivalen a siete de dragón." Dijo como respuesta.

"Ya veo..." Yuuri hizo cálculos mentales, y si seguía aquella lógica, la apariencia de Viktor tendría que ser la de una persona no mayor de treinta años. "Aún así... No sé si pueda llevarlo conmigo. No tengo el suficiente dinero para rentarle una habitación..."

"¡Oh! Es por dinero." El rubio levantó un brazo a la altura del pecho y éste tomó la forma de escapas doradas. Se arrancó tres con suma facilidad y entonces volvió a ser piel. Caminó hasta Yuuri y se las entregó en la mano. "Ve con un joyero y cámbialas. Estoy seguro que te darán mucho por ellas. Y si te preguntan dónde las encontraste, di que buscabas hongos en el lado sur del pueblo."

El moreno parpadeó un momento antes de tomarlas con cuidado y guardarlas, sintiéndose contrariado ante el hecho de que un dragón le regalara sus escamas de manera voluntaria, mientras que otros los asesinaban para conseguirlas. Y sonrió conmovido.

"Gracias..." Sabía que Yuri se las había dado para cubrir los gastos que el otro dragón le supondría. Además, decir que las encontró al lado sur de pueblo, cuando ellos se encontraban justo al lado contrario, en el norte, sería una buena táctica para despistar a los futuros caballeros que regresan a buscarlos.

"Pff, no seas imbécil." El moreno lo miró enseguida, pensando por un segundo que el insulto había sido dirigido hacia él, no obstante, el rubio miraba al otro dragón. "Si vende una de tus escamas sabrán que él te encontró y le harán preguntas." Calló un momento, esperando a que el otro terminara de hablar. "Ugh, como quieras." Caminó hasta Viktor y arrancó una escama de su cuello, después la tiró hacia Yuuri y le golpeó con ella en la frente. "Para ti, de Viktor. Pero no se te ocurra venderla."

"Gracias...Y gracias a ti, Viktor." Dijo sin poder evitar reírse. Pudo darse cuenta que el dragón blanco se había puesto celoso porque otro dragón le diera de sus escamas a 'su amo', justo como se pondría un cachorro que viera a otro jugar con su dueño. "Yo...debo irme ya. Pronto será de noche."

"De acuerdo. Te estaremos esperando aquí mañana."

Antes de irse, Yuuri recibió un lengüetazo en la cara por parte de Viktor, lo cual no le sorprendió, pues ya se estaba haciendo costumbre que fuera ésta su manera de saludarlo y de despedirse.

Al día siguiente, después de salir del trabajo, el moreno fue a una joyería para intercambiar las escamas por monedas. Y como era de esperarse, el joyero le hizo muchos preguntas y muy escandalosas debido a lo impresionado que estaba, atrayendo así la atención de un soldado que hacía patrullaje por el pueblo.

Yuuri, escondiendo lo mejor que podía sus nervios, ahora contestó a las preguntas del soldado con la excusa que el dragón dorado le había pedido usar. No obstante, se dio cuenta que el soldado intentaba presionarlo, pues su expresión era dura y firme. Entonces comenzó a sudar frío. No sabía cómo quitárselo de encima...

Para su suerte, alguien intervino a su favor.

"Otabek." Le habló otro soldado. "Nos llama el Capitán Jean-Jacques."

"...Entiendo. Ya voy, Michele." Dijo el soldado y se dispuso a seguirlo.

Mientras éste se marchaba Yuuri aún podía sentir su mirada desconfiada sobre él. Y por poco entra en pánico. ¿Sería acaso aquél soldado parte del grupo que atacó Viktor? O... tal vez era un simple soldado cualquiera que buscaba escamas para sus armas... No podía saberlo, pero confiaba en que Viktor, Yuri, y los demás dragones estarían a salvo mientras nadie supiera sobre su transformación.

Antes de salir del pueblo, compró más elixires y preparó su mochila de viaje, por si acaso.

Nada más llegar al punto de encuentro, Viktor, animado, alargó su cuello y le lamió el rostro. Yuuri rió mientras se limpiaba la saliva con las mangas de su ropa.

"Oh. Ya estás aquí." Comentó Yuri mientras se levantaba del césped y estiraba los brazos, parecía haber estado dormitando. "Ya puedes intentarlo." Le dijo al dragón blanco. Y jaló a Yuuri del hábito para alejarlo de Viktor, llevándolo tras los árboles. "Viktor sigue débil, podría fallar y golpearnos." Explicó y el moreno asintió, aunque no entendió muy bien a que se refería hasta que el dragón blanco comenzó a cambiar.

Varias partes de su cuerpo comenzaron a achicarse, pero una de su patas delanteras creció y se convulsionaba de una manera que parecía dolorosa, y sus alas se movían desesperadas. Yuuri tuvo que cerrar los ojos y girar su cabeza hacia otro lado. No era porque sintiese asco o repulsión, es que no quería ver sufrir a Viktor.

"Descuida. La transmutación no es dolorosa." Comentó el rubio tras adivinar sus pensamientos con sólo ver su rostro tan pálido. Escuchar aquello le quitó un gran peso de encima, aún así, no quiso mirar hasta que Yuri le indico que lo hiciera varios minutos después. "Listo. Ahora Viktor es todo tuyo."

Yuuri lentamente abrió sus párpados, y lo primero que vio fueron largos mechones cabello plateado que brillaban de manera tornasolada contra los rayos del sol y que caían hasta su cintura. Entonces sus ojos ámbar se toparon con los inconfundibles ojos zafiros de Viktor, y sintió un escalofrío que le recorrió de la cabeza a los pies, pero no de terror como la primera vez que se miraron.

El moreno tuvo que admitir que Viktor tenía un rostro bastante atractivo, y que de cierta manera su aspecto humano le resultaba familiar, pero no porque lo conociera desde antes, sino que todo en él desprendía esa misma imponente aura de misticismo y sabiduría que tenía como dragón, aún con su vestimenta simple; una túnica blanca de mangas largas sin adornos, pantalones negros y botas de cuero.

Yuuri salió de los árboles y comenzó a caminar a paso lento, pues no estaba muy seguro de cuales serían las primeras palabras que se intercambiarían. Pero antes de estar lo suficientemente cerca, los labios de Viktor se curvaron en una sonrisa resplandeciente y Yuuri se detuvo, hipnotizado, y solamente pudo reaccionar al darse cuenta que tenía los brazos 'de su dragón' rodeando su cuerpo, con su frente apoyada sobre la suya y cruzando miradas.

Un abrazo de agradecimiento, pensó, y lo abrazó de vuelta mientras sonreía también. Lo que no esperaba era que Viktor posase sus labios sobre los suyos. Por puro acto reflejo, Yuuri lo empujó, y retrocedió de tal manera que cayó de espaldas al césped. Viktor enseguida se agachó para ayudarlo a levantarse.

"¿Yuuri? ¿Qué sucede?" Inquirió el hombre parpadeando confundido. De alguna manera, el moreno no esperaba que su voz sonase tan juguetona...

"¡M-me besaste!" Lo acusó señalándolo con un dedo y dando más pasos hacia atrás, con su cara completamente roja de vergüenza.

"Sí, ¿y qué?" Dijo volviendo a sonreír y se abalanzó contra él para volver a abrazarlo. "Oh, vamos, Yuuri. No te pongas tímido ahora. Te he estado besando desde hace días."

"¡¿Q-qué?! ¿Cómo?! ¡¿Cuándo?!..." Oh. Los lengüetazos... "Aaah...pero...Yo...No tenía idea..."

"Yuuri." Le llamó con seriedad, tanta que el moreno calló, mas su rostro continuó encendido al percatarse que los labios de Viktor se acercaban de nuevo. "Me siento tan afortunado de que un humano tan bondadoso como tú sea mi salvador. Por eso te juro lealtad eterna y prometo que siempre estaré a tu lado. Eres mi amo y puedes hacer conmigo lo que quieras." Dijo y se separó de 'su amo', pero sólo para tomar sus manos y besarlas.

Yuuri no supo qué contestar a eso. Su mente se había quedado en blanco, sus mejillas ardiendo. No podía creer que un hombre tan atractivo...No, un dragón, le estuviese jurando lealtad eterna. Así que agradeció la brusca intervención del rubio.

"Ay, por favor. Qué cursi." Dijo pateando varias veces la espalda del peliplateado, pero teniendo cuidado de no lastimarlo. "Ya llévalelo."


	3. La posada

Mover al dragón blanco de lo profundo del bosque hacia el pueblo no fue tan fácil como esperaban. Viktor tenía problemas para caminar. Su pierna, la misma a la que le faltaban escamas como dragón, como humano le había quedado una gran herida, ya cerrada, pero que molestaba bastante al moverla, además de que su cuerpo continuaba lleno de heridas que aún dolían.

"Ugh, supongo que no queda de otra." Dijo Yuri suspirando con desgane. "Suban a mi lomo." Y antes de que los otros pudieran replicar, se transmutó en dragón, bajando sus patas para que pudieran subir.

"¿Esto es... seguro?" Preguntó Yuuri con algo de temor. "¿No hay peligro de que alguien nos miren?"

"No te preocupes, Yuuri." Replicó Viktor con una sonrisa para tranquilizarlo. "Yurio es un dragón velocista. Corre tan rápido que será difícil que lo vean entre la maleza." Se acercó al otro dragón y comenzó a escalarlo.

Al escuchar aquello, Yuri gruñó y Viktor contestó riendo.

"Sí. A partir de ahora serás 'Yurio', así no te confundo con mi Yuuri."

"Aah... ya veo..." Dijo el moreno con la cara roja ante la segunda explicación. Pero rápidamente se olvidó de eso al notar dolor en el rostro de Viktor. "Espera. Déjame ayudarte a subir."

"Oh, no. Yuuri. Ya has hecho suficiente por mí." Le aseguró liberando una de sus mano de las escamas para agitarla en un ademán negativo. "Puedo hacer esto por mí mismo."

El ahora Yurio, con un bufido exasperado, giró su cabeza hacia el peliplateado y lo ayudó a escalar dejando que apoyara sus piernas sobre su nariz. Después, miró a Yuuri, el cual rápidamente entendió que le estaba ofreciendo la misma ayuda. Pero el moreno declinó sacudiendo la cabeza y una pequeña sonrisa nerviosa.

Cuando terminó de escalar, Viktor enseguida lo tomó de la muñeca y lo hizo sentarse frente a él, cara a cara, de manera que sus piernas quedaron rodeando su cintura, lo que el peliplateado aprovechó para deslizar sus manos por su espalda para abrazarlo. El rostro de Yuuri se encendió de nuevo al tener los ojos azules de Viktor mirando directo los suyos, con su respiración caliente golpeando su cara y una sonrisa en su boca.

En serio le costaba creer que un dragón quisiera estar con él. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de que se supone que harían juntos. Yuuri era una persona solitaria, no acostumbraba a tener compañía. Era cierto que salvó la vida de Viktor y que lo estuvo visitando a diario. Pero eso había sido diferente. En aquel entonces, a sus ojos, el dragón blanco era como a un cachorrito que deseaba cuidar. Y ahora...

Seguro que existían otras maneras en las que Viktor pudiera mostrarle su agradecimiento sin tener que atarse a él. No tenía por qué haberle jurado lealtad eterna...

"Yuuri." La voz cantarina de Viktor lo sacó de sus pensamientos. "Será mejor que te agarres bien de mí." Apenas escuchar la advertencia, el moreno pudo sentir una ráfaga de viento a su alrededor, pero no era porque se avecinara una tormenta, sino que Yurio estaba avanzando. Por puro instinto, se aferró a Viktor con fuerza, escondiendo su rostro sobre su pecho. Pudo escuchar como éste reía divertido en su oído y sentir cómo acariciaba su cabello con afecto.

Al llegar cerca de la entrada del pueblo, el dragón dorado se detuvo y los otros dos bajaron como pudieron. Por un lado, Viktor bajó con extrema lentitud debido a las punzadas, y por el otro, Yuuri, que tras tocar el suelo necesitó recostarse un momento sobre el pasto porque se había mareado debido a la velocidad.

"Hasta aquí llego yo." Avisó el rubio tras regresar a ser humano. "Vendré en una semana para ver como sigue Viktor. Ah, y será mejor que sigas tratando sus heridas, como humano es más vulnerable que como dragón. Nos vemos."

"¡Adiós, Yurio! Gracias por tu ayuda." Se despidió Viktor agitando una mano de manera infantil.

"Yuri, espera." Le llamó moreno con algo de incertidumbre. "¿A dónde vas? Uh...si puedo saberlo... Es decir...Umm..." Yuuri no estaba seguro de cómo decirlo sin que sonara impertinente. Pero le preocupaba dejar solo al otro dragón, por si sucedía de nuevo algo parecido a lo que sufrió Viktor.

Para su suerte, el rubio pareció entender a lo que se refería y soltó una risa que no era precisamente burlona.

"Estaré bien. Yo vivo en la capital del reino." Respondió mirándolo de soslayo. Yuuri entonces entendió porque Yurio usaba vestimenta tan elegante. En la capital era donde se establecía el castillo del rey, y los pobladores que vivían ahí se trataban más bien de funcionarios reales o familias con títulos nobiliarios. "Allí hay más dragones. Y siempre nos protegemos unos a otros." Dicho aquello, continuó caminando hacia la dirección de la cual habían venido hasta desaparecer dentro del bosque.

"Yuuri." Le llamó el peliplateado con voz quejumbrosa, asiendo sus mejillas para que postrara sus ojos en él. "Está bien si te preocupas por Yurio, pero no te olvides de que yo soy tu dragón. ¿De acuerdo?"

"Vi-Viktor..." Dejó de respirar un momento. Todavía no se acostumbraba al rostro human tan angelical y seductor de 'su dragón', el cual no paraba de dedicarle sonrisas radiantes enmarcadas en esos finos labios... Labios que ya había tenido la fortuna de probar. "D-de acuerdo..." Logró articular con voz tambaleante, y pudo ver como Viktor se inclinaba con intención de plantarle otro beso. Rápidamente tomó sus muñecas y lo hizo soltarlo. "¡Será mejor que vayamos al pueblo! T-te ves cansado..."

"Oh... Sí. Tienes razón." Al darse cuenta del rechazo, envolvió una de sus manos con las suyas. Si no podía besar sus labios, al menos besaría las manos que lo habían estado cuidando. Yuuri retrocedió hasta soltarse, y se hubiese ruborizado más si no fuese porque su cara ya completamente roja. Viktor sonrió complacido por su reacción. "Tendrás que permitirme apoyarme en ti para caminar. Mi pierna." Le recordó mientras se daba una palmadita en el muslo.

"¡Oh! Es verdad..." Yuuri miró un momento hacia su pierna lastimada, pensando en la manera ideal para transportarlo sin que éste tuviese que hacer mucho esfuerzo. Entonces se dio media vuelva, apoyando una rodilla contra el suelo. "Sube. Así será más rápido."

Al ver aquello, ahora el que se ruborizó fue Viktor, y Yuuri lo miró con extrañeza por su repentina timidez.

"¡A-ah! Yuuri. Yo no podría pedirte eso..."

"Está bien. Soy más fuerte de lo que parezco. Además, la posada en la que me hospedo está a pocos minutos de aquí." Dijo con una sonrisa para restarle importancia.

Supuso que Viktor se sentía avergonzado y que no quería molestarlo. Pues las palabras de Yurio le hicieron darse cuenta que ahora el peliplateado era tan humano como él y que necesitaba conforte, así que haría lo que pudiese para que se sintiera cómodo y que podía pedir toda la ayuda que necesitase.

"Uh... Bueno. Si insistes." Replicó con ojos brillantes, y se situó sobre su espalda, rodeando su cuello con los brazos y sus caderas con las piernas. Con algo de dificultad Yuuri desdobló las rodillas, temblando ante el peso extra, aunque rápidamente su cuerpo se acostumbró y comenzó a caminar con lentitud pero fluido. "¡Wow! Yuuri, en verdad que eres fuerte. Puedes conmigo a pesar de que soy más alto que tú." Comentó mientras restregaba una de sus mejillas sobre su nuca de manera cariñosa, y Yuuri se estremeció.

"Uuh...Sí. Solía ayudar a mi familia en las cosechas de uvas antes de conseguir mi nuevo empleo. Supongo que gracias a eso gané algo de resistencia."

"Ya veo. ¿Y de qué trabajas ahora?"

"Soy un Escriba. Copio manuscritos e ilustraciones de libros para reproducirlos." Explicó a la vez que entraban al pueblo. El moreno pudo notar enseguida como varias mujeres giraban sus cabezas hacia Viktor. No podía culparlas por quedarse anonadadas ante su belleza, pero temió que el dragón llamara demasiada la atención de éstas y alguien se les acercara, así que caminó más a prisa.

Continuó por las calles, asegurándose de esquivar a los peatones y de no tropezar. Viktor se mantuvo callado, quizás observando curioso los alrededores, por lo que Yuuri no quiso hacerle platica, además, así se evitaba gastar aire para no hiperventilar por el sobresfuerzo que hacía al cargarlo. Aunque de pronto pudo sentir que el peliplateado se tensaba y eso le preocupó.

"¿Te duele algo?" Preguntó mirándolo de reojo.

"N-no. No es nada." Intentó sonreír y poner su vista en Yuuri, pero sus ojos lo traicionaron y se dirigieron hacia un grupo de soldados que patrullaban cerca de ellos. El moreno hizo lo mismo, lo que lo hizo alarmarse.

"Viktor, ¿fueron ellos los que...?"

"No." Contestó antes de que pudiera terminar la pregunta. "No reconozco sus olores."

"Entiendo..." Yuuri suspiró con alivio, pero se pateó mentalmente. Claro. Debió haber sabido que Viktor se sentiría indefenso al estar rodeado de humanos, sobre todo si estos vestían con armaduras. "Descuida. Falta poco."

Cuando entraron a la posada, Yuuri se acercó a la mujer en la recepción para conseguirle una habitación a Viktor.

Mila, la recepcionista, se trataba de una muchacha pelirroja, de grandes ojos azules y personalidad amigable. A Yuuri le agradaba. Ella siempre era muy amable, incluso lo fue cuando la despertó la noche que llegó al pueblo, tras su primer encuentro con Viktor; horas después de que la posada había cerrado sus puertas y los registros, pero la chica hizo una excepción con él al verlo tan casando.

Mila se distraía de sus labores leyendo lo que parecía ser un libro de romance por el título. No obstante, antes de siquiera Yuuri decir algo, la muchacha alzó los ojos, y miró hacia ambos como si hubiera visto un fantasma.

"¡¿Viktor?!" Exclamó levantándose de su silla y corrió hasta ellos. El moreno retrocedió un poco asustado al no esperar que alguien lo reconociera.

"¿Mila?" Viktor parpadeó varias veces seguidas. "¡Oh! Esta es la posada en donde trabajas." Resolvió en decir, y sonrió. "Está bien, Yuuri. Mila es amiga mía."

La pelirroja miró a Yuuri, boquiabierta y con sus ojos azules bien abiertos en incredulidad. Después mostró una gran sonrisa.

"¡Yuuri! Tú eres el humano que ha estado cuidado de Viktor todo este tiempo. No puedo creer que siempre estuviste aquí y yo no me diera cuenta." Comentó juntando sus manos, animada. "Viktor no estaría entre nosotros si no fuera por ti. Tienes mi gratitud eterna." Dijo con solemnidad, inclinando su cabeza como si se tratara de una reverencia.

"¿Aah? Es-espera. Mila, ¿por qué tú sabes sobre eso..?"

La pelirroja devolvió su mirada hacia Viktor, y éste asintió. Entonces levantó los brazos a la altura de su pecho y éstos rápidamente se convirtieron en escamas rojas. Ante la sorpresa, Yuuri logró no gritar, pero casi pierde el equilibrio y la muchacha detuvo a ambos de caerse.

"Gracias..." Dijo, ahora respirando con el doble de dificultad. Su corazón bombeaba deprisa, entre atemorizado y excitado, de saber que ahora conocía a tres dragones. "Pero..., ¿está bien que hagas eso aquí? Alguien pudo haberte visto..."

"Oh, Yuuri. Eres un encanto." Dijo la chica riendo. "Pierde cuidado. Los demás inquilinos también son como nosotros. Eres el único humano aquí, de hecho."

"... ¿Q-qué? ¿Cómo que soy el único...? ¿Q-quieres decir que Chris y Phichit...?"

Yuuri no había tenido aún la oportunidad de entablar una apropiada relación con su vecinos de cuarto porque siempre iba a visitar al dragón blanco después del trabajo. Hasta ese momento eran pocas las veces en la que se los había encontrado en el comedor durante la cena y conversado un poco.

Sabía de Chris que era una persona 'extrovertida' hasta cierto límites que no quería conocer, pero era respetuoso y se disculpaba riendo si se percataba que Yuuri se incomodaba por alguno de sus comentarios de índole sexual. Mientras que Phichit, también una persona extrovertida, pero en el buen sentido; era muy divertido y alocado.

Eran buenos tipos por lo que podía deducir de sus personalidades. Y Phichit era con quien más congeniaba en gustos.

"Sí, son dragones." Confirmó la muchacha asintiendo con la cabeza. "Y también Sara, la cocinera. Pero hablemos de eso más tarde. Viktor necesita descansar." Tomó al moreno de una mano y comenzó a jalarlo hacia su habitación. "Además, apuesto a que tú también estás cansado de cargarlo." Dijo aquello con las mejillas ruborizadas, y después agregó. "Qué afortunado eres de que tu humano te deje subir a su espalda."

"¡Lo sé!" Replicó Viktor con voz melosa. Yuuri estuvo por preguntar qué se suponía que significaba eso al recordar como el peliplateado parecía algo renuente al principio, hasta que se se percató que Mila lo llevaba en otra dirección.

"Mi-Mila, por aquí no es mi cuarto."

"Hm-mm...Lo sé. Pero siendo que eres el 'amo' de Viktor, mereces una habitación mejor." Se detuvieron ante una puerta que Yuuri ya sabía que era de una de las habitaciones de lujo por su relativa lejanía a las otras habitaciones. Mila la abrió y continuó ayudando al moreno a moverse hasta llegar a una cama que era del doble de tamaño a la que tenía en su otra habitación. "No te preocupes por tus pertenencias, te las traeré en un momento."

Yuuri, sin fijarse mucho en su nuevo entorno, se sentó sobre la cama y Viktor se soltó de él para acomodarse entre las cobijas, lo que le permitió al moreno tomar una gran bocanada de aire y estirar su cuerpo entumido.

Sin decir nada, Mila se acercó a Viktor y levantó su túnica. Cuando Yuuri se dio cuenta de eso, no pudo evitar ruborizarse al ver los pectorales y abdomen bien marcado del hombre, aunque sus ojos rápidamente se fijaron en los horrendos cortes, ya casi sanados, y sintió un nudo en la garganta.

"¿Qué tan mal me veo?" Inquirió Viktor con cierto tono de broma y una sonrisa cansada, que el moreno supuso que era su manera de restarle importancia a su estado.

"No tan mal como esperaba..." Contestó la pelirroja con honestidad y una mano en la barbilla. "Te prepararé el baño y buscaré algunas vendas. Estoy segura que Yuuri estará encantando de ayudarte con eso." Dijo, y le guiñó un ojo al mencionado, haciendo que se sobresaltara.

Antes de que la muchacha se retirara de la habitación, el moreno habló.

"Ah, Mila. Sobre el pago..."

"Oh. No me debes nada. esto va por mi cuenta." Dijo haciendo un ademán despreocupado con las manos. "Además, no necesito dinero. ¿Acaso no sabes que puedo vender mis escamas?" Inquirió juguetona, entonces cerró la puerta.

Yuuri miró la habitación. Era más grande que la otra, aunque la decoración seguía siendo bastante simple; dos ventanas con cortinas blancas, una cómoda mediana de madera, un escritorio y una silla también de madera, y una cama grande... Espera, ¡¿sólo una cama?!

"Yuuri." Escuchó a Viktor hablarle con voz adormilada, y al volverse, éste tenía un brazo levantado en su dirección. "Ven. Acuéstate a mi lado."

"Eeh...pero..."

"Por favor..." Pidió con ojos parecidos a los de un cachorrito suplicando, y Yuuri no supo cómo negarse a eso, recordando todas las veces que Viktor, en su forma dragón, acurrucaba su cabeza contra su cuerpo mientras recibía caricias.

Era obvio que el peliplateado esperaba esos mismo mimos. La diferencia ahora era que para Yuuri resultaba más difícil poder cumplir esos caprichitos debido a su aspecto humano, el cual era de una persona terriblemente atractiva y eso lo hacía sentirse demasiado cohibido de siquiera mirarlo.

No obstante, se dio cuenta que era una estupidez. Humano o dragón, Viktor seguía siendo esa misma cariñosa criatura que lo miraba con ojos de adoración, y no quería decepcionarlo.

"Es-esta bien...Pero primero las botas." Teniendo cuidado de no lastimar su pierna, le quitó las botas despacio y las dejó en el piso, después se quitó las suyas y se subió a la cama, gateando de a poco hasta llegar a la cabecera. El peliplateado entonces se abrazó a su cintura y recostó su cabeza sobre sus muslos.

Yuuri, queriendo superar la timidez, pasó una mano por los cabellos de plata, y las yemas de sus dedos acariciaron sus hebras en un ritmo lento y pausado. Viktor hizo un sonido parecido al de un ronroneo y el moreno soltó una risa.

"Viktor." Le habló casi en murmullo, no estando seguro de si se estaba quedando dormido, además de que no quería molestar su sueño. Sin embargo, el dragón respondió estrechando su otra mano.

"¿Sí, Yuuri?" Inquirió abriendo los ojos, dirigiéndolos hacia él con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios.

"Ah...Umm... Sólo me preguntaba si... sientes rencor hacia los humanos." Yuuri dejó caer su cabeza contra la cabecera de la cama, dándose cuenta de la tontería que había preguntado. ¡L-lo siento! E-s sólo que... yo no sé que haría en tu situación, y..."

"Oh, no. Yuuri, está bien." Le aseguró mientras reía. "Supongo que si alguien fuera atacado por un dragón, yo me preguntaría lo mismo. Y... Respondiendo a tu pregunta..." Calló un momento, dudando en hablar. Se dio vuelta sobre la cama, mirando al techo.

El moreno, tal vez de manera inconsciente, se agachó sobre él con mirada curiosa, interesado en su respuesta.

"Debo admitir que en mis casi doscientos años de vida apenas si estuve interesado en ustedes. Los veía como un animal cualquiera, aunque me sentía fascinado por su habilidad de crear, construir y destruir... Sobre todo cuando la parte de destruir la usaron para intentar atacar a Yurio. Así que... sí, sentí rencor hacia ustedes." Viktor pudo sentir como Yuuri se tensaba y quitaba su vista de él, quizás sintiéndose culpable, por lo que enseguida llevó una mano a su rostro, y ahora el moreno lo miró con sorpresa. "Pero sé que no todos ustedes son así de egoístas, pues fue un lindo humano el que me devolvió la esperanza de vivir, quien lloró por mí y después sanó mis heridas. Nunca me había sentido tan feliz de que alguien se preocupara por mí. Tú eres el primero que me hace sentir de esta manera." Sonrió, y vio complacido como el moreno se ruborizaba hasta la orejas. "Por eso ya no siento rencor... Tal vez algo de miedo, pero sé que lo superaré con el tiempo si estoy contigo, mi amo."

"Pe-pero...Viktor, yo no quiero ser tu amo..."

"...¿Qué?" Viktor sintió una horrible punzada en el corazón al escucharlo decir eso, y de alguna manera las heridas en su cuerpo comenzaron a doler el doble. ¿En serio su amo lo estaba rechazando? "Pero, yo creí que tú..." No pudo seguir. Gruesas gotas de agua comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas, y Yuuri entró en pánico.

"¡Vi-Viktor! ¡¿Qué pasa?! ¡¿Te duele algo?!"

"¿Por qué... no quieres ser mi amo...?" Inquirió, con su respiración agitándose cada vez más. Se sentía desesperado, como si algo se derrumbara por dentro. "¿A-acaso hice algo indebido? ¿No quieres que...esté contigo?"

Ah. Yuuri entonces entendió porque repentinamente el peliplateado había comenzando a llorar. Él lo había hecho llorar. Se sintió horrible consigo mismo. Odiaba ver sus ojos azules tan tristes. Tenía que arreglar el malentendido.

"Viktor, ¡por supuesto que quiero estés conmigo!" Se sorprendió a sí mismo diciendo, pues tan sólo unas cuantas horas atrás se sentía contrariado ante la idea. Y se sintió aliviado cuando Viktor detuvo sus sollozos. "Pero... No sé cómo funcione el concepto de 'amo' en los dragones, pero para los humanos eso significa esclavitud... Yo no quiero que estés conmigo por sentirte obligado a hacerlo."

Viktor se llevó las manos a la cara para limpiarse las lágrimas y comenzó a reír, suspirando de alivio y algo avergonzado por lo sucedido. Hacía tanto tiempo que no lloraba frente a alguien, odiaba llorar, pero su corazón en serio dolió ante aquellas palabras, sumando su estado vulnerable. Pero había llorando frente al humano que adoraba, así que no había problema.

"Yuuri, si estoy contigo es por voluntad propia." Dijo más alegre. "Créeme cuando te digo que quiero estar tu lado...Uhmm. ¿Cuál es la palabra que ustedes usan para referirse a sus parejas? ¿Novio? ¿Esposo?"

"A-ah... Sí, son esas..." Fue lo único que pudo contestar por los nervios.

"¿Sabes? No dejas de sorprenderme... Cualquier otro humano se habría aprovechado de tener a un dragón como yo a sus pies... Pero tú... Realmente me gustas." Lo miró con afecto, tomando sus mejillas para acariciarlas. "Sino quieres ser mi amo, entonces sé mi novio." Sin dejarlo reaccionar, juntó sus labios con los suyos, con sus narices tocando sus barbillas, en un beso tierno que duró varios segundos. Esta vez Yuuri no intentó escapar. "¿Qué tal te suena eso?" Inquirió con las mejillas ruborizadas, con su boca formando un enorme corazón.

"M-mejor..." Respondió Yuuri con una sonrisa tímida y su rostro completamente rojo.


	4. La leyenda

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Preguntas que me hicieron aquí y en otras páginas:  
> ¿Cómo que 7 años de dragón equivalen a 1 de humano?  
> Cada que un dragón cumple 7 años, su aspecto humano cambia un poco, como si creciera de manera normal. Por ejemplo, Yurio tiene 105 años, por lo tanto su aspecto es el de un adolescente de 15 (7x15=105). Cuando cumpla 112 (105+7), entonces tendrá el aspecto de uno de 16 años. Y así sucesivamente.  
> ¿Qué significa que un humano cargue a un dragón en su espalda?: En este cap se responde ;D  
> ¿Por qué Viktor es tan sexy?: Sólo Dios lo sabe.

Para suerte de Yuuri, Mila se ofreció a ayudarlo a bañar a Viktor, lo cual significó que no estarían solos en el cuarto de baño. Eso lo llenó de alivio. Es decir, era cierto que ya eran oficialmente pareja y que no había nada de qué avergonzarse, según palabras de Viktor. No obstante, a lo que Yuuri verdaderamente temía era más bien a no ser capaz de sostenerlo sin que hubiese algún accidente de por medio debido a lo resbaloso del agua. Así que tener un par de manos extras lo tranquilizaron bastante.

Aunque el moreno gritó en estado de shock cuando el peliplateado comenzó a desvestirse delante de la muchacha sin siquiera hacer un ademán de pudor, dejando expuesto los cortes y moretones que abarcaban esporádicamente desde su cuello hasta las piernas.

"¡Vi-Viktor!" Le amonestó tapándolo enseguida con una toalla. Ambos dragones lo miraron un momento, confundidos, hasta que Mila entendió el problema.

"Ah, Yuuri. No te preocupes." Hizo un gesto con la mano para restarle importancia. "Somos dragones. A nosotros no nos afecta ver un cuerpo humano desnudo, al menos no en el sentido moral, siendo que nosotros siempre vamos desnudos." Rió al darse cuenta de que el moreno era aún más tímido de lo que imaginaba. "Si usamos ropa al transmutar es para no levantar sospechas."

"Oh... Entiendo, creo..." Yuuri bajó la toalla, y entonces pasó su mirada por el cuerpo de Viktor, sintiendo un horrible punzada en el corazón con cada herida que localizaba... hasta que por accidente miró a su entrepierna, y, a diferencia de Mila, él sí sintió vergüenza.

Yuuri y Mila tomaron a Viktor de los brazos y lo ayudaron a entrar a la bañera, bajándolo con cuidado hasta sentarlo en el fondo, con el agua caliente cubriendo hasta por encima de su pecho.

"Esto se siente muy bien..." Murmuró el peliplateado con las mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas, disfrutando del baño. "Yuuri, deberías entrar conmigo." El moreno se hubiese ruborizado también sino fuera porque pudo notar que Viktor lo decía de manera más bien inocente, como un niño invitando a jugar a otro, así que sólo sonrió.

"No. Se podría ensuciar el agua. Y tú aún estás débil. Y... no sé si ustedes se puedan enferman al igual que nosotros." Dijo esto mirando a Mila, quien parecía saber más sobre los humanos que Viktor.

"Sí. Transmutar en humano básicamente nos convierte en uno de ustedes." Contestó pensativa, quizás buscando las palabras correctas para simplificar la respuesta. "Así que las enfermedades que normalmente no nos dañarían como dragones, como humanos sí nos podrían afectar. Aún así, conservamos ciertas habilidades, pero eso depende de cada dragón. Yo, por ejemplo, aún tengo mi aliento de fuego." La muchacha abrió ligeramente los labios y de su boca salió una pequeña llamarada de fuego. Después guiñó un ojo hacia Yuuri tras escucharlo hacer un sonido de admiración.

"Yo también puedo hacer eso..." Dijo Viktor mirando a su amiga con recelo, y Yuuri rió.

"Te creo, Viktor. Pero no lo hagas ahora." Dijo acariciando su cabello, y Viktor tomó esa mano para llevarla a su propia mejilla y recostarse en ella.

"Bueno, tú eres un dragón blanco. Tú puedes hacer prácticamente lo que quieras." Dijo Mila encogiéndose de hombros, sonando más bien burlona.

Yuuri recordaba haber leído en alguno de los libros de la biblioteca que lo que hacía realmente especiales a los dragones blancos, además de sus hermosas escamas, era que podían tener muchas habilidades, lo cual era considerado como una enorme ventaja para los caballeros que los domaran, mientras que los otros dragones estaban limitados a unas pocas.

"Viktor..." Comenzó, no estando seguro de si debía terminar de decir lo que pensaba, mas su dragón lo animó a seguir hablando dirigiendo toda su atención hacia él. "Creo que deberías cortarte el cabello."

"¡¿Ah?!" Exclamó con sorpresa. "¡Yuuuuuuri! ¿Es que no te gusta mi cabello?" Inquirió mirándolo con ojos tristes, y el moreno enseguida agitó las manos para que lo dejara continuar.

"¡M-me gusta tu cabello! ¡Es hermoso!" Viktor sonrió complacido de que su novio lo halagara. "Lo que quería decir es... Seguro que es mucho trabajo cuidarlo, y más ahora que estás herido. Nos facilitaría mucho las cosas si lo cortaras." Dijo, pensando en lo trabajoso que sería secar aquellos largos mechones platinados después del baño. "Pero si no quieres, encontraré la manera de..."

"¡Espera! Uh... Debo admitir que no estoy particularmente interesado en esa idea pero..." Observó su cabello, el cual flotaba pesadamente sobre el agua. "Pero tienes razón. En estos momentos lo único que hace es estorbar." Dijo, y dio un suspiro de derrota.

"¿Estás seguro? No quiero obligarte a hacer nada que no quieras hacer..."

"Estoy seguro. Además, volverá a crecer." Le aseguró con una sonrisa, tomando una de sus manos para estrecharla con las suyas.

"¡Genial! ¡Entonces iré por unas tijeras!" Comentó Mila emocionada, quien en menos de un minuto ya estaba de vuelta al cuarto de baño con unas tijeras que parecían ser especiales para tela. "Ya verás que guapo de te dejo."

"¿Sabes cómo usar eso?" Cuestionó desconfiando.

"Viktor, por favor. Tengo ciento veintiséis años. Sí. Por supuesto que sé cómo usar las tijeras." Replicó sonando un poco ofendida. Sin embargo, rápidamente sonrió. "Yo misma corto mi cabello y el de Sara."

Dicho esto, la pelirroja se situó tras él en la bañera, tomando su largo cabello y escurriendo el agua dentro de la bañera, después lo juntó de forma que hizo un nudo con uno de los mechones, como si tuviera una liga, entonces lo cortó todo a la vez. Después usó sus dedos para ir cortando mechón por mechón de manera uniforme por encima de su oreja.

Durante ese tiempo, Yuuri ayudó al dragón a enjabonar sus brazos y piernas. Y no se salvó de que éste le aventara agua a la cara varias veces como jugueteo. Cuando Mila terminó, le pasó un espejo a Viktor para que juzgara su trabajo.

"¡Wow! ¡Nada mal!" Exclamó, sorpresivamente feliz con el resultado. "¿Tú qué opinas, Yuuri?"

"Aah..." El moreno se ruborizó y miró hacia otro lado. Si antes Viktor había estado rodeado por un aura de misticismo, ésta cambió radicalmente a una sensual, lo cual le hacía todavía más difícil mirarlo. "T-te ves... muy... apuesto."

"Y tú te ves muy lindo cuando te ruborizadas." Dijo pellizcando sus mejillas, y le robó un pequeño beso en los labios, el cual habría sido más largo sino fuera porque las heridas en su abdomen le hicieron retroceder de dolor.

Tras asegurarse de que todas las heridas estuvieran limpias, Yuuri y Milla lo llevaron de vuelta a la habitación, en la que la pelirroja ya les había dejado sobre la cama prendas para dormir a ambos, y una caja con medicinas y vendas.

"Escucho ruidos. Seguro que Chris o Phichit ya llegaron. Iré a avisarles sobre Viktor." Dijo la muchacha antes de dejarlos solos.

"De acuerdo." Contestó Yuuri, aunque en realidad sin prestarle mucha atención a lo que dijo Mila, pues su concentración se encontraba más bien en pasar un algodón mojado con el elixir sobre las heridas de Viktor con todo la delicadeza posible.

Comenzó por su cuello, con lo que el peliplateado no podía evitar soltar algunas risas por las cosquillas que le provocaba la textura del algodón sobre la piel, hasta que Yuuri continuó por sus hombros y pecho, entonces tuvo que cerrar las ojos y apretar los labios para no emitir quejidos. Yuuri sabía que la medicina hacía arder sus laceraciones, así que se disculpó en voz baja cada vez que Viktor repetía el gesto, sin embargo, éste le aseguraba con una sonrisa que no había problema.

Revisando bien los cortes, Yuuri supo ver que sólo necesitaba vendar su brazo derecho, pues una de las heridas aún sangraba uno poco. Quizás estuvo por infectarse y por eso no había cerrado por completo. Después ayudó a Viktor sentarse, aplicando más elixir sobre su espalda. Cuando terminó, le puso la parte superior de la pijama, teniendo cuidado de que la tela no rozara bruscamente sobre las heridas.

Entonces continuó con las laceraciones en sus piernas, deteniéndose un momento antes de tocar la herida más grande. Miró al peliplateado con pena, quien pronto entendió lo que estaba por suceder y aferró sus manos entre las sábanas esperando lo peor.

"¿Te encuentras bien?" Preguntó Yuuri sin poder esconder la culpa en su voz.

Era obvio que esa era la herida que más dolía de todas, pues prácticamente la piel blanda estaba expuesta. Incluso en los bordes de piel había escurriendo hilillos rojos de sangre, quizás se había reabierto cuando frotó la herida con el jabón.

"Estoy bien, Yuuri. Mientras estés a mi lado puedo soportarlo todo." Sonrió débilmente, dejando caer su cabeza en la almohada, y dio un suspiro de alivio cuando el moreno por fin quitó el algodón de allí y vendó su pierna. "Yuuri, duerme conmigo." Pidió antes de bostezar, y el mencionado acarició su cabello un momento antes de inclinarse y besar su frente.

"En un momento. Yo también me tengo que dar un baño."

"No te tardes." Contestó con una sonrisa, y la siguiente vez que cerró los ojos ya no los abrió. Yuuri entonces lo tapó con las sábanas, y rió al darse cuenta que Viktor se veía igual adorable dormido tanto como dragón como en su forma humana.

Al salir del cuarto de baño y caminar por los pasillos de regreso a su habitación, vio como un chico de cabello negro, piel morena y ojos grises salía de ésta.

"Phichit." Le llamó como saludo mientras se secaba el cabello con la toalla. El mencionado pronto se giró hacia él con su característica gran sonrisa al tiempo que cerraba la puerta.

"¡Yuuri! Lamento haber entrado a tu habitación sin permiso. Vine a ver si Viktor y tú querían cenar algo, pero está dormido." Yuuri entonces se paralizó, recordando súbitamente que Phichit también era un dragón. "¿Qué hay de ti? ¿No tienes hambres?"

"Ah... Yo... Sí."

"¿Sabes? De lo poco que te conozco, diría que te sientes intimidado de saber que también soy un dragón, ¿cierto?" Rió, y Yuuri agachó la cabeza por vergüenza.. "No te preocupes. Yo nunca le haría daño a un humano, ¡yo los amo! Y mucho menos te haría daño a ti, que eres el humano especial de Viktor. Además, me caes bien desde que te conocí. Sé que tú y yo seremos grandes amigos." Le ofreció una mano, y el moreno la estrechó mostrando una sonrisa tímida.

"Umm...Phichit, ¿puedo ver tus escamas?" Se sorprendió a si mismo preguntando, pero de alguna manera sintió que podía confiar en él.

"¡Por supuesto! Me sentiría ofendido si no me lo pidieras." Levantó un brazo y de éste salieron escamas naranjas.

"¡Vaya! Son muy bonitas." Dijo con sinceridad, y Phichit le tomó del brazo.

"¡Gracias! Pero ven. Se va a enfriar la cena."

"¡Pero si es nuestro humano estrella del momento!" Les saludó un hombre de ojos color miel, cabello rubio y piel tostada, quien miraba a Yuuri con un aire de coqueteo. "Mila me acaba de decir que renunciaste a ser el amo de Viktor para ser su novio... Tú sí que sabes cómo ganarte el corazón de un hombre, eh." Le guiñó un ojo y Yuuri se ruborizó mientras que él y Phichit se sentaban en la misma mesa.

"Ah, hola, Chris...Yo, eh... Simplemente no me gusta la idea del 'amo'." Contestó llevándose una mano al cuello.

"Sí, a nosotros tampoco." Apoyó Phichit con seriedad. "Sin embargo, después de tantos años de esclavitud por parte de los humanos, es una palabra que ya nos parece normal. Así que me alegra que tú no seas como los otros." Sonrió.

"Sí. Yo también me alegro de no haberme equivocado contigo, Yuuri."

"Uh, ¿qué quieres decir con eso, Chris?" Preguntó Mila, quien salía de la cocina con una bandeja y la dejaba sobre la mesa. "Un minuto. ¡No me digas que tú ya sabías sobre Yuuri!"

"Por supuesto, ¿por quién me tomas? ¡Soy el mejor amigo de Viktor!" Exclamó fingiendo sonar ofendido, y el moreno y los otros dragones lo miraron con sorpresa ante la revelación. Entonces Chris continuó. "Cuando regresé a buscar a Viktor me dijo que un lindo humano le había salvado la vida y me pidió que lo buscara para darle las gracias. Aunque me tomó algunos días atar cabos de que eras tú. Si me hubiera dicho desde el principio que tenías rasgos orientales habría sido mucho más sencillo. Es decir; 'bajito, mejillas bonitas y ojos cafés' no es una descripción muy fiable." Rió y el moreno se ruborizó. "Desde entonces le pedí a Michele que se asegurara de que nadie te siguiera cuando fueras a hacerle compañía a Viktor."

"Michele..." Yuuri repitió el nombre. Le sonaba haberlo oído antes. Entonces recordó que ese mismo día, en la tarde, cuando el soldado de rostro serio lo abordó, fue otro con ese nombre el que detuvo la platica. "¡¿Te refieres a un soldado?!"

"¡Oh! Así que ya conoces a Michele. ¡Genial!" Dijo Phichit. "Michele es el gemelo de Sara."

"¿Pe-pero por qué es un soldado? Creí que la milicia..."

"Así es como nos protegemos unos a otros." Explicó Mila mientras servía los tazones con sopa de tomate y pedazos de pan. "Algunos dragones están infiltrados en la corte del rey, otros como soldados, otros como comerciantes, mensajeros, herreros, etcétera. Como Chris, que ya sabes que es comerciante, y gracias a eso podemos intercambiar nuestras escamas por monedas sin dar explicaciones, o Phichit, que trabaja en la herrería y puede escuchar lo que hablan los soldados entre ellos. Así es como nos avisamos unos a otros de que tengamos cuidado por si algún humano logra rastrearnos."

"Pero a pesar de que intentamos mantenernos informados todo el tiempo, no siempre es efectivo." Agregó Chris, obviamente refiriéndose a Viktor. "Yuri cometió el error de confiar en el humano equivocado. Le hizo saber que había dragones por esta región, y ese humano resultó ser un caballero de alto rango, el cual le avisó a otros y formaron un grupo para salir a cazar escamas. Cuando Michele se enteró de esto ya era demasiado tarde para avisar."

"Ya veo..." Murmuró el moreno antes de sorber un poco de sopa, entendiendo ahora porque el dragón dorado se sentía tan culpable.

"Pero nadie lo culpa." Continuó Phichit. "Yuri todavía es joven e inocente. No sabía lo que hacía."

"¿Joven?" Repitió con incredulidad. "Pero me dijo que tenía ciento cinco años."

"Sí, y de esos ciento cinco años no lleva ni uno conviviendo con humanos. Yo tengo ciento cuarenta, y he vivo entre humanos al menos cincuenta."

"Yo ciento setenta y cinco." Dijo Chris. "Y casi cien viviendo con humanos."

"Vaya...No sé qué decir." Yuuri se sintió de pronto muy insignificante a su lado. "Yo acabo de cumplir veinticuatro años hace un par de meses..."

"Awww, Yuuri, ¡significa que eres el bebé de nuestro grupo!" Phichit lo abrazó y acarició su cabello de manera afectiva. "Chris, ¿ya le mostraste tus escamas a Yuuri?"

"¿Oh?" Se llevó un dedo a la barbilla y preparó sus labios. "No. Pero si Yuuri me susurra dulcemente al oído que quiere ver mis escamas, lo consideraré."

"Uh... No, gracias." Contestó éste enseguida. No estaba del todo seguro, pero intuyó que Chris haría algún chiste sexual si hacía lo que le pedía.

"No lo molestes, Chris." Le amonestó la pelirroja riendo. "Viktor podría enfadarse contigo si se entera que flirteas con su novio. Además, ¿sabían que Yuuri lo deja subir a su espalda?"

Al escuchar aquello, el rubio escupió el agua que bebía y el de ojos grises casi se atraganta con su sopa.

"¡¿En serio?!" Preguntaron al unísono. Y Yuuri se tensó, recordando que no tenía ni idea de lo que eso significaba.

"Wow, Yuuri. No eres tan inocente como yo pensaba." Dijo Chris intentando no reírse, posando un codo sobre la mesa y apoyando su barbilla en su mano mientras movía las cejas.

"¿Q-qué significa que...lo lleve sobre mi espalda?" Preguntó Yuuri con sus mejillas extremadamente rojas y muriéndose de vergüenza por la mirada lasciva que el rubio le dedicaba.

"Descuida, Yuuri. No significa nada de lo que Chris sugiere." Le aseguró Phichit dándole palmadas en la espalda para tranquilizarlo. "Si conoces algo de historia, deberías saber que hace unos miles de años los dragones todavía éramos usado como herramientas de guerra para los humanos. Nos domaban para montarnos y volar sobre nuestro lomo, además de arrancar nuestras escamas sin nuestro permiso. Nos hacían sus esclavos."

"También nos hacían pelear contra nuestra propia especie sólo por el hecho de que nuestros amos estuvieran en diferentes bandos." Dijo Mila con tristeza, y Yuuri asintió despacio. Recordaba haber leído algo sobre eso en uno de los libros de la biblioteca donde trabajaba. Claro que en los libros disfrazaban el domar a un dragón como una gran hazaña. "Sin embargo, sabemos por rumores y leyendas que algunos dragones estaban con sus amos por voluntad propia, que incluso les dejaban saber sobre la transmutación y les regalaban sus escamas con gusto; que realmente existía un vinculo amistoso entre ellos."

"¡Oh! ¿Van a contarle sobre la leyenda del caballero y su dragón?" Preguntó una muchacha de largo cabello negro y ojos púrpuras saliendo de la cocina. Yuuri no la había visto antes, pero por su parecido al soldado, ella debía tratarse de Sara, la cocinera. La muchacha se quitó el delantal y se sentó junto a Mila en la mesa. "¡Adoro esa historia! ¿Puedo contarla yo?"

Los demás sonrieron y asintieron. Sara entonces se levantó de la mesa, hizo a Chris a un lado, y se sentó frente a Yuuri.

"Se dice que una vez un caballero y su dragón fueron mal heridos en batalla. Al dragón le perforaron las alas y terminaron cayendo cerca de la capital. Ambos se desangraban, pero sobrevivirían si recibían ayuda. No obstante, el dragón se encontraba ya demasiado débil como para moverse, y el caballero sabía que si lo dejaba atrás, los otros humanos no querrían ayudarlo a volver por él, lo dejarían morir puesto que ya se encontraba inservible para la guerra; por lo que le ordenó a su dragón que transmutara en humano y que se subiera a su espalda. El dragón al principio se resistió, pues sabía que su amo se desangraría el doble de rápido si lo hacía, pero el caballero fue testarudo y lo llevó cargando en su espalda hasta la capital. Y..." Sara calló un momento, mirando a un punto muerto en la mesa. Yuuri entonces supo que no había un final feliz. "El dragón sobrevivió gracias al sacrificio de su amo."

"No sabemos si eso ocurrió de verdad." Dijo Chris pasándole su tazón a Mila para que lo rellenara. "Podría ser una fabula que alguien inventó para que simpatizaríamos con los humanos. Aún así, la tomamos en bastante consideración y la vemos como un símbolo de confianza y hermandad entre un dragón y su humano."

"Ooh..." Yuuri miró lo que quedaba de su sopa, recordando lo feliz que se veía Viktor cuando le sugirió llevarlo sobre su espalda. Eso significaba que el peliplateado confiaba en él. Aunque a este punto ya no le debería resultar algo sorprendente.

"Espero que ahora que ya sabes lo que significa no te hayas arrepentido de llevarlo en tu espalda." Bromeó Phichit y Yuuri enrojeció mientras negaba con la cabeza.

"Parece que...tengo muchas cosas que aprender sobre ustedes." Dijo dando un suspiro de cansancio, aunque ciertamente aliviado de haber hecho algo que se consideraba la máxima muestra de confianza entre los dragones. Ahora sólo esperaba no volver a hacer algo malo, como cuando hizo llorar a Viktor por error al decirle que no quería ser su amo.

"No te preocupes, Yuuri. Nosotros estaremos aquí para ayudarte en lo que necesites." Dijo la pelirroja al volver con el tazón de Chris con más sopa de tomate. "No serás un dragón, pero ya te consideramos uno de los nuestros. Puedes preguntarnos o pedirnos lo que necesites. Ah, y también será mejor que le tengas un poco de paciencia a Viktor. Al igual que el otro Yuri, él tampoco ha convivido mucho con ustedes. Los dragones como él prefieren vivir a la intemperie."

"Entiendo." Terminó la sopa e hizo a un lado el tazón. Se levantó de la mesa e hizo una reverencia inclinando el torso. "Les agradezco a todos por ser tan amables conmigo. Prometo hacer mi mejor esfuerzo por cuidar de Viktor. No los decepcionaré."

"¡Kyaaa! Parece como si nos estuvieras pidiendo la mano de Viktor en matrimonio." Exclamó Sara con las mejillas ruborizadas.

"¿No es adorable?" Secundó Mila también ruborizada.

"¡Yo pido ser el padrino!" Dijo Phichit levantando una mano como si pidieran voluntarios.

Yuuri entonces, ruborizado, agradeció la cena y dio las buenas noches.

Cuando regresó a su habitación vio que ya todo se encontraba a oscuras, con apenas algunas luces de las lámparas exteriores filtrándose por las ventanas. Yuuri cerró las cortinas y después se sentó en la cama para quitarse las botas y meterse en las cobijas. Tan pronto lo hizo, Viktor lo rodeó con sus brazos.

"Yuuri, te tardaste..." Que quejó en voz baja, sin abrir los ojos, acurrucándose en el hombro de su novio.

"Lo siento. Fui a cenar." Contestó también bajando la voz, llevando una mano a sus mechones de plata para acariciarlos. "¿Tienes hambre? Puedo traerte algo."

"Sueño..." Murmuró y no dijo nada más.

Yuuri continuó acariciando su cabello hasta que él también se quedó dormido.


	5. El soldado

Al día siguiente, cuando Yuuri despertó, intentó salir de la cama sin importunar a Viktor, mas fue algo imposible. El peliplateado estaba aferrado a él con tal fuerza que tuvo que desistir de quitárselo de encima por sí mismo y resolvió en que la única manera de lograr que lo soltara era despertándolo.

"Viktor, tengo que ir atrabajar." Le susurró cerca del oído, acariciando su cabello.

"Yuuri, quédate conmigo... Estoy herido y necesito amor." Pidió con ojos de cachorro, y el moreno suspiró.

"Lamento informarte que el chantaje no funciona conmigo." Rió y el dragón gruñó como puchero. "Volveré en la tarde. Mila y Sara se encargarán de cuidarte."

"¿Y qué haré sin ti todas estas horas?" Gimió, aún intentando convencerlo de quedarse. "No creo que pueda levantarme aún de la cama. Voy a aburrirme mucho sin ti..."

"Puedo prestarte algunos libros." Sugirió deshaciéndose de su abrazo para ponerse las botas.

"Oh... No sé si recuede cómo leer." Comentó con un dedo sobre la barbilla, pensativo. "Creo que la última vez que necesité leer un texto fue hace... ¿más de setenta años?"

"Vaya, eso es mucho tiempo..." Dijo sorprendido. Por un momento había olvidado que Viktor y los otros dragones pasaban de los cien años. "Entonces sigue durmiendo. Aún te ves cansado." Llevó las manos a sus hombros y lo obligó a acostarse de nuevo, después le plantó un beso en la frente. Aunque Viktor enseguida capturó sus mejillas y lo besó en los labios. Yuuri enrojeció de vergüenza pero sonrió.

Tras asegurar de que el peliplateado se había vuelto a dormir, el moreno se quitó la pijama y se puso su túnica de escriba. Entonces fue al comedor, donde se encontró con Phichit. Se dieron los buenos días y desayunaron juntos mientras el dragón naranja contaba anécdotas graciosas sobre otros dragones.

"Vete tranquilo, Yuuri. En unos momento yo le llevaré algo de comer a Viktor." Le aseguró Mila y éste le dio las gracias con una reverencia antes de marcharse.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Mmh... Te ves diferente." Comentó una mujer de cabello castaño y mirada expectante, quien tenía una mano posada sobre su mentón y observaba al moreno con curiosidad.

"¡Minako-senpai!" Exclamó sobresaltado. La mujer había aparecido de pronto tras su espalda mientras transcribía un libro sobre medicina, y fue por puro milagro que evitó derramar tinta sobre las hojas y echar a perder su trabajo de horas.

Minako Okukawa, era una vieja amiga de su madre y su actual supervisora. Fue gracias a ella que consiguió su trabajo de Escriba. No porque ella intercediera por él, sino que fue la que le le avisó sobre el puesto vacante y Yuuri lo consiguió justamente.

"Últimamente te veo muy feliz, Yuuri. Y eso me agrada." Sonrió y le acarició el cabello como si éste se tratara de un niño pequeño. "Te conozco desde que naciste y siempre haz sido muy retraído y taciturno, pero estos días haz estado muy sonriente. ¿Es que acaso conociste a alguien?"

"Ah...bueno, yo..." El moreno no necesitó que la mujer le explicara a qué se refería, pero no estaba seguro de si debía contestar o no.

"¡Vamos, Yuuri! No seas tímido. ¿En serio crees que no me he dado cuenta que siempre que termina tu turno sales corriendo a toda prisa? Al principio me preocupé porque creí que evadías a tus compañeros. Pero al verte tan contesto me doy cuenta que lo más seguro es que vas y te encuentras con alguien. Dime, ¿es bonita?" Guiñó un ojo, y Yuuri esquivó su mirada, aunque no pudo evitar ruborizarse. "Oh, espera... ¿Es un hombre?" Preguntó sorprendida, y el moreno asintió con la cabeza. "... ¿Es sexy?"

Yuuri se tapó el rostro con ambas manos y Minako rió.

"¿Y qué relación tienes con este hombre sexy? ¿Lo conozco?"

"Ah...N-no... Él..." Yuuri miró hacia todos lados, nervioso. No había pensando en que necesitaba tener una excusa por la repentina aparición de Viktor en el pueblo, pues Minako ya tenía unos años viviendo allí y sería extraño para ella que nunca hubiese escuchado hablar sobre un apuesto hombre con un poco común cabello color plateado. Para su suerte, la castaña confundió su nerviosismo con vergüenza."Se llama Viktor. Él... es nuevo en el pueblo...Y... De hecho, llegamos el mismo día y nos hospedamos en la misma posada. Y... ayer nos hicimos novios..."

"¡Woah! ¿Es decir que tienen dos semanas de conocerse y ya son pareja?" Le dio palmadas en la espalda para felicitarlo. "De verdad debe gustarte mucho ese tal Viktor. Y si lo has elegido tú significa que debe ser un buen hombre. ¡Y llegaron el mismo día! ¡Debe ser el destino!" Bromeó. "Tienes que presentármelo. Ya que tú padres no están aquí yo soy tu guardiana y necesito saber ese tipo de cosas para velar por tu seguridad."

"Sí, y le agradezco mucho que siempre esté cuidando de mí. Pero no me gustaría que mi relación con Viktor fuese esparcida.." Suplicó ya no pudiendo ruborizarse más.

"¡Oh! Sí. Disculpa, Yuuri. A veces olvido lo tímido que eres. No te preocupes. No se lo diré a nadie si tú no quieres."

"Gracias. Aunque no es como si lo estuviera escondiendo, pero..."

"Lo entiendo. Eso un asunto privado. De hecho, no deberíamos estar hablando de esto en horas de trabajo." Dijo al darse cuenta de su propia torpeza, pues ella fue la que inició el tema. "De acuerdo. Te dejaré continuar. Pero prométeme que un día de estos saldremos a tomar algo y me pondrás al corriente sobre tu nueva vida aquí en el pueblo."

"Lo prometo." Asintió y sonrió.

Yuuri conocía a Minako de toda la vida y siempre la vio como parte de su familia, como a una tía que siempre estuvo allí para alentarlo a buscarse otro futuro y no seguir los pasos de sus padres en los campus de uvas. Sino fuera por ella, él no estaría allí. Así que estaba seguro en que podía confiar en ella para todo. Y odiaba no poder contarle sobre los dragones.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"¡Yuuuuri! ¡Volviste!" Exclamó el peliplateado jalándolo hacia la cama sobre él, rodeando su espalda tan fuerte que casi lo deja sin aire.

"Vi-Viktor, eso duele..."

"¡Lo siento! ¡Es que te extrañé mucho!" Relajó el abrazo y entonces lo besó, aunque Yuuri se apresuró a quitarse de encima pues temía a que el roce de la tela de su túnica molestara sus heridas. "¿También me extrañaste?"

"Por supuesto." Sonrió de manera un poco forzada, pero no porque no lo sintiera, sino que aún le parecía increíble que Viktor fuese tan afectuoso (aunque tampoco era como si eso lo molestara). "Uh... Viktor. ¿Por qué estás desnudo?" Preguntó ruborizado al darse cuenta que no traía el pijama puesto, solamente la sabana lo tapaba de cintura para abajo.

"¡Hace calor!" Respondió como si fuera muy obvio, y después dio un bostezo. "¿Uh? ¿Para qué son esos libros?" Inquirió al darse cuenta que el moreno había puesto una pila de libros sobre la cama.

"Uh. Bueno... Esta mañana dijiste que no recordabas cómo leer, y..." Comenzó a decir un poco nervioso, no estando seguro si el dragón lo encontraría inútil o simplemente no le interesaría. "Y pensé que...quizás te gustaría que te ayudara a recordarlo."

"Yuuri, ¡Por supuesto! ¡Me encantaría!" Exclamó con ojos brillantes y el moreno dio un suspiro de alivio. "Ahora que estamos juntos, habrá muchas cosas que necesite saber sobre los humanos si no quiero llamar su atención. Y si eres tú el que me las enseña estoy seguro de que será más divertido."

"Me alegro que pienses así." Sonrió más animado. Después se sentó sobre cama, y su dragón enseguida lo rodeó de la cintura y apoyó una mejilla en su hombro. "Mila me dijo que has pasado más tiempo viviendo en las afueras y que apenas si has tenido contacto con humanos, así que no estoy seguro de qué debería enseñarte primero además de leer."

"Bueno, tenemos toda la vida para aprender uno del otro. Y yo no tengo prisa." Tomó la mano derecha de su novio y besó sus nudillos. Yuuri se ruborizó y respondió besando su frente.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Conforme pasaban los días, el dragón blanco iba sanando positivamente. No obstante, la herida en su pierna aún dolía, pero ya no tanto como para dejarlo en cama Por lo que Mila pensó que sería bueno que éste ayudara con los quehaceres pequeños de la posada mientras que Yuuri estuviera trabajando.

La pelirroja quiso darle actividades que no requirieran tanto movimiento. Así que al principio optó por dejarlo a cargo de la recepción para que atendiera a los nuevos inquilinos, aunque le bastó un par de horas para darse cuenta que había cometido un gran error y enseguida lo mandó a la cocina a ayudar a Sara, pues el lobby se había llenado de mujeres humanas que fingían pedir una habitación con tal de intercambiar palabras con el peliplateado.

"Las hembras humanas son muy extrañas. Y huele raro." Comentó Viktor a Sara mientras ésta le enseñaba a cómo lavar los platos.

"No realmente." Contestó la morena después de reír. "Creo que más bien, esas en especial, intentaban flirtear contigo. Y usaban perfume para intentar atraerte. Es parte de su coqueteo."

"¿Mmh? ¿Dices que intentaban aparearse conmigo?" Inquirió curioso, no estando seguro de si eso era lo que hacían.

"Sí. Básicamente eso." Terminó de limpiar un plato y cambió a otro.

"¿Por qué? Si yo ya tengo a Yuuri." Dijo confundido.

"Bueno, a diferencia de nosotros que sólo necesitamos de una pareja de por vida, los humanos son más propensos a buscar más de una, y no les importa si el humano de su interés ya está comprometido. Pero no te preocupes por eso, no todos son así. Si esas chicas supieran que ya tienes novio de seguro te habrían dejado en paz."

"Oh, ya veo." Dijo, más alegre por haber aprendido algo nuevo sobre los humanos.

Cuando Yuuri salía de su trabajo, no esperaba encontrarse a la mitad del camino a una figura encapuchada. Con temor, se la quedó mirando un momento hasta que decisión pasarle de lado, no obstante, la figura lo tomó de la muñeca, y cuando estuvo a punto de gritar por auxilio, le topó la boca con la mano libre.

"Hey, no hagas una escandalo. ¡Soy yo!" Escuchó a una voz familiar hablarle en voz baja. Era obvio que intentaba mantenerse anónimo.

"¡Yuri!" Exclamó con sorpresa cuando le quitó la mano de la boca.

"Shhh...¡Baja la voz!" Le ordenó. Tomó al moreno del brazo y comenzaron a caminar a pasos pequeños pero apresurados.

"¿Qué haces aquí?" Inquirió el moreno en voz baja, acercándose todo lo que pudo a su oído para no tener que alzar la voz.

"¿Que qué hago aquí?" Repitió incrédulo. "Te dije la semana pasada que vendría a ver el estado de Viktor."

"¡¿A-ah?! ¿Ya ha pasado una semana?" Parpadeó varias veces seguida, no pudiéndolo creer. Estar con Viktor siempre era tan agradable que perdía la noción del tiempo. Yurio pareció pensar eso mismo porque rodó los ojos y suspiró con fastidio.

"Qué asco me dan ustedes dos. Ahora, dime dónde está la posada de Mila. Nunca he estado allí."

"Oh, sí. Es por aquí." Ahora el moreno fue el que lo jaló del brazo para guiarlo entre la multitud. "Um...Yuri, ¿pasa algo?" Preguntó al notar que el dragón dorado miraba hacia todos lados, como si se escondiera de alguien, lo cual explicaría la capucha.

"Nada. Tú sigue caminando." Contestó con brusquedad, pero no parecía molesto.

Continuaron en silencio por el área del mercado de frutas hasta que un soldado se apresuró a acercarse a ellos, deteniéndoles el paso. Yuuri pudo sentir a Yurio tensarse y tratar de soltarse de él, no obstante, rápidamente cambió de idea y se aferró con más fuerza a su brazo.

Sin embargo, Yuuri también se había alarmado, pues frente a ellos se encontraba el soldado de cabello negro, ojos café y rostro serio, el mismo que le había cuestionado sobre las escamas doradas de Yurio... Oh.

"Yuri, necesito hablar contigo." Dijo el soldado con su voz sonando algo temblorosa. ¿Cuál era el nombre con el que Michele se le había dirigido? ¿Ota-algo?, quiso recordar Yuuri.

"No tenemos nada de qué hablar, Otabek." Contestó el rubio, ahora sí sonaba molesto. "Aléjate de mí y de mis amigos."

El soldado entonces miró a Yuuri y pareció reconocerlo como al civil que 'encontró las escamas doradas' al lado sur del pueblo. Desde el principio supo que mentía por lo nervioso que estaba al contestar a sus preguntas, pero al ver que ahora el dragón dorado se encontraba a su lado, le hizo darse cuenta que éste más bien se las había ofrecido y que no le había ocurrido nada malo; que Yuuri no era un cazador de escamas.

Los tres se mantuvieron en un incómodo silencio durante unos segundos.

Yuuri no entendía lo que estaba sucediendo, pero tenía que ser algo grave, pues Yurio había comenzando a temblar mientras que Otabek parecía no poder encontrar las palabras que quería decir al tiempo que su rostro serio cambiaba a una expresión dolida.

"¡Hey! ¿Qué sucede aquí?" Escucharon una voz alegre preguntar en voz bastante alta. El trio entonces se volvió a mirar a un soldado de cabello castaño claro y barba del mismo color, el cual sus grandes ojos azules les lanzaban una mirada curiosa. "¿Algún problema con estos aldeanos, Otabek?" El otro soldado no tardó en negar con la cabeza.

"No, ninguno." Espetó Yurio, y Yuuri pudo darse cuenta que éste se había relajado un poco, lo que lo hizo tranquilizarse también. "Sólo pedíamos indicaciones." Mintió, obviamente haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por ignorar la presencia de Otabek.

"¡Ya veo! Yo he vivido en este pueblo toda mi vida. Puedo llevarlos a dónde quieran." Contestó el soldado castaño con una gran sonrisa. "Yo me haré cargo de ellos, Otabek. Tú ve a tomar un descanso." Dijo mientras posaba los brazos alrededor de ambos 'Yuris'.

El otro soldado simplemente asintió con la cabeza, resignado, y los miró marcharse antes de que se confundieran con la muchedumbre.

"¿Aún sospechas de él?" Murmuró el castaño, dirigiéndose al rubio a su lado derecho. Yurio sólo asintió con la cabeza. "Por cierto, yo soy Emil. ¡Mucho gusto!" Ahora se dirigió al moreno. Y Yuuri devolvió el saludo con timidez, no estando seguro de si el tal Emil era naturalmente así de amistoso.

"Descuida. Puedes confiar en él." Le aseguró el rubio, aún hablando en voz baja. "Es la mascota humana de Michele." Comentó burlón, y Emil sólo rió, como si ya estuviera acostumbrado a esa broma.

"Mickey y yo lamentamos no haber estado allí para ayudar a Viktor" Comentó Emil con voz más seria.

"Oh... Agradezco tu preocupación." Dijo Yuuri con sinceridad, aunque no pudo evitar pensar con amargura que si el dragón blanco nunca hubiera sido herido jamás se habrían conocido. "Viktor se está recuperando y cada día se siente mejor." Agregó.

"¡Me alegro escucharlo! Por cierto, ¿es verdad que Viktor deja que lo cargues en tu espalda? ¡Qué envidia! Mickey apenas si me deja acercarme a él cuando está herido." El moreno no pudo evitar reír un poco al escuchar a Emil gimiendo como un cachorrito triste.

Cuando llegaron a la posada, y como si ya lo estuviera esperando, Viktor saltó sobre su novio para abrazarlo de la cintura y comenzar a besar sus mejillas. Yuuri correspondió rodeando su cuello.

"¡Yuuri, te extrañé! ¿También me extrañaste, verdad?" Preguntó, y tras recibir una tímida respuesta positiva, volvió su vista hacia el rubio y el castaño.

Yuuri pudo sentir que Viktor se tensaba un poco, quizás por la presencia de un soldado, y antes de que pudiera asegurarle que todo estaba bien, Yurio habló primero.

"Tranquilo. Es el humano de Michele."

Emil agitó una mano en el aire como saludo y mostró su habitual sonrisa amigable. Entonces Viktor soltó un ligero suspiro de alivio, apoyando una mejilla contra cabello negro de su novio.

"¡Oh! ¡Yurio! Viniste a saludarme. Qué lindo de tu parte." Aún abrazando a Yuuri, estiró un brazo hacia el rubio para indicarle que se acercara para un abrazo de grupal, pero éste lo rechazó con cara de disgusto.

"No, gracias. Me vas a pegar al calvicie." Dijo tras notar su cabello corto.

"¡Yurio, me hieres!" Gimió, pero volvió a sonreír animado. "¿Tienen hambre? ¡Hoy ayudé a Sara en la cocina!" Comentó tal cual niño presumiendo una nueva habilidad, y arrastró a Yuuri al comedor.

Yurio y Emil los siguieron, y vieron a Sara salir de la cocina con los brazos abiertos hacia el castaño.

"¡Emil! Sabía que había oído tu voz." La muchacha morena lo abrazó animada y éste hizo lo mismo (Yuuri se enteraría después que la habilidad especial de los gemelos era el 'súper oído'). "¿Dónde está Mickey? ¡Es tan raro no verlos juntos!"

"Sigue en su turno de patrullaje." Contestó cabizbajo y la muchacha rió. Después ésta abrazó al rubio.

"Yuri, ¡qué bueno es verte por aquí!"

"Ajá." Dijo encogiéndose de hombros, sin reciprocar el abrazo por pereza.

"Ahora se llama Yurio, para que no lo confundan con mi Yuuri." Dijo Viktor, con Yuuri y Chris ya sentados en una mesa.

"Yurio. Me gusta como suena." Rió y el rubio rodó los ojos con el cejo fruncido. Entonces la muchacha regresó a la cocina para comenzar a servirles la comida.

A esa hora no era raro que hubiese personas ajenas en el comedor, pues la posada también fungía como un modesto restaurante durante el día, por lo que los dragones comenzaron a hablar de diversos temas para pasar desapercibidos.

"¡Ah! Esto es..." Comenzó a decir Yuuri, sorprendido. Sara había preparado para todos un platillo que a él le resultó muy familiar. "¡Tazón de cerdo!"

"¡Sí!" Viktor lo abrazó. "Dijiste que era tu comida favorita, así que le pregunté a Sara si sabía la receta y me dejó ayudarla a prepararla."

"Viktor, ¡gracias!" Sonrió con las mejillas ruborizadas. Y, con un poco de vergüenza, le dio un beso rápido en los labios. Después probó la comida. "¡Sabe bastante bien! Aunque debo decir que el que hace mi madre es mejor... Sin ofender." El peliplateado rió.

"Está bien. Tengo toda la vida para perfeccionar la receta."

"Oi, esto no está tan mal." Comentó Yurio con su plato ya a la mitad. "Hey, anciano, ¿cómo siguen tus heridas?" Preguntó fingiendo no interesarse.

"¡Gracias por preguntar! ¡Están casi sanadas! Yuuri es un amor. Siempre está cuidando de mí." Abrazó a su novio con más fuerza, pero el moreno estaba más entretenido comiendo como para escuchar lo que decían.

"Debo decir que me sorprende que ustedes dos sean tan cariñosos y ni siquiera han tenido sexo." Dijo Chris con rostro aburrido, y Yuuri comenzó a toser. El comentario lo había tomado desprevenido.

"¡Chris!" Le amonestó Viktor con mirada molesta. "El que tú seas un promiscuo no significa que todos los demás lo sean."

"¿Qué? Sólo era un comentario." Rió. "No es como si les estuviera sugiriendo a que lo hagan. Es decir, Emil y Michele también son vírgenes, así que..."

"¡Oh, Emil!" Habló Yuuri para cambiar de tema. "¿Podrías contarme como tú y Michele se conocieron?" Inquirió con genuina curiosidad. Pues ya se había percatado de que la relación de éstos dos también era de 'amo y dragón', aunque no estaba seguro si era igual o parecida a la que tenía con Viktor.

Ante la pregunta los ojos del castaño brillaron y se formó una gran sonrisa en su boca.

"¡Por supuesto! Fue hace dos años, cuando me enlisté en la milicia. Mickey fue el encargado esa vez de entrenar a los nuevos reclutas como yo. ¡Y fue amor a primera vista! Al menos de mi parte..." Rió.

"¡Oh, vamos, Emil!" Exclamó la morena volviendo de la cocina, recargando una mano sobre la mesa. "Ya te dije que Mickey no paraba de 'quejarse' de ti todo el tiempo, es obvio que también llamaste su atención desde el principio." Luego se volvió hacia Yuuri. "Lo más divertido era cuando Emil venía a buscarlo a la posada pero Mickey creía que intentaba flirtear conmigo." Sara y Yuuri rieron.

"Para mí no era divertido..." Dio un suspiro hondo tras recordar todas las peleas que derivaron de los celos sobreprotectores de su dragón hacia su cuñada, entonces continuó. "A pesar de todos mis intentos por acercarme a Mickey, pasaron meses y comencé a creer que no tenía ninguna oportunidad con él, así que me rendí y decidir cambiar de turno de patrullaje para no verlo más. Un día, un grupo de mercaderes fueron atacados por ladrones de carretera y les ordené que corrieran y me dejaran a cargo del resto. Y todo resultó bien, exceptuando que por un descuido mío uno de los ladrones logró cortarme una arteria y me dejó desangrando." El castaño ladeó un poco la cabeza para dejar ver una apenas perceptible cicatriz en su cuello. "En verdad creí que iba a morir. Y en lo único en lo que podía pensar en ese momento es que me hubiese gustado ver a Mickey por última vez..." Yuuri sintió una punzada en el corazón al escuchar aquello, y pareció que Viktor también porque lo estrechó con más fuerza entre sus brazos.

Pero Emil sonrió, y les señaló con un dedo a que se acercaran para susurrar, para que los otros clientes no escucharan.

"Entonces frente a mí apareció una hermosa criatura... Debí desmayarme, porque lo siguiente que recuerdo fue que desperté en el hospital, y cuando abrí mi mano encontré esto." El castaño puso su mano derecha sobre la mesa y la abrió un poco para mostrar una escama púrpura, que Yuuri sabía que era el color de los dragones gemelos; entonces rápidamente la volvió a cerrar. "Lo demás te lo puedo contar después. Ahora mismo hay demasiada gente."

El moreno le agradeció que contara su historia inclinando la cabeza hacia adelante. Y sonrió al recordar cuando el dragón blanco le pidió a Yurio que le diera una de sus escamas plateadas. Ahora le resultaba más que obvio que se trataba de un acto íntimo cuando los dragones regalan escamas a sus amos.

Pasaron a conversar sobre otros temas hasta que el comedor se vació de desconocidos, entonces Yurio por fin pudo hablar sobre lo que le preocupaba.

"Nos encontramos con Otabek cuando veníamos hacia acá."

"¿Mmh? ¿Otabek ese el humano que crees que te delató?" Preguntó Chris.

"Sí, tiene que haber sido él. Es el único al que le dije que era un dragón." Contestó con el cejo fruncido, aunque en su rostro se podía notar confusión, como si luchara por no creerlo.

"Una cosa es segura." Invernó Emil. "Otabek no estaba en el grupo que atacó a Viktor. Además, él es un buen muchacho. No creo que haya sido él."

"¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro de eso?" Chris hizo la pregunta que el rubio estuvo a punto de hacer gritando, y el castaño se encogió de hombros.

"Bueno, por lo que Mickey ha escuchado, al parecer los que atacaron a Viktor fueron caballeros de la capital, pero las fuentes oficiales no han dicho nada al respecto. Ya saben, siempre que se caza a un dragón prácticamente se hace una fiesta nacional, pero siendo que el 'dragón blanco' desapareció sin dejar rastro cuando un grupo de soldados volvió a buscarlo... es obvio que intentan cubrir el fallo, como si nunca hubiera pasado."

"¿Y qué hay de los caballero que dejé heridos? ¿Ellos...sobrevivieron?" Preguntó Viktor, quien desde que llegaron al comedor se había mantenido gran parte del tiempo en inusual silencio, solamente escuchando. Yuuri se había percatado de esto desde hacía rato y trataba de consolarlo acariciando sus manos.

"No lo sé." Respondió Emil con pesadumbres. "Pero... Se cree que el Capitán Jean-Jacques estaba en ese grupo, pues misteriosamente estuvo varios días de baja por enfermedad, y cuando regresó a sus labores, cojeaba de una pierna... Por ahora es todo lo que sabemos."

"Viktor, ¿te sientes bien?" Inquirió el moreno, ya preocupado, pero el peliplateado se volvió hacia él con su sonrisa en forma de corazón.

"Yuuri, volvamos a nuestra habitación. Es hora de mis lecciones de lectura." Al escuchar eso, Yurio rió de manera burlona.

"Oh, es cierto." Se levantó de la mesa y después lo ayudó a ponerse en pie.

"¿Lecciones de lectura?" Repitió Chris fingiendo incredulidad. "¿Y si mejor tienen sexo?"

"¡Chris!" Le amonestaron Yuuri y Viktor en unisono.


	6. El nido

"¿Y...? ¿Vas a hablar con Otabek?" Preguntó Mila antes de sentarse en la mesa frente a él y a Chris, al lado de Sara y Emil.

"Déjame en paz, bruja," Contestó el rubio todavía comiendo tazón de cerdo. Era su tercer plato.

"En serio deberías hablar con él" Insistió Sara antes de probar el tazón de cerdo desde su propio plato. "Mmhh...¡De verdad que está rico! Con razón es la comida favorita de Yuuri."

"¿Qué tal si le dicen 'Yurio' a él y 'Yuri' a mí cuando él no esté presente?" Sugirió mirándolos con fingido odio.

"No. 'Yurio' te queda mejor a ti." Replicó Chris riendo. "Pero volviendo al tema... Habla con tu humano." Dijo, sonando más bien como una orden. "Si lo que sabemos hasta este momento es cierto, sobre que se trataban de caballeros provenientes de la capital, dudo mucho que Otabek haya sido parte de esto. Él es un soldado de poco rango; nadie le habría hecho caso si dijera que vio a un dragón."

"Concuerdo con eso." Escucharon decir a Michele, quien apenas iba entrando al comedor. "De hecho, tengo más información al respecto."

Al verlo, a Emil le brillaron los ojos y saltó de su asiento para ir a abrazar a su dragón. No obstante, Michele se hizo a un lado, provocando que el castaño claro cayera cómicamente de boca al piso, luego de eso, éste caminó con prisa hasta quedar frente a su gemela. Pero Sara también lo rechazó levantando una mano a la altura de su rostro para no permitirle que se le acercara.

"¡Mickey! ¡Esa no es la manera de tratar a tu humano! ¡¿Cuántas veces te lo tengo que decir?!" Exclamó cruzándose de brazos y mirando hacia otro lado, molesta.

"Pe-pero, Sara..." Comenzó a decir con ojos tristes, herido porque su hermana lo ignorara. "Tú no sabes lo cansado que es tener a Emil todo el día encima de mí..."

"¡Uff! Ya quisiera yo tener a alguien todo el día encima de mí. Qué envidia." Dijo Chris guiñando un ojo hacia Emil, quien enseguida se ruborizó al entender el doble sentido. Pero Michele sólo lo miró con un gesto de disgusto.

"¡Nada de peros!" Siguió diciendo Sara. "Deberías ser más como Viktor, que no para de mostrarle su amor a Yuuri." Terminó de decir con un suspiro risueño.

"Sí, deberían ser más amorosos como ellos." Apoyó Mila riendo.

"Sí, claro..." Michele rodó los ojos y bufó con desgane. Entonces tomó su lugar en la mesa junto a su hermana. Inmediatamente Emil se sentó a su lado y recargó su cabeza sobre su hombro. Esta vez sí le permitió el contacto físico a su humano.

"¿Y? ¿Cuál es esa información nueva que tienes?" Inquirió Yurio tratando de no sonar muy apurado.

"En primer lugar, como dice Chris, no creo que haya sido Otabek el que avisara a los caballeros sobre ti o Viktor." Confirmó, y el rubio cerró los ojos un momento a la vez que sentía como se le quitaba un gran peso del pecho.

"¿Por qué?" Preguntó un poco cortante, posando sus ojos verdes expectantes sobre el dragón púrpura en busca de una respuesta satisfactoria.

"Porque existen informes oficiales que afirman que hubo aldeanos que vieron rondar cerca de la carretera que conecta al pueblo con la capital a un dragón dorado más de una vez, y esos informes tienen fecha de hace meses, incluso desde antes de que conocieras a Otabek. Así que es posible que te estuvieran rastreando desde hace tiempo. Y tiene sentido. Los caballeros están entrenados especialmente para rastrear dragones, y tú aún eres joven. No sabes cómo esconde tu rastro de los humanos." Agregó, sin sonar como una acusación. "Tu velocidad simplemente te dio la ventaja de que no te encontraran antes. Y en segundo lugar, aún recuerdo el rostro de pánico que tenía Otabek cuando alguien comentó por primera vez el rumor sobre un dragón cazado cerca del pueblo. Ese día ibas a venir a visitarnos al pueblo pero nunca apareciste, así que es obvio que creyera que se trataba de ti."

Mientras escuchaba la explicación de Michele, el rubio había tomando entre sus dedos un vaso con vino de uvas pero no bebió de él. Simplemente lo miraba, pensativo.

"... Tal vez tienes razón." Dijo al fin con un suspiro, arrastrando una mano por su cabello dorado. Desde que conoció a Otabek supo que era un humano en el que podía confiar a pesar de ser un soldado. Nunca fue su intención dudar de él, pero fue difícil no hacerlo tras la experiencia que vivió contra los caballeros.

Yurio solía viajar de la capital al pueblo una o dos veces por semana para visitar a sus amigos dragones, los cuales vivían en el pueblo con forma humana y otros en las cuevas cercanas a éste. Y siempre hacía el mismo recorrido, el cual Otabek conocía porque más de una vez lo había dejado subir a su lomo.

Entonces, si los caballeros ya lo habían rastreado desde antes, era evidente que ya habrían marcado esa ruta como su punto de encuentro. Lo cual explicaba como es que lo habían tomado por sorpresa cuando lo atacaron.

De lo poco que recordaba de ese día era que sus alas súbitamente se vieron envueltas por en una red de metal, lo que le hizo perder el balance mientras corría y terminó derrapando en el suelo hasta golpearse contra los árboles. Y no fue hasta que logró ponerse en pie que se percató de un grupo de caballeros que lo apuntaban con sus afiladas espaldas.

El dragón dorado intentó no entrar en pánico, y no pudo hacer otra cosa mas que retroceder de manera tambaleante para intentar escapar de ellos, pues en ningún momento se le ocurrió atacarlos. Los dragones eran criaturas pacíficas. Para su desgracia ellos sí tenían las intenciones de asesinarlo para conseguir sus escamas.

No obstante, otro dragón que se encontraba cerca logró escuchar la conmoción y, usando su gran olfato, pudo deducir dónde estaba y voló en su ayuda.

Lo siguiente que Yurio recordaba era a Viktor aterrizando y ordenándole que corriera, y eso hizo. Corrió haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por balancear sus alas y evitar que la malla metálica lo hiciera tropezar, tumbando algunos arboles en el proceso. Luego de que el pánico menguara y de estar seguro de que se encontraba lo suficientemente lejos, tomó forma humana hasta desheredarse de la red. Entonces se apresuró ir al pueblo por ayuda.

Chris y Yurio regresaron a buscar a Viktor, pero tuvieron que hacerlo usando su forma humana (lo cual inhabilitaba sus habilidades sensoriales) para no atraer la atención de los caballeros hacia ellos. Temieron lo peor al pasar las horas y no lograr encontrarlo o escuchar ruidos de batalla. La única esperanza que tenían de que se encontrara con vida era porque sabían que los dragones blancos eran duros de matar, por lo que la opción lógica era pensar que Viktor hubiese acabado con los caballeros pero que posiblemente resultara también herido.

Fue al caer la noche cuando por fin dieron con él y en un estado peor de lo imaginaron; casi al borde de la muerte. Lo que tampoco esperaban era que Viktor les contara que un 'adorable humano' el que le salvó la vida.

"Entonces..., ¿hablarás con Otabek?" Ahora preguntó Emil al verlo tan callado. Yurio entonces bebió del vino y asintió.

"Sí... Será mejor que escuche su versión de la historia."

"Lo que deberías hacer es disculparte con él." Dijo Mila antes de levantarse de la mesa para recoger los platos.

"No pedí tu opinión." Contestó con el cejo fruncido pero sin brusquedad, y la pelirroja dio un suspiro de cansancio, sin haberse ofendido.

"Lo que sea. Te prepararé una habitación para que pases aquí la noche y mañana hables con él. ¿Eso te suena bien?" El rubio asintió lentamente con la cabeza, sin mirarla.

"¿Cuál es la habitación de Viktor?" Preguntó después de dar un bostezo y estirar los brazos.

"Es la última al fondo del pasillo, ¿por qué?"

"Iré a molestarlos un rato antes de dormir." Contestó con una media sonrisa.

El rubio entonces se dirigió a la habitación del dragón blanco y abrió la puerta tan fuerte que azotó la perilla contra la pared, haciendo que Yuuri se sobresaltara y Viktor lo mirara con confusión. Ambos se encontraban sentados en la cama rodeados de libros.

"Yurio, incluso yo sé que entre los humanos es de buena educación tocar la puerta antes de entrar." Le amonestó con voz juguetona.

"Y hasta donde yo sé, entre los humanos esto es de mala educación." Contestó levantando un dedo medio de su mano derecha y la apuntó hacia peliplateado antes de sentarse en la cama. Yuuri se tapó la boca para no reírse del gesto mientras que Viktor no lo entendió. "Entonces... Estás aprendiendo a leer." Tomó un libro cualquiera y lo hojeo distraído.

"¡Sí! ¡Leer es muy divertido! Y Yuuri es un gran profesor." Se abalanzó sobre su humano y lo besó en los labios con mucho afecto. El moreno se ruborizó y lo hizo a un lado con suavidad por vergüenza, sobre todo por la cara de asco con la que el dragón menor los observaba.

"Ugh, qué cursis son... Como sea." Hizo un ademán de restarle importancia a la vez que tiraba el libro de regreso al colchón. "Georgi y los otros me pidieron que te dijeran que se alegran de que estés bien, y que esperan a que los vayas a visitar pronto a la capital. Quieren conocer a tu humano."

"¡Oh! Esa es una gran idea." Dijo Viktor juntando las palmas. "¿Tú que opinas, Yuuri? En cuanto recupere un poco más de fuerza, te llevaré a que conozcas a mis amigos."

"Claro, me encanta la idea." Sonrió, y tomó una de sus manos para acariciarla. Después se volvió hacia el rubio con algo de timidez. "Así que..., Yuri..."

"Dime Yurio." Dijo de pronto. Odiaba ese sobrenombre, pero sentía que se lo debía a Viktor. "Sé que lo estás deseando." Agregó con ojos amenazantes. El peliplateado sonrió complacido y el moreno rió.

"Está bien. Yurio." Rectificó, sintiéndose cada vez más cómodo con su presencia. Claro que le caía bien el dragón dorado, pero no estaba totalmente seguro de cómo debía comunicarse con él debido a su actitud tan cortante, sumando su propia timidez. Con los demás dragones había sido sencillo porque sus actitudes eran bastante amigables. "¿Cómo has estado?"

Yurio lo miró un momento de manera contemplativa, estudiando sus facciones. Los dragones eran buenos juzgando a los humanos, aunque tampoco era como si les leyeran la mente como para estar totalmente seguros de que no les harían daño. Por eso el rubio se había sentido tan contrariado ante la idea de que su humano lo hubiese traicionado. Sin embargo, Yuuri también parecía un humano confiable, pues no sólo su rostro mostraba extrema dulzura sino que había cuidado de un dragón moribundo sin esperar nada a cambio; sus acciones hablaban por él.

"Bien, todo bien. Gracias" Contestó con un suspiro. Ya estaba cansado de pensar tanto. "Mañana hablaré con Otabek." Dijo dirigiéndose a Viktor. "Es posible que él no haya tenido nada que ver con esto..."

"Para ser honesto, me sorprendería si hubiese sido obra suya." Contestó Viktor con una sonrisa no tan habitual en él, pues era sobria y sin tono de mofa. "Después de todo, es el humano al que elegiste para que fuera tu compañero de vida. Y yo sé que tú eres demasiado crítico como para cometer un error así. ¡Ah!Y te recuerdo que fui yo el que se metió a la pelea sin que nadie me llamara." Dijo aquello último cambiando a una sonrisa juguetona, y el rubio sintió sus ojos arder como si se le fueran a escapar algunas lágrimas. No podía parar de sentirse culpable por sus heridas, pero saber que el dragón blanco lo tomaba de buena manera lo hacía sentir bastante mejor. "Además, gracias a eso, conocía a mi Yuuri." Se tiró sobre el mencionado, cayendo sobre él en la cama y lo estrechó contra sus brazos, pegando sus mejillas.

"¡Ugh, qué asco! ¡Lo hubieras dejado morir!" Reclamó Yurio a Yuuri y después salió de la habitación, azotando la puerta tras cerrarla.

"¡Yo sé que me quieres!" Le gritó Viktor después de reír, entonces se volvió hacia el moreno y aprovechó la posición para besarlo varias veces antes de continuar con las lecciones de lectura.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Al día siguiente.

Yuuri dormía plácidamente acurrucado entre los brazos de su novio, pues sabía que era fin de semana y que no tenía por qué salir de la cama a trabajar. Solía usar esos días libres para dormir hasta medio día y no hacer nada de provecho el resto de la tarde. Sin embargo, su dragón parecía tener otros planes.

"Bello durmiente, despierta." Le canturreó al oído mientras acariciaba una de sus mejillas.

"¿Mmmh...?" Yuuri abrió lentamente los párpados y lo primero con lo que se encontró fueron un par de borrosos orbes azules que lo miraban con afecto. No obstante, el moreno los volvió a cerrar y se dio la vuelta en la cama y jaló la cobija para cubrirse de nuevo. "Viktor, vuelve a dormir..."

"¡Yuuri, por favor!" Se quejó con voz juguetona, y lo tomó de los hombros para girarlo y plantarle besos en los labios hasta que lo hizo gruñir con algo de enfado. El moreno, todavía un poco renuente, se sentó en la cama y estiró los brazos.

"Viktor, ¿qué pasa? Aún es temprano..." Balbuceó recargándose en la cabecera de la cama, con sus ojos luchando por no cerrarse. El peliplateado gateó hasta quedar entre sus piernas y lo rodeó de los hombros con sus brazos.

"Bueno, es que creí que hoy sería un buen día para... mostrarte mi nido." Murmuró escondiendo su rostro en su cuello. Yuuri incluso creyó distinguir algo de timidez en su voz.

"¿Tu...nido?" Repitió confundido a causa del sueño. Buscó sus gafas en la mesilla de noche y se los puso. Unos segundos después su mente se vio iluminada.

Es cierto. Yuuri recordaba haber leído en alguno de los libros que los dragones vivían tanto en cuevas como en lugares altos, y que esos eran sus sitios favoritos para crear sus nidos a base lodo y rama de árboles. Sin embargo, los dragones tenían una fascinación nata por objetos brillantes, mismos que también usaban para adornar sus nidos, es por lo que los humanos tendían a confundir sus nidos con cuevas llenas de tesoros e intentaban saquearlos.

Otra cosa que recordó, pero que más bien se había tratado de una amigable advertencia por parte de Phichit; era que para los dragones que aún viven a la intemperie, sus nidos eran sus lugares más sagrados (desde un punto de vista íntimo) pues se trataban básicamente de sus hogares. Incluso agregó que, cuando un dragón encuentra a su pareja, éstos suelen juntan sus nidos para crear uno solo y allí depositar un huevo. Phichit también le había asegurado que no tenía por qué preocuparse por ello al ser un humano, aunque eso no evitó que Yuuri se sintiese mal por quitarle a Viktor la posibilidad de tener crías.

"¿Es-estas seguro d-de eso?" Preguntó Yuuri, sin poder evitar tensarse ante la idea. No se sintió con derecho de presenciar algo tan personal como eso. El peliplateado pudo sentir su ansiedad y lo miró con preocupación. "Yo no quisiera...eh... ser... intrusivo."

"¡Yuuri! ¡¿De qué hablas?!" Viktor lo miró con el cejo fruncido y ojos dolidos. "Tú eres mi novio, ¡por supuesto que quiero que visites mi nido! ¡Ahora es tu segundo hogar!"

"Pe-pero no soy un dragón..." Dijo esquivando su mirada, entonces Viktor suspiró al entender el problema. Tomó a Yuuri del mentón con delicadeza y lo obligó a mirarlo.

"Yuuri. Estoy muy consciente de que no eres un dragón. Ya deberías saber que eso para mí no es un problema; no te habría elegido como mi amo si me preocuparan esas cosas." Pudo sentir que al moreno se relajarse un poco ante sus palabras, y continuó. " Si solamente hubiese querido agradecerte por salvar mi vida, te habría obsequiado todas las escamas que quisieras y me habría marchado. Pero en cambio, te juré lealtad eterna para forjar un lazo contigo, porque quiero que estemos juntos, tengas o no un nido." Al decir eso, observó encantado cómo las mejillas de Yuuri se encendían. "Y creo que puedo presumir que tú sientes lo mismo hacia mí, ¿no, Yuuri?" Inquirió abanicando sus pestañas plateadas de manera coqueta y Yuuri rió antes de asentir.

"S-sí, también quiero estar contigo." Afirmó, no pudiendo ruborizarse más tras recibir la sonrisa resplandeciente con forma de corazón.

Entonces juntaron sus labios en un beso casto. Viktor paseaba sus largos dedos por el cabello negro de su novio mientras que Yuuri acariciaba espalda. No se separaron hasta unos minutos después.

"¿Sabes?" Agregó a la vez que se le quitaba de encima para permitirle al moreno salir de la cama. "Nunca se me pasó por la cabeza tener mis propios dragoncitos, pero tal vez podríamos adoptar algunos humanitos, si es que te parece buena la idea." Sonrió y Yuuri sonrió de vuelta, pero sacudió la cabeza.

"Algún día, Viktor. Por ahora lo que me preocupa son tus heridas. Y hablando de eso, tengo que cambiarte las vendas."

"Eres un excelente enfermero, ¿lo sabías?" Guiñó un ojo y Yuuri rió.

Tras terminar de limpiar las heridas y cambiar las vendas, Viktor y Yuuri fueron al comedor. Sara ya estaba despierta haciendo el desayuno para otros inquilinos, y Mila en la recepción les dio los buenos días. Lo que no esperaban era también encontrarse con el humano de Yurio.

Otabek no tenía su armadura puesta, sino que usaba ropajes negros sin adornos como cualquier civil. Yuuri pudo deducir que, o no tenía turno de patrullaje o se había saltado el trabajo con tal de esperar al rubio. También pensó en que lo mejor sería sentarse en una mesa alejada para evitar una situación incómoda, pero Mila, ya habiendo previsto eso, se acercó a ellos para presentarlos formalmente.

"Viktor, Yuuri. Este es Otabek." Dijo sonriente. "Dice que es amigo de Yurio y vino a visitarlo. ¿Saben si Yurio ya despertó?" La pelirroja no necesitó guiñarles un ojo en complicidad para que entendieran que debían fingir que no lo conocían desde antes, puesto que el dragón dorado aún no le había confiado que existían otros dragones.

"Oh, creo que sigue dormido." Contestó el escriba. Y en pro de la convivencia, alargó una mano hacia el soldado. "Hola, yo soy Yuuri Katsuki, pero 'Yuuri' con doble 'u'. Y...eh...Ya no habíamos conocimos antes, pero..."

"Entiendo." Dijo el soldado con rostro solemne, estrechando su mano. Él tampoco quería hacer la situación más incomoda, y menos cuando había presenciado cómo su dragón se había aferrado al otro humano como si su vida dependiera de ello a pesar de que odiaba el contacto físico. Le resultó obvio que Yuri confiaba en el otro Yuuri. "Otabek Altin." Simplemente agregó su nombre y pasó a darle la mano al peliplateado.

"Hola, ¡yo soy Viktor!" El dragón blanco aceptó el saludo aunque con algo de duda, puesto no estaba del todo seguro de lo que significaba o si cuál era la manera correcta de hacerlo; sólo se limitó a copiar lo que Yuuri había hecho segundos atrás.

Después de que se presentaran, Mila anunció que iría a traerles el desayuno, entonces se sentaron en la misma mesa por pura cordialidad. Al principio estuvieron en silencio, pero la naturaleza extrovertida de Viktor le hizo fácil iniciar una conversación, comentando primero sobre lo bonito que sería el día, presumiendo después que él y su novio saldrían a dar un paseo para luego hablar sobre los libros que habían estado leyendo.

Cuando la pelirroja regresó cargando la bandeja con el desayuno, que consistía en pan, queso y frutas; ella también se unió a la plática y la atmósfera se aligeró bastante, sobre todo porque la muchacha comenzó a contar anécdotas graciosas en las que Yurio era el protagonista. Yuuri podía ver que Otabek intentaba no reírse, pero de vez en cuando se le escapaba algún sonido.

Al terminar de desayunar, Yuuri regresó a su habitación para empaquetar en su mochila de viaje medicinas, vendas, su cantimplora y un cambio de ropa para ambos (por si acaso se ensuciaban), mientras que Viktor esperaba en el lobby a que Sara y Mila les prepararan raciones de comida.

Cuando se despidieron, Yuuri vio como las chicas los miraban sonrientes y les deseaban un buen viaje.

A pesar de las quejas y la pereza que aún tenía, Yuuri tuvo que admitir que Viktor tuvo razón en que debían salir temprano del pueblo, pues así se evitaron tumultos. Yuuri había aprendido de la peor manera posible que salir a pasear con su novio cuando las calles estuviesen infestadas de aldeanas casaderas no era realmente una buena idea.

Y no, no era porque Yuuri fuese celoso, al contrario, era su dragón el que actuaba demasiado sobreprotector, aferrándose a él y lanzando miradas de advertencia a cualquiera que osara a mirarlo con afán de coquetería. Viktor no parecía entender que con quien flirteaban las humanas era con él y no con el moreno.

"¿Tu nido está lejos de aquí?" Inquirió ya que se habían adentrado al bosque que rodeaba al pueblo. Se suponía que en las fueras tendrían más libertad de hablar sin temer a ser escuchados.

"Algo..." Respondió con un dedo sobre su barbilla. Su otra mano la tenía entrelazada con la derecha de Yuuri. "Tal vez dos horas a pie. Si transmuto en dragón podríamos llegar en media hora..."

"Oh, ¡no, no!" Exclamó seguida, agitando su mano libre en negación. "¡Viktor! ¡Aún te estás recuperando! A-además, no quisiera que alguien te viera... Es posible que aún haya soldados rondando por la zona..."

"Tienes razón, Yuuri. Lamento haberlo sugerirlo." Estrechó su mano con fuerza y sonrió. Realmente se sentía muy afortunado de tener a un humano que lo cuidase tan celosamente. "No haré nada que te preocupe. Lo prometo."

Siguieron caminando por el bosque, conversando sobre temas variados. Viktor dejó que un animado Yuuri le hablase sobre su trabajo y los libros que leía mientras los transcribía. Le relajaba escuchar su voz junto al canto mañanero de las aves. A pesar de que ya no ser tan temprano, el cielo todavía no estaba del todo azul, aún tenía tintes amarillentos y rosados, y el viento a ratos se sentía frío, lo cual indicaba que el invierno se estaba acercando.

Hasta ahora su viaje había estado lleno de risas y caricias afectivas (y uno que otro regaño por parte de Yuuri para evitar que se subiera a los árboles a jugar con las ardillas). Cada cierto tiempo se detenían a descansar sobre alguna roca o tronco para evitar que su pierna se cansara y doliera. Entonces Viktor no pudo evitar pensar con nostalgia que le gustaría mucho que Yuuri y él pudieran vivir tranquilos en el bosque, alejados de los otros humanos. Sin embargo, sabía que éste disfrutaba de ser un escriba y no quería quitarle eso. Era feliz con el sólo hecho de tenerlo a su lado.

Al llegar a la falda de la montaña, Yuuri se giró a mirarlo con confusión.

"¿Por qué nos detenemos aquí?

"Sube." Le ordenó el peliplateado, quien ya había puesto una rodilla en el suelo, y sus brazos y piernas se llenaron de escamas. "La única manera de entrar a mi cueva es escalando la montaña."

"Viktor..."

"Yuuri, por favor." Gimió como cachorrito y mostró una sonrisa de suplica. "Estaré bien. Mientras tenga las escamas no necesitaré forzar mi cuerpo como lo haría con músculos humanos. Además, ya estamos aquí, ¿o prefieres que regresemos al pueblo?" Cuestionó fingiendo rostro dolido.

El moreno dio un suspiro de resignación y le concedió la razón. Lo rodeó del cuello y de las caderas con las piernas para aferrarse a su espalda. Tras haberse asegurado de que su novio estaba bien sujeto, Viktor hundió las garras en las piedras y comenzó a escalar.

"No mires hacia abajo." Le advirtió a mitad del camino cuando sintió como Yuuri se tensaba de miedo. El moreno se abrazó con más fuerza y posó su frente en su nuca, cerrando los ojos y sólo dedicándose a oler el perfume natural de su cabello platinado para distraerse. "Bien, ya llegamos."

Yuuri abrió un poco los ojos y logró ver una pequeña abertura entre las rocas, misma en la que el peliplateado se arrastró para entrar. Viktor gateó unos pasos antes de levantarse del suelo y permitirle a Yuuri que bajara de su espalda de pie.

La cueva estaba completamente a oscuras, sólo se podía ver la luz que entraba por la pequeña abertura. Entonces Yuuri comprendió que así era cómo los dragones 'salvajes' se escondían de los humanos, porque en los cuentos y leyendas siempre se referían a 'la guarida del dragón' con entradas gigantescas o directamente castillos robados de reyes.

"Espera un momento." Viktor se separó de su lado, presumiblemente a buscar algo, porque luego de unos segundos la cueva se vio iluminada por una pequeña llama en una antorcha. El peliplateado la colgó de la pared y fue a buscar otras para continuar prendiéndolas con su aliento de fuego. "Listo. Estamos en casa." Anunció con orgullo. "Puede ver y tocar todo lo quieras. Recuerda que todo lo mío también es tuyo."

"...Oh, gracias." El moreno respondió con timidez y sonrió.

Yuuri entonces se acomodó las gafas y parpadeó varias veces hasta que su vista logró ajustarse a la poca luz, aunque había la suficiente como para percibir que la cueva tenía que ser mucho más grande de lo que aparentaba. También notó que el aire no estaba tan pesado ni olía a humedad.

Caminando hacia el interior logró distinguir una pila de objetos variados, a los cuales se acercó para constatar que se trataban de armaduras y espadas que parecían poco usadas, hasta objetos cotidianos como platos, cubiertos, monedas, cajas, joyas, una plancha, una balanza, una trompeta de guerra, clavos... Todos esos objetos compartían el hecho de que tenían un brillo metálico. A los dragones les atraían las cosas brillantes, se recordó a sí mismo.

Justo al lado de la pila encontró el nido, que estaba conformado por ramas amontonadas formando un gigantesco círculo, lo cual tenía sentido puesto que Viktor como dragón era enorme; y dentro del nido pudo ver cobijas y almohadas, lo que le hizo suponer que Viktor las usaba cuando prefería dormir allí como humano. Yuuri se quitó la mochila de encima al darse cuenta que le dolían los pies y la dejó a un lado del nido.

Mientras se entretenía observando todo aquello, no se dio cuenta que el peliplateado ya había encendido un par de antorchas más y una lámpara de aceite, y cuando lo hizo, se sorprendió de ver que había más cosas 'inusuales' para un dragón. Como una mesa con sus respectivas sillas, una hoguera con un caldero, y pegado a la pared de la cueva, una estantería enorme de madera con libros.

"Eran de mis padres." Comentó Viktor al notar que se había quedado viéndolos. "Intenté a aprender a leer para saber lo que decían, pero no sirvió de mucho porque no sé en qué idioma fueron escritos, así que me rendí." Rió, y por lo que Yuuri podía ver, los títulos se encontraban en latín y otros idiomas que él tampoco conocía. "Pero ahora que eres tú el que me recuerda a cómo leer creo que es divertido." Dijo, y lo besó en la mejilla.

No obstante, Yuuri tardó un momento en contestar, dándose cuenta que nunca le había preguntado por su familia.

"¿Tus padres?" Simplemente inquirió y miró a Viktor con duda, y éste pareció entender la pregunta.

"Oh. Sí. Mis padres. Ellos ya murieron." Yuuri lo miró con pena y lo tomó de la mano, pensando primero en el peor de los escenario. "Hey, está bien. Murieron en paz." Dijo con una sonrisa. "A diferencia de lo que muchos piensan, los dragones podemos morir de viejos."

"Oh...¿Qué edad tenían?" Preguntó esperanzado de que no se tratase de algo muy delicado y que Viktor no quisiese contestar. Yuuri mentiría si dijera que no tenía días preocupado por el tema de las edades, preguntándose si él moriría primero y dejaría solo a Viktor. Mas no había tenido el valor de hablar de ello.

"Umm..." Se llevó un dedo a la barbilla, pensativo. "Creo que mi padre tenía...doscientos cuarenta, o algo así" Dijo, sonando más como a una pregunta que a una afirmación. "Mi madre quedó tan devastada que ella murió pocos años después de tristeza, a los doscientos treinta. Yo en ese tiempo no debía de tener más de veinte años, así que no recuerdo mucho de ellos. Lo que sí sé es que ellos jamás desearon tener descendencia; pero siempre me aseguraron que fui un feliz accidente." Agregó riendo. "Por eso eran tan viejos cuando yo nací."

"Uhm... Viktor, ¿dijiste que tú tenías alrededor de doscientos años, no?"

"¡Sí!" Contestó animado. "Aunque tengo ciento noventa, para ser más exactos. Y, Yuuri, ¿tú tienes veinticuatro, cierto? Sé que la media de vida de los humanos es de entre sesenta y setenta años ¡¿Sabes lo que eso significa?!" Inquirió, mas no esperó a que su novio contestara para responder él mismo. "¡Pasaremos al menos cincuenta años juntos antes de que muramos!" Se abalanzó sobre Yuuri y lo abrazó con fuerza.

Yuuri no estaba del todo seguro de si ésa era la manera correcta de abordar el tema sobre la muerte, pero... al ver a Viktor tan feliz al respecto, pensando en el futuro sin dudar en que siempre estarían juntos, le hizo sentirse feliz también. Regresó el abrazo y lo besó en los labios.


	7. El libro

Cuando Yuri salió de la habitación para ir en busca de algo de comida, no esperaba encontrarse ya con su humano sentado en una de las sillas del lobby, con su cabeza baja, la espalda encorvada hacia adelante y con ojeras debajo de sus ojos. Era obvio que no había dormido mucho o quizás nada.

Hacía casi un mes que no se veían, desde que los caballeros lo quisieron cazar (sin contar el incidente del día anterior porque el rubio había puesto su atención más hacia Yuuri para no encarar a Otabek), y pudo darse cuenta cómo la apariencia del moreno había cambiado para mal. Se veía más delgado e incluso pálido.

A pesar de que el aspecto humano de Yuri era el de un adolescente de quince años, la realidad era que, con ciento cinco años, era el mayor de los dos. Por lo mismo, se sentía un poco humillado por no saber cómo iniciar la conversación. Quizás debería seguir el consejo de Mila y pedirle disculpas...

"Um...Otabek." El mencionado enseguida levantó la cabeza y lo miró con sus ojos oscuros bien abiertos. Yuri se quedó sin palabras al ver su expresión tan herida, pero se obligó a si mismo a continuar si quería volver a su lado. "Yo... lo lamento... Tuve mis razones para evitarte. Pero ahora..." No pudo continuar, pues el moreno se había precipitado hacia su dirección y tan pronto lo tuvo cerca lo rodeó fuertemente con sus brazos.

Sin decir ninguna otra palabra, el rubio devolvió el abrazo de la misma manera, escondiendo su rostro en su cuello. Yuri entonces pudo sentir sobre su hombro derecho cierta humedad y escuchar tímidos sollozos que Otabek intentaba ahogar apretando los labios. Aquel sonido hizo que se le rompiera el corazón.

El rubio abrió un momento los ojos tras percibir a otro dragón cerca para ver a Mila asomada desde el comedor que le hacía señales aprobatorias. Yuri rodó los ojos y se separó de Otabek sólo para tomarlo de una mano y guiarlo hacia su habitación en busca de privacidad.

Tras cerrarse la puerta, le hizo un gesto con la mano para que se sentaran juntos en la cama, y estuvieron unos segundos en un silencio un poco incómodo que Otabek fue el primero en romper.

"Creí que se trataba de ti... Creí que ellos..." Yuri no necesitó que terminara la oración para entender a qué se refería.

"Estoy bien." Se apresuró a decir volviéndolo a abrazar. "Ellos no me hicieron nada. Fue a otro dragón al que atraparon...Pero... Ellos estaban en mi ruta. Y yo creí que tú..."

"Lo sé." Se separó unos centímetros, pero sólo para utilizar una de sus manos en limpiar las lágrimas de Yuri y las propias. "Vi cómo me mirabas ayer y entendí por qué me evitabas..."

"Ugh, Otabek. Lo siento. No debí dudar de ti." Suspiró con frustración, pero su humano peinó con sus dedos sus cabellos dorados para asegurarle que todo estaba bien. "Te extrañé."

"Yo también te extrañé." Dijo, y las facciones de ambos se suavizaron. "Y lo entiendo. Ustedes los dragones tienen motivos para temernos..." Entonces su rostro volvió a ponerse un poco serio. "Ese hombre..., el tal Viktor. ¿Fue a él a quién atacaron?"

Yuri lo miró con sorpresa un momento, recordándose a sí mismo que aún no le había contado sobre los demás dragones. ¿Cómo era que lo reconoció?

"Lo conocí esta mañana." Continuó al entender su expresión. "No pude evitar darme cuenta que tenía moretones y cicatrices en el cuello y brazos, y de su extraño color de cabello. Y aquél civil, Yuuri, estaba cuidando de él... ¿Ellos también son dragones?"

"Sí..., pero no." Dio un suspiro de derrota, pensando que ya era hora de que le presentara a los demás. "Sólo Viktor lo es. Yuuri es su humano. Él fue el que sanó sus heridas cuando lo encontró herido. Son muy cursis..."

"Y le diste de tus escamas..."

"Tuve que hacerlo para desviar la atención de los soldados." Replicó con una sonrisa traviesa, pudiendo notar que Otabek sonaba algo celoso.

"Y fue una buena táctica. Todos creyeron estar cazando a un dragón dorado, no a uno blanco, y fueron al lado sur a buscarte." Tomó a Yuri de las mejillas, mirando directo hacia sus ojos verdes. "Temí... haberte perdido."

"Lo siento..." Repitió, y juntaron sus labios, no sin antes derramar unas cuántas lágrimas más. Después de un momento, en el que continuaron abrazados, Yuri agregó. "Te diré algo. Me tomaré esta semana libre del trabajo y me quedaré en la posada, así podremos hacer lo que tú quieras."

Otabek sonrió, pues él y su dragón sólo se veían una o dos veces por semana desde que no vivía en la capital porque, repentinamente, lo mandaron a él y a otros soldados al pueblo. Ahora entendía que la razón de la transferencia era porque se estaban preparando para buscar dragones por la zona.

"¿Yakov no se enojará contigo?"

"¡Hhm! ¿Acaso crees que le temo a un humano anciano?" Otabek asintió con la cabeza. "Bu-bueno sí..., pero..." Rió y sacudió la cabeza. "Estoy seguro que Yakov se las podrá arreglar con un mensajero menos. Le compraré vino o algo. Sé que me perdonará."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Después de comer de las raciones que Sara preparó para ellos, Viktor tomó una antorcha y a Yuuri de la mano para mostrarle los demás tesoros que tenía dentro de su cueva. Decidieron mirar solamente las cámaras cercanas a su nido para no cansarse y para que el moreno comenzara a reconocer los caminos de a poco.

Viktor contaba con gusto sobre cómo consiguió cada objeto que su novio le señalaba. Yuuri estuvo particularmente interesado en una lupa que podría servirle para leer y Viktor no dudó en regalársela, hasta que el moreno notó que el mango no estaba hecho de acero sino de plata.

"Viktor, no puedo aceptarla. Es de plata, ¡podría perderla!" Dijo poniendo la lupa en dónde la encontró, pero el peliplateado la puso de nuevo en sus manos.

"Si la pierdes te consigo otra." Contestó riendo.

"Viktor..."

"Yuuri, por favor. Es tuya. La necesitas." Acarició su mejilla con la mano libre y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios. "Ya te lo dije; todo lo mío también es tuyo. Además, es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti. Tú siempre me estás cuidando, y hasta ahora no he pedido regresarte el favor."

"Uhm...No tienes por qué regresarme ningún favor... Cuidarse uno al otro es lo que... hacen las... parejas" Contestó ruborizado, y el peliplateado sintió como le saltaba el corazón de felicidad al oírle decir eso. Y lo besó de nuevo, pero esta vez con más efusividad.

"Y... darse regalos también es lo que hacen las parejas, ¿no es así?" Viktor replicó con una ceja alzada y una sonrisa ganadora. Yuuri resopló pero asintió, aún con sus mejillas sonrojadas. Entonces guardó la lupa en uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón.

Continuaron viendo los tesoros. La mayoría eran de Viktor, pero otros tantos fueron de sus padres, incluso algunos pertenecieron a sus abuelos, como la cajita de plata que ahora Yuuri sostenía, la cual había encontrado sobre una especie de pedestal hecho con otros objetos de metal.

"¿Esto es...una escama azul?" Inquirió tras abrirla, no estando seguro de si veía el color correcto. La cueva era muy oscura y sus gafas no tenía la suficiente graduación para dejarlo ver con claridad. Viktor enseguida se volvió hacia él, acercando la antorcha, y después su mirada se centró en la escama.

"Sí. Es una escama azul... Creo que fue mi abuelo el que la encontró en el bosque cerca de la capital y la guardó en esa caja como una reliquia." Contestó sintiendo una nostalgia que ni el mismo entendía por qué sentía, y supo que ésta se notaba en su rostro debido a la mirada preocupada de Yuuri.

"¿Viktor?"

"¡Oh! Lo siento, Yuuri." Sonrió a pesar de que aún sentía esa pesadez en el pecho. "Es sólo que... Los dragones azules fueron los primeros dragones en extinguirse. Supongo que eso me hace sentir un poco conmocionado."

"¿Extinguirse?" Repitió con sorpresa. Entonces sacudió la cabeza y recordó que, de hecho, los dragones se estaban extinguiendo. No era una noticia nueva. Era sólo que, tras conocer a Viktor y a los demás en un lapso tan corto de tiempo, eso hizo que lo olvidara. "Ya veo..." Fue todo lo que pudo decir. Yuuri quiso tomar la escama entre sus dedos, pero prefirió no tocarla por respeto. En cambio, el peliplateado fue el que la sacó de la caja y la puso delante de ambos.

"Es extraño..." Comenzó a decir Viktor con el cejo fruncido. "Sé que el dragón al que le perteneció ya debía estar muerto antes de que yo naciera, pero aún así me resulta familiar."

Yuuri abrió mucho los ojos ante la declaración, pues él tuvo esa misma sensación tras mirarla. Era una mezcla entre melancolía y añoranza que nunca había experimentado antes, ni siquiera cuando se despidió de sus padres antes de iniciar su viaje hacia el pueblo en el que ahora vivía.

"¿Tú sientes lo mismo, cierto?" El peliplateado comentó tras observar cuidadosamente su expresión. Entonces sonrió, dejó la escama en su lugar y cerró la tapa. "Ven, tengo algo mucho mejor para mostrarte." Tomó a Yuuri de la mano con la que no cargaba la cajita y lo guió de regresó a la caverna principal, donde se encontraba su nido.

Dejó la antorcha colgada de nuevo sobre las paredes rocosas y rodearon la parte exterior del nido hasta llegar a un cofre de madera que el moreno no había notado antes por la oscuridad. Viktor se arrodilló frente a él y lo abrió, sacando mapas enrollados, una brújula antigua y reglas que le pidió que sostuviera por él para no dejarlas en el suelo. Y al encontrar lo que estaba buscando, envuelto en un pañuelo de seda, le dijo a Yuuri que podía regresara los objetos sin necesidad de ordenarlos.

Tomaron la linterna de aceite y se dirigieron a la mesa para dejar el objeto sobre ésta. Viktor desenvolvió la tela con cuidado y entonces pudieron ver una espada antigua, la cual su empuñadura estaba cubierta de escamas azules.

"Es una espada legionaria..." Comentó Yuuri con asombro. "Es la primera vez que veo una de estas. Las espadas comunes, las que usan los soldados, son simples espadas bastardas de bronce o lanzas para las Justas. Aunque algunos caballeros intentaban usar las claymore, las cuales son más difíciles de blandir. Una vez vi a un caballero intentar usar una claymore y casi se corta la mano." Terminó de decir tapándose la boca para no reírse.

"¿Oh? ¿Sabes sobre espadas, Yuuri?" Viktor ladeó su cabeza tal cual cachorrito, mirándolo con suma curiosidad. Nunca creyó que su novio haría que le interesasen las espadas, no después de haber sido cortado con varias.

"Sí. He leído algunos libros sobre caballería mientras los transcribía. ¿Puedo?" Inquirió alargando una mano hacia la espada y el peliplateado asintió. Yuuri asió la empuñadora y deslizó sus dedos sobre el relieve que formaban las escamas, sintiendo de nuevo esa sensación familiar. "Es una espada Gladius." Comenzó a explicar, recordando lo que decía el libro. "Eran usadas comúnmente durante la época del Imperio Romano por los soldados legionarios. Aunque esta en especial... parece que no tiene filo." Dijo frunciendo el ceño. Y pasó un dedo por la navaja. Viktor entró en pánico y estuvo por detenerlo pero fue muy tarde, aunque se sintió aliviado cuando vio que Yuuri no sufrió ningún daño. "Es raro. Las únicas espadas que no tienen filo son las de práctica para novatos, pero esta parece ser de batalla."

"Quizás está gastada." Comentó Viktor, deteniéndose a sí mismo de amonestarlo por haber hecho algo tan peligroso, pues parecía que Yuuri sabía lo que hacía.

"Es posible... Pero parece que más bien fue deliberadamente forjada sin filo. Quizás sea defensiva, o tal vez de adorno." Se encogió de hombros. "Aún así me parece raro. Es decir. Normalmente los herreros derriten las escamas junto con los metales y las usan en la parte del filo para hacerla más resistente y letal. No tiene sentido usarlas en la empuñadura y dejar que la navaja sea de acero..."

"Bueno..." Viktor se sentó en una de las sillas y jaló a Yuuri para que se sentara en la contigua. "Yo lo que de verdad me pregunto es si estas escamas pertenecen al mismo dragón que la escama en la caja. Intente olerlas para ver si conseguía algún aroma, pero son tan viejas que ya no queda ningún rastro de él. No es común encontrar escamas que no hayan sido arrancadas a la fuerza."

"¿Uh? ¿Cómo sabes que estas escamas no fueron arrancadas a la fuerza? ¿Es que hay alguna diferencia?" Inquirió curioso, y Viktor sonrió complacido de que su humano estuviera interesado.

"¡Por supuesto que existen diferencias! Espera un momento." El peliplateado se levantó de la mesa con pasos apresurados y fue de regreso hacia la cámara en la que habían encontrado la caja de plata.

Cinco minutos después, en los que Yuuri se dedicó a continuar observando la espada y la escama, Viktor regresó con otra caja, pero dorada y un poco más grande, quizás de oro, y la puso sobre la mesa antes de abrirla. Dentro de ella había escamas de diversos colores y tamaños, pero ninguna azul, con lo que el moreno se dio cuenta que la escama azul debía ser muy especial como para tenerla separada de las otras.

"Mira esto." Le mostró una escama rosa, la cual Yuuri no le vio nada de raro hasta que el peliplateado apuntó hacia los bordes. "¿Puedes ver cómo los bordes tiene grietas o están magullados?"

"Oh. Es cierto..." Yuuri entonces miró las otras dentro de la caja, pudiendo ver que algunas estaban rotas o bañadas en sangre seca. Y lo entendió. Sintió cómo se le partía el corazón en sólo pensar en cuánto habría sufrido aquellos dragones... o en cuánto Viktor había sufrido cuando...

"Normalmente recogemos las escamas que encontramos para evitar que los humanos nos sigan el rastro, pero también lo hacemos por respeto hacia los dragones caídos." Continuó Viktor con una sonrisa triste al percatarse de su expresión dolida. "Yuuri, ¿aún tienes la escama que te regalé?"

"¿Oh?" Aquella pregunta hizo que se olvidara por completo de lo que estaban pensando, y haciéndole recordar que justo a su lado tenía a su dragón sano y salvo. Metió las manos a los bolsillos de su ropa y sacó su monedero de tela, y de allí sacó la escama blanca con brillos plateados que le había entregado Yurio. "Aquí está." Sonrió, y a Viktor se le iluminaron los ojos.

Yuuri recordaba como Emil siempre llevaba consigo la escama púrpura de Michele, y Phichit le había mostrado una escama negra de su pareja dragón. Fue así como entendió que debía hacer lo mismo para mostrarle a Viktor cuánto le importaba.

"Pues, si miras mi escama, a simple vista podrás darte cuenta que está en perfecto estado porque se la di voluntariamente a mi adorable novio." Dijo Viktor con su enorme sonrisa de corazón, y ambos terminaron ruborizados.

El moreno guardó la escama de vuelta en el monedero y se inclinó hacia Viktor para besarlo en los labios. Éste lo recibió gustoso, acercando las sillas para enredar sus brazos en su cintura. Cuando terminaron de besarse, se miraron a los ojos durante varios segundos hasta que la vista del moreno recayó de nuevo en la espada.

"Viktor, ¿qué habilidades tenían los dragones azules?"

"¿Umm...? Creo que tenían aliento de hielo, pero no podría asegurarlo." Contestó mientras cerraba la caja dorada.

"¿Tú también tienes aliento de hielo?" Inquirió juguetón.

Ya sabía que Viktor tenía un gran olfato y vista, y sus poderosas alas lo hacían más veloz en el aire que cualquier otro dragón. Además, en su forma humana conservaba sus sentidos sensoriales intactos, como también su aliento de fuego y gran fuerza física (aunque todavía se encontraba débil por las heridas).

"No lo sé." Contestó con sinceridad y apoyando los codos sobre la mesa, dando un suspiro de derrota. "Es decir, es posible que pueda, pero sin un dragón azul que me diga cómo hacerlo entonces no podría aunque lo intentara."

"Espera. ¿Quieres decir que los dragones blancos... copian las habilidades?"

"¡Sí!" Sonrió más animado. "Como ya sabes, los dragones nacen con ciertas habilidades ligadas a su color de escamas, mientras que los dragones blancos nacemos con la capacidad de copiar esas habilidades, pero solamente si se nos explica cómo hacerlas. ¿Sabes por qué es eso?"

"Bueno..." Yuuri miró hacia un punto muerto sobre la mesa, pensando en un millón de posibilidades, hasta que se le ocurrió una respuesta simple. "La combinación de todos los colores hacen el blanco."

"¡Wow! ¡Correcto!" Aplaudió y su sonrisa se hizo más grande. Le fascinaba que su humano fuese tan inteligente. "Los dragones tenemos todos los colores, por lo tanto podemos aprender muchas habilidades. Pero hay algunas que no podemos copiar porque no se pueden enseñar. Por ejemplo, Chris tiene una excelente visión nocturna. Y por ser un dragón verde también puede escupir veneno...Ugh, esa habilidad decidí no aprenderla; Chris dijo que te deja un mal sabor de boca." Hizo un rostro de disgusto y Yuuri rió. "Tampoco puedo comunicarme con otros animales como lo hace Phichit, o tener un súper oído como el de los gemelos. Ni la velocidad de Yurio. ¡Oh! Una vez vi a un dragón marrón convocar un escudo de tierra, pero no quiso enseñarme a cómo hacerlo. Eso me habría servido mucho contra los soldados..."

"Viktor." Lo interrumpió tomándolo de las manos para evitar el tema y que no se estresara pensado en ello. "¿Podrías...umm... transmutar en dragón? Me gustaría verte." Pidió con las mejillas ruborizadas, y el peliplateado abrió mucho los ojos con sorpresa, sintiéndose halagado. No esperaba a que Yuuri le pidiese algo así.

"... Por supuesto, Yuuri. Lo que sea por ti." Tomó sus manos y besó sus nudillos. Después, se levantaron de las sillas y lo llevó hacia el nido. "Espera aquí. Así no te lastimaré." Dejó al moreno en el exterior fuera del nido y, cuando estuvo justo en el centro, su aspecto comenzó a cambiar.

Esta vez Yuuri sí se atrevió a mirarlo, observando cómo su cuerpo comenzaba a cubrirse de escamas blancas de pies a cabeza, las cuales relucían con un brillo rojizo debido a las antorchas. Entonces la cola y las alas brotaron de su espalda. Al terminar la transmutación, Viktor se acomodó en el nido y le hizo una señal con la cabeza para indicarle que ya podía entrar.

Yuuri, quien todavía seguía impresionado por el aspecto majestuoso de su dragón, se quedó con la boca abierta y su corazón se suavizó al ver que las heridas estaban casi desaparecidas, que las membranas de sus alas estaban cicatrizando bien, y que ya no se veía tan tétrico ni fantasmal como en su primer encuentro. Incluso en su pierna lastimada tenía nuevas escamas.

Entró al nido y se acercó despacio, pero no por miedo como otras veces, sino porque se tomó su tiempo en admirar la belleza de Viktor. Llevó una mano a su cuello y lo acarició, deslizando sus dedos de a poco y sintiendo las suaves escamas debajo de sus yemas, hasta que llegó a sus patas. Yuuri siempre había tenido curiosidad de tocar su garras, pero no lo hizo antes porque no creyó prudente, y ahora paseaba sus dedos por ellas, pudiendo escuchar como Viktor ronroneaba complacido.

Se sobresaltó un poco al sentir la lengua de su dragón sobre su rostro, recordando que eso era el equivalente a besos humanos, y rió. Entonces posó su frente contra su nariz y le plantó un beso tímido, lo que hizo que Viktor después se restregara contra él.

Continuó varios minutos más tocando su escamas, sintiendo cómo el dragón se relajaba con su tacto y su respiración era cada vez más tranquila hasta que se quedó dormido. Yuuri sonrió. Le gustaba Viktor tanto en su forma humana que como en dragón. Y era muy lindo verlo dormir.

Yuuri salió del nido para dejarlo descansar. Viktor aún necesitaba recuperar fuerzas, y el moreno no tenía sueño. Apenas era medio día. Decidió entonces buscar algo con que entretenerse, volviéndose al gran librero de madera. Quizás podría encontrar algún libro en un idioma comprensible para estrenar su lupa.

Tomó la linterna de aceite y la pasó por los lomos para leer los títulos, pero casi todos estaban en latín o con símbolos raros. Al ser un escriba, Yuuri conocía un poco de latín, aunque no lo suficiente como para entender una oración completa, pues apenas lo comenzaba a estudiar para traducir textos antiguos, por lo que pensó que sería buena idea intentar leer alguno de la estantería como práctica.

Entonces un libro en especial captó su atención. No tenía título, pero se podía leer claramente el nombre del autor... Viktor Nikiforov.

Yuuri rió y ladeó la cabeza. Su dragón apenas si recordaba cómo leer y no sabía ni siquiera cómo sostener una pluma de ganso sin derramar la tinta. Era obvio que se trataba de una coincidencia... O quizás sus padres le dieron el nombre de 'Viktor' por el autor. Como fuera, tomó ese libro y regresó al nido para recargarse sobre su novio y comenzar a leerlo.

Lo que no esperaba al momento de darle una hojeada general es que de entre las hojas cayera una escama azul en buen estado.


	8. El adorable humano

Todo estaba a oscuras. Por más que Viktor intentaba levantarse para continuar luchando, simplemente no podía. Sus músculos estaban desgarrados y sus alas perforadas. Curiosamente no sentía dolor, quizás eso era gracias a la adrenalina. Solamente podía sentir como su sangre azul escapaba de sus venas.

"¡Suficiente!" Escuchó gritar a uno de los caballeros, uno el cual su voz sonaba particularmente contrariada aunque la quisiese esconder tras un tono serio.

"Pero, Capitán..." Escuchó a un segundo que intentaba replicar sin sonar impertinente. "El dragón aún respira. Debemos cortarle la cabeza y..."

"¡Suficiente he dicho!" Repitió el tal 'Capitán', y el dragón blanco pudo escuchar como guardaba su espada de vuelta en la funda. "Todos estamos heridos y cansados. Guardemos energías para volver a la Capital. De todos modos el dragón morirá desangrado." Extraño, el humano sonaba triste. "Podemos volver después por él con refuerzos. No es como si pudiéramos cargarlo nosotros mismos. ¿Entendido?"

"¡Sí, Capitán!" Los caballeros siguieron la orden aunque sonaban algo renuentes y comenzaron a moverse, y por lo que podía deducir de los compases irregulares de sus pasos metálicos, ellos estaban tan heridos como él.

Viktor debió haber sabido que era una mala idea enfrentarse contra caballeros los cuales sus escudos y espadas estaban recubiertos de escamas (seguramente de dragones caídos), sin embargo, fue todo lo que se le ocurrió hacer para evitar que corrieran tras de Yuri.

Umm... El único problema es que ahora él estaba al borde de la muerte. Lo cual... no sonaba tan mal. A comparación de él, Yuri todavía era un dragón joven el cual tenía una pareja y toda una vida por delante para disfrutar. En cambio él...

Viktor conocía el concepto de algo llamado 'Paraíso' que los humanos utilizaban para no temerle a la muerte. Y si ese paraíso era real, tal vez allí podría reencontrarse con sus padres y no volver a estar solo.

El dragón blanco todavía era un cachorro cuando sus padres murieron de viejos. No recordaba mucho de ellos. Pero su padre era un dragón blanco y su madre un dragón magenta. Y a pesar de que lo concibieron por error, éstos siempre le aseguraron que lo amaban y que no se arrepentían de no haber roto el huevo para evitar que naciera.

Semanas después de la muerte de sus padres, un dragón dorado llamado Lilia se hizo cargo de él durante...¿cuarenta años, tal vez? Lilia era estricta, pero sabía que ella se preocupaba por él y por los otros tantos dragones jóvenes que adoptaba, lo cuales perdieron a sus padres por la caza de escamas u otras circunstancias.

¡Oh! Quizás Lilia también estaría en el paraíso. Hacía alrededor de veinte años que ella murió de vieja, y fue su pareja humana, Yakov Feltsman, el que decidió heredar su trabajo de niñera de dragones.

Viktor por fin sintió dolor cuando los caballeros arrancaron varias de sus escamas. Pero se distrajo al percibir un olor familiar. Olía a dragón, pero no del todo... Además, estaba seguro de que no se encontraba ningún dragón cerca en ese momento. Su confusión duró hasta que el humano al que se referían como a 'Capitán' se acercó y posó una palma sobre su cuello en un intento de consuelo.

"Lo lamento. No llegué a tiempo." Murmuró, y Viktor no necesitó tener un súper oído para lograr distinguir la culpa y pesadumbres en su voz.

Entonces lo entendió. El humano olía a dragón hembra porque seguramente tenía un vínculo con una, lo cual explicaba porque sonaba tan triste. Si su pareja dragón se enteraba que había tenido que asesinar a otro seguro que tendrían problemas maritales. Viktor quiso reírse ante la idea, pero a él mismo le pareció un poco cruel hacerlo.

El dragón blanco no estuvo seguro de cuánto tiempo había pasado, pero despertó de una terrible pesadilla tras oler un aroma dulce. Era fresco y gentil con su nariz... Le recordaba al mar. Su lugar favorito en el mundo era precisamente el mar. El mar lo relajaba y lo hacía sentirse menos solo. El olor se intensificaba cada vez más, y fue cuando sintió una mano acariciando una de sus mejillas que pudo abrir los ojos.

Viktor no sabía mucho sobre humanos, nunca le interesaron realmente, apenas si convivió con ellos unos años en la Capital con Yakov y otros dragones antes de decidir que lo mejor era volver a su nido; pero lo que sí sabía era que, definitivamente, ese era el humano más lindo que jamás había visto.

Los rasgos de su rostro eran suaves y sus ojos eran grandes y marrones... como el chocolate. El invento humano favorito de Viktor era el chocolate. Lo que no le gustó fue ver cómo esos ojos chocolates entraban en pánico, así que no se movió para hacerle saber que no le haría daño, y eso pareció funcionar.

El humano se le quedó mirándolo con confusión durante bastante tiempo hasta que sus ojos se llenaron de tristeza. Al parecer le tuvo pena. Y antes de Viktor pudiera pensar en cómo le hacía sentir que un humano le tuviera pena, éste habló.

"Ho-hola..." Musitó con miedo, sin haber parado de temblar, y Viktor lo miró con curiosidad por su valentía. "Yo... quisiera que tú... te tomaras esto." Entonces éste le mostró una botella con un líquido extraño dentro. "Te quitará el dolor...Bu-bueno, eso es lo que espero... En realidad no sé si funcione con dragones..."

Viktor no estaba seguro de qué se suponía que debía hacer. Primero un grupo de humanos lo atacó y después otro humano, uno especialmente adorable, le suplicaba con la mirada que tomara esa especie de medicina... ¿Sería veneno?

Como fuera, sus heridas eran realmente dolorosas. Si ese humano quería ayudarlo a morir más rápido, o quitarle el dolor como decía; pensó que no tenía absolutamente nada que perder. Abrió sus fauces y dejó que vertiera parte del líquido en su lengua. ¡Ugh! Esa cosa sabía realmente horrible.

Extraño. El adorable humano comenzó a llorar, pero enseguida se limpió las lágrimas por vergüenza. Después, se acercó despacio hasta él y usó una tela para untar sus heridas con la supuesta medicina, y, aunque ardía un poco, Viktor sintió cierto placer cada vez que sus manitas se deslizaban por sus escamas con extremo cuidado, como si temiera a lastimarlo más. Incluso se detenía si lo escuchaba gemir de dolor.

"Debo irme ya..." Anunció el adorable humano mientras guardaba la tela y la botella de vuelta a su saco de viaje. Partes de su ropa y sus manos se habían pintado del celeste de su sangre. Y Viktor se sorprendió cuando éste se aproximó a su cabeza para acariciar su nariz y apoyar su frente en su mejilla. "Espero que te mejores. Pero si no... Lo lamento, algunos humanos son muy crueles." Dijo, y sin mirar atrás continuó su camino, haciendo que algo en el corazón de Viktor doliera más que sus heridas a la vez que pensaba en que no quería que se fuera.

Sí, algunos humanos eran muy crueles, pero este no lo era... Llegó, lloró por él y curó sus heridas para luego marcharse. ¿Por qué no se quedó? ¿Por qué no se llevó alguna de sus escamas como recompensa? ¿Por qué lo curó si no tenía intenciones de domarlo? Viktor quiso preguntárselo, pero obviamente el humano no lo entendería, además de que ya se había ido.

Al contrario de lo que al principio había sospechado, tras haberse tomado la medicina, Viktor se sintió un poco mejor. Es decir, aún le dolía la cabeza y tenía el estómago revuelto, sin mencionar las obvias heridas abiertas que molestaban bastante, pero lo que predominaba en ese momento era un sueño que prometía ser relajante. Así que volvió a dormir, y esta vez la pesadilla fue remplazada por el adorable rostro del humano que lo salvó.

"¿Viktor?" Escuchó que una voz familiar le habló. El dragón blanco abrió sus ojos azules con pesadez y pudo ver los rostros humanos preocupados de Chris y Yuri bajo los claros de luna. Sobre todo el rubio era el que peor cara tenía de los dos, visiblemente sintiéndose culpable por su estado. "¿Qué tal te encuentras, mi amigo?"

"Creo que..." Comenzó a decir, todavía un poco desorientado por el sueño. "... un humano salvó mi vida."

"¿Un humano?" Repitió Chris con sorpresa. Entonces examinó sus heridas, seguramente utilizando la poca visión nocturna que su forma humana le permitía, y pudo cerciorase de como las heridas estaban cubiertas de la medicina. "Ya veo. Ese elixir ayudará a que los cortes no se infecten... ¿Fue ese humano el que te quitó las escamas?" Señalando su muslo.

"¡N-no!" Viktor respondió enseguida intentando no entrar en pánico, no quería que sus amigos pensasen mal del adorable humano que hizo todo lo posible por mimarlo. "Fueron los caballeros..."

"Quieres decir que... ¿El humano no se llevó ninguna de tus escamas?" Ahora el que preguntó fue Yuri, sonando bastante incrédulo. "¿Simplemente te puso el elixir y se fue?"

"Exacto... ¡Oh, Yuri! Me alegro de que te encuentres bien y que hayas vuelto por mí. ¡Gracias!" Por alguna extraña razón, Viktor se sentía feliz a pesar de su estado tan deplorable. Su encuentro con aquel adorable humano le hizo darse cuenta que necesitaba seguir viviendo para reencontrar con él y agradecerle por su noble acto.

"Y yo me alegro de que estés vivo..." Murmuró el rubio tras dar un suspiro entre cansado y de alivio. "Gracias por salvarme. Y... lamento que estés así... Prometo que cuidaré de ti hasta que sanes."

"No." Replicó con gravedad, pero luego pasó a un tono de voz más comprensivo. "No necesito que cuides de mí sólo porque te sientas culpable. Además, tú tienes otras responsabilidades. Yakov se enfadará mucho contigo si faltas al trabajo. Ambos sabemos que no quieres verlo enojado." Terminó de decir riendo.

"Pe-pero..."

"Si quieres ser de ayuda puedes traerme algo de comida. Muero de hambre..."

"¡Oi! ¡No uses la palabra 'morir' tan a la ligera!" Gritó y se llevó las manos la cara, parecía estar a punto de llorar.

"Tranquilo." El dragón verde puso una mano sobre su hombro y rió. "Sabes que Viktor es un idiota y habla sin pensar. Y si ya está diciendo idioteces es porque se siente bien y se recuperará pronto. Los idiotas son los últimos en morir."

"Hey, no soy un idiota." Dijo sintiéndose ofendido, pero pronto agregó. "¡Chris! Tienes que ayudarme a encontrar al humano que me salvó. El será mi amo."

"¡¿Qué?!" Ahora fue Chris quien lo miró como si estuviera delirando. "Vaya, estás peor de lo que imaginaba... Contusión cerebral..."

"¡No, no! ¡Hablo en serio! Ese humano... fue muy amable conmigo. Mientras me curaba se aseguró de no lastimarme... Y no se llevó ninguna de mis escamas. Es obvio que nos respeta."

Chris dio un suspiro de cansancio y dejó caer sus hombros en derrota, mas no parecía estar del todo convencido de su locura.

"De acuerdo, Viktor. Puedo buscarlo. Pero si resulta ser una amenaza para nosotros no te dejaré que lo veas. Ya que te recuperes, entonces podrás decidir por tu cuenta si lo quieres volver a ver o no. ¿De acuerdo?"

"Está bien." El dragón blanco bufó con desgane, pero eso era mejor que nada. Por la magnitud de sus heridas, sabía que le tomaría por lo menos uno o un par de meses hasta recuperarse por completo. Temía que para ese entonces el humano estuviera lejos... Aunque bueno, siempre podía utilizar su poderoso olfato para rastrear su dulce aroma.

A pesar de la preocupación que mostraron los otros dos dragones ante una posible amenaza, y la propia de no volver a verlo, el adorable humano regresó al día siguiente, y el corazón de Viktor saltó de alegría. Sin embargo, éste parecía de nuevo asustado, así que decidió no presionarlo y mirar hacia otro lado para darle a entender que no se sentía alertado por su presencia.

"Yo... me alegro de que estés bien." Comentó el humano, y Viktor enseguida lo miró. Le gustaba su rostro. "Te traje más medicina. Pero... no sé si quieras volver a tomarla..." Entonces dio un suspiro de molestia. Odiaba el sabor de esa cosa. Sin embargo, sacó la lengua y la bebió, siendo recompensado después con una sonrisa radiante.

Durante sus casi doscientos años de vida Viktor aún no se había enamorado. Sí, existían dragones de los cuales se preocupaba pero los consideraba más bien como sus hermanos. Nadie antes lo había hecho tan feliz con su sola presencia. Y nunca se le ocurrió pensar que su pareja podía ser un humano... De hecho, por algún motivo que no comprendía, siempre creyó que su pareja sería un dragón azul (desde que encontró la escama azul entre las reliquias de sus abuelos). Sin embargo, sabía que aquello era imposible debido a que éstos tenían siglos extintos.

Al quinto o cuarto día de las constantes visitar del humano, Viktor no pudo suportar más la tensión y necesitó demostrarle su afecto y cuan agradecido estaba con él... y la única manera que se le ocurrió hacerlo fue dándole un beso mientras éste acariciaba sus mejillas.

El humano retrocedió de la impresión y cayó de espaldas contra el suelo, mirándolo con sus grandes ojos chocolates bien abiertos. Viktor temió haberlo asustado así que también retrocedió para darle espacio. Tras varios segundos, el humano se levantó y lo miró con confusión, quizás intentando descifrar el gesto. ¿Es que los humanos no sabían lo que era un beso? El adorable humano entonces rió y se acercó de nuevo para continuar acariciándolo, a lo que Viktor respondió con más besos. Definitivamente este humano tenía que ser su amo.

Pasaron muchos días más y el adorable humano continuó visitándolo sin falta, y Viktor cada vez se sentía más enamorado de él. Incluso éste le llevaba comida y agua, la cual obviamente no era suficiente para saciarlo. No obstante, otros dragones ya se encargaban de llevarle comida, y por desgracia, ninguno de ellos coincidía con el adorable humano, pues estos siempre lo visitaban de noche o muy temprano en la mañana, mientras que su salvador lo visitaba en la tarde y se iba antes de que cayera el sol.

Viktor se sentía especialmente frustrando por estar aún tan débil y no poder transmutar para comunicarse con él. ¡Ni siquiera sabía su nombre!

"¿Es cierto lo que dicen los otros, Viktor?" Preguntó una vez Georgi, un dragón violeta, estando en su forma humana, pues cargaba consigo una gran bolsa con carne cruda.

"¿Qué cosa?" Inquirió mientras miraba la bolsa con hambre, esperando a que éste la abriera para poder comer.

"¡Que un humano ha estado cuidando de ti y además no te roba de tus escamas! ¡Eso es muy romántico, ¿no crees?!" Exclamó con su típica voz melosa y alzando los brazos, incluso dio un par de vueltas de ballet para acentuar el dramatismo. No por nada era actor de teatro.

"Eh...No me hagas mucho caso, pero no encuentro muy romántico el hecho de que me haya encontrado herido y casi muerto, pero... Sí. Espero que el humano aún quiera estar conmigo después de mostrarle mi trasmutación."

"Oh, seguro que te amará."Bufó haciendo un ademán para restarle importancia al asunto con sus manos, olvidándose del romanticismo. "Por alguna razón, las chicas se vuelven locas con tu aspecto humano."

"Umm... Pues no sé mucho sobre humanos, pero estoy casi seguro de que este es un varón."

"Oh. Igual te amará. No te preocupes." Georgi abrió la bolsa y le acercó la comida.

Unos días después, siguió el turno de otro dragón para llevarle comida.

"Umm... Viktor, no quiero sonar pesimista, pero..." Comenzó a decir Leo, un dragón granate el cual se ganaba la vida como Bardo. "... ¿No has pensado que tal vez el humano no sepa el valor de tus escamas?" El dragón blanco enseguida lo miró con sorpresa. No había considerado eso. "Es decir..." Leo se masajeó las manos, dudando si debía continuar hablando tras percatarse de su expresión dolida. "No me gustaría que, tras saberlo, decida aprovecharse de ti para venderlas."

Viktor no contestó nada y miró al suelo. No podía ignorar esa posibilidad. Pensar en ello le dolió. ¡Pero no podía ser cierto! El adorable humano tenía la sonrisa más tierna e inocente que jamás había visto en toda su vida. ¡Simplemente no podía ser del tipo de persona egoísta! Pero por otro lado, si en dado caso resultara así... Viktor estaba más que dispuesto a entregarle todas las escamas que quisiera si eso le aseguraba seguir a su lado...

"Es un libro sobre dragones." Comentó el humano, varios días después, tras percatarse de su miraba curiosa sobre él y el libro. "Aquí dice que existen varias razas de dragones, y que se distinguen por sus colores. Además de que sus escamas son tan valiosas como el oro y la plata, pero tú..." Cambió de página y vio como sus cejas se contraían en un gesto de molestia. "Eres un dragón blanco, un espécimen raro incluso para los estándares de tu especie; tus escamas valen lo mismo o más que un diamante... ¿Es por eso que te atacaron?" Viktor percibió la tristeza en sus ojos y eso lo hizo sentirse sumamente aliviado. El adorable humano realmente se preocupaba por él y no tenía intenciones de vender sus escamas "Ah...Ni siquiera sé si puedes entenderme del todo." Suspiró. Y Viktor entonces acercó su nariz a su cara y éste se sobresaltó. "¿Dices que... puedes entenderme?" Viktor sacudió la cabeza para decir que sí y el humano sonrió y acarició sus mejillas. "Ya veo. Es bueno saberlo."

Viktor, complacido por el mutuo afecto, restregó su rostro contra su cuerpo, aunque en esos momentos hubiese deseado más poder transmutar y estrecharlo entre sus brazos. No obstante, su momento íntimo se vio interrumpido por el dragón dorado.

"Así que eres tú el que ha estado cuidando de Viktor."

Luego de unos segundos, el adorable humano comenzó a actuar de manera extraña y se puso delante de él con los brazos extendidos.

...¡Oh! Intentaban protegerlo. ¡Qué adorable!

"Tch. No tengo por qué explicarte nada a ti." Replicó Yuri dureza, pero sin levantar la voz, después de que el adorable humano le preguntara sobre los caballeros. "Lo mejor será que te vayas ahora mismo y no vuelvas. Y por tu bien, espero que no le hayas contado a nadie sobre Viktor."

El rubio avanzó hacia ellos con la clara intención de usar la fuerza para alejar al adorable humano de él. No obstante, Viktor gruñó, y con sus dientes delanteros, jaló al humano de su ropa para levantarlo del suelo y después colocarlo cuidadosamente entre sus patas.

Yuri dejó de caminar y suspiró con desgane.

"Está bien. Tú ganas... Después de todo él salvó tu vida... ¡Pero tú te harás responsable de él! ¡Yo no pienso cuidarlo!" Exclamó apuntándole con un dedo de manera acusatoria. "¡Así que no me vengas llorando si algo le pasa a tu humano!"

Oh...OH... 'Su humano'. Le gustaba como sonaba eso. Viktor no había tenido pareja nunca y no recordaba que, generalmente, los dragones se referían así a sus parejas humanas.

"¡Por supuesto!" Contestó más que animado ante la idea. "No te preocupes por nosotros, Yuri. En cuanto recupere las fuerzas podré cuidar de MI humano como él lo ha hecho conmigo." El rubio lo miró con disgusto ante la cursilería.

"E-espera, ¿de qué hablas?" Inquirió el adorable humano, quien al parecer no estaba entiendo lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

"¿No es obvio? ¡¿Es que tengo que explicarlo todo yo?!" El rubio exclamó con enfado, comenzando a exasperarse. "¡Eres un humano, eres una amenaza para todos nosotros! Bueno..., en tu caso tuviste la buena voluntad de ayudar a Viktor, aunque no sé por qué lo hiciste... ¡Si me llego a enterar que lo haces por sus escamas yo mismo te arrancaré el corazón!" Dijo y mostró sus afiladas uñas de manera amenazante. Viktor pudo ver como su humano temblaba de miedo y eso no le agradó.

"¡Yuri! ¡Sé que intentar hacerlo enojar, pero no seas tan duro con él!"

"Sí, sí, como sea." Ladeó la cabeza de un lado a otro, importándole poco el regaño.

"Y pregúntale su nombre. Quiero poder darle las gracias a mi salvador por todo lo que ha hecho por mí."

"Viktor dice que te agradece todo lo que has hecho por él. Y que quiere saber tu nombre."

"¿Ah?..." Por un momento su humano calló, como si dudara en contestar, aún así continuó. "Me...me llamo Yuuri."

Yuuri... ¡Qué nombre tan más adorable! Incluso pudo distinguir la pronunciación de Yuri a Yuuri.

"Yo... sé que esto no me corresponde, pero lamento lo sucedido con Viktor." Comentó Yuuri unos minutos, después apoyando su frente contra su mejilla. Viktor no pudo hacer otra cosa más que ronronear al oírlo pronunciar su nombre. "No pretendo hacerles daño. Creo que ustedes son magníficos. Pero...no me gusta cómo suena eso de 'amo'..."

"¡Está bien, Yuuri! ¡No puedo pensar en otra persona para que sea mi amo mas que tú! ¡Incluso si no me hubieras salvado estoy seguro que igual te querría como amo!" Viktor no pudo evitar decir, y para su suerte, Yuri se encontraba de humor para traducir sus cursilerías (quizás por la culpa que aún sentía).

"Mmh... Viktor dice que está bien, que a él no le molesta que seas su amo... También dice que si se hubieran conocido bajo otras circunstancias te habría hecho su amo de todas formas."

"¡También dile que estoy enamorado de él y que le juro lealtad eterna!

"¡Oi! ¡No voy a decirle eso!" Exclamó con su cara completamente roja de vergüenza. Ambos sabían que jurar lealtad eterna a un humano era algo intimo. Y el dragón dorado ya lo había hecho con su propio humano y eso no era algo que quisiera repetir aunque fuera como traducción porque se sentía como si estuviera engañando a Otabek (Sí, aunque sospechara de él). "¡Díselo tú cuando te puedas transformar! ¡A mí no me metas en tus tonterías!"

"¡Pero Yuriiiii!" Protestó, y el otro dragón se giró para ignorarlo.

A pesar de sus intentos porque Yuri pasara sus demás mensajes hacia su salvador, decidió ser paciente. ¡Sólo un día más y podrían estar juntos para siempre!...Aunque, por alguna razón, Yuuri no parecía compartir su mismo entusiasmo...

"Aún así... No sé si pueda llevarlo conmigo. No tengo el suficiente dinero para rentarle una habitación..."

"¡Oh! Es por dinero." Yuri levantó un brazo a la altura de su pecho y mostró sus escamas. Tomó tres y se las dio a Yuuri. "Ve con un joyero y cámbialas. Estoy seguro que te darán mucho por ellas. Y si te preguntan dónde las encontraste, di que buscabas hongos en el lado sur del pueblo."

"Gracias..." Yuuri sonrió e incluso sus mejillas se ruborizaron. No...no...Espera. Viktor no estaba celoso,... ¿o sí?

"¡Yuri! ¡Dale una de mis escamas!"

"Pff, no seas imbécil. Si vende una de tus escamas sabrán que él te encontró y le harán preguntas."

"¡Oh!... Tienes razón... Entonces que se la quede. ¿Es normal que un dragón le regale de sus escamas a su amo, no?"

"Ugh, como quieras." El rubio caminó hasta él y arrancó una escama de su cuello, después la tiró hacia Yuuri y le golpeó con ella en la frente. "Para ti, de Viktor. Pero no se te ocurra venderla."

"Gracias...Y gracias a ti, Viktor." Yuuri rió y el dragón blanco creyó que ese era el sonido más bonito que podía escuchar de su boca. "Yo...debo irme ya. Pronto será de noche."

"De acuerdo. Te estaremos esperando aquí mañana."

Y antes de que Yuuri se fuera, Viktor se apresuró a besarlo como despedida.

Al día siguiente, después de lograr transmutar sin cansarse mucho en el intento, Yuuri salió de su escondite tras los árboles y lo miró de pies a cabeza sin poder disimular su asombro. Se acercó unos cuantos pasos pero se detuvo, dubitativo.

Ah, claro. Viktor había olvidado que Yuuri era un poco tímido, así que decidió ser él el que se acercara primero para abrazarlo, y sintió un enorme alivio cuando su amo lo abrazó de vuelta y le sonrió. Sin poder contener más su felicidad, decidió besarlo y... ¡Wow! Los besos humanos eran geniales. El contacto entre sus labios se sentía más íntimos y cálido.

Sin embargo, Yuuri lo empujó, y retrocedió de tal manera que cayó de espaldas al césped. Uh, déjà vu . Viktor enseguida se agachó para ayudarlo a levantarse.

"¿Yuuri? ¿Qué sucede?" Inquirió parpadeando confundido.

"¡M-me besaste!" Lo acusó señalándolo con un dedo y dio más pasos hacia atrás, con su cara completamente roja de vergüenza. Oh, entonces sí sabía lo que era un beso...

"Sí, ¿y qué?" Sonrió y se abalanzó contra él para volver a abrazarlo. "Oh, vamos, Yuuri. No te pongas tímido ahora. Te he estado besando desde hace días."

"¡¿Q-qué?! ¿Cómo?! ¡¿Cuándo?!..." Yuuri abrió sus ojos chocolates de manera desmesurada, como si acabara de darse cuenta de algo. "Aaah...pero...Yo...No tenía idea..."

"Yuuri." Le llamó y éste por fin lo miró. "Me siento tan afortunado de que un humano tan bondadoso como tú sea mi salvador. Por eso te juro lealtad eterna y prometo que siempre estaré a tu lado. Eres mi amo y puedes hacer conmigo lo que quieras." Dijo y se separó de su amo, pero sólo para tomar sus manos y besarlas con afecto.

Pudo ver con deleite como las mejillas de Yuuri se pintaban cada vez más de rojo y tenía problemas para sostener la mirada. Después de todo Georgi tenía razón; su aspecto humano era de su agrado para su amo.

"Yuuri." Le llamó Viktor con voz quejumbrosa, asiendo sus mejillas para que postrara su mirada en él y sólo en él tras darse cuenta que su atención parecía estar más centrada en el dragón dorado. "Está bien si te preocupas por Yurio, pero no te olvides de que yo soy tu dragón. ¿De acuerdo?"

"Vi-Viktor...D-de acuerdo..." Logró articular con voz tambaleante. Viktor intentó volver a besarlo para reafirmar su presencia, pero su amo lo tomó de las muñecas y lo obligó a soltarlo. "¡Será mejor que vayamos al pueblo! T-te ves cansado..."

"Oh... Sí. Tienes razón." Al verse rechazado, tomó sus manos y las besó como otra manera de mostrar su afecto. Viktor se recordó a sí mismo que Yuuri era tímido... eso, o que quizás aún no se acostumbraba a su cambio de aspecto, lo cual era comprensible. Cualquier de las dos razones, se dio cuenta que debía ser paciente con él. Se lo debía, además de que no tenía prisa. "Tendrás que permitirme apoyarme en ti para caminar. Mi pierna."

"¡Oh! Es verdad..." Yuuri lo miró un momento con preocupación. Entonces se dio media vuelva y apoyó una rodilla contra el suelo. "Sube. Así será más rápido."

Viktor abrió sus ojos azules con sorpresa al tiempo que sentía su corazón acelerarse y sus mejillas encenderse. No podía creer que... ¡Yuuri le ofrecía cargarlo sobre su espalda! ¡Justo como en la leyenda del dragón herido que era cargado por su amo también herido!

"¡A-ah! Yuuri. Yo no podría pedirte eso..." ¿Estaba consciente su amo de lo que le decía? ¿Los humanos también conocían esa leyenda?

"Está bien. Soy más fuerte de lo que parezco. Además, la posada en la que me hospedo está a pocos minutos de aquí." Dijo con una sonrisa tan radiante que Viktor supo que, si en alguien confiaba más en este mundo, ese era precisamente Yuuri.

Yuuri fue el que le devolvió las esperanzas de vivir y le mostró lo que era el amor desinteresado. Y por supuesto que Viktor quería hacer lo mismo por él; pasar lo que le restaba de vida a su lado y ser felices juntos.

"Uh... Bueno. Si insistes..."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Cuando Viktor despertó pudo ver a Yuuri leyendo uno de los libros de la estantería, y estaba tan concentrado que no se percató cuando éste regresó a su forma humana y lo abrazó por la espada, recargando su cabeza en su hombro izquierdo y hundiendo su nariz en su cuello para oler su aroma dulce. Yuuri sintió cosquillas y rió.

"¿Entiendes lo que dice?" Cuestionó sin querer sonar incrédulo, pues sabía que su humano era tan inteligente que, si Yuuri le decía que conocía el significado de la vida, le creería sin dudarlo.

"Sólo un poco." Admitió sin mucha pena y se giró para besarlo en la mejilla. Viktor entonces lo tomó del mentón y lo besó en los labios, haciéndolo ruborizar. "Oh. Viktor, mira." Cerró el libro, dejando la lupa entre las páginas que leía y le mostró el lomo del libro. "Este autor tiene tu nombre."

"¡Oh, sí! Mi padre encontró ese libro en alguno de sus viajes, y a mi madre le gustó tanto el nombre del autor que me lo puso. Recuerda, fui un dragoncito no planeado, y supongo que se les hizo más fácil tomar los libros como referencia." Rió y Yuuri también lo hizo.

"Ya veo... Y... Umm. ¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que trata el libro?"

"No. ¿Por qué?" Lo miró con extrañeza tras notar su rostro serio. Entonces el moreno puso el libro sobre sus piernas y buscó su monedero para sacar de allí una escama azul.

"Estaba dentro del libro..."

El peliplateado miró la escama con sorpresa y la tomó entre sus dedos para examinarla. Se parecía bastante a la escama azul dentro de la caja de plata y las de la espada antigua, incluso tenían el mismo tamaño. Y aunque no pudo distinguir ningún aroma proviniendo de ella, estaba seguro que debió pertenecer al mismo dragón.

Viktor no dijo nada más, solamente observaba la escama, por lo que Yuuri continuó.

"El libro es una especie de registro de batalla." Dijo, aún intentando traducir las palabras exactas en su cerebro. "Al parecer, el tal Nikiforov era un guerrero del Imperio Romano. Y por los nombres de los líderes y el emperador que menciona, me atrevería a decir que data de hace más de mil años. Incluso menciona que le obligaron a tomar bajo su mando a un dragón debido a su alto rango, entonces eligió a uno azul."

"¿Oh? ¿Y dice que tipo de relación tenían?"

"Umm... No. Pero la escama está en buen estado, ¿no? Así que...debieron ser cercanos, supongo. Aunque todavía no lo he terminado de leer y algunas páginas están pegadas. Quizás lo mencione en algún lugar. En todo caso, mi latín no es tan bueno como para entender todo a la perfección. Y el nombre del dragón está escrito en kanjis. Tendré herencia asiática pero eso no significa que conozca el idioma." Rió.

"Yuuri, ¿qué tal si te quedas el libro e intentas traducirlo? ¡Suena a que tiene una historia interesante detrás!" Le animó. Viktor recordó como alguna vez creyó que su pareja debía ser un dragón azul por lo que le ganó la curiosidad de saber que había escrito en el libro. Sin embargo, definitivamente prefería a Yuuri mil veces más.

"De acuerdo, si insistes..." Asintió, aunque un poco avergonzado por el voto de confianza. "Pero pienso que lo mejor sería dejarlo aquí. Si me lo llevo al pueblo habrá peligro de que alguien más lo encuentre y me lo roben. Es muy viejo y seguramente es valioso, seguro que a cualquier bandido le gustaría tenerlo en su colección. Puedo continuar mis estudios de latín y traducirlo cada vez que regresemos a la cueva."

"Oh... entonces, ¿quieres volver aquí?" Preguntó el peliplateado con algo de timidez. No quería admitirlo, pero le preocupaba que al moreno no le gustara su nido y no quisiera volver otra vez, pues tenía la esperanza de que Yuuri lo adoptara como su segundo hogar.

"Por supuesto, Viktor." Sonrió, y el peliplateado no pudo evitar ruborizarse. "Tu nido es muy bonito, y también es muy cómodo." Dejó a un lado el libro y tomó al peliplateado de las mejillas para juntar sus labios de nuevo, pero ahora en un beso más bien tierno. "...Aunque tal vez podríamos conseguir nuevas sábanas y más utensilios de cocina." Agregó con una sonrisa juguetona.

"¡Por supuesto, Yuuri! Este también es tu nido. Puedes incluir tus propios tesoros." Estrechó a Yuuri con más fuerza, pensando en que era el dragón más afortunado del mundo.


	9. El viaje

Habían pasado meses desde la primera vez que Yuuri visitó el nido de Viktor, el cual ahora consideraba como su segundo hogar. Regresaban allí cada fin de semana para aprovecharse de la intimidad de la cueva y hacer las cosas que normalmente no podían hacer en la posada por pudor, además de que Viktor podía contarle, sin temor a ser escuchado por otros humanos, sobre sus viajes por el mundo y los diferentes tipos de humanos con diferentes rasgos faciales con los que alguna vez había interactuado y lo confuso que le parecía que cada continente tuviese una cultura diferente. Yuuri se maravillaba al escucharlo porque le hablaba sobre ciudades que no sabía de su existencia puesto que aún no existían mapas cartografiados sobre ellos, aunque Viktor tenía algunos que fue recolectando con los años.

Durante el tiempo que pasaban en el nido, Yuuri había logrado traducir más pasajes del libro de Viktor Nikiforov, pero sólo unas cuantas páginas y lo suficiente para saber que el autor fue un guerrero romano que respetaba a los dragones y que, a diferencia de otros guerreros, él no trataba a su dragón azul como a un esclavo y que sabía sobre su transmutación.

Yuuri, a pesar de que disfrutaba pasar tiempo en el ahora nido de ambos, su parte humana le pedía otro tipo de comodidades. Tenía ahorrado el suficiente dinero, sumando el de las escamas de Yurio, que gastaba únicamente en ropa y caprichos para Viktor; como para rentar o comprar una casa propia, pero no estaba seguro si debía hacerlo aún, pues el peliplateado seguía sin sentirse muy cómodo alrededor de otros humanos que no fueran Emil, Otabek o Minako.

Viktor solamente podía conversar de manera relativamente amena con humanos que estuvieran dentro de la posada, y eso era porque se sentía seguro con Sara y Mila a su lado (porque cuando Yuuri regresaba de trabajar, automáticamente ignoraba a todos para centrarse solamente en él).

El moreno ya había intentado muchas veces sacar a su novio de la posada para pasear por el pueblo. Al principio lo hacía poco debido a su pierna y porque las mujeres se aglutinaban a su alrededor y Viktor le rogaba con la mirada que regresaran a su habitación, pero conforme sus heridas sanaban, con solamente quedando cicatrices dibujadas por su cuerpo, ya podían disfrutar de cierta libertad, sobre todo porque al peliplateado le gustaba dejar en claro que no era soltero mientras caminaba tomado de la mano de su novio y a veces deteniéndose para besar a Yuuri. Irónicamente, entre más público hubiese más complacido se sentía por ello, mientras que el moreno, entre más público hubiese, más avergonzado se sentía (pero tampoco era algo que le molestase realmente).

Además, de poco a poco Viktor había aprendido a no temerle a los soldados que patrullaban por el pueblo, pues Michele, Emil y Otabek le aseguraron que intervendrían a su favor si algo llegase a ocurrir.

No obstante, sus esfuerzos por hacer que Viktor se sintiera seguro se vieron un poco frustrados cuando, una noche que se encontraban él y Yuuri solos mientras regresaban al pueblo tras haber pasado el fin de semana en su nido, se encontraron con un grupo de soldados rondando por el bosque. Era obvio que seguían buscando al dragón blanco y al dorado.

No fue un encuentro directo, y lograron esconderse a tiempo entre las ramas de un árbol al que Viktor rápidamente escaló con Yuuri a su espalda, pero el moreno pudo darse cuenta que el peliplateado sostenía la respiración y temblar invadido por el miedo. Yuuri al principio no supo cómo reaccionar, y sin pensarlo mucho, lo tomó de las mejillas y lo obligó a apartar su mirada de los intrusos para en cambio mirarlo a él. Debido a la oscuridad no podían verse las caras con claridad, pero eso fue suficiente para que Viktor recobrara la consciencia y se abrazara a él mientras los pasos metálicos se alejaban de ellos.

"Está bien, Viktor. Ya se fueron." Le susurró al oído mientras acariciaba pausadamente su cabello plateado y su espalda, y el dragón comenzó a respirar más tranquilo.

"Yuuri... No permitas que me alejen de ti." Murmuró escondiendo su rostro en su cuello y el moreno sintió gotas calientes cayendo sobre su hombro.

"Por supuesto, Viktor. Nunca lo permitiré." Lo estrechó con más fuerza para recordarle que estaba a su lado, para hacerle saber que jamás dejaría que alguien más le hiciera daño. Y Yuuri juntó todas las fuerzas que pudo para no llorar él también. Necesitaba mantenerse firme para no poner a Viktor más nervioso.

Ese día decidieron que no debían regresar al nido durante un tiempo.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Ya que Viktor estuvo recuperado completamente de sus heridas, las cuales tardaron más tiempo en sanar (quizás debido a su edad avanzada) le recordó a su novio que le había prometido llevarlo a la Capital para presentarle a sus demás amigos. Yuuri accedió sin problemas y pidió días libres en su trabajo, los cuales le fueron permitidos sin miramientos porque él se trataba buen trabajador, sin mencionar el hecho de que Minako era su supervisora y además le dio días extras.

Ahora la cuestión era el cómo llegar allí. La Capital estaba a cinco días de camino a pie, cuatro en coche tirado por caballos, y medio día para un dragón común (para Yurio y su velocidad era cuestión de horas).

"Te llevaré sobre mi lomo." Resolvió en decir Viktor con una gran sonrisa. Hacía meses que deseaba poder cargar a su novio sobre su lomo en su forma totalmente dragón, pero Yuuri hizo una mueca de inconformidad.

"Viktor, no creo que sea buena idea..." Dijo, aunque le dolió ver cómo los ojos azules lo miraban de vuelta con decepción.

"¡Yuuri!" Exclamó dolido, pero se tiro sobre su novio en la cama para abrazarlo y continuar hablando apoyando su cabeza en su hombro. "He vivido por ciento noventa años y solamente he sido atrapado una vez y fue para defender a Yurio... No tienes por qué preocuparte tanto. Soy un dragón blanco, mis escamas me permiten volar durante el día reflejando los rayos del Sol, y eso de alguna manera me ayuda de camuflaje."

"Sí, entiendo... Pero..."

"Yuuri..." Rogó levantando su mirada y pestañeando de manera coqueta en un intento de seducción, pero el moreno rió.

"... De acuerdo. Tú ganas. " Se rindió, lo besó en la frente, y estuvo a punto de quitarse los anteojos y apagar la lámpara para poder dormir hasta su cerebro decidió continuar preocupándose. "Pero... ¿Estás seguro de que quieres ir a la Capital? Allí debe estar repleto de personas... y de soldados..." Yuuri no pretendía asustarlo, pero sabía que si Viktor percibía el olor de los humanos que lo atacaron... habría posibilidades de que entrara en pánico como la vez pasada.

"Yo..." Se detuvo un momento, abrazando a Yuuri con más fuerza, y pegando su nariz en su cuello para oler su aroma. "Estaré bien mientras estés a mi lado. Sé que mi amado Escriba me podrá defender de cientos de Caballeros." Dijo juguetón y el moreno rodó los ojos.

"Claro, Viktor. Usaré la punta de mi pluma de ganso contra sus filosas espadas." Dijo sarcástico y el peliplateado rió.

"¡Hey! Una vez escuche decir a alguien que 'la pluma es más poderosa que la espada'*."

"Viktor, esa es una metáfora. No es literal."

"No tengo ni idea de qué significa 'metáfora' o 'literal'." Admitió sin vergüenza mientras sonreía. Entonces llevó una mano a la mejilla del moreno y lo miró con ojos amorosos. "Deja de preocuparte tanto, Yuuri. Disfrutemos y tomemos este viaje como nuestra Luna de miel."

"Bueno, técnicamente no estamos casados..." Refutó, aunque lo hizo a propósito porque le divertía ver a Viktor argumentar eso. Pues en sus primeros dos meses de relación se decían ser novios hasta que Viktor por fin entendió la diferencia entre 'novio' y 'esposo', pues el equivalente real de 'pareja' para dragón era 'esposo' en humano.

"¡Yuuri! ¡Por supuesto que estamos casados!" Replicó frunciendo el cejo y usando sus manos para apoyarlas sobre la cama y encararlo.

"No legalmente." Replicó intentando no reírse. Su dragón se veía adorable haciendo pucheros.

"¡No me importan las leyes humanas! ¡Tú eres mi pareja, y nos hemos apareado muchas veces, y eso automáticamente te convierte en mi esposo!"

"¡Viktor!" Exclamó ruborizado, tapándole la boca con ambas manos. "Ya te dije que ése no es el término que usamos los humanos para 'eso'. Y no tienes por qué gritarlo. Ya debe haber gente durmiendo en la posada."

"Oh, lo siento." Dijo, aunque no apenado. Y volvió a acostarse sobre el moreno, entrelazando una de sus manos. "Entonces, ¿cuándo nos casaremos según las costumbres humanas?" Inquirió con curiosidad, y Yuuri se ruborizó.

"Aah... No lo sé. Los humanos tenemos... una especie de ritual para eso." Comenzó a explicar mientras hundía los dedos de su mano derecha sobre los cabellos plateados de Viktor. "Como intercambiar anillos de compromiso y conocer a las familias de ambas partes. Necesito presentarte a mi familia primero y pedirles su bendición. No podemos casarnos sin su bendición."

"¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Quieres decir que si tu familia no me acepta no querrás casarte conmigo?!"

"Viktor, baja la voz." Le amonestó de nuevo, y se hubiera molestado sino fuera porque Viktor en verdad parecía asustado ante la noticia. Dio un suspiro de cansancio. "Por supuesto que me casaré contigo incluso si mi familia se opone. Pero estoy seguro de que ese no será el caso. Te puedo asegurar que te amarán. En sus cartas dicen que están ansiosos de conocerte." Sonrió, y el peliplateado mostró aliviado su sonrisa de corazón.

"Ahora que lo recuerdo. Sara me dijo que, cuando los humanos se casan, uno hereda el apellido del otro. Y ya que yo no tengo uno, ¿significa que seré Viktor Katsuki, cierto?" Al oír aquello, el rostro de Yuuri se ruborizó por completo. "¡Oh! Veo que también te gusta la idea." Rió, y le dio un rápido beso en los labios antes de que se le ocurriera una idea. "¡Yuuri! ¡Tenemos que visitar a tu familia en este viaje y pedirles su bendición! Tu pueblo está cerca de la Capital, ¿no es así?"

"Um, sí." Contestó pensativo. "Mi pueblo está a tres días de aquí pero se toma otro camino. Creí que iríamos en carruaje así que no pensé en la posibilidad de desviarnos para ir a visitarlos, pero..., si iremos por el cielo, podríamos llegar allí en alrededor de seis horas y quedarnos un par de días antes de ir a la Capital."

"¿Seis horas?" Repitió incrédulo y el moreno lo miró con curiosidad. "No me subestimes, Yuuri. Si llegar a la Capital me toma cuatro horas, a tu pueblo debería poder llegar en dos."

"¿En serio? ¿cuatro horas? ¿Tan rápido puedes volar?" Inquirió impresionado. "Yurio me dijo que a él normalmente le toma seis horas ir corriendo a la Capital."

"¡Por supuesto! ¿Ahora ves lo conveniente que es tener a un poderoso dragón blanco como tu esposo?" Dijo con aires de coqueteo pero Yuuri rió.

"Novio." Corrigió, y el peliplateado rodó los ojos y dio un suspiro exasperado aunque no molesto.

"De acuerdo, Yuuri. Lo haremos a tu manera." Dijo mientras se sentaba en la cama y se recargaba en la cabecera. "Pero sigo siendo tu esposo." Agregó, y antes de que Yuuri pudiera replicar, continuó. "Mencionaste algo sobre un intercambio de anillos."

"Los anillos, cierto..." Murmuró, y se sentó también para recostar su cabeza sobre el hombro del peliplateado y éste lo rodeó de la cintura con un brazo. "Los anillos de compromiso se compran, pero son bastante caros. No estoy seguro cuánto, pero al menos dos meses de mi sueldo deberían costar cada uno." Dijo, pensando en que si compraba los anillos ahora no tendrían dinero para una casa. "Después de los anillos y la aprobación de la familia, se celebra la boda ante un altar."

"¿Los anillos cuestan más que una de mis escamas?" Cuestionó Viktor en un tono de voz aparentemente inocente, mas su humano ya lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber lo que estaba pensando.

"Tus escamas equivalen a un año de mi sueldo. Y no, Viktor, no venderemos ninguna de tus escamas para comprar los anillos."

"¡Pero, Yuuri...!" Se quejó con un gemido. "Chris podría venderlas y nadie tendría que saberlo."

" Viktor." Habló con seriedad, tanta que el peliplateado enseguida puso cara de perrito regañado. "Sabes que aún hay soldados buscándote. Y si se enteran de que existen escamas blancas rodando por los mercados se pondrán a investigar hasta llegar a nosotros."

"Supongo que... tienes razón." Dijo, sintiéndose frustrado de no poder ser de ayuda. ¿De qué servía que sus escamas fueran tan valiosa si no podía venderlas?

"Además... No quiero que nadie más que yo tenga tus escamas. Yo soy tu esposo, ¿recuerdas?" Se atrevió a decir de manera juguetona para animarlo, lo cual resultó y provocó que Viktor se ruborizara y sus ojos brillaran de alegría.

"Oh, Yuuri, tienes razón. ¡Ni siquiera sé por qué lo sugerí! ¡Mis escamas son sólo tuyas!" Lo rodeó de los hombros y juntó sus labios durante varios segundos. El moreno correspondió aferrándose a su espalda.

"Estaba pensando..." Dijo Yuuri mientras ambos se acomodaban de nuevo en la cama, apagando la lámpara y dejando sus gafas sobre la mesita de noche, ahora él acostándose sobre el peliplateado para enredar sus piernas. "Phichit es herrero. Quizás él podría hacer nuestros los anillos o conseguirnos un par a buen precio." Viktor no contestó pero besó su frente de manera perezosa y Yuuri asumió que se estaba quedando dormido, por lo que siguió su ejemplo y cerró los ojos.

A la mañana siguiente, después del desayuno, Yuuri terminaba de empacar las bolsas de viaje, asegurándose de llevar varios cambios de ropa, cantimploras, un par de libros, medicinas por si acaso, mapas con las rutas ya trazadas y una cuerda; mientras, Viktor ayudaba a Sara a preparar bocadillos por si les entraba hambre durante el camino. Cuando fue al comedor a avisarle a su pareja que ya todo estaba listo, vio que Phichit salía de la cocina, haciéndole recordar que debía conversar con él sobre los anillos dentro de quince día que regresaran a la posada.

"Phichit. Buenos días." Le saludó con una sonrisa, pero enseguida miró a su amigo de manera sospechosa cuando el dragón naranja lo miró con sorpresa. "Ah, no me digas que intentabas robar comida de la cocina de nuevo." Dijo en broma y Phichit rió.

"Yuuri, ¡me duele que desconfíes de mí de esa manera!" Fingió sentirse ofendido a la vez que llevaba una mano a su frente de manera dramática, haciendo reír al moreno. "Pero no, esta vez no. En realidad..." Se acercó al humano hasta casi pegar su boca a su oído y usó una mano como muro. "Viktor me pidió algunos consejos sobre cómo tratar con tus padres, siendo que yo soy el que más experiencia tiene interactuando con humanos. Pero no le digas que te dije." Entonces volvió a su tono de voz normal. "Los dragones no hacemos eventos sociales que tengan que ver con nuestra pareja, así que no entendemos por qué los humanos necesitan hacerlo para sentir que su relación es aprobada por otros." Comentó con rostro pensativo. "Así que Viktor está... un poco nervioso, y quiere hacer las cosas bien para causarle una buena impresión a tu familia."

"Oh, ya veo... Gracias por decirme." Dijo, sintiéndose un poco mal por hacer que el peliplateado se preocupara en verdad por eso cuando el mismo Yuuri estaba totalmente seguro de que sus padres lo aceptarían sin problemas. Aunque a su vez, se sintió halagado porque su dragón estuviese dispuesto a intentar sus costumbres.

"¡No hay de qué! Yo sólo quiero lo mejor para mis tórtolos favoritos." Le dio un abrazo rápido y después lo soltó mostrando una sonrisa. "Les deseo un buen viaje y que regresen en una pieza. ¡Ah! Y no tienen por qué preocuparse por nada. En la Capital hay muchos dragones que cuidarán de ustedes. ¡No te olvides de que eres una celebridad!" Guiñó un ojo y Yuuri dio un suspiro mientras ladeaba la cabeza en negación.

"Supongo..." Según le había dicho Chris, los rumores sobre un dragón blanco que fue salvado por un humano, el cual después se convirtió en 'su amo', se habían esparcido entre la comunidad de dragones e incluso eso hizo que Yuuri se convirtiese en una celebridad entre ellos. No obstante, dudaba en que aquello fuera cierto y que seguramente era el dragón verde el que estaba exagerando.

Después de que los bocadillos estuviesen listos, la pareja se despidió de los otros dragones y salieron del pueblo cargando un par de bolsas no muy pesadas con ellos. Como ya era habitual, salieron desde poco antes del amanecer para no ser molestados por la muchedumbre, así pudiendo disfrutar del alba rosado en pleno silencio y con pocos pájaros cantando. Y se adentraron varios metros por el bosque, con Yuuri sintiéndose cada vez más nervioso mientras que Viktor lo tranquilizaba estrechando su mano con fuerza y una sonrisa afianzada; hasta que se alejaron lo suficiente del pueblo. Entonces el peliplateado transmutó en dragón.

Yuuri se acercó y lo acarició durante unos segundos antes de sacar la cuerda. Viktor le ayudó a sostenerla en su hocico mientras el moreno lo rodeaba con ella del cuello y se aseguraba de dejar un nudo lo bastante flojo para no estrangularlo. Y antes de montarlo, ató las bolsas y su propia cintura al final de la cuerda e hizo otro nudo para crear una especie de correa. Viktor le lamió la cara tras ayudarle a subir a su lomo con sus dientes.

El dragón blanco podía sentir a su pareja temblar y aferrarse a su lomo con nerviosismo, y sintió pena de no poder comunicarse con él con palabras, por lo que intentó despegar de la manera más sútil posible. Yuuri, al sentir el movimiento, cerró los ojos y trató de no pensar en las mil razones de porqué aquello era una mala idea. No quiso ser pesimista. Sabía que Viktor estaba muy emocionado por el viaje y por el hecho de poder usar su alas por primera vez desde que sanaron, y que éste quería que Yuuri disfrutara del vuelo tanto como él.

Luego de sentir por varios minutos el viento acariciando su rostro y escuchar el sonido de alas batiéndose, Yuuri abrió sus párpados de a poco e hizo lo mejor que pudo para sentarse. Al principio estuvo un poco desorientado y su cabeza se sintió mareada debido a la altura, pero pronto el nuevo escenario azul aún rosado frente a tus ojos logró distraerlo. Y, tomando todo el valor que tenía en ese momento, miró hacia abajo.

El paisaje era... simplemente increíble. Yuuri podía ver los árboles, los ríos y otros pueblos tan pequeños como hormigas e iluminados por los tímidos rayos del Sol que apenas se asomaban por las montañas. Y la brisa mañanera olía tan limpia y familiar que sus nervios se apaciguaron bastante. Incluso una parvada de aves volaba cerca de ellos y los divertían con su espectáculo aéreo. Yuuri no supo en qué momento había dejado de temblar para que en su boca se formara una sonrisa, pero Viktor pudo percibir su cambio de humor y eso lo hizo sentirse más tranquilo.

El vuelo fue silencioso mas no incómodo. Yuuri agradeció mentalmente que Viktor le haya insistido tanto en llevar una túnica de manga larga para que el viento no le provocara frío. Y después de una hora y media, alzó la voz para indicarle a su dragón que debía girar hacia el noroeste.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Tras aterrizar en el bosque junto al pueblo, Viktor esperó a que su pareja desatara la cuerda y después lo ayudó a bajar. Y lo siguiente que hizo de manera inmediata fue regresar a su forma humana y abrazar y besar a Yuuri varias veces, pasando por sus labios, frente, y mejillas, alegando que se sintió muy solo de no poder hablar y verlo durante esas dos horas por tener su vista puesta en el camino. Yuuri rió ante su dramatismo pero lo besó de vuelta.

Aún se encontraban un poco lejos del pueblo, pues precisamente aterrizaron lejos para evitar que alguien los viera. Y mientras caminaban hacia allá, Yuuri le recordaba en voz baja el pequeño guión que habían preparado para explicar su procedencia. Era obvio que el moreno no podía decirle a su familia que su esposo era un dragón (aunque Yuuri le había prometido que se los diría cuando lo creyera conveniente y si es que Viktor se sentía cómodo con ello). Pero el peliplateado sólo podía pensar en que, si la familia de Yuuri era tan dulce como él, entonces no tendría nada de qué preocuparse.

Conforme avanzaban dentro del pueblo, Viktor pudo ver a simple vista que la estructura del lugar era diferente. Pues en el pueblo en el que vivía con Yuuri, las casas eran hechas de adobe con techos de madera y su economía era basada en el comercio; mientras que en este pueblo, las casas eran más bien modestas y totalmente echas de madera, con parcelas de trigo y arboles frutales por todos lados y ríos cercanos que facilitaban el riego. Aquello le hizo recordar que Yuuri ya le había mencionado que trabajó muchos años en el viñedo de su familia.

Viktor se dejaba guiar de la mano por Yuuri, aunque cada cierto tiempo se les acercaba algún humano que había reconocido al moreno y le hacía preguntas cordiales sobre cómo se sentía viviendo en otro pueblo. El peliplateado entonces no dudaba en presentarse como el 'novio' de Yuuri, teniendo que tragarse su orgullo de decir 'esposo' si es que no quería levantar sospechas, pues mientras no tuvieran los anillos, su relación parecía no ser válida ante otros humanos.

"¡Yuuri-chan! ¡Qué gusto volver a verte!" Exclamó una humana abrazando a Yuuri. Viktor se la habría quitado de encima sino fuera porque la muchacha tenía un aroma agradable, combinado con otros cuatro, lo cual claramente significaba que era una humana con pareja y que seguramente tenía hijos. "¿Y quién es este hombre tan apuesto que te acompaña?"

"Soy el novio de Yuuri." Contestó Viktor con una gran sonrisa y rodeando al mencionado con sus brazos de manera posesiva.

"¡Oh! ¡Entonces tú debes ser Viktor!" La muchacha sonrió y le brillaron los ojos. "Yuuri, ¡estoy tan feliz por ti! Cuando a los veinte aún no tenías novia creí que te quedarías soltero de por vida."

"¡Yuuko!" Exclamó Yuuri fingiendo indignación, aunque era evidente que aquello le molestó un poco. El peliplateado imaginó que aquella no sería la primera vez que alguien le señalaba su soltería, lo cual pudo simpatizar con eso porque él también había recibido comentarios incrédulos de otros dragones sobre su falta de pareja a los ciento cincuenta años. "Ah, Viktor." Yuuri se giró para verlo con una sonrisa, de esas que hacían que supiera toda su atención en él. "Ella es mi amiga de la infancia, Yuuko Nishigori. Ya te he hablado de ella antes." Ah. Eso confirmó sus sospechas. Casada con hijos. No había peligro.

"Mucho gusto, Viktor." Yuuko hizo una reverencia inclinando el torno. La muchacha vestía una túnica larga hasta las rodillas y botas de trabajo. "Me gustaría quedarme a charlar más tiempo pero debo volver a los campos a recolectar las cosechas. ¡No tenía idea de que vendrían! ¿Ya lo sabe tu madre?"

"No... Es que fue una decisión repentina." Contestó con algo de pena, intentando no dar detalles. "Si hubiese enviado una carta para avisar, de todos modos nosotros habríamos llegado primero."

"Oh, ya veo." La muchacha asintió compresiva. "¿Van a quedarse en casa de tus padres, verdad?" El moreno asintió. "En ese caso, iré más tarde con las niñas y Takeshi para que nos pongas al corriente de cómo te ha ido en tu nuevo trabajo. Aunque por lo que veo por adelantado, sé que te ha ido muy bien." Añadió guiñando un ojo hacia Viktor y Yuuri se ruborizó.

La castaña se despidió para volver a trabajar y continuaron caminando. Solamente un par de minutos más tarde llegaron a una casa con apariencia igual de modesta que las otras, pero Viktor pudo diferenciarla del resto porque de ella provenía un aroma dulce parecido al de Yuuri (pero Yuuri olía mejor, obviamente).

"¡Estoy en casa!" Anunció el moreno tras abrir la puerta, y tan pronto la cerraron tras ellos, escucharon pasos apresurados acercándose al vestíbulo, entonces, tras una puerta corrediza apareció una mujer regordeta de cabello castaño que también usaba gafas, y en su gentil rostro se formó una gran sonrisa.

"Oh, ¡mi bebé!" Dijo la mujer abrazando a Yuuri con fuerza, y Viktor enseguida la reconoció como su madre por su aroma y parecido físico. "¡Yuuri, qué alegría que hayas venido! ¡¿Pero por qué no nos has avisando antes?!"

"Lo siento, mamá. Fue algo un poco... improvisado." Dijo, pues no era del todo mentira.

"¿Vas a quedarte varios días?" Inquirió esperanzada y Yuuri asintió. "¡Ah! ¡Pero no he limpiado tu habitación en meses y...!" Entonces su vista se posó en el peliplateado tras percatarse de su presencia y sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa. "¡Oh! Me supongo que este apuesto caballero debe ser Viktor."

Viktor, todavía un poco nervioso porque, a pesar de los consejos de Phichit, no sabía muy bien qué hacer en aquella situación, realmente no tuvo que hacer nada porque la mujer enseguida lo abrazó como bienvenida.

"Me llamo Hiroko Katsuki. Soy la madre de Yuuri. Pero tú también puedes llamarme 'mamá' si gustas." Dijo aún sonriendo y Viktor sintió que se le quitaba un peso de encima. "Yuuri me ha hablado tanto de ti en sus cartas, lo que significa que debes ser un buen nombre para haber logrado ganarte su corazón."

"¡Mamá! ¡Eso es vergonzoso!" Exclamó Yuuri con su cara totalmente roja de vergüenza y escondiéndola tras su manos. Viktor rió y pasó un brazo por sus hombros para apoyar una mejilla sobre su cabello negro.

"Sí, yo soy Viktor. Es un placer conocerla, mamá." Tan pronto lo escucho decir aquello, Hiroko sonrió complacida.


	10. La familia

Después de que Viktor conociera a Toshiya y Mari Katsuki, quienes regresaron de su trabajo en el viñedo al atardecer, y que se presentara ante ellos como el novio de su hijo y hermano; Viktor y la familia Katsuki se reunieron en el comedor para compartir una agradable, aunque al principio un poco tensa, comida familiar, la cual el peliplateado había ayudado a Hiroko a prepararla mientras que Yuuri había estado limpiando su antigua habitación para que estuviera lista a la hora de dormir.

"Así que, Viktor..." Dijo Toshiya después de sorber un poco té. "¿Cuáles son tus intenciones con mi muchacho?"

"Casarme con él, por supuesto." Contestó el peliplateado como si fuera muy obvio, y Yuuri casi se atraganta con la comida mientras que Mari rió por su atrevimiento, y eso de alguna manera rompió con la poca tensión que quedaba. Aunque claro, Viktor no podía decirles que de hecho ya estaban casados, al menos desde el punto de vista de los dragones. Así que enseguida agregó. "Y me gustaría tener su bendición para eso." Dijo, y mostró su sonrisa en forma de corazón.

"¡Oh, qué directo! ¿No es un encanto, Toshiya?" Dijo Hiroko también riendo, y el hombre asintió con la cabeza, al parecer complacido por su respuesta.

"Ya veo. Por lo que Yuuri nos ha dicho en sus cartas, ustedes mantienen una relación estable desde hace meses, por lo que una boda sería el más evidente y apropiado siguiente paso en su relación. Así que sí, por supuesto que tienen nuestra bendición."

"Gracias." Dijeron Yuuri y Viktor a la vez, pero cada uno con diferente tono. Mientras que Yuuri dio un suspiro de alivio, Viktor se echó sobre él para abrazarlo mientras era invadido por la felicidad.

"¿Y para cuándo es la boda, eh?" Preguntó su hermana mientras servía más té a todos en la mesa.

"No tenemos fecha aún." Replicó Yuuri. "Estamos ahorrando dinero para comprar una casa y los anillos, sin mencionar el costo de la ceremonia..."

"Yuuri, cariño. Cualquier cosa que necesiten, para eso está tu familia." Le aseguró Hiroko con una sonrisa. "Pero, cuéntennos , ¿cómo se conocieron? Sé que ya lo mencionaste en tus cartas, pero queremos oírlo de ustedes."

El dragón blanco pudo percibir a su pareja tensarse, así que decidió tomar la palabra. Ya habían practicado ese discurso un par de veces antes, además, siendo que Viktor tenía de casi doscientos años de edad, no sería la primera vez que tendría que inventarse una historia para explicar su procedencia, puesto que su apariencia humana cambiaba con suma lentitud.

Incluso una vez se tuvo que hacer pasar por su propio 'hijo' porque un humano anciano reconoció su apariencia. Yuuri se rió mucho cuando le contó esa anécdota.

"Sucedió hace unos meses, cuando iba de camino hacia mi nuevo trabajo en la posada de mi amiga Mila, fui atacado por ladrones de carreteras y me dejaron muy mal herido. Pero Yuuri pasaba por allí y se detuvo a ayudarme." Rodeó la cintura de Yuuri y lo atrajo más hacia sí. "Si Yuuri no me hubiese ayudado seguro que habría muerto desangrado. ¡Él es mi salvador! Claro que al principio solo estaba muy agradecido con él, pero al pasar algo de tiempo juntos nos enamoramos, ¡y estoy ansioso porque nos casemos!"

"Awww. Yuuri, estoy tan orgullosa de ti por ayudar a un extraño." Dijo su madre dando un suspiro risueño. "Y gracias a eso, tú y Viktor se conocieron. ¡Hacen una pareja tan linda!"

"Gra-gracias..." Dijo Yuuri, ruborizado, y Viktor lo besó en la sien antes de soltarlo para descruzar y estirar las piernas.

Estar sentado en el piso hacía que su pierna izquierda doliera un poco, inclusive estando ya sanada. Viktor no entendía del todo por qué el pueblo natal de Yuuri era tan diferente al cual vivían, del por qué las casas tenían puertas corredizas o se sentaban en el piso junto a una mesa tan corta, pero el moreno le había explicado que era debido a que sus ancestros se trataba de extranjeros y que las personas de su pueblo continuaron con sus tradiciones.

"Viktor, ¿y ya conociste a Minako-senpai?" Inquirió Mari, quien era la única de la familia que no parecía muy entusiasmada con su presencia, aunque curiosamente no percibía malicia de ella. Seguramente la muchacha pretendía ponerlo nervioso, o algo así fue lo que Phichit le advirtió que podía suceder; que alguien de la familia de Yuuri posiblemente intentaría ponerlo a prueba.

"¡Oh, sí! ¡Minako es una gran mujer! El día que Yuuri me la presentó, ella me hizo pasar un mal rato haciéndome miles de preguntas." Rió. "Fue aterrador. Pero pude darme cuenta que se preocupa por Yuuri y que puedo contar con ella para que lo cuide por mí cuando está en su trabajo."

"Viktor y Minako-senpai son compañeros de copas." Agregó el moreno con un suspiro cansado, y eso de alguna manera hizo que su hermana riera.

Yuuri aún recordaba el fatídico día en que accidentalmente Viktor le confesó a Minako que era un dragón, por suerte, ambos estaban tan intoxicados con el vino y la cerveza que la mujer se lo tomó a broma y rió hasta quedarse dormida.

"¡Sí! Minako siempre me cuenta historias de cuando Yuuri era pequeño." Dijo, y volvió a abrazarlo. "¡Oh, Yuuri, cómo me hubiese encantado conocerte en esa época!" El escriba por un momento pensó que sus padres se sentirían incómodos por tantas muestras de afecto, pero parecían más bien complacidos.

"Vicchan." Le habló Hiroko, y no pasó desapercibido para nadie el cambio de nombre. "¿Cuándo podremos conocer a tus padres?"

"Mamá. Viktor es huérfano..."

"¡Oh, Vicchan! Lamento oír eso..." Dijo la mujer llevándose las manos a la boca, apenada.

"No, está bien, mamá Hiroko. Estoy seguro que mis padres están felices en el Paraíso." Contestó sonriente. No recordaba mucho a sus padres, pero sabía que de alguna manera los extrañaba.

"¿Paraíso?" Repitió Toshiya con el cejo fruncido, pero después sonrió cordialmente. "Ya veo. Me alegra que pensar en el Paraíso sea un consuelo para ti. Aunque nosotros preferimos creer en la Reencarnación."

"¿Reencarnación?" Inquirió el peliplateado, y miró a Yuuri con rostro confundido.

"Se refiere a cuando una persona que murió regresa a la vida pero renaciendo en el cuerpo de otra." Explicó Yuuri con un dedo alzado, justo como lo hacía cuando le daba lecciones de lectura y Viktor supo que debía poner especial atención. "Pero claro, es sólo una teoría, al igual que el Paraíso..." Dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

"Pero es la teoría a la que a nuestra familia nos gusta pensar que es la correcta." Completó Hiroko con una sonrisa amable.

"¡Suena muy interesante!" Dijo Viktor con admiración, sorprendido por tal concepto. "Quizás después de morir, Yuuri y yo nos volvamos a encontrar en otra vida." Besó a Yuuri en la mejilla y éste se ruborizó para después sonreírle. "Pero por ahora, me gustaría saber su opinión sobre si puedo recibir el apellido Katsuki cuando nos casemos. Si es que eso no es problema para ustedes, papá y mamá."

"Oh, ¡eso sería estupendo!" Dijo Hiroko sonriendo, y Toshiya asintió con la cabeza. "Por supuesto. Nos encantará tenerte en la familia, y que lleves nuestro apellido será todo un honor para nosotros."

La reunión continuó con Yuuri contándole a su familia sobre su trabajo de escriba, y Viktor contándoles sobre las funciones que desempeñaba en la posada de Mila. Entonces la familia Nishigori apareció.

"¡Yuuri, mira! ¡Son tres personitas iguales!" Exclamó Viktor con sorpresa al ver a las hijas de Yuuko.

"Sí." Yuuri rió. "¿Nunca habías visto trillizas?"

"¡Había visto gemelos, pero no trillizas!"

"Yuuri, ¿él es tu novio?" Preguntó una de las niñas.

"¡Es muy guapo! ¿Se van a casar pronto?" Preguntó otra.

"¿Adoptarán bebés cuando se casen?" Preguntó la última.

"Ah...nosotros no...eh..."

"¿Acaso ya han hablado sobre tener su propia familia?" Inquirió Toshiya, y Hiroko los miró con atención.

"Sí, pero Yuuri dice que aún somos muy jóvenes como para encargarnos de nuestros propios hijos." Respondió Viktor encogiéndose de hombros.

"¿Están seguros?" Preguntó Yuuko con rostro preocupado. "Yuuri-chan, ya tienes veinticuatro años y Viktor veintisiete. Deberían adoptar lo más pronto posible. Tener niños en su vida hará que su relación se fortalezca."

"Yuuko, agradezco tu preocupación... Pero...um..." Yuuri quiso replicar que ese no era asunto suyo, pero no quiso sonar grosero. Yuuko sólo era un año mayor que él y ya estaba estancada con tres hijas. Yuuri respetaba su decisión de ser madre tan joven, pero sabía que él no necesitaba eso en su vida. Aún no se sentía listo para tener hijos, y sabía que Viktor tampoco estaba muy interesado en esa idea.

"Te lo agradecemos, pero estamos bien por ahora." Intervino Viktor con una sonrisa amable. "Ni siquiera nos hemos casado aún, así que no tenemos prisa." Dijo un poco renuente (¡pues realmente estaban casados!), y mirando con un poco de envidia a los anillos que adornaban los dedos anulares de los Nishigori y los padres de Yuuri. "Además, así no tengo que compartir a mi Yuuri con nadie más." Yuuri le sonrió agradecido por el apoyo.

"Sí, a mí me parece bien." Dijo Mari. "Es la vida de ellos. Nosotros no tenemos por qué meternos."

"Oh, bueno... A Toshiya y a mí nos encantaría tener nietos lo más pronto posible, pero está bien si quieren ir a su ritmo." Dijo Hiroko asintiendo con la cabeza, comprensiva.

"Hey, Viktor, ¿tú también estás obsesionado con los dragones?" Inquirió Takeshi, el esposo de Yuuko, en tono de mofa, quien era evidente que intentaba avergonzar a su amigo. Pero Viktor lo sorprendió con su respuesta.

"¡Por supuesto! Si algo tenemos más en común Yuuri y yo es nuestro amor hacia los dragones." Respondió intentando no sonar molesto. Al principio de su relación creía que Yuuri había comenzando a investigar sobre dragones por haberlo encontrado herido y que eso despertó su curiosidad, mas un tiempo después se enteró que Yuuri en realidad siempre había estado interesado en ellos, que de hecho no tenía muchos amigos porque los otros niños solían burlarse de él por estar siempre leyendo novelas y cuentos sobre dragones (y Takeshi era uno de esos niños).

"Vaya, tal para cual..." Dijo el hombre riendo y Yuuko le dio un codazo para después hablar ella.

"En ese caso, tal vez les interesaría escuchar las narraciones del bardo."

"¿Un bardo?" Repitió Yuuri, sintiendo curiosidad.

"Sí. Desde hace un par de días un bardo ha estado rondando por el pueblo y contando leyendas sobre dragones." Dijo animada. Por lo que Yuuri le había contado a Viktor, Yuuko, además de Mari, era la única persona con la que podía conversar sobre su tema favorito sin sentirse intimidado.

"¡Ayer nos contó una leyenda sobre un humano que encontró a un dragón herido en un bosque!" Dijo una de las trillizas.

"¡Y lo curó y lo salvó de morir!" Dijo otra.

"¡Si les gustan los dragones, deberían tener una cita mañana y escuchar sus historias! ¡Será muy romántico!" Dijo la tercera y las otras dos asintieron.

"No es una mala idea, ¿verdad, Yuuri?" Inquirió Viktor guiñándole un ojo y Yuuri rió. Era evidente para ambos que la leyenda se refería a ellos, y que el bardo que la contaba debía tratarse del dragón granate, uno de los dragones que estuvo cuidando al peliplateado cuando estaba herido.

La comida continuó sin incidentes y la cena también.

"Yuuri..." Le susurró Viktor al oído cuando ya estaban solos y en el futón de su habitación, abrazándolo de manera que sus cuerpos se rosaban uno al otro.

"Viktor, aquí no... La paredes de la casa de mis padres son aún más delgada que las de la posada." Susurró intentando empujarlo, pero el peliplateado lo abrazó con más fuerza.

"Pero, Yuuri." Se quejó, hundiendo su nariz en su cuello para oler su dulce aroma. "Hace mucho que no nos apareamos, desde que no visitamos nuestra cueva..."

"Se dice 'intimar'. Los humanos no nos 'apareamos'. No sé cuántas veces te lo tengo que decir..." Le regañó, pero a Viktor no le importó y metió las manos bajo su pijama. "¡Vi-Viktor!"

"Yuuri. Por favor. Necesito sentirme dentro de ti... o quizás prefieras tú estar dentro de mí." Murmuró con tono sugestivo, primero besando sus mejillas, barbilla, hasta bajar a su cuello, y el moreno se ruborizó.

"Uh... N-no deberíamos... No es correcto hace esto tipo de cosas en una casa que no es nuestra..."

"Bueno, esta es la casa de tus padres, y esta sigue siendo tu habitación, así que..." A pesar de no traer sus gafas puestas , Yuuri pudo percibir su sonrisa triunfante.

"En eso tienes razón... Es-está bien. Pero sé silencioso, ¿de acuerdo? Y tendrás que ayudarme a lavar las sábanas." Viktor asintió con la cabeza y Yuuri lo besó en los labios.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

A la mañana siguiente, tras recibir una mirada acusatoria por parte de su hermana que pronto se volvió en una risa burlona durante el desayuno, y después de que él y Viktor ayudaran a su madre con la lavandería, un avergonzado Yuuri tomó a su novio de la mano y lo sacó de la casa para mostrarle su pueblo natal.

Yuuri llevó a Viktor a ver los campos de cultivo, los viñedos de su familia, y los lugares donde solía jugar cuando era niño. Y claro, no faltaron humanas coquetas que intentaron llamar la atención del peliplateado, pero el dragón siempre tenía su mirada puesta únicamente en su (futuro) esposo.

"Entonces..., ¿qué piensas de mi familia?" Inquirió con timidez mientras caminaban cerca de arboles frutales, aún tomados de la mano.

"Son adorables, justo como tú." Contestó Viktor con honestidad. "Y huelen igual de bien que tú. Pero obviamente tu aroma es el que más me gusta."

"Oh, gracias." Rió, sintiéndose halagado. Según le había explicado el peliplateado antes, el aroma de un individuo era el reflejo de su personalidad. Y Yuuri sabía que Viktor adoraba olerlo.

"Y si nos dieron su bendición, ¿significa que también les agradé, verdad?"

"Por supuesto. Te dije que mis padres te amarían. Y creo que mi madre te ama más. El hecho de que te haya pedido que le ayudes a cocinar tazón de cerdo esta noche es una buena prueba de ello."

"¿Y qué hay de ti, Yuuri?" Inquirió el dragón deteniéndose. Y soltó su mano, pero sólo para atrapar su cintura entre sus brazos y hacer que sus rostros se encontraran de manera que sus narices se rozaban y sus ojos se miraban mutuamente. "¿Tú me amas?"

"Yo..." Yuuri lo miró con sus ojos marrones bien abiertos a causa del movimiento tan atrevido, pudiendo sentir la intensidad de los ojos azules que lo observaban sin pestañear, sumando que había algunos pocos lugareños caminando cerca de ellos y que estaba seguro que algunos se volvieron a verlos con curiosidad. Pero si había algo que hiciera que Yuuri pudiera superar su timidez, aunque fuese por un sólo segundo, era el hecho de poder hacer a Viktor feliz. "Sa-sabes que sí. Te amo..." Replicó, y enseguida escondió su rostro completamente rojo en el cuello de su novio.

"Awww, Yuuri. ¡Eres tan adorable! Yo también te amo." Viktor sonrió complacido y besó su cabello. Luego de un par de minutos en esa posición, se separaron, no sin antes compartir un rápido beso en los labios.

Unas horas más tarde, al ponerse el sol a mitad del cielo, mientras caminaban por la plaza del pueblo y Viktor se maravillaba por la estructura asiática de los edificios, en la que los techos de los hogares eran adornados por sobresalientes cuernos, y cada ciertos pasos había estanques llenos de peces de colores, y las ventanas de muchas de las casas enmarcadas con flores; escucharon los acordes serenos de un laúd.

El peliplateado reconoció el sonido y jaló a Yuuri de la mano para guiarlo hacia donde provenía la melodía, encontrándose bajo el techo de un quiosco de madera a un muchacho de piel morena, cabello castaño y rostro amigable, quien era el que tocaba el instrumento, y era rodeado por un grupo de niños sentados alrededor suyo y escuchando atentos el final de su narración.

Mientras la pareja escuchaba también la historia, Viktor rodeó a Yuuri de la cintura y apoyó su mejilla izquierda sobre su cabeza, y el moreno lo tomó de las manos, y sus mejillas se pintaron de rojo cuando los niños gritaron con sorpresa al escuchar las declamaciones del bardo sobre cómo el 'valiente humano y su dragón volaron hacia el atardecer' (Yuuri imaginó que aquello último fue para acentuar el dramatismo, y porque obviamente no podría decirle a sus receptores sobre la transmutación).

Los niños aplaudieron alegres tras terminar la historia y comenzaron a dispersarse para regresar a jugar. Y el bardo se giró hacia Viktor y Yuuri con una sonrisa.

"¡Viktor! Qué alegría volver a verte después de tanto tiempo." El castaño se quito la boina e hizo una reverencia inclinando el torso. Después se dirigió al moreno. "Me llamo Leo. Soy un bardo que gusta ir de pueblo en pueblo a contar historias que merecen la pena ser escuchas. Y tú, mi amigo, me imagino que eres el protagonista de mi historia, ¿cierto?" Dijo, y el escriba se ruborizó más de lo que ya estaba. "Es un placer al fin conocerte."

"¡Sí! ¡Él es mi Yuuri!" Contestó el peliplateado con orgullo, sin haber dejado de abrazar a su pareja.

"S-sí. Me llamo Yuuri Katsuki. Y es también para mí un placer conocerte." Replicó inclinando un poco la cabeza y sonrió. "Viktor me contó que tú y... otros lo estuvieron cuidando durante el tiempo que estuvo herido. Y por eso te estoy muy agradecido."

"No, Yuuri. Quien debería darte las gracias somos nosotros." Leo se llevó la boina la pecho e hizo otra reverencia. "Salvaste a uno de nosotros sin intención de recibir algo a cambio." Entonces volvió a ponérsela. "Gracias a eso, muchos de nosotros se sienten un poco más protegidos y no temen tanto a otras personas. Renovaste su esperanza de que existan más personas amables en el mundo. Yuuri, eres toda una celebridad en la Capital. Estoy seguro que muchos de nosotros estarán encantados de conocerte."

"¿En-en serio?" Sorprendido. "Vaya... Y yo que creía que Chris estaba exagerando..."

"En un par de días iremos a la Capital." Comentó el peliplateado.

"Oh, en ese caso...Umm..." La sonrisa de Leo se apagó un poco. "Creo que debo advertirles algo no muy grato."

"¿Sucede algo malo?" Inquirió Viktor frunciendo el ceño.

"No, no precisamente malo, pero..." Miró a su alrededor. Seguían a mitad de la plaza del pueblo y mucha gente paseaba cerca, así que bajó la voz. "A pesar de todo, existen dragones que realmente no confían en humanos, por obvias razones... Así que, Yuuri, no te sientas mal si hay dragones que no te reciben de buena manera. Pero no te preocupes, a diferencia de los humanos, nosotros no atacamos sin provocación. Sin ofender."

"No, está bien. Lo entiendo. Gracias por decirnos." Yuuri sonrió débilmente. Quizás él podría ser algo inocentón, pero no era despistado. Desde que se enteró sobre la existencia de dragones escondidos, supo que habría quienes odiaran o le tuvieran miedo a los humanos, Viktor era uno de ellos, aunque éste cada vez más se sentía menos cohibido entre humanos desde que sus heridas sanaron; así que para Yuuri no fue tanta una revelación sino más bien una confirmación.

"Si alguien intenta hacerle daño a mi Yuuri, tendrá que pasar sobre mí primero. Y no me importa si se trata de un humano o un dragón." Dijo el peliplateado de pronto y con tanta fiereza que Yuuri pudo ver cómo sus ojos azules, usualmente apacibles, se llenaron de furia y sentir su cuerpo temblar de rabia. Yuuri nunca lo había visto actuar de esa manera, y eso inmediatamente lo preocupó. Incluso Leo retrocedió un poco.

"Viktor. Estaremos bien." Tomó al peliplateado de las mejillas y juntó sus frentes, haciendo que su mirada molesta se centrará en la suya para que su mente se despejara de pensamientos oscuros, aunque no estaba seguro de si eso funcionaría. "Confío en que cuidarás de mí justo como yo cuido de ti." Dijo, y besó su nariz, lo que hizo que Viktor se ruborizara y se tranquilizara lo suficiente para sonreírle de vuelta.

"Por supuesto, Yuuri. Jamás dejaré que nadie te haga daño." Dijo regresando a su personalidad juguetona, y restregando su mejilla contra la de Yuuri. Leo rió ante la escena tan adorable.

"Bueno. Pues si actúan así de amorosos todo el tiempo, estoy seguro que nadie se atreverá a molestarlos con tal de no interrumpirlos."

"¡Oh! En ese caso, debo ser extra de amoroso con mi Yuuri para que todos sepan que no deben meterse con nosotros." Lo abrazó con más fuerza y besó su mejilla varias veces seguidas, haciendo que Yuuri sintiera cosquillas.

"Oh, no. Por favor, no lo alientes." Dijo el moreno en broma y los tres rieron.

"Bien. Fue un verdadero placer haberme encontrado con ustedes. El hecho de poder ver a mis protagonistas tan enamorados y unidos hará que pueda contar su historia con más pasión." Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa cómplice, y tanto Viktor como Yuuri se ruborizaron. "Por desgracia, debo marcharme ahora si quiero llegar al siguiente pueblo antes del amanecer." Leo hizo una última reverencia antes de comenzar a caminar. "Envíen mis saludos a Yakov y a los otros de mi parte."

"¡De acuerdo! ¡Adiós!" Dijo Viktor, y ambos se despidieron un agitando una mano.

"¿Yakov es el hombre que cuidó de ti cuando vivías en la Capital, cierto?" Inquirió Yuuri mientras caminaban de regreso a su casa.

"Sí. Él y Lilia cuidaban de huérfanos como yo. Pero desde que Lilia murió, ahora Yakov el que se encarga de ellos y Georgi lo asiste. Como dijo Leo, no hay muchos de nosotros que confíen en humanos, pero Yakov tiene la confianza de muchos porque les enseñaba sobre la cultura humana y les consigue trabajos normales. Chris y Mila también vivieron con él. Y ahora Yurio está bajo su cuidado."

"Oh, cierto. ¿Trabajaste como recaudador de impuestos durante un tiempo, no? Al menos eso fue lo que Mila me dijo."

"¡Oh, es verdad! Lo había olvidado por completo." Dijo con un dedo en la barbilla, intentando recordar. "Recuerdo que me pareció algo aburrido y sólo lo hice unos meses, además de que Yakov siempre me estaba regañando por hacer las cosas mal." Rió. "Entonces decidí que prefería vivir por mi cuenta y regresé a mi nido. Y me alegra haber tomado esa decisión, pues sino no te habría conocido." Viktor se detuvo, tomó a Yuuri de las mejillas y lo besó en los labios, haciendo que el moreno se ganara las miradas envidiosas de varias chicas que los miraban con atención (y de las que obviamente el peliplateado ya se había percatado).

"¡Viktor!" Exclamó cuando se separaron, con la cara totalmente roja. A Yuuri realmente le apenaba cuando su novio actuaba demasiado amoroso en público. "¡¿Lo-lo hiciste a propósito, cierto?!"

"Por supuesto." Respondió mostrando su sonrisa de corazón, y lo tomó de la mano para continuar caminando. "No bromeaba cuando dije que sería más amoroso para que todos sepan que eres solamente mío, ¿lo sabías?"

"Sí. Eso me temía..." Yuuri rodó los ojos, fingiendo molestia, pero una pequeña sonrisa traicionaba su boca.


	11. La Capital

Luego de pasar unos días en el pueblo natal de Yuuri, y de recibir la bendición de la familia Katsuki para su boda, humano y su dragón se encaminaron hacia la Capital del Reino, donde sabían que Yurio y otros dragones los estarían esperando.

La segunda vez que Yuuri montó el lomo de Viktor (en su forma dragón) se sintió menos nervioso y pudo disfrutar mejor del viaje. Y al igual que la vez anterior, surcaron un cielo rosado y llegaron a la Capital en alrededor de dos horas, cuando el sol del alba ya estaba a punto de salir por las montañas.

La vista desde el cielo era espectacular. La pareja podía contemplar el blanco castillo del Rey asomándose desde el centro de la Capital en todo su esplendor, con los aún tenues rayos del sol haciendo contraste contra las siluetas de sus torres y su sombra aún tapando parte de la ciudad.

Cuando aterrizaron dentro de un bosque alejado varios kilómetros de las murallas de la ciudad, Viktor le lamió la cara al moreno un par de veces antes de transmutar a su aspecto humano.

"¿Te sientes bien, Yuuri?" Inquirió tras rodearlo con sus brazos, y Yuuri lo abrazó de vuelta dando un suspiro de alivio. "Te ves un poco pálido." Dijo, y acarició una de sus mejillas con afecto.

"Sí, estoy bien." Sonrió con timidez. "Aún no me gustan mucho las alturas. Pero estoy seguro que con el tiempo me acostumbraré. Así que por ahora mis pies siguen prefiriendo tocar el agradable suelo." Al escucharlo decir aquello, el peliplateado rió.

"Yuuri, si hay algo que pueda hacer por ti para que no sientas tanto temor de estar en las alturas, no dudes en decímelo." Besó su frente, y después recargó su barbilla en su hombro para hablarle al oído. "No sabes lo feliz que me haces que me permitas llevarte sobre mi espalda. Me hacer sentir bien saber que puedo ser de utilidad para mi amo."

"Viktor, no soy tu amo. Soy tu novio." Recalcó en un tono de voz un poco severo, aunque sabía que el peliplateado lo decía más bien en broma.

"Esposo." Replicó con una sonrisa juguetona.

"Esposo." Rectificó y rió para no iniciar 'otra discusión'. "Y gracias por pensar en mí. Si se me ocurre algo te lo diré." Tomó a Viktor del mentón y juntó sus labios en un beso de agradecimiento por el vuelo, lo que provocó que el peliplateado ronroneara complacido.

Caminaron durante veinte minutos por una carretera de tierra, cargando consigo sus bolsas de viaje y varios regalos que la familia de Yuuri (ahora también la de Viktor) les obsequiaron, hasta que llegaron a las puertas de entrada de la Capital, las cuales estaban abiertas de par en par y dejaban entrar y salir a los viajeros sin problemas, puesto que daban a la zona comercial y turística de la ciudadela.

Sin embargo, las puertas eran custodiadas por soldados que mantenían a los ladrones alejados de los comercios. Viktor, de manera un poco inconsciente, se tensó y se aferró a la cintura de Yuuri con fuerza cuando los soldados revisaban que sus bolsas no contuvieran armas.

"Viktor, ¿te sientes bien?" Inquirió preocupado luego de que los guardias les permitieran pasar.

"S-sí. Estoy bien, Yuuri." El peliplateado sonrió con dificultad, y entrelazó una de sus manos con las del moreno para no perderse entre la multitud (y porque les gustaba estar siempre de la mano). "Creo que sólo estoy algo emocionado. La última vez que estuve aquí fue hace más de quince años. No sé si aún recuerdo las calles, pero creo que puedo encontrar el camino hacia el orfanato de Yakov si sigo mi nariz."

"Está bien. Confío en tu nariz." El moreno contestó con una pequeña sonrisa mientras se dejaba guiar por su novio.

Pasearon por las calles tapizadas de graba mientras Yuuri observaba maravillado la estructura de la Capital. La gran ciudad era muy diferente a su pueblo natal y al pueblo en el que vivía con Viktor. Las casas y tiendas eran enormes, hechas de paredes de ladrillos y tejados de madera, lo cual era bastante moderno y llamativo. Y pudieron ver que estaba en construcción una catedral de arquitectura gótica, de altos ventanales, vidrieras de muchos colores con motivos religiosos, y gárgolas al frente como centinelas.

Yuuri no podía evitar detenerse a observar cada rincón que captara su atención, incluyendo tiendas y la belleza de los espacios públicos. Viktor entonces lo esperaba con paciencia y le comentaba alguna curiosidad que recordara sobre aquel lugar. Cuando sintieron hambre, se sentaron en la banca de un parque, lo cual la pierna cansada de Viktor lo agradeció bastante. Y comieron de los bocadillos que Hiroko les había preparado para su viaje.

Después de comer, el peliplateado entró a una joyería para admirar y probarse algunas joyas mientras que Yuuri esperaba a que su 'lado dragón' se sintiera satisfecho.

"¿Cómo me veo, Yuuri?" Inquirió el peliplateado al tiempo que usaba un collar de oro con piedras preciosas y hacía un gesto de coquetería peinando su cabello.

"Bueno, el collar es realmente bonito."

"¿Pero qué hay de mí?" Se quejó fingiendo decepción, y se quitó el collar para dejarlo de vuelta en el exhibidor.

"Viktor, tú sabes que eres atractivo." Replicó entornando la mirada. Aunque sabía que su dragón realmente no estaba consciente de ello, puesto que para él todos los humanos se miraban iguales; sólo los distinguía por su aroma. Pero el peliplateado sonrió.

"Pues yo también pienso que eres muy atractivo." Tomó a Yuuri de las mejillas y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios. Yuuri rió y tomó su mano para continuar con su recorrido.

Conforme pasaban las horas la ciudadela se fue llenando de transeúntes, al punto de que en un par de ocasiones Viktor y Yuuri estuvieron a punto de soltarse de las manos, lo que hizo que el peliplateado comenzara a ponerse algo nervioso de nuevo.

Desde que el dragón blanco fue herido por los caballeros comenzó a sentir un miedo comprensible hacia los humanos. No obstante, fue gracias al cariño de Yuuri que su temor hacia ellos no aumentó hasta el punto de odiarlos. Y con el tiempo, y tras conocer más de sus costumbres, se dio cuenta que existían otros humanos tan amables como el suyo y que no tenía sentido resentirse con ellos por culpa de lo que unos pocos caballeros le hicieron. Aún así, había ocasiones en las que su lado irracional se apoderaba de él y su miedo volvía, sobre todo cuando había tantos humanos a su alrededor y confundían sus sentidos. Sobre todo cuando a su nariz llegó un desagradable y familiar aroma.

Uno de los caballeros que lo atacó se encontraba cerca de ellos.

Viktor paró en seco y miró hacia todas las direcciones posibles, buscando frenéticamente con la mirada a aquel humano del que provenía tan repugnante olor a muerte para así poder tomar otro camino y alejarlo de Yuuri.

No se trataba de tal 'Capitán', de eso estaba seguro.

"Viktor, ¿qué sucede?" Inquirió el moreno, preocupado, cuando el peliplateado comenzaba a caminar de nuevo y con más prisa, jalando su brazo con fuerza. Yuuri tuvo problemas para seguirle el paso y estuvo a punto de caerse varias veces, sin mencionar que tropezó contra varias personas y no podía hacer otra cosa que gritarles disculpas. No obstante, Viktor no pareció estar al tanto de la conmoción.

Y no fue hasta que su dragón se detuvo un momento para considerar cuál siguiente calle tomar que Yuuri por fin pudo tomar a Viktor de los hombros y encararlo.

Tan pronto sus miradas se cruzaron, Yuuri sintió su corazón quebrarse al ver los ojos azules de Viktor humedecidos, con sus cejas contrayéndose en un intento de no echarse a llorar mientras que su cuerpo temblaba de miedo.

"¿Viktor…?"

"Yuuri. Yo... L-lo siento. Uno de ellos estaba aquí... Yo…No pude verlo. N-no…no puedo... distinguir los aromas. Hay... demasiada gente. No puedo olerte." De sus mejillas resbalaron lágrimas, y Yuuri, intentando no entrar en pánico él también, se apresuró a alejar a Viktor de la multitud hasta que llegaron a la seguridad de un callejón que parecía abandonado.

Yuuri enseguida envolvió a Viktor con sus brazos, posando una mano sobre su espalda y la otra sobre sus cabellos de plata para acariciarlos. El dragón se abrazó a su humano con fuerza, hundiendo su nariz en su cuello para envolverse en su aroma, y se permitió a sí mismo sollozar en voz baja; no tenía problemas en hacerlo si era Yuuri el que lo escuchaba.

"Todo está bien, Viktor. Yo estoy aquí contigo." Le dijo al oído antes de besar su mejilla. No era la primera vez que tenía que lidiar con los ataques de pánico de Viktor. Y aunque le dolía el corazón verlo de esa manera, no le molestaba en absoluto poder consolarlo. "Nadie va a hacerte daño. Jamás lo permitiré."

"L-lo siento tanto, Yuuri...Yo...Soy tan débil."

"No, Viktor, tú no eres débil. Llorar no te hace débil." Le aseguró mientras hacía la cabeza un poco hacia atrás para que sus miradas se encontraran. "Llora todo lo que necesites. Te sentirás mejor."

"Pe-pero, Yuuri... Soy un dragón blanco." Dijo murmurando, con su nariz congestionada. "Yo debería ser...mejor que esto... Debería ser capaz de protegerte."

"Viktor... Yo me siento protegido cuando estoy contigo." Quitó la mano de sus mechones plateados pero para llevarla a su rostro y secar sus lágrimas con las mangas de su túnica. "Tú eres un poderoso dragón blanco. Pero eso no significa que debas luchar. No quiero que nadie salga herido. Es por eso que yo también hago mi mejor esfuerzo por proteger tu identidad. Y a pesar de que sabíamos que esto podía suceder al venir a la Capital, aún así quisiste venir para que tuviéramos un merecido descanso juntos. Eres muy valiente por enfrentar tus miedos, y me enorgullece mucho llamarte mi esposo."

"... Yuuri, ¿qué hice para merecerte?" Inquirió mientras se formaba una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios y tomaba a Yuuri de las mejillas para juntar sus narices y rozarlas, sin dejar de mirarse mutuamente. "Necesito casarme contigo como humano ya mismo. Eres tan perfecto..."

"Viktor, ¿qué dices?" Rió, con su rostro pintándose ligeramente de rojo. "Yo también tengo miedos y fallos. Y siempre me pregunto cómo alguien tan maravilloso como tú quiere estar con alguien tan aburrido como yo..."

"¡Yuuri! No digas esas cosas." Dijo con mirada herida. "Tú eres un gran hombre, y eres tan bondadoso e inteligente. Me encanta pasar mi tiempo contigo. Yo te amo tal y como eres."

"Pues yo también te amo tal y como eres." Replicó con una sonrisa triunfante. Viktor se ruborizó y también sonrió.

Humano y dragón juntaron sus labios en un beso tranquilo y agradable, simplemente disfrutando de la compañía del otro. Beso el cual pretendía ser más largo, no obstante, Viktor y Yuuri terminaron por separarse al escuchar gimoteos provenientes de alguna parte del callejón. Por un momento temieron haber sido escuchados por alguna persona, mas dieron un suspiro de alivio al bajar la vista y ver que se trataba de un cachorro les olía las piernas con curiosidad.

El peliplateado levantó al perro del suelo y lo miró de vuelta también con curiosidad.

"¡Es un poodle bebé!" Exclamó Viktor con orgullo tras reconocer la raza. De lo poco que recordaba del tiempo en el que vivió en la Capital, era que la gente rica solía tener perros de esa raza como mascotas. Y la única razón por la que lo recordaba era porque los perros eran su animal de compañía favorito. "Yuuri... Creo que este pequeñín está hambriento." Dijo con preocupación.

"Oh. Parece que...fue abandonado." Comentó al notar que el cachorro estaba bastante delgado y tembloroso, pero aún así movía la cola con alegría. "Buscaré algo para que pueda comer." Se quitó la bolsa de viaje de la espalda y la puso en el piso para busca algo de carne seca y su cantimplora, para alimentar y dar de beber al cachorro, el cual devoró la carne en segundos y bebió del agua lamiendo con entusiasmo las manos de Yuuri.

Al sentirse ya saciado, el cachorro ladró agradecido y después se acurrucó entre los brazos de Viktor.

"Creo que le agradamos." Dijo Viktor acariciando al cachorro con ternura. "Y huele muy bien. Creo que a él también le gusta nuestra aroma. Sólo mira cómo nos olía." Sonrió, y el cachorro le lamió la cara.

Yuuri miró a Viktor, quien parecía haberse recuperado de su ataque de pánico y dedicaba su sonrisa de corazón al cachorro. Esto de inmediato le hizo darse cuenta de lo que su novio estaba a punto de sugerir. Y aunque creyó que no era del todo una buena idea adoptar a un cachorro callejero, el cual estaba cubierto de lodo y no olía exactamente bien, sabía que si a su dragón le agradaba su aroma natural era debido a que el cachorro tendría una personalidad compatible con ellos, por lo que lo vio aquello como una buena señal.

"Yuuri..., ¿podemos quedarnos con él?" Viktor lo miró con súplica y puso su mejor carita de perrito abandonado y, como si entendieran de lo que hablaban, el poodle hizo lo mismo, sumando gimoteos para dar más afecto.

El escriba miró a su novio y después al cachorro, quienes lo miraban de vuelta con expectativa, y dio un suspiro de resignación, pero sonrió. Después de todo, a él también le gustaban los perros.

"¿Ya pensaste en un nombre?" Dijo como respuesta, y los ojos de Viktor se iluminaron.

"¡Gracias, Yuuri!" Abrazó a su pareja, con todo y el cachorro entre ellos, y lo besó varias veces en los labios. El cachorro aprovechó esto y les lamió el rostro a ambos.

"Sólo esperemos a que a Mila no le moleste tener al cachorro en la posada." Comentó Yuuri en tono juguetón al separarse.

"Oh, a ella no le molestará." Le aseguró con una sonrisa. Y volvió a entrelazar su mano con la de Yuuri, usando la cual no cargaba con el cachorro. "¿Sabes? Me siento mucho mejor. Ya puedo distinguir mejor los aromas. Aunque por ahora no se me ocurre ningún nombre para este pequeñín..."

"Está bien. Ya se nos ocurrirá algo. Y Viktor…" Lo miró con seriedad, tanta que el peliplateado no pudo evitar sentirse como perrito regañado. "Si los hueles de nuevo…" Dijo, refriéndose a los caballeros que lo atacaron. "… No dudes en decírmelo, ¿de acuerdo? Juntos buscaremos una solución." Terminó de decir con una sonrisa amable para hacerle saber que no lo estaba amonestando. Viktor, aliviado, asintió y le sonrió de vuelta.

Después de varios minutos, y sin más incidentes, llegaron ante una gran casona, de quizás tres pisos, la cual a su patio estaba repleta de niños jugando y correteando por el lugar. Por las ropas tan simples que vestían, pero limpias y sin parches, y sus diversas edades, tanto Viktor como Yuuri pudieron darse cuenta que esos niños pertenecían al orfanato.

"Uh. No tenía idea de que ahora Yakov adoptara niños humanos." Comentó Viktor con sorpresa. Entonces varios niños se volvieron a verlos, más específicamente al cachorro que se sostenía entre sus brazos, y corrieron hacía él para acariciarlo.

Yuuri por un momento temió a que Viktor se sintiera incómodo rodeado de tantos niños, mas éste les sonrió y contestó sin problemas sus preguntas referentes al poodle. Incluso les permitió cargar al cachorro.

"¿Y cuál es su nombre?" Preguntó uno de los niños. Y el peliplateado lo pensó por varios segundos con un dedo sobre su barbilla antes de contestar.

"¡Makkachin!"

"¿Makkachin?" Repitió Yuuri con desconcierto. Nunca había escuchado o leído esa palabra antes, lo cual era mucho decir siendo que su trabajo consistía en leer alrededor de dos o tres libros al día mientras los transcribía. "¿Y qué significa ese nombre?"

"No tengo idea. Pero tiene cara de que se llama Makkachin." Contestó Viktor con una gran sonrisa, y el cachorro ladró como si lo confirmara. Yuuri no pudo hacer otra cosa más que sacudir la cabeza y reír. Sabía que no tenía sentido intentar argumentar con su dragón cuando se le metía alguna idea rara a la cabeza.

"¡Viktor!" Se acercó a ellos un hombre de cabello negro, el cual vestía ropajes finos; una túnica bordada con hilo de plata y pantalones del mismo color de su cabello, y en su rostro llevaba algo de maquillaje violeta en sus párpados y labios. "Oye, me agrada lo que hiciste con tu cabello." Dijo, y levantó un pulgar en señal de aprobación.

"¡Oh! Hola, Georgi." Saludó Viktor agitando una mano. Después tomó a su novio de la cintura y lo atrajo hacía sí para apoyar su mejilla sobre su cabeza. "Y gracias. Cortar mi cabello fue idea de mi Yuuri."

"Ya veo. Así que tú eres el 'Yuri' de Viktor. Es un verdadero placer por fin conocerte." Dijo el dragón violeta alargando una mano hacia Yuuri, el cual la aceptó gustoso y con una pequeña sonrisa tras reconocerlo como uno de los dragones que estuvo cuidado de su novio mientras estuvo herido. Aunque se tensó un poco cuando Georgi besó su mano.

"Oh, lo siento. Acabo de llegar del teatro y olvidé que aún no me he desmaquillado." Dijo mientras buscaba en sus bolsillos algún pañuelo para limpiar el labial que dejó pintado sobre sus nudillos. "Disculpa por haber manchado tu bella piel." Agregó haciendo una exagera genuflexión, tal cual artista agradeciendo a su público, tras limpiar su mano.

"¡N-no, no hay problema!" Yuuri enseguida quitó la mano y después agitó ambas para restarle importancia, esperando a que el peliplateado no se molestara con el otro dragón debido a sus celos. No obstante, Viktor continuaba igual de sonriente, con lo que el escriba se dio cuenta que quizás la galantería de Georgi debía ser parte de su personalidad y que Viktor ya estaba acostumbrado a ella. "Ahm… Yo… Quiero darte las gracias por cuidar de Viktor cuando él…" No tuvo que terminar la oración para que Georgi entendiera a qué se refería.

"No hay nada de lo que tengas que agradecerme. Me alegra haber podido ayudar a un amigo." Dijo el actor intentando sonar modesto, aunque era obvio que disfrutaba de la atención. "Niños, vuelvan a jugar. Los adultos necesitamos hablar." Les ordenó a los niños, los cuales se quejaron con un suspiro, pero hicieron caso y regresaron a Makkachin a Viktor.

"Georgi, ¿desde cuándo Yakov adopta niños humanos?" Yuuri no estaba seguro del porqué, pero el peliplateado sonaba algo triste por ese hecho. Georgi dio un suspiro y tardó unos segundos en contestar.

"Vengan. Hablaremos adentro." El dragón violeta les guió el camino hacia las puertas de entrada de la casona, y llegaron hasta la sala común. "¿Tienen hambre? La hora de la comida es dentro de un par de horas, pero sé que debieron tener un viaje cansado y puedo pedirle a la cocinera que les prepare algo."

"Gracias, pero estamos bien." Contestó Viktor antes de jalar a Yuuri para que se sentaran juntos en los sillones, dejando que Makkachin se acostara sobre las piernas de ambos. El dragón violeta asintió, y después prosiguió a contestar la pregunta.

"Es difícil mantener un orfanato de dragones cuando solamente tenemos a tres bajo nuestro cuidado. La mayoría de ellos ya volaron del nido y decidieron iniciar sus propias vidas." Dijo en metáfora, dando a entender que esos dragones ya se sentían seguros de caminar entre humanos. "Así que tuvimos que adoptar a niños humanos para no levantar sospechas ante los ojos de la sociedad. Además… no es como si hubiese más dragones jóvenes que adoptar…" Tanto Georgi como Viktor bajaron sus miradas, y Yuuri pudo leer entre líneas lo que estaba sucediendo.

Los dragones se estaban extinguiendo. Eran cazados por sus escamas y otros pocos eran todavía usados como esclavos para trabajos forzados o como mascotas para la gente rica. Por lo tanto, muchos dragones preferían vivir a la intemperie, alejados de las sociedades humanas. Sin mencionar el hecho de que muchos dragones hembras comenzaban a rehusarse a tener creías debido a esto, o al menos eso fue lo que Mila y Sara le dijeron alguna vez.

"A mí no me dan ganas de tener bebés sabiendo que pueden ser cazados o que vivirán toda su vida teniendo miedo a los humanos." Dijo Sara, sin sonar realmente molesta, era más bien como si se trata de un tema del cual ella ya estaba resignada.

"Lo mismo opino." Secundó Mila mientras ella y Sara descolgaban ropa limpia de un tendero. Yuuri las ayudaba sosteniendo la cesta. "He hablado con otra chicas y piensan igual que nosotras. Aunque algunas decidieron tener solamente una cría porque a sus parejas realmente les hacía ilusión tener hijos. Y otras han tenido la fortuna de tener parejas humanas, por lo tanto no han tenido que preocuparse por el tema de las crías, siendo que humanos y dragones no pueden concebir entre ellos."

Yuuri recordaba haber sentido una terrible aflicción al escucharlas decir eso. Pero podía comprender un poco su lógica. Incluso eso podía explicar porqué los padres de Viktor no habían querido tener hijos en primer lugar, pero que aún así se alegraron por el nacimiento accidental de éste.

"Oh, hablando de dragones, aquí están dos de ellos…" Dijo Georgi señalando hacia dos chicos que se asomaban tímidamente desde el lobby, y se sobresaltaron al verse descubiertos. "Ellos son Guang Hong, un dragón naranja, y Kenjirou, un dragón rojo. Chicos, él es Viktor, un dragón blanco, y su pareja humana, Yuuri."

Los chicos entonces entraron a la sala e hicieron una reverencia. Ambos parecían bastante nerviosos.

"Mu-mucho gusto. Yo me llamo Guang Hong…" Dijo el de cabello y ojos castaños, el cual su rostro estaba adornado con apenas visible pecas y sus mejillas parecían estar permanentemente sonrojadas, e hizo una reverencia inclinado su cabeza hacia adelante. Por su vestimenta y gorro, se podía deducir que debía trabajaba en una panadería.

"¡Yo…yo soy Kenjirou!" Exclamó el de cabello rubio con un extraño mechón pintado de rojo, haciendo una exagerada reverencia inclinando el torso. Su vestimenta era parecida a la de los niños, pero estaba cubierta manchas de pintura de muchos colores. Definitivamente debía tratarse de un artista.

"Me llamo Yuuri Katsuki. Y el gusto el mío." Dijo levándose del asiento e hizo otra una reverencia, dándose cuenta que los dragones tenían nombres asiáticos como él, y que seguramente estaban influenciados por las mismas culturas. Entonces Viktor hizo lo mismo.

"Yo soy Viktor, ¡pero pronto seré Viktor Katsuki!" Se presentó mostrando su gran sonrisa de corazón, y Yuuri tuvo que llevarse las manos a la cara para no morir de vergüenza (aunque no podía decir que no le halagara que su dragón presumiera su compromiso). "Y este pequeñín es Makkachin." El cachorro ladró.

Yuuri no estaba seguro de si el nerviosismo de Guang Hong y Kenjirou era parte de su personalidad, o si era el hecho de que hubiese un humano desconocido dentro de su hogar los asustara. Aunque también cabía la posibilidad de que se sintieran nerviosos por Viktor, puesto que los dragones respetaban mucho las jerarquías, estando los dragones blancos en la cima de ésta. No obstante, pronto se enteró de la verdadera razón cuando Kenjirou corrió hasta él, con ojos convertidos en estrellas y mirando directamente hacia él.

"¡Tú eres ese humano! ¡El que salvó a uno de nosotros!" Exclamó el rubio en afirmación, y sus ojos parecían a punto de llorar de emoción mientras sonreía. "¡Soy un gran admirador tuyo!"

"Yo…yo también." Se sumó el castaño, alternando su mirada entre Yuuri y piso.

"¿Ad-admiradores?" Repitió Yuuri con incredulidad, hasta que recordó que Chris ya le había advertido de que él se trataba de una celebridad entre los dragones de la Capital por haber salvado a Viktor de morir.

"¿Vas a quedarte mucho tiempo en la Capital? ¿Me podrías dar tu autógrafo? ¿Cuál es tu color favorito? ¿Querrías ser mi musa? ¿Me permitirías hacer un retrato tuyo? ¿O quizás prefieras que te haga una estatua de mármol para representar todo tu esplendor?" Preguntó el dragón rojo con euforia, ni siquiera callando un momento para que el pobre y confundido Yuuri pudiera contestarle.

"Lo sentimos. Ha sido un viaje largo y nos gustaría descansar en estos momentos." Dijo Viktor con una sonrisa un poco forzada, abrazándose a la cintura de su novio con fuerza. Yuuri se sintió orgulloso de que el peliplateado no se dejara cegar por los celos y no intentara intimidar al dragón más joven.

"Kenjirou, no los agobies." Le amonestó Georgi, aunque tapándose la boca para no reírse tras notar los celos de Viktor. El dragón rojo visiblemente se desanimó ante el regaño. "Por favor, discúlpenlo. Kenjirou es un chico muy explosivo y lleno de entusiasmo. Guang Hong es más reservado y tranquilo. Y Yura pues… a él ya lo conocen."

"Oh, ¿y dónde está Yuri?" Inquirió el escriba para que se desviara la atención de él.

"Debe seguir en su trabajo de mensajero."

"¿Y qué hay de Yakov?" Ahora preguntó Viktor.

"Quizás esté en su oficina. Iré a avisarle que ya llegaron." Georgi salió de la sala, y entonces el dragón naranja se acercó a ellos con otra reverencia.

"Leo y Phichit nos contaron su historia. Y… pienso que es genial que hayas ayudado a un dragón y después te convirtieras en su pareja. Eso es… bastante romántico." Se atrevió a decir Guang Hong, y tanto su rostro como el de Yuuri terminaron por ruborizarse por completo.

"Uhm…Y-yo…Sólo hice lo que me pareció correcto en ese momento." Contestó, sintiéndose cada vez más nervioso por las miradas de admiración del rubio y el castaño. Yuuri no era muy bueno lidiando con ese tipo de atención (con Viktor ya estaba acostumbrado).

"Yuuri. Me encanta que seas tan modesto." Le susurró el peliplateado al oído, pero lo suficientemente alto para que los otros dos dragones lo escucharan. Entonces lo besó de en la mejilla, aunque bastante cerca de la comisura de la boca. Y pudo escuchar divertido como Kenjirou y Guang Hong intentaba no soltar un grito de emoción ante tan sugerente escena.

"Pu-pues… Makkachin dice que te agradece mucho que lo hayan alimentado y adoptado…" Continuó diciendo el castaño, con lo que Yuuri recordó que los dragones naranjas podían conversar con los animales. "Y que él hará todo lo posible por estar a su lado y protegerlos… También dice que le gusta mucho el nombre que Viktor eligió para él." Sonrió.

"Awww, Makkachin, ¡sabía que te gustaría! ¡Eres un bien chico" Exclamó alegre y Makkachin lo acompañó con ladridos animados.

"¡Viktor!" Escucharon un poderoso grito proveniente desde algún lado de la casona, y pronto unos pasos pesados comenzaron a dirigirse hacia ellos. De manera un poco inconsciente, Yuuri se abrazó a Viktor sin poder evitar temblar un poco, y su dragón no tuvo problemas en abrazarlo de vuelta. Entonces vieron a un hombre anciano, de quizás setenta años, pero que aún así se le veía bastante vivaz, entrando a la sala y señalando al dragón blanco de manera acusatoria. "Así que decidiste volver, eh."

"¡Yakov!" Exclamó Viktor con alegría. Se separó de Yuuri para dejarle al poodle en sus brazos y después corrió a abrazar al hombre mayor. "¡Cuánto tiempo ha pasado! Casi no has cambiado nada. ¿Pero a dónde fue tu cabello?" Inquirió con curiosidad.

"¡Podría preguntarte lo mismo!" Gritó Yakov con su cara roja de ira, evidentemente molesto por tal observación. "¿Qué diablos le sucedió a tu cabello? Aunque, bueno...Debo decir que me alegra que por fin lo hayas cortado. Así al menos ya no tendrás más pulgas." De acuerdo, aquello hizo reír a Yuuri, lo que provocó que le tuviese menos miedo al hombre mayor.

"¡¿Q-qué?!" Viktor retrocedió, ruborizado y avergonzado. "¡Yo nunca he tenido pulgas! B-bueno, tal vez una vez, pero… ¡fue hace mucho tiempo! ¿Tú sí me crees, verdad, Yuuri?" Preguntó mirando a su novio con ojos acuosos, y Yuuri usó el pelaje de Makkachin para esconder su sonrisa.

"Te creo, Viktor. Y no te preocupes. Yo también tuve pulgas cuando era niño." Yuuri entonces sintió la mirada crítica de Yakov sobre él, y se abrazó con más fuerza a Makkachin.

Según le había dicho el peliplateado, Yakov se trataba de una segunda figura paterna para él, por lo mismo, Yuuri quería causarle una buena impresión, pues pronto serían parte de la misma familia. Y aunque Viktor ya le hubiese avisado que la personalidad de Yakov le hacía parecer intimidante (mientras que por dentro era todo dulzura), el escriba no podía evitar preocuparse.

"Así que… tú eres Yuuri Katsuki, la pareja de Viktor. ¿No es así?"

"¡S-sí, señor!" Contestó mientras hacía una reverencia, temiendo mirarlo a los ojos. "Es…es un placer al fin conocerlo, Señor Feltsman. Viktor siempre me ha hablado muy bien de usted." Yuuri no estuvo seguro de qué fue lo que hizo bien, pero pudo ver a Yakov asintiendo con la cabeza.

"Me sorprendes, Viktor. Te conseguiste un chico educado. Lo apruebo."


	12. El pasado

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si quieres apoyarme a continuar escribiendo, considera comprarme un café ;D!  
> ko-fi.com/A4362SPF

"¿Me-me aprueba?" Repitió Yuuri, mirando al hombre mayor con incredulidad. "¿Sólo así cómo así?" Soltó antes de poder cerrar la boca.

"Por supuesto." Asintió Yakov lentamente con la cabeza. "Yura me ha hablado mucho de ti, Katsuki. Dice que eres capaz de soportar a Viktor y que cuidas muy bien de él." Luego se volvió hacia el peliplateado, observándolo desde los pies a la cabeza, como si se tratara de una incomprendida obra de arte. "Y por lo que veo, está bien alimentado y entrenado. Estás haciendo un buen trabajo, muchacho."

"Yakov, estás hablando de mí, no de Makkachin." Se quejó Viktor señalando al poodle, intuyendo que debería sentirse ofendido por el comentario, aunque no lo estaba porque le hacía feliz que su mentor aprobara a su novio/esposo.

"¿Ese perro es de ustedes?" Inquirió con una ceja alzada.

"Sí, lo acabamos de adoptar." Se apresuró en decir Yuuri al ver que Yakov se tapaba la nariz, pues el cachorro aún olía a suciedad y basura.

"¿Y de quién fue la idea?"

"¡Mía!" Respondió el peliplateado, sonriente.

"Entonces ve a bañarlo tú. No quiero que a los niños se les pegue alguna enfermedad por la suciedad de tu perro." Ordenó. "¿Recuerdas dónde está el cuarto de baño?" Viktor estuvo a punto de rehusarse, hasta que recordó que hacer enojar a Yakov no era nada placentero de ver, así que simplemente negó con la cabeza ante la pregunta. "Kenjirou, muéstrale a Viktor a dónde tiene que ir."

"¡Sí, Señor!" Contestó el dragón rojo con un saludo militar, con una mano en la frente, pero aún dirigiendo su mirada con estrellas hacia el humano más joven.

"Guang Hong, ve a la cocina a preparar un tentempié." El castaño asintió con una reverencia y salió de la sala para dirigirse a la cocina. "Georgi, lleva sus bolsas de viaje a la habitación de Viktor."

"Como digas." Respondió el dragón violeta con una grácil genuflexión y tomó las bolsas del suelo.

"Y Katsuki, tú vienes conmigo a mi oficina. Tenemos cosas de que hablar."

Yuuri no pudo evitar tragar saliva y pensar en las mil razones por la cual el hombre mayor quisiese hablar en privado con él, sin estar Viktor presente. Y aquello lo hubiese puesto verdaderamente nervioso sino fuera porque, cuando su novio se acercó a recoger al cachorro entre sus brazos, le sonrió y lo besó en la frente.

"No te preocupes, Yuuri. Con el sólo hecho de que no te comportes como yo, ya le agradas a Yakov." Comentó en voz baja y ambos rieron, haciendo que el moreno se sintiese más tranquilo.

Tan pronto la sala se vio vacía de dragones, Yakov le hizo una seña a Yuuri para que lo siguiera a su oficina. El moreno, sintiéndose con algo de más valor, se encaminó tras del hombre para dejarse guiar por los pasillos. Durante el trayecto, Yuuri se dedicó a observar mejor el interior del orfanato. Los tapices y las alfombras eran de mediana calidad, lo cual podía entenderlo porque seguramente eran más sencillos de reemplazar por si los niños las arruinaban al jugar, además de que tenían patrones coloridos y amigables. Yuuri también pudo ver que en algunos rincones de la casona había cofres con juguetes de madera y muñecas de trapo dentro, y en algunas paredes había dibujos colgados con caritas sonrientes. Incluso algunos niños pasaron junto a ellos corriendo y saludando animados.

El ambiente era bastante cálido. Yuuri entonces recordó todas las veces en las que Chris, Mila y Viktor se referían a Yakov con afecto. Y para cuando llegaron a una habitación, la cual estaba repleta de estantes de libros y una pintura de una mujer sobre la chimenea; Yuuri ya no se sentía tan nervioso. El hombre entonces le indicó que se sentara en uno de los dos sillones que se encontraban separados por una mesita.

"Me alegro que Viktor por fin haya encontrado a su pareja." Dijo el hombre después de un largo suspiro que parecía de alivio tras dejarse caer al sillón, con las facciones de su rostro suavizándose al punto de que ya no se miraba tan severo. "Viktor siempre ha sido un dragón bastante social, pero era obvio que nunca se interesó en conocer a profundidad a otros dragones o humanos. Él jamás hablaba de lo que le preocupaba. Prefería esconder su soledad detrás de esa boba sonrisa suya y fingir que todo estaba bien... Pero, sé que le preocupaba que a su edad aún no hubiese encontrado a la pareja con quién compartiría su vida. Alguien que fuese compatible con él. Así que cuando regresó a su nido temí a que se hubiese rendido." Yakov dio otro suspiro, y Yuuri no pudo hacer otra cosa mas que parpadear atónito ante tal revelación. Al moreno jamás se le hubiese ocurrido pensar que Viktor hubiese estado alguna vez deprimido debido a su personalidad tan radiante. "Pero ahora veo que eso fue lo mejor. Si Viktor se hubiese quedado aquí, seguro que jamás habría coincidido contigo. Nunca lo había visto tan feliz."

"Oh…" Yuuri no supo qué decir. Aún continuaba sorprendido por el hecho de que el cuidador de dragones lo hubiese aceptado tan rápido, y todavía le confiase un poco del pasado de Viktor sin miramientos.

"¿Pero qué hay de ti, muchacho?" Inquirió, mirando intensamente a Yuuri. El humano de ojos chocolates sintió sus hombros tensarse y su respiración cortarse. "¿Tú eres feliz con Viktor?"

"Por supuesto." Contestó sin siquiera haberlo pensando. Incluso le pareció ofensiva la pregunta. Pero se dio cuenta que Yakov sólo lo había hecho para ponerlo a prueba cuando lo vio asentir con la cabeza.

"Bien. Sólo quería cerciorarme. Ya debes haberte dado cuenta que la relación entre un humano y un dragón son bastante más difíciles debido a las diferencias culturales. Es un verdadero dolor de cabeza tener que explicarle a los dragones cómo los humanos somos más frágiles que ellos y cómo funcionan las etiquetas sociales. Sobre todo a un dragón tan 'especial' como Viktor, que siempre olvida todo."

Yuuri odiaba tener que admitirlo, pero a veces Viktor podía llegar a sacarlo de quicio, aunque no de mala manera, sino que el peliplateado era bastante despistado y olvidadizo y a veces tenía que recordarle cómo comportarse delante de otros humanos. Pero Yuuri era una persona paciente, y realmente no le molestaba los fallos que su novio pudiese tener. Además, asimismo, Yuuri a veces se olvidaba de la naturaleza posesiva de los dragones, lo que en ocasiones provocaba que se molestara y amonestara a Viktor debido a sus celos (aunque siempre terminaba por disculparse y Viktor le aseguraba que no había problema). Después de todo, Yuuri amaba demasiado a Viktor y no podía imaginarse pasar su vida con alguien más.

"Conociendo a mis dragones y a Viktor…" Continuó hablando Yakov. "Estoy seguro que ninguno te ha explicado bien el significado de muchas de sus costumbres o cómo funciona sus relaciones hasta que ya es muy tarde."

"Um…bueno…" Yuuri quiso decir que sí, pero…Simplemente no podía mentir.

Había veces en las que ciertos comportamientos de Viktor y de los otros dragones le parecían muy extraños, y casi siempre eran Mila y Phichit los que se acordaban de explicarle lo que sucedía. Como la vez Viktor durmió por dos días enteros durante el invierno y Yuuri se preocupó a muerte, pensando que éste estaba enfermo. Mila entonces le explicaría que los dragones salvajes solían invernar, y siendo que Viktor aún no terminaba de acostumbrarse a vivir como humano, era seguro que su cuerpo todavía necesitaba más tiempo para adaptarse a su nuevo entorno. Al tercer día, cuando Viktor por fin despertó, discutieron por un par de horas sobre quién de los dos extrañó más al otro dos. De alguna manera, el peliplateado terminó ganando esa pelea a pesar de haber estado inconsciente.

O como en otra ocasión, unos días después de haber tenido relaciones sexuales por primera vez. Yuuri se atrevió a preguntarle a Viktor con cuántos humanos o dragones había estado antes que él, pues el peliplateado parecía saber lo que hacía y eso hizo que el moreno no pudiera evitar compararse con sus antiguos amantes...

No obstante, no esperaba que las pestañas plateadas se abrieran con horror ante la pregunta y Viktor saliese llorando de la habitación para esconderse en la de Chris. Tras haber escuchado la conmoción y al humano disculparse por 'lo que sea que haya dicho', Phichit se apresuró a explicarle que los dragones solamente tenían una pareja de por vida, humano o dragón; y que ellos solían esperaban todo el tiempo que fuese necesario para únicamente aparearse con su pareja (aunque había excepciones, como Chris). Mientras que del otro lado de la puerta, era el mismo dragón verde quien intentaba explicarle al dragón blanco que su pareja no había intentado acusarlo de promiscuidad.

"Yuuri…" Recordaba la voz arrepentida y quebrada por el llanto de Viktor, quien miraba al suelo mientras se tomaban de las manos, luego de que regresaran a su habitación tras arreglar el malentendido. "L-lo siento tanto... Sara me advirtió que ustedes los humanos tienen muchas parejas, y….Y está bien si ya has estado con alguien antes que yo… Pero no pude suportar la idea de que tú pensaras que yo…"

"¡N-no! Viktor. Lo siento. Yo no sabía…" Yuuri no tenía ni la más mínima idea de que la virginidad fuese un tema tan importante para los dragones. Claro que para algunos humanos también lo era, pero para los dragones parecía ser casi una ley divina. "Lamento mucho si te he ofendido. No era mi intención." Viktor por fin lo miró, y sonrió débilmente antes de envolver sus caderas con sus brazos y juntar sus labios. "Y, umm… Yo…en realidad…, tampoco estuve con alguien antes tú. E-eres el primero." Admitió con algo de vergüenza. Pues ser virgen pasando los veinte años era un tema de burla entre los humanos. No obstante, valió la pena la confesión, pues los ojos azules de Viktor se iluminaron y lo besó par de veces más.

"¡Oh, Yuuri! Me alegra haber esperado casi doscientos años para conocerte." Murmuró en intervalos mientras continuaba besando sus labios hasta bajar por su cuello. Esa noche tuvieron sexo por segunda vez.

"¿Sabes sobre el significado de las escamas?" La voz de Yakov lo sacó de sus recuerdos, sobresaltándolo un poco. "¿O sobre lo celoso que pueden llegar a ser los dragones cuando están muy apegados a su pareja?" Yuuri asintió a ambas cosas. "¿Ya han tenido sexo?" El moreno asintió de nuevo, con la cara roja de vergüenza.

Yuuri normalmente no contestaría preguntas así de personales, pero sintió que podía confiar en el hombre que cuidó de Viktor durante tantos años. Y para su sorpresa, Yakov parecía también sorprendido.

"Mmh. Viktor realmente confía en ti, entonces. No tienen ni un año de relación y ya intimaron. Incluso a Lilia y a mí nos tomó mucho tiempo llegar a ese nivel de confianza." Mientras hablaba, sus ojos pasearon por la habitación hasta llegar a ver a la mujer del cuadro.

Ah. Esa debía ser Lilia, el dragón dorado que adoptó a Viktor y a otros tantos. Por lo que Yuuri sabía de ella, el orfanato era suyo antes de morir, por lo que su pareja humana decidió continuar con su legado. Yuuri realmente admiraba a Yakov por eso. Es decir, él mismo no sabría qué hacer con su vida si alguna vez perdiese a Viktor…

"Uh, ¿qué tiene que ver el nivel de confianza con el sexo?" Inquirió con un poco de pena, aunque imaginado ya la respuesta. Pues si la virginidad era realmente tan importante para los dragones, era evidente que no la entregarían tan fácilmente. Yakov pareció considerar su pregunta.

"Mmh… Supongo que debido a tu experiencia con Viktor, es decir, salvar su vida; eso hizo que te ganaras la confianza inmediata de muchos dragones y quizás por eso nunca has tenido ninguna mala experiencia con ellos. Incluso Guang Hong y Kenjirou te idolatran y ni si quiera te conocían en persona. Vamos, incluso le agradas a Yura. Y eso que los dragones dorados son realmente difíciles de complacer."

"Umm… Sí. Un dragón llamado Leo me advirtió que podría haber dragones a los que yo no les agrade."

"Sí, lo conozco. Leo es la pareja de Guang Hong." Ante aquello, Yuuri lo miró con sorpresa. ¿Si eran pareja, por qué no estaban juntos? El mismo dragón granate le había dicho que viajaba de pueblo en pueblo a contar historias, mientras que el dragón naranja parecía vivir en el orfanato con los niños. "Respondiendo a tu pregunta… Los dragones son realmente criaturas amigables y cordiales, pero eso no significa que te puedas ganar su confianza tan a la ligera. Si no le agradas a un dragón, sólo te ignorará. Ellos no suelen atacar, pero lo harán si amenazas a alguien de su clan."

Mientras Yakov hablaba, Yuuri asentía mirándolo con atención, intentando absorber toda la nueva información que pudiera.

"Sobre cómo funciona la relación con sus parejas…" Continuó el hombre mayor. "Cuando encuentran al dragón o al humano indicado para ellos mediante su aroma, no gastan tiempo e inmediatamente declaran sus intenciones." Yuuri estuvo a punto de reírse, recordando el día que Viktor trasmutó e inmediatamente lo besó, dejándolo anonadado y confundido. "Si ambas partes están de acuerdo, entonces 'formarán un lazo entre ellos' que durará toda su vida. Es su manera metafórica de decir que se casaron. Se podría decir que el hecho de intercambiar o entregar sus escamas es el equivalente del anillo de compromiso para nosotros." El moreno entonces se ruborizó tras escuchar eso último, pues Yakov confirmaba que él y Viktor ya se podían considerar esposos.

"Pero…" Habló el moreno, confundido por algo en específico. "Conozco a una pareja de humano y dragón que no se juntaron hasta un año después de conocerse…"

"Oh. Debes estar hablando de Michele y Emil." Yuuri asintió. "He oído de ellos por Yura y Mila. No sé los detalles, pero parece ser que los padres de los dragones gemelos fueron asesinados por humanos hace unos pocos años atrás. Así que es posible que Michele se haya sentido confundido porque su pareja fuese un humano y le tomó algún tiempo asimilarlo."

Oh. Yuuri sintió su corazón contraerse de dolor y pena. Sabía que los padres de Michele y Sara tampoco estaban vivos, mas nunca quiso incomodarlos con sus preguntas. Aunque eso explicaba porque Michele era tan distante con su humano a pesar de que era obvio que se querían. ¿Emil sabría de eso? Ah, por lo paciente que siempre era con el dragón púrpura, lo más probable es que sí lo supiera.

Yuuri entonces comprendió que para los dragones debía ser realmente difícil confiar en humanos después de todo lo sucedido en el pasado. Sin embargo, como decía Yakov, para él no había sido nada difícil formar parte de su mundo debido a que salvó a uno, por lo que jamás se le ocurrió pensar que para otros humanos no fuese así de sencillo.

"Tú y Viktor son un caso especial." Comentó Yakov, como si le hubiese leído la mente. "Los dragones no suelen confiar ciegamente o ser así de cariñosos con sus parejas sino hasta que pasan muchos años de relación, hasta confiar plenamente en ellos. Siendo que ellos viven más de doscientos años, prefieren usar ese tiempo para estudiar o curioseando por el mundo hasta sentirse satisfecho. Y ya que cumplen los ciento cincuenta años o más, entonces juntas sus nidos y viven juntos. Es especialmente por esto que son tan complicadas las relaciones de humanos y dragón. Pues mientras que los dragones prefieren salir a conocer el mundo en soledad o con su clan, los humanos somos más sedentarios y necesitamos tener a nuestra pareja a nuestro lado todo el tiempo y de manera constante."

"Eso…tiene sentido." Murmuró Yuuri, viendo desde esa perspectiva la relación de Phichit y su pareja dragón (¿Seung-gil era su nombre?), que vivían en pueblos separados y se juntaban unas pocas veces al mes. Cuando Yuuri le preguntó si no lo extrañaba, Phichit sólo contestó sonriente que no, que ya tendrían mucho tiempo para estar juntos después. O la relación de Yurio y Otabek, que solamente se miraban una o dos veces a la semana. El moreno no podía comprender cómo eso funcionaba para ellos, siendo que Viktor y él no se habían separado ni una sola vez desde que se conocieron.

"¿Ya han pensado en un plan a futuro? Yura me dijo que Viktor está trabajando con la posada de Mila y que tú eres un Escriba."

"Umm, sí, bueno. Tenemos algunos planes, como conseguir nuestro propia casa además del nido, aunque Mila nos aseguró que le gusta tenernos en la posada, así que Viktor quiere que nos casemos primero y que después nos preocupemos de lo demás." Rió. No había ni un solo día que Viktor no mencionara su futura boda desde que acordaron casarse 'como humanos'.

"¿Casarse?" Repitió Yakov, pensativo. "¿De verdad Viktor quiere casarse como humano aunque ya lo estén como dragón?"

"S-sí." Se ruborizó. Saber que alguien, además de su dragón, confirmara esa teoría hizo que su corazón saltara de alegría. Además de percatarse que realmente estaban casados. "Es sólo que a Viktor de verdad le agrada la idea usar anillos y tener mi apellido." Continuó con una risita y Yakov suspiró.

"¿Sabes, muchacho? Es frustrante para mí ver que lograste que Viktor se interesara en nosotros los humanos y sus costumbres en tan poco tiempo, siendo que yo jamás lo logré." Dijo con el cejo fruncido y cruzado de brazos, pero el moreno pudo ver que lo decía con aprecio.

"Sí, pero…" Yuuri se llevó una mano al pecho, dudando un poco en hablar, pero creía que Yakov podría ser la persona indicada con quién podía hablar sobre lo que le preocupaba. "Viktor aún le teme a otros humanos… Y yo… no sé cómo ayudarlo." No fue hasta que sintió algo caliente resbalando por su cuello que Yuuri se dio cuenta que estaba llorando. Sentía una pesadez en el pecho, y tuvo que taparse la boca para no dejar escapar un sollozo.

Por su parte, Yakov se levantó del sillón y caminó hasta Yuuri para posar una mano sobre su hombro. El escriba levantó la mirada y pudo ver que los ojos del hombre mayor lo miraban con empatía.

"Katsuki, esto que te voy a decir… no se lo digas a los otros dragones." Yuuri, al percibir el cambio de atmosfera, asintió lentamente. Y ahora ambos se volvieron a mirar el cuadro de Lilia, el cual mostraba a una mujer humana de quizás treinta años, pero sus facciones se miraban duras y cansadas a pesar de que estaba sonriendo. "El día que Lilia y yo nos conocimos fue hace más de cincuenta años…"

"Yo en aquella época era un Soldado novato de veinte años. Mi única meta en la vida era servir a la comunidad y al Rey. Yo había perdido a mi familia directa a causa de la peste negra, así que no tenía otras preocupaciones que ganarme el pan de cada día y no morir de hambre. Sin embargo, una noche, durante una persecución hacia un grupo de ladrones, uno de ellos montaba un dragón dorado con las alas rotas. Nunca en mi vida había visto a un dragón en libertad. Siempre los veía como mascotas de gente rica y detrás de barras de acero. Así que quedé muy impresionado con lo que vi. Pero teníamos que atrapar al ladrón, pues se había robado joyas de alto valor. Mis compañeros soldados de alguna manera se las arreglaron para detener al dragón a pesar de su velocidad, y lo hicieron caer contra el suelo, con lo que pudimos atrapar a ambos."

"Un dragón dorado…con las alas rotas." Murmuró Yuuri, con sus ojos marrones bien abiertos con horror, y aún mirando la pintura. "¿Esa era…?"

"Sí…El ladrón le había roto las alas para que no escapara volando. Lo que el idiota no sabía era que al dañar sus alas afectaría su velocidad a falta de balance." Yakov había contestado con rostro estoico, pero sus labios temblaban un poco. "Cuando logramos encadenar al dragón, pude oír a mis compañeros decir cómo le cortarían la cabeza y le arrancarían las escamas para después venderlas… Yo me sentí asqueado por eso. Así que, esa noche, después de asegurarme que mis compañeros estuvieran dormidos tras festejar con vino, le desaté las cadenas y la dejé escapar. En la mañana fingí tener resaca y no recordar nada de la noche anterior, así que nunca se supo cómo escapó. Aunque todos fuimos sancionados con tres meses de nuestro sueldo. Pero para mí valió la pena. Un mes después, durante uno de mis patrullajes, una mujer vestida en finas telas se me acercó."

"Dijo que su nombre era Lilia, y que necesitaba la ayuda de 'un fuerte soldado' para ayudarla a caminar, pues tenía dolores de espalda. Yo estaba anonadado por su belleza, pensando que era mi día de suerte." Tanto él como Yuuri rieron. "Así que accedí de inmediato y la tomé del brazo para que se apoyara en mí. Al principio ella estaba un poco tensa, incluso pude ver que en sus ojos se reflejaba el miedo. Pero no quise incomodarla con preguntas, así que mantuvimos una plática superficial hasta llegamos aquí, al orfanato. Ese mismo día conocí a Viktor y a Mila, quienes de inmediato se acercaron a hablarme con grandes sonrisas en sus rostros… Lilia entonces me confesó ser ella el dragón al que dejé escapar, y que esperaba que yo la aceptara como mi pareja. Aquello me tomó por sorpresa, pero no dudé en decir que sí tras ella enseñarme sus escamas. No obstante… Nuestra relación comenzó siendo un poco tormentosa. Lilia confiaba en mí pero hasta cierto punto. Apenas me dejaba acercarme a ella o a los otros dragones. Y no fue hasta varios meses después, tras una discusión que tuvimos, que ella por fin me dio sus razones. No sólo había sido capturada aquella por humanos mientras intentaba proteger a otros dragones más jóvenes, sino que… cuando ella era más joven, vio cómo sus padres fueron asesinados por caballeros, frente a ella. Vio cómo les cortaban la cabeza y ella… no pudo soportarlo y en un ataque de ira asesinó a esos humanos"

Alguien tocó la puerta, sobresaltando un poco a ambos, y Yakov dio permiso para entrar, siendo Guang Hong el que entraba empujando un carrito de postres. Pero se detuvo al ver los ojos enrojecidos de ambos humanos.

"¿Su-sucede algo?" Inquirió el dragón naranja con timidez. Y Yakov hizo un ademán con la mano mientras regresaba a sentarse a su sillón.

"Solamente conversamos." Contestó mientras Guang Hong acomodaba los postres y una tetera sobre la mesita, sirviendo después el té en dos tazas. "Puedes retirarte." El castaño asintió, pero antes de marcharse se giró hacia el moreno.

"Yuuri. Si necesitas algo no dudes en decírmelo." Comentó con sus mejillas ruborizadas y una pequeña sonrisa.

"Gracias. Lo haré" Le sonrió de vuelta y lo vio al dragón salir de la habitación. Luego de que él y Yakov prepararan sus tés, el hombre mayor continuó.

"Ella siempre se arrepintió de eso, pero sabía que ellos la matarían sino los mataba ella primero. Los dragones no matan humanos. Esos son sólo mitos que la Milicia dispersa como excusa para la caza de escamas. Lo más que puede hacer un dragón en tu contra es dejarte herido... Desde entonces intenté ser más comprensivo con ella. Pero debido a que no conocía sus costumbres como dragón, ni ella las mías como humanos, tuvimos muchos malentendidos y discusiones por meses, hasta que por fin pudimos aprender uno del otro y nuestra relación mejoró. Pasamos maravillosos treinta años juntos." Sorbió de su té, dejando al moreno procesar la historia. "Está bien si se lo cuentas a Viktor, pero no se lo digas a los demás dragones. Si Lilia nunca quiso que 'sus niños' supieran sobre el asesinato de sus padres a manos de humanos, o lo que ella se vio forzada a hacer para sobrevivir, fue para no condicionarlos a odiarlos. Ella sabía que existían humanos buenos a pesar de todo, y tenía una fe ciega en que humanos y dragones podrían llegar a convivir algún día en paz... Por ahora, el único consejo que puedo darte es que seas paciente con Viktor. Él ya confían en ti, así que solamente será cuestión de tiempo para que su temor hacia los humanos, tal vez no desaparezca, pero mengue lo suficiente para que sea más independiente de ti."

"Sí, eso espero... Siempre me preocupa dejarlo en la posada cuando voy a trabajar. Siempre que regreso, me mira con sorpresa y me abraza con fuerza, como si creyera que lo abandoné pero volví por él…" Dijo Yuuri mientras se limpiaba el rostro de lágrimas y daba un suspiro. Oír la historia de Yakov y Lilia le había permitido desahogarse un poco de sus propias preocupaciones. Y saber que estaba haciendo lo correcto (o al menos lo más indicado) para intentar hacer que Viktor se sintiera más seguro, lo hizo sentirse un poco mejor consigo mismo también. "Se lo agradezco mucho por contarme esto. Prometo que no diré nada."

Antes de que Yakov pudiera decir algo más, escucharon rasguños en la puerta, y segundos después se abrió, dejando entrar a un ya limpio y animado poodle que corrió hacia el regazo de Yuuri para lamerle la cara.

"¡Awww! ¡Makkachin, lo encontraste!" Exclamó Viktor, también apresurándose hacia su novio para abrazarlo y besarlo en las mejillas. Pero se detuvo al notar el ambiente pesado y lo miró con preocupación. "¿Yuuri? ¿Qué sucede?"

"N-no. Nada. Es que te extrañé." Dijo, no siendo exactamente una mentira, para desviar el tema. El peliplateado mostró su sonrisa de corazón y se sentó a su lado, quedando un poco apretados en el sillón, con lo que Yuuri se dio cuenta que Viktor tenía la ropa mojada. Seguro que Makkachin lo habría salpicado de agua.

"¡¿No es un amor, Yakov?!" Preguntó Viktor abrazando a su novio y a su perro a la vez. "¡Mi Yuuri me ama tanto como yo lo amo!... ¡Oh! ¡Pastelitos!" Soltó al moreno y sus manos rápidamente se dirigieron a los postres sobre la mesita y se llevó uno a la boca.

"Mmh, sí. Eres muy afortunado." Asintió el hombre mientras se levantaba del sillón. "Deberían ir a descansar. Puedo ver que están cansados de su viaje. Durante la comida seguiremos hablando. Pueden retirarse ahora."

"¡De acuerdo! Nos vemos en un momento." Dijo Viktor tras terminarse el pastelito. Entonces cargó a Makkachin con un brazo y tomó a Yuuri de la mano. Y mientras se encaminaban hacia su habitación, el peliplateado hizo una sugerencia. "Yuuri, deberíamos tomarnos un baño. ¡El cuarto de baño es enorme!"

"¿Eh? ¿Dices tomar un baño…juntos?" Inquirió con sus mejillas comenzando a colorarse ante la idea, y Viktor asintió vehementemente. Ya habían estado juntos en el cuarto de baño de la posada muchas veces antes, pero había sido solamente porque Yuuri ayudaba al peliplateado a bañarse durante el tiempo que sus heridas estaban frescas. Y cuando sanaron, éste ya se pudo bañar sin compañía. No obstante, Viktor ya lo había invitado muchas veces para que se bañaran juntos, mas Yuuri declinaba porque la bañera no era muy espaciosa como para dos personas. Pero eso no significaba que no le agradara la idea. "Um… No lo sé. ¿Qué tal si hay niños?"

"Oh, no te preocupes por eso. Si recuerdo bien, los horarios del baño para los niños son en la mañana y en la noche. Así que tenemos todo este tiempo libre para nosotros solos." Yuuri sabía que su novio era muy olvidadizo, pero fingió creerle. Lo más probable es que esa información la hubiese obtenido de Kenjirou.

"Está bien."

Se dirigieron a su habitación por ropa limpia y toallas, y dejaron a Makkachin en la cama. Y cuando entraron al cuarto de baño, Yuuri se sorprendió al verlo. Era realmente enorme. Se trataba de un balneario estilo romano, con constante agua caliente y columnas que salían del agua hasta el techo. El moreno entonces se dio cuenta que el orfanato debía ser una edificación más vieja de lo que pensaba.

Con algo de vergüenza, Yuuri se fue quitando de poco a poco su túnica y pantalones para dejarlos en una canasta, mientras que Viktor se quitó la ropa sin pena y la dejó en el mismo lugar. Yuuri no pudo evitar pensar con humor que, si no se hubiesen visto desnudo antes, en ese momento estaría muerto de vergüenza. A su vez, sintió algo de tristeza al ver que el cuerpo de Viktor, que todavía tenía algunas cicatrices marcadas. Y posiblemente algunas nunca se le fueran a quitar.

El moreno metió un pie al agua, sintiendo el vapor golpear contra su piel, y de poco fue bajando hasta quedar sentado en el fondo, mientras que el peliplateado se sentó tras su espalda, apoyando su mejilla derecha contra su nuca.

"Ah…Esto es muy relajante." Murmuró Yuuri, sintiéndose un poco adormilado. No sabía que se sentía tan cansado y tenso hasta que sus músculos se relajaron gracias al contacto con el agua. Viktor hizo un sonido de aprobación.

"Yuuri, ¿de qué hablaron tú y Yakov?" Inquirió con curiosidad, al mismo tiempo que se hacía un poco hacia atrás y usaba sus manos para masajear los hombros de su novio.

"Oh, um…Eso…" Yuuri pensó que ese no era el momento propicio para hablar sobre aquello. No si lo que intentaban era relajarse. "Yakov, él…me dio una pequeña lectura sobre dragones. Y dijo que se alegraba de que yo fuera tu pareja."

"Mmh. Me alegra escuchar eso." Murmuró con afecto, besando su cabello.

Continuaron el baño en un cómodo silencio, a excepción del chapotear del agua que resbala por sus rostros. Viktor echaba el agua sobre el cabello de Yuuri y deslizaba sus dedos por sus mechones negros hasta bajar por su cuello y sus hombros y hacer el mismo recorrido en reversa, lo que provocaba que el moreno tiritara de placer. Después de varios minutos, Yuuri hizo lo mismo por él, con la diferencia de que su humano detenía sus dedos sobre su espalda para acariciar cualquier cicatriz con la que se topara, como si intentara borrarlas.

"Me gusta cuando haces eso." Comentó Viktor girándose hacia él, con sus ojos azules mirando directo a los suyos marrones. "Cuando tocas mis heridas." Tomó una de sus manos y besó sus dedos hasta llegar a sus nudillos, sin dejar de mirarlo.

El rostro de Yuuri se encendió. Y confiando en que estaban solos en el balneario, juntó sus labios con los de Viktor, quien, más que encantado por ello, lo rodeó de los hombros y profundizó el beso. No era un beso precisamente pasional, pero sí estaba cargado de deseo y anhelo, uno que le prometía ambos que estarían bien mientras estuvieran juntos.

No obstante, se vieron interrumpidos por un grito familiar.

"¡Hey, ustedes dos! ¡Qué asco! ¡No hagan eso aquí!" Les amonestó un Yurio con la cara roja de ira y vergüenza. Yuuri pudo evitar dar un grito de impresión y se escondió tras de Viktor.

"¡Yurio!" Saludó con una gran sonrisa. "También vienes a bañarte? Lo siento, pero mi Yuuri y yo ganamos el baño."

"Sí, ya me di cuenta." Contestó entre dientes. "Pero no. Sólo vine a avisarles que salgan ya y se cambien rápido. Al parecer, hoy por fin mostrarán el rostro del Príncipe en la plaza de la ciudad."

"Um… ¿y eso es algo…bueno?" Preguntó Viktor, inclinando su cabeza como perrito confundido, mientras que Yuuri enseguida salió del agua y buscó su toalla.

"Viktor, ¡esto es un evento importante!" Explicó Yuuri mientras tomaba su ropa limpia y se escondía detrás de una columna para cambiarse. "Los príncipes nunca muestran sus rostros ante el pueblo hasta que cumplen la mayoría de edad. Es importante porque por fin veremos el rostro de nuestro próximo Rey."

"Yuuri, ¿tenemos que ir?" Preguntó en tono de súplica, y entonces el moreno recordó que su dragón había tenido un ataque de pánico hacía apenas unas horas atrás. Y la plaza seguramente estaría repleta de personas y soldados, posiblemente también caballeros, sin mencionar el ruido de los aplausos y los miles de olores mezclados.

"Um. Bueno, no realmente…"

"Sí. Tenemos que ir." Dijo Yurio de manera autoritaria y cruzado de brazos. "Ordenes de Yakov. Además, los otros dragones y los niños también irán. No estarás solo. Apresúrense." Dijo antes de salir del cuarto de baño, azotando la puerta.

Y Yuuri dio un suspiro de alivio, sintiéndose agradecido por el apoyo de Yurio, pues aquello pareció convencer a Viktor.


	13. El Príncipe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Pueden seguir el progreso del fic siguiéndome en mis redes sociales! ;D  
> http://rhapeseuhans.tumblr.com/  
> https://www.facebook.com/rhapeseuhansface/

Viktor estaba nervioso. Y tenso. Pero estaba más nervioso que nada. Recordaba de años anteriores que los eventos sociales que se hacían en la plaza de la Capital, durante días festivos o algún anuncio oficial del Rey, siempre estaba repleto de humanos.

Él sabía que mientras estuviera transmutado en su aspecto humano nadie lo reconocería como dragón. Pero su lado irracional, su lado animal, le pedía huir cada vez que mirase a un humano que no fuese su adorado Yuuri, quien era su pareja y quien siempre lo llenaba de amor y caricias de manera incondicional; o Yakov, el humano que cuidó de él durante años y siempre estuvo allí para recordarle en tener los pies sobre la tierra.

Viktor y Yuuri caminaban con las manos entrelazadas con fuerza, mientras que Viktor cargaba a Makkachin con su brazo libre (pues no quisieron dejarlo solo en el orfanato), quien movía la cola animado cada vez que alguno de los niños se acercaba a acariciarlo. Frente a ellos caminaba Yakov, guiando a todo el grupo, mientras que los otros dragones caminaban alrededor de los niños para que ninguno se perdiera. A su vez, Kenjirou continuaba observando al humano más joven con sus ojos hechos estrellas.

Viktor sabía que Yuuri lo amaba y que jamás lo dejaría por otro humano/dragón, pero su instinto posesivo hacía surgir lo peor de él y a veces sus celos ganaban. Pero esta vez lo dejó pasar. Podía darse cuenta que el dragón rojo miraba a su humano más bien con admiración y sin afán de asecho. Sin embargo, si Kenjirou intentaba algo extraño con su Yuuri…, entonces no tendría reparos en actuar.

Llegaron a la plaza principal luego de unos diez minutos de caminata. Y, efectivamente, estaba llena de humanos por todas partes. Los edificios cercanos incluso estaban adornados con los estandartes de la Casa Real, y Viktor estaba totalmente seguro de que no estaban allí antes, cuando él y Yuuri paseaban por la ciudad. Seguramente el evento era algo improvisado.

"Viktor, ¿te encuentras bien?" Preguntó Yuuri con preocupación, mientras que el grupo se acomodaba en un sitio algo alejado del balcón donde los reyes solían dar sus discursos, pero lo suficientemente cerca como para que el eco los alcanzara.

"Sí, Yuuri. Estoy bien." Sonrió con tranquilidad. Sintiéndose feliz pero al mismo tiempo culpable de que su humano se preocupara tanto por él. Pero al menos esta vez no tuvo que fingir. Viktor no se sentía tan incómodo como creyó que se sentiría entre tantos humanos. Pues a pesar de la multitud, podía oler sin problemas a Yakov, a los otros dragones, a los niños, y por supuesto a Yuuri y a Makkachin, y eso lo hacía sentirse protegido.

"¿Seguro?" Insistió el moreno, y el peliplateado contestó besando sus labios. Sorpresivamente, esta vez a Yuuri no le molestó la muestra de afecto en público, e incluso permitió que sus labios se mantuviesen unidos por varios segundos más de lo acostumbrado.

Y sorpresivamente, fue Viktor el que rompió el beso tras oler de nuevo a los caballeros para seguir el fétido aroma con su nariz. El olor no era tan fuerte como hace unas horas, y el peliplateado entonces se percató de una fila de caballeros sobre el balcón (seguramente quienes hacían de guardias para al príncipe).

"Viktor, ¿ellos están aquí, verdad?" Inquirió Yuuri tras la abrupta interrupción, y el peliplateado regresó su vista hacia su pareja con vergüenza y la cabeza gacha. "Está bien. Ellos no saben quién eres." Murmuró mientras lo tomaban de la cintura para abrazarlo, y su novio hizo lo mismo. "¿Puedes ver quiénes son?" Viktor negó con la cabeza.

"Llevan los cascos puestos. Nunca vi sus rostros." Se lamentó, y el moreno besó su mejilla como consuelo, mientras que Makkachin le lamió la otra mejilla. Viktor sintió cosquillas y rió, y algo de sus nervios desaparecieron un poco.

"¿Cómo te sientes, Viktor?" La pareja se giró enseguida hacia el hombre mayor, quien miraba con el cejo fruncido al dragón blanco, evidentemente también preocupado por su estado.

"Estoy bien, Yakov. Gracias." Viktor sonrió de manera genuina. Tal vez podría temerle al resto de humanos, pero tenerlo a él y a Yuuri de su lado le hacía sentir que nada malo podría ocurrir (y esperaba pronto también contar con el apoyo de los Katsuki, cuando éstos se enteraran de que era un dragón.)

Pasaron alrededor de quince o veinte minutos más de espera, en lo que la multitud seguía buscando buenos sitios para oír el discurso sobre el Príncipe, fue entonces cuando el Heraldo salió a anunciar la presencia del Rey Alain Leroy, un hombre de quizás cuarenta años, de ojos azules grisáceos, que, al levantar la voz, todos en la muchedumbre callaron.

"Mi pueblo, quería comenzar este discurso diciéndoles cuán orgullo estoy de que mi hijo, el príncipe y su futuro rey, cumpla sus veinte años hoy, es decir, su mayoría de edad. Sin embargo, su cumpleaños es mañana." Dijo el Rey Alain, y algunas personas rieron. "Mi pueblo, lamento que hayan tenido que detener sus labores para asistir a escuchar mis palabras. Pero hace unos momentos se ha tomado una decisión muy importante que repercutirá en todo el Reino y afectará nuestras vidas de forma permanente, y espero que sea para bien. Incluso, puedo asegurarles que este momento formará parte de la Historia de la humanidad. Por lo tanto, no queríamos esperar un día más para anunciarlo."

Murmullos curiosos se escucharon en cada rincón de la plaza cuando el Rey se detuvo de hablar para tomar aire. Pero callaron enseguida cuando hizo un ademán con la mano para avisar que continuaría.

"Pero no seré yo quien les dé la noticia... Ante todos ustedes, les presento a su príncipe, a mí hijo, Jean-Jacques Leroy."

Al oír aquello, tanto Viktor como Yuuri se miraron mutuamente con sus ojos bien abiertos. Conocían ese nombre gracias a Emil, quien tenía las sospechas de que el Capitán Jean-Jacques estuvo en el grupo que atacó al dragón blanco. No obstante, el peliplateado recordaba que un tal 'Capitán' fue el que detuvo a los otros caballeros de rematarlo.

Detrás de una cortina (que obviamente tenía que ser de una tela lujosa) emergió un hombre con un andar seguro y algo altivo, el cual tenía una gran sonrisa confiada en su rostro, y sus ojos eran azules grisáceos como los de su padre. Sin embargo, lejos de parecer un príncipe, vestía la armadura de los caballeros, aunque ésta estaba recubierta de escamas rosas incrustadas en la pechera y guanteletes. Junto a él y caminando de su brazo, se encontraba una mujer de rostro dulce y facciones asiáticas, también de ojos azules pero claros, y ésta vestía ropajes más bien sencillos. No parecía ser una princesa tampoco. Pero terminó por separarse de él para dejar que el príncipe se enfrentara solo a su audiencia.

"Sé que muchos de ustedes ya me conocen." Comenzó a decir el príncipe Jean-Jacques. "Hace un par de años se me fue dado el cargo de Capitán en la Milicia, y gracias a ello he podido contribuir de cierta manera en la sociedad y convivir con ustedes, mi pueblo, y con los soldados y caballeros que he tenido bajo mi cargo." Muchos soldados aplaudieron y gritaron desde el público, y el príncipe rió. "Sé que usualmente a los príncipes y princesas no se les tiene permitido salir de sus castillos para evitar peligrosos. Sin embargo, yo quise salir a conocer el mundo y saber más sobre la vida de la gente que conforma mi Reino. Saber sobre sus necesidades, preocupaciones, esperanzas y sueños, y todo ello para poder ayudarlos a tener mejores vidas para cuando yo me convierta en su Rey."

Aplausos y vitoreo se escucharon con euforia. Y tanto Viktor como Makkachin se aferraron más a Yuuri a causa del ruido. El príncipe continuó con su discurso cuando se apaciguaron un poco los gritos.

"Sin embargo… Algo que aprendí en estos dos años conviviendo entre ustedes, es que todavía existe una gran injusticia que creo que merece la pena ser lo primero que trate como Príncipe." Dijo, y su rostro se volvió más serio. "La caza de dragones."

Y, como si el príncipe hubiese dicho algo prohibido, los murmullos del pueblo se escucharon con más fuerza y con evidente confusión.

"Estoy seguro que muchos de ustedes ya han escuchado un rumor recurrente sobre el avistamiento de un dragón blanco hace unos meses atrás, al cual se le perdió la pista tras debilitarlo." Dijo el príncipe, y tanto Viktor como Yuuri se tensaron. "Confirmo que ese rumor es cierto. En realidad, fui yo el que lo dejó con vida." Ahora los murmullos estallaron, y Yurio se acercó a la pareja en forma apoyo moral. "Estoy consciente que dejar escapar a un dragón se considera una ofensa grave en contra la humanidad, y si no fuera porque soy el príncipe seguro que mis superiores en la Milicia me hubieran ejecutado. No obstante, simplemente no pude hacerlo. No tuve el corazón ni el coraje para asesinar a una criatura que solamente intentaba defenderse de mis hombres, y si nos atacó de vuelta fue solamente para protegerse a sí mismo. Si el dragón blanco nos hubiese querido muertos, nos habría asesinado sin ningún esfuerzo, pero el dragón solamente se defendió y casi muere por ello…" Hizo una pausa corta, paseando sus ojos entre la multitud. "Eso me hizo cuestionarme todas las enseñanzas que nuestros ancestros nos han estado inculcado desde hace generaciones, sobre la supuesta ferocidad y sed de violencia de los dragones, puesto que yo no vi nada de eso ese día."

Conforme el príncipe hablaba, el pueblo fue callando para escucharlo con interés.

"Es por eso que, tras mucho tiempo de negociación con los Consejeros Reales y el Senado, ¡hemos llegado al acuerdo mutuo de que la caza de dragones y sus escamas queda inminentemente prohibida!" Espetó con voz potente, no dejando lugar a protestas.

Hubo un jadeo general y después todos callaron. Nadie se atrevía a decir alguna palabra que les pudiera suponer algún problema con la Casa Real.

"Eso significa que, a partir de ahora, cualquiera que sea sorprendido dañando a un dragón, o tenerlo sometido como a un esclavo, será sancionado con posibilidad de cárcel. En el peor de los casos, ejecución pública. Así que los Nobles, o cualquiera que ya tenga un dragón bajo su yugo, tendrán que soltarlo hoy mismo en las afueras de la Capital…. Y no teman, los dragones no los ataran como venganza. Eso se los puedo asegurar."

A este punto todos los presentes ya estaban más que confundidos y preocupados por las palabras de su príncipe. Aunque algunos parecían hacer murmullo de aprobación, alegando que si lo decía el mismo príncipe es porque debía ser verdad. Pero no faltaron otros humanos que quienes, como protesta, trataron de hacer tumultos. Por suerte, los soldados parecían que ya esperaban eso y no tardaron mucho en evitar que se esparcieran los disturbios.

El príncipe continuó su discurso hasta el final, aunque ya casi nadie lo escuchaba puesto que discutían entre ellos sobre nueva noticia.

Yuuri pudo ver que Viktor y los otros dragones miraban al príncipe Jean-Jaques con sorpresa, anonadados, y posiblemente preguntándose a sí mismos que si aquello era real.

¿La caza de dragones… por fin había terminado?

"Yo conozco a esa chica." Dijo Yurio en voz baja, mientras el grupo se apresuraba en volver al orfanato por si la muchedumbre enloquecía, (así ningún de los niños saldría herido). "La que estaba junto al príncipe." Específico, y ambos sacudieron cabeza para darle entender que la recordaban. "Se llama Isabella. Es un dragón rosa."

"Oh… Ella es… su pareja." Murmuró Yuuri, sin tanta sorpresa realmente, al recordar las escamas rosas que adornaban la armadura del príncipe.

"Sí, eso parece." Asintió el rubio. "Y eso explica muchas cosas también."

"¿A qué te refieres?" Inquirió con curiosidad. Viktor se mantenía callado y mirando a sus pies mientras caminaban. Pero el moreno lo percibía relajado, por lo que no se preocupó.

"Isabella trabaja de camarera en una taberna. Varias veces he tenido que enviar cartas de ella dirigidas a un caballero. Ella me confió que ese humano era su pareja, pero que prefería no decirme quién era, puesto que pertenecemos a clanes distintos. Y yo tampoco quise saberlo." Dijo encogiéndose de hombros. "Pero jamás me habría imaginado que ese humano fuera uno de los que atacó a Viktor. Yo no reconozco su armadura. Él no estaba allí cuando yo fui atacado."

"Yo tampoco recuerdo haberlo visto." Dijo Viktor al fin, volviéndose hacia Yurio con rostro serio. "Pero reconozco su aroma, y el de su pareja. Él nunca me atacó. Él de hecho… me pidió perdón por haber llegado tarde." Viktor no se había dado cuenta de las lágrimas que resbalaban por sus mejillas hasta que su novio intentó secarlas con las mangas de su túnica. Entonces rió y besó su mano para asegurarle que se encontraba bien. Eran lágrimas de alivio. "Debo encontrar una manera de darle las gracias. Si no fuera porque detuvo a los otros caballeros de acabar conmigo, ahora mismo no estaría con mi Yuuri." El moreno sonrió y juntaron sus labios en un beso rápido para no distraerse de caminar.

"Buena suerte con eso." Gruñó el rubio luego de rodar los ojos ante sus cursilerías. "Dudo que los soldados te dejen acercarte al príncipe."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

La cena, la cual normalmente consistía en sopa, pan y frutas, esa vez se trató de varios platillos más elaborados como salmón con hierbas, estofado de ternera, pan y queso; vino para los adultos, y chocolate caliente para los niño (y para Viktor), puesto que Yakov pensó que lo mejor sería celebrar la buena notica con una especie de banquete que tanto los niños como los dragones pudieran disfrutar.

Por un breve momento, el humano menor se preguntó cómo es que era que el orfanato podía costear ese tipo de comidas (nunca en su vida había visto el chocolate sin que fuese en un libro, puesto que el cacao era un producto de importación), hasta que recordó el hecho de que bajo ese techo vivían cuatro dragones, lo cual significa muchas escamas para intercambiar...

"¡Yuuri, ten, prueba el chocolate!" Le sugirió el peliplateado mientras le acercaba su propio vaso. "Sabe un poco amargo, pero le añadí azúcar, así que debe saber mejor." Dijo orgulloso, aunque Yuuri no necesitaba ser convencido porque su curiosidad le ganó.

"Oh… ¡Es delicioso!" Exclamó con sorpresa. Realmente nunca había probado algo así de dulce. "Ya veo por qué te gusta tanto el chocolate."

"¡Sí! Pero…, no es sólo por eso que me gusta." Dijo, bajando un poco su voz hasta convertirse en un susurro íntimo mientras acercaba su rostro al de su novio, con sus ojos azules mirando directo a los suyos marrones. "El chocolate me recuerda al color de tus ojos."

"Ah…" Yuuri no supo qué contestar, abriendo y cerrando la boca sin que ningún sonido saliera, y su cara completamente roja. A pesar de que tenía meses conviviendo, simplemente no terminaba de acostumbrarse a los flirteos de su pareja. No cuando esos ojos azules, que brillaban tal cuales zafiros cuando lo miraban, siempre le confirmaban que no había nada más importante en el mundo para Viktor que él. Aunque el moreno rápidamente se vio distraído al sentir un pedazo de pan golpeando su cien izquierda. Y cuando se volvió a ver si los niños habían iniciado alguna guerra de comida, se topó con que Yurio ahora le aventaba trozos de pan a Viktor.

"Compórtense delante de los niños." Les advirtió el dragón dorado con ojos asesinos, aunque con una pequeña sonrisa en su boca. Yuuri y Yuri se aventaron pedazos de pan durante la cena (cuando estaban seguros de que Yakov no los veía).

Cuando todos terminaron de cenar, los niños y la muchedumbre se fueron a la cama, quedando solamente Yuuri, Yakov y los dragones en el comedor para continuar conversando. Pero unos minutos más tarde, Chris, quien había llegado a la Capital en una caravana con sus mercancías; y otros varios dragones, quienes también habían estado bajo la tutela del humano mayor, aparecieron para continuar festejando la noticia.

"¡Vamos, Yuuri-kun!" Decían Kenjirou rellenando su copa de vino, aunque el humano más joven agitaba las manos en negación. "¡No todos los días los reyes se ponen de parte de los dragones!"

"Yuuri. Por favor." Le susurraba un todavía-no-muy embriagado Viktor al oído, envolviendo sus hombros con sus brazos, con sus sillas pegadas. El moreno podía oler el vino en su aliento. "Sabes que me gusta cuando bebes. Te pones divertido."

"Sí, Yuuri. Hazlo por nosotros." Insistió también el dragón verde, sentado en la silla contigua. Entonces el peliplateado tomó la copa de vino de la mesa y la llevó a la boca del moreno.

"Vi-Viktor, por favor…" Imploró Yuuri ladeando la cabeza para evitar la bebida. Normalmente no le molestaba beber si es que él y su novio se encontraban a solas (o con Minako). Pero en esos momentos, estando algunos dragones ajenos al orfanato mirándolos con curiosidad, puesto que no podían creer que estuvieran viendo al humano más famoso del momento, (algunos incluso habían tenido la misma reacción que Kenjirou y Guang Hong tras conocerlo); Yuuri no quería que lo peor que heredó de su padre se hiciese presente a causa del vino y hacer un tonto de sí mismo.

"¡Viktor!" Le gritó Yakov desde la otra punta de la mesa. "¡Deja a Katsuki en paz! ¡¿No ves que lo estás incomodando?!"

"… ¡Oh!" El dragón blanco abrió sus ojos de golpe e inmediatamente se sintió culpable, dejando la copa de nuevo sobre la mesa. "¡Yakov tiene razón! Oh, Yuuri, lo siento… Creo que estoy demasiado entusiasmado y quise compartirlo contigo. No era mi intención hacer que…" Pero su disculpa fue detenida por los labios de su novio.

"No. Está bien, Viktor. Lo entiendo." Respondió acariciando su cuello. "Yo también estoy feliz por ustedes, y me gusta verte feliz a ti." Sonrió.

"Yuuri." Canturrió su nombre con deleite, con su boca formando un corazón. "¡Te amo! Cásate conmigo." El moreno rió con sus mejillas ruborizadas.

"Sí, pronto lo estaremos. Pero por ahora ten paciencia. Y yo también te amo."

"Yo también los amo, chicos." Dijo Chris, echando sus brazos sobre Viktor y Yuuri para unirse al abrazo, y la pareja rió.

"Sí, Chris. También te amamos." Afirmó el peliplateado riendo. "Pero agradecería mucho que quitaras tus manos de mi prometido." Dijo, no sonando realmente amenazante.

"Chicos… ¿Creen que sea cierto lo que dijo el príncipe?" Inquirió Guang Hong de pronto, mirando hacia un punto muerto sobre la mesa. "Es decir… ¿Creen que los humanos dejaran de cazarnos?"

"Lo harán. Tienen que seguir la Ley." Respondió Yakov con seriedad, cruzado de brazos. "Aún así, debemos estar conscientes de que habrá humanos que los intentaran seguirán cazando de manera clandestina. No dejarán que su mina de oro se les vaya de las manos. Eso es seguro. Pero los dragones tendrán mejores oportunidades de sobrevivir si es que otros humanos se dignan a protegerlos."

"Sí, en eso tienes razón." Dijo Chris, soltando por fin a la pareja. Y tomó de su copa de vino antes de continuar. "Además, también habrá humanos a que se resistan a perder a los dragones que ya tienen capturas. No logré escuchar el discurso del príncipe porque apenas venía en camino con mi caravana, pero cuando llegué a las puertas de la ciudadela, había un tumulto de personas discutiendo como monos. Algunos gritando a nuestro favor y otros gritando en nuestra contra."

"Pues yo he escuchado muchas cosas buenas sobre el Capitán Jean-Jaques, ¡quiero decir! Del Príncipe." Dijo Kenjirou, animado. "No creo que mienta con algo como eso sabiendo que la mayoría de humanos están de acuerdo con la caza de dragones y que se arriesgue a una guerra civil. Y menos ahora que sabemos que Isabella es su pareja."

"Emil siempre ha hablado muy bien del Capitán Jean-Jaques." Agregó Yuuri, un poco para intentar aligerar la atmosfera con comentarios positivos. "Y Michele y Otabek nunca se han quejado de él. Entonces es posible que cumpla su palabra como Príncipe."

"De acuerdo. Si Michele nunca se ha quejado de él, supongo que es buena señal." Dijo Chris un poco en broma, alzando su copa.

"Bueno, Otabek dice que el tal Jean-Jaques es bastante presumido…" Dijo Yurio con rostro aburrido. "Pero tomando en cuenta la familia de la que proviene, supongo que es comprensible."

"Yuuri, tengo sueño." Se quejó Viktor después de dar un bostezo largo.

"Oh, sí. Ya es algo tarde." Asintió el moreno mientras se levantaba de la silla, y alargó una mano hacia novio para ayudarle a levantarse tras percatarse que se acariciaba la pierna lastimada. "Nosotros ya nos retiramos. Buenas noches." Avisó, y Chris dio un suspiro de enfado fingido.

"¿Tan pronto se van a dormir? ¿Hoy no tendrán una 'lucha de espadas'?" Inquirió con una ceja alzada, y Yuuri lo miró con confusión unos segundos hasta que entendió el doble sentido.

"¡Chri-Chris!" Exclamó ruborizado y tapándose la cara con ambas manos, mientras que su novio rió.

"No, probablemente no." Contestó el dragón blanco mientras rodeaba a Yuuri de las caderas, acercando su boca a su oído para susurrar. "Pero si mi Yuuri se esfuerza por seducirme..."

"¡Vi-Viktor!" Le reprendió mientras se tapaba el oído tras sentir escalofríos. Su rostro no podía ruborizarse más. Kenjirou y Guang Hong también estaban ruborizados.

"Ya lárguense de aquí. Me dan asco." Dijo Yurio con tono amenazante, pero la pareja le sonrió mientras agitaban sus manos como despedida.

Cuando Viktor y Yuuri entraron a su habitación, fueron recibidos por los ladridos juguetones de un entusiasmado Makkachin, quien enseguida corrió hacia ellos y el peliplateado lo tomó en brazos para mimarlo. Después de ponerse sus pijamas y meterse bajo las sábanas, el poodle les lamió el rostro a ambos, y luego se acomodó entre sus pies para dormir, mientras que Viktor deslizó un brazo por la cintura de Yuuri y lo atrajo hacía sí para abrazarlo con fuerza.

"¿Tenemos planes para mañana?" Inquirió en voz baja después de bostezar por quita vez.

"Um. No lo sé. Esperaba a que siguiéramos paseando por la ciudad." Contestó Yuuri mientras llevaba una mano a los cabellos de plata, y Viktor hizo un sonido de ronroneo mientras apoyaba su cabeza sobre su hombro. "Oh, Minako-sensei dijo que había una gran librería en la plaza principal, que quizás allí pueda encontrar un diccionario más avanzado de latín. Pero olvidé buscarla cuando estábamos allí. Tal vez podríamos…" El moreno calló un momento, recordando los eventos de ese día. "No. Quizás lo mejor sería que no saliéramos mañana… Chris dijo que había tumultos de gente discutiendo sobre la nueva ley, y podríamos tener el infortunio de quedar en medio de alguna pelea callejera."

"Mmh. Tienes razón..." Dijo el peliplateado mientras tomaba una de las manos de su novio para besarla, y Yuuri a cambió besó su frente. "¡Ya sé!" Dijo animado. "Deberíamos quedarnos aquí mañana y continuar lo que estábamos haciendo en el balneario." Murmuró presionando sus labios sobre el cuello de su novio, haciéndole cosquillas.

"Viktor, ¡no!" Respondió riendo, y el peliplateado también rió. Segundos después de apagarse las risas, Yuuri continuó. "Umm… Por cierto… ¿Cómo te sientes por la noticia?"

Viktor no contestó de inmediato, y Yuuri hubiese creído que se había quedado dormido sino fuera porque su dragón continuaba sosteniendo su mano, acariciándola en círculos con el pulgar.

"Es raro…" Dijo al fin después de un par de minutos. "Saber que el mismo caballero que evitó que me cortaran la cabeza, sea el mismo humano que ahora es el que dicta una Ley para evitar que haya más dragones heridos… Supongo que eso me devuelve un poco más la fe en la humanidad… Aún así, a pesar de todo eso, de lo que de verdad me siendo agradecido, es que si no fuera por él, nunca te habría encontrado." Alzó la cabeza y juntó sus labios con los de Yuuri un beso tierno y algo. Pero se separó con estupor al darse cuenta que Yuuri estaba sollozando. "¿Yu-Yuuri? ¿Por qué… lloras?" Inquirió al tiempo que sentía su corazón partiéndose en dos, y enseguida llevó una mano al rostro de Yuuri para intentar sacar sus lágrimas. Pero el moreno rió.

"Yo…Perdona. Es sólo que…me siento aliviado de que pienses así." Sonrió. "Es decir. No espero a que confíes en todos los humanos. Pero… quiero que sepas que no todos intentarán lastimarse, y menos ahora que son órdenes de la misma Casa Real." Tomó a Viktor de las mejillas e hizo juntar sus frentes. "Además, yo siempre estaré a tu lado, y espero ansioso nuestra boda." Dijo, y logró ver sin sus anteojos, gracias a los claros de la luna que entraba por las cortinas a medio cerrar, los orbes azules de Viktor que lo miraban con amor.

"Yuuri…" El peliplateado susurró su nombre con afecto. Y el moreno preparó sus labios para recibir otro beso, sin embargo, lo que recibió fue un lengüetazo en la mejilla.

"¡Viktor!" Exclamó riendo. "¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?!"

"Lo siento, Yuuri." Respondió divertido. "Es que mi 'lado dragón' quería besarte."

"¿Y qué hay de tu 'lado humano'?" Inquirió con coquetería, aunque con algo de timidez. Viktor alzó una ceja y sonrió con malicia.

"Bueno. Chris sugirió una 'lucha de espadas', y ahora mismo gracias a ti me siento muy despierto. ¿Tú qué opinas?" El peliplateado ni siquiera esperó a recibir una respuesta cuando comenzó a besar el cuello de su pareja y a deslizar sus manos bajo su ropa.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Solamente un par de horas más tarde, cuando ya todos en el orfanato se suponía que debían estar durmiendo, y los dragones que estaban de visita ya se habrían marchado; Viktor, Yuuri y Makkachin fueron despertados por varios golpes a su puerta.

Yuuri, un poco exaltado, fue el primero en despertar al escuchar a Yurio insistiendo a que le abrieran. No sonaba como a una emergencia, no obstante, tanto él como el peliplateado se encontraban desnudos, así que se apresuró a vestirse.

"¿Yurio? ¿Qué sucede?" Preguntó tras abrir la puerta, recargándose en ella mientras intentaba no volver a dormirse, con el cachorro a su lado, mirando ambos al dragón dorado con curiosidad.

"Lamento molestarlos. Pero ustedes dos tienen visitas. Despierta a Viktor y vengan a la sala común ya mismo." Dijo antes de desaparecer por el pasillo, dejando a Yuuri aún más confundido.

"¿Visitas… para nosotros?" Por un momento temió a que se tratara de algo malo, mas Yurio parecía extrañamente tranquilo, así que decidió primero saber qué es lo que sucedía antes de preocuparse. "Makkachin, ve y despierta a Viktor." Dijo en broma, pero comenzó a reírse cuando el cachorro hizo caso y corrió a la cama para despertar a Viktor con lengüetazos en la cara.

Cuando la pareja llegó a la sala común, con el cachorro siguiéndolos detrás, definitivamente no esperaban encontrarse con Isabella sentada en uno de los sofás, frente a Yakov, y, quien al percatarse de su presencia, enseguida se levantó y saludó inclinando el torso. Yuuri, sorprendido, tardó un par de segundos en hacer lo mismo, y Viktor lo imitó.

"Espero que me disculpen por molestarlos a estas horas de la noche." Dijo la muchacha con una sonrisa algo tímida. "Mi nombre es Isabella, soy un dragón rosa." Dijo, y mostró sus escamas levantando un brazo a la altura del pecho. "Vine aquí tan pronto como se calmaron las cosas en la ciudad para que nadie en las calles fuera a reconocerme. JJ también quería venir a encontrarse con ustedes, pero tiene asuntos pendiente que atender en la Milicia con sus superiores."

"Sobre la prohibición de la caza de dragones." Agregó Yakov. "La Milicia debe ser los que más sufrirán debido a esa ley. Es un orgullo para ellos cazar dragones." La muchacha asintió.

"Oh, ya veo…" Fue todo lo que Yuuri pudo decir, y solamente pudo asumir que con 'JJ' se refería al Capitán/Príncipe Jean-Jaques.

"¿Tú eres su pareja, cierto?" Preguntó Viktor de pronto, con rostro serio mas no molesto. "Pude olerte cuando él detenía a sus hombres de cortarme la cabeza." Yuuri miró a su dragón boquiabierto. Era la primera vez que lo oía hablar tan tranquilo y calmado ante otros sobre su encuentro con los Caballeros.

"Sí…" La muchacha bajó su mirada. "Yo también pude olerte. JJ tenía su armadura manchada con tu sangre. Yo… por un momento creí que había asesinado a uno de mi especie y casi pierdo la compostura. Estaba tan enojada con él que me tomó varias horas poder tranquilizarme y dejar que me explicara todo, que él en realidad había hecho todo lo posible por llegar a tiempo al punto de encuentro e intentar convencer a sus hombres de desistir cazar al dragón dorado… Así que JJ no esperaba encontrarse con un dragón blanco." Esto último lo dijo mirando a Viktor. El peliplateado podía ver la culpa en sus ojos.

"Y eso fue lo que me salvó la vida." Replicó el dragón blanco con una pequeña sonrisa. "Debes estar orgullosa de él."

"Oh…" Isabella lo miró con sorpresa, no esperando tanta sinceridad en sus palabras. "Lo estoy." Respondió con una sonrisa de alivio.

"Ellos intentaban cazarme a mí, en realidad." Informó Yurio, quien estaba cruzado de brazos y mirando el suelo. "Viktor sólo tuvo la mala idea de protegerme."

"Yuri." La muchacha lo miró horror. "¡No tenía idea de que ese dragón dorado fueses tú! Si lo hubiese sabido antes, yo…" Pero calló al verlo sacudir la cabeza.

"No es culpa de nadie. En todo caso, debí haber escondido mejor mi rastro." Dijo Yurio mientras se dirigía a los sillones, sentándose cerca de Yakov. "Isabella, ¿qué te trae aquí? ¿Acaso querías asegurarte de que Viktor y su humano supieran sobre la nueva Ley?"

"Es una de las razones." Sonrió. "Tan pronto supe que Yuuri Katsuki estaba en la ciudad, quise venir a conocerlo y asegurarme de que los rumores fuesen ciertos." Al escuchar aquello, Yuuri enrojeció, dándose cuenta que todos los dragones nuevos que había conocido hasta ese momento siempre se dirigían a él con respeto y algo de adoración en sus miradas (siendo Kenjirou el que más lo demostraba).

"Oh, no estoy al corriente de los que digan los rumores." Dijo Viktor, abrazaba a su pareja por la espalada. "Pero puedo asegurarte que mi Yuuri es un amor. Es el humano más amable y adorable que conozco. Y si no fuera por tu pareja, jamás lo habría conocido." Besó su mejilla, y hundió su nariz en su cuello, provocándole escalofríos al moreno. "Así que tú y tu humano no tienen nada de qué disculparse conmigo. En realidad, se podría decir que yo soy el que está en deuda con ustedes."

"Me alegra escuchar eso." Isabella rió, ligeramente ruborizada ante las muestras de afecto. "En ese caso… Viktor, Yuuri, necesito pedirles un favor. ¿Me escucharían?"


	14. La cacería

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Pueden seguir el progreso del fic siguiéndome en mis redes sociales! ;D  
> http://rhapeseuhans.tumblr.com/  
> https://www.facebook.com/rhapeseuhansface/

Yuuri no sabía qué esperar cuando Isabella les pidió ayuda, pero jamás se le hubiese ocurrido que fuese algo de así de grande.

El moreno al principio estaba un poco reacio de seguir escuchándola. Pues, aunque sonase egoísta de su parte, su única preocupación era la seguridad de Viktor, y ésta podría verse afectada si seguían los planes de la muchacha.

"Sé que es algo arriesgado…" Continuó diciendo Isabella mientras jugaban nerviosa con un pañuelo que parecía ser de seda. "Pero es el único plan que tenemos antes de que los soldados del Rey se reúnan en las puertas de la ciudadela dentro de dos horas para soltar a los dragones que les quitaron a los aristócratas… Muchos de esos dragones aún son muy jóvenes y estarán desorientados. No sabrán qué hacer o a dónde ir."

"Y es posible que estén tan asustados que puedan herir a alguien por error. Pero se sentirán más tranquilos si hay algún dragón libre esperándolos afuera." Comentó Yakov, entendiendo la preocupación de la muchacha. "En el orfanato no tendremos problemas en aceptarlos si es que esos dragones realmente quieren venir aquí. Pero debe ser por voluntad propia."

"Yuuri. Yo haré lo que tú me pidas." Murmuró Viktor, llevando su nariz hacia el cuello de su pareja para oler su fragancia marina. El peliplateado solía olerlo de esa manera tan insistente cuando estaba nervioso, y eso hizo que Yuuri se preocupara.

"Yo… No lo sé." Yuuri dio un suspiro de cansancio, acariciándose una sien y contrariado ante la idea, mientras sentía los fuertes brazos de Viktor aferrándose a su cintura. Ambos estaban sentados juntos en uno de los sofás, mientras que Yakov y Yurio los miraban expectantes, y Makkachin gemía a sus pies al percibir el estrés de ambos. "¿Tiene que ser Viktor el que los esté esperando?" Inquirió en busca de otra opción. Sabía que el peliplateado temía a las multitudes, pero también sabía que, siendo él un dragón blanco, sería más sencillo para él convencer a los otros dragones de seguirlo. "¿Qué tal si hay cazadores de escamas esperando en los bordes de la ciudad para aprovecharse de ellos?"

"Eso es justo lo que queremos evitar." Contestó Isabella con un tono de voz más comprensivo. "JJ y sus soldados reales estarán intentando mantener una vía de escape limpia para los dragones. Tienen pequeñas brigadas esparcidas cerca de las puertas de la ciudadela. Necesitamos dejar en libertad a esos dragones esta noche para evitar que los cazadores de escamas tengan tiempo de organizarse. Además, esta tarde pude conversar con algunos de ellos mientras los resguardábamos en el castillo, y varios están dispuestos a venir al orfanato y convivir entre humanos porque conocen tu historia con Viktor y la de Yakov con Lilia. Sólo espero que entre ellos se hayan podido pasar la noticia y nos faciliten más las cosas."

"Oh…" Yuuri miró a Yakov, recordando sus palabras referentes a la confianza que los dragones depositaban en él debido a que salvó a uno de su especie. Mientras que Yakov era más bien conocido por ser la pareja de Lilia y ser como un segundo padre para muchos de los dragones que estuvieron bajo su tutela. El humano mayor lo miró de vuelta unos segundos antes de asentir con la cabeza. Entonces Yuuri se giró hacia Viktor, llevando su mano derecha hacia la mejilla izquierda del peliplateado para acariciarla con ternura. "Viktor, ¿tú qué opinas?"

"Yo…" Desvió su mirada de Yuuri un par de segundos, y después lo volvió a mirar, cubriendo su mano con la propia, y sus ojos azules centellando con confianza. "Quiero ayudar a esos dragones. Quiero que ellos también sepan que existen humanos buenos como tú y Yakov que los ayudarán sin importar cómo. Quiero que ellos también experimenten ser salvados por el humano más hermoso de todos, aunque claro, no dejaré que ellos se enamoren de ti porque tú eres solamente mío…" Terminó de decir, acercando sus rostros para rozar sus narices, pero Yuuri retrocedió muerto de vergüenza porque todos los miraban, enseguida escondiendo su cara pintada de rojo sobre el hombro del peliplateado mientras que Viktor reía divertido. Entonces continuó. "Además, si Isabella confía tanto en su humano, quien también salvó mi vida, entonces debo darle el beneficio de la duda y saldar mi cuenta con ellos."

Yuuri se mantuvo abrazado a su novio por varios segundos, intentando digerir el plan y las palabras de Viktor. Makkachin, como pudo, se subió al sofá escalando por sus piernas y comenzó a morderle el brazo de manera juguetona.

"De acuerdo. Lo haremos." Dijo Yuuri al fin, acariciando al poodle, aunque todavía no muy convencido del plan. Pero Viktor sonrió y besó su mejilla.

"¿Cuándo saldremos?" Resolvió en decir Yurio al ver que todos parecían ya de acuerdo con la idea.

"¡Tú no irás!" Dijeron Yakov y Viktor al unísono, con el cejo fruncido, y el rubio los miró con sorpresa e incredulidad.

"¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Por qué?!" Espetó molesto.

"Eres muy joven y no quiero que te expongas al peligro." Contestó Viktor.

"Te necesitaré aquí para ayudarme a preparar las habitaciones." Dijo Yakov.

"¡Pero ustedes dos no deberían ir solos!" El dragón dorado intentó argumentar, apuntando acusatoriamente hacia Viktor y Yuuri, pero el peliplateado ladeó la cabeza.

"Estoy seguro de que a Chris o a Georgi les encantará acompañarnos."

"No se preocupen. Habrá otro dragón para asistirnos. Pero por ahora debemos darnos prisa." Dijo Isabella levantándose del sofá. "Tengo un carruaje preparado con el suficiente espacio para doce personas. En el camino les contaré todo el plan."

Antes de salir del orfanato, Viktor despertó a Chris y a Georgi, quienes accedieron a acompañarlos sin problemas, mientras que Yuri, Guang-Hong y Kenjirou debieron quedarse para ayudar a la servidumbre a limpiar rápidamente las habitaciones libres, teniendo cuidado de no despertar a los niños, mientras que Yuuri dejó a Makkachin en su habitación.

Tras subir al carruaje, Viktor y Yuuri se sentaron juntos, tomados de las manos, y Chris y Georgi a sus costados, e Isabella delante de ellos para contarles en profundidad el plan. El humano y los otros tres dragones escucharon atentos.

El plan consistía básicamente en que Isabella estaría al pendiente de la liberación de los dragones desde la cima de las murallas de la ciudad y entonces le avisaría a los demás encendiendo una antorcha, a lo que Chris enseguida se hizo voluntario, pues su visión nocturna era mucho mejor; mientras que un dragón negro (que pronto Yuuri reconocería como la pareja de Phichit) rondarían el bosque para advertir a los otros por si había cazadores cerca y buscar otras rutas, a lo que Georgi también se hizo voluntario. El dragón blanco y su humano serían entonces los encargados de guiar a los dragones a un punto de encuentro donde Isabella y el conductor (uno de los tantos hermanos menores del príncipe) los estarían esperándolos con el carruaje.

Después de una hora de camino por fin llegaron a las puertas de la Capital, donde pudieron ver por las ventanillas cómo los soldados reales se encontraban rodeando varias jaulas con dragones relativamente pequeños dentro, de entre cuatro a seis metros, mientras que los dragones más grandes estaban encadenados y con sus alas atadas con cuerdas.

Un soldado se acercó al carruaje para inspeccionarlo, mas hizo un saludo respetuoso cuando vio a Isabella y los dejó continuar sin problemas.

Ya fuera de la ciudadela, unos pocos metros más adelante, el carruaje paró un momento para dejar salir a Chris, quien rápidamente escaló las murallas usando sus garras, llevando puesta una capucha para no ser reconocido.

Quince minutos más y llegaron al punto de encuentro. Un lugar donde los árboles eran más altos y sería más sencillo esconderse por si necesitaban huir de algo, y fue allí mismo donde se encontraron con la pareja de Phichit.

"Desearía habernos conocido en mejores circunstancias, Yuuri Katsuki." Comentó secamente Seung-gil, un hombre asiático de cabello negro y mirada seria, quien hizo una reverencia bajando su cabeza un momento antes de continuar con su voz monótona. "Phichit sólo dice cosas buenas de ti. Es bueno tenerte de nuestro lado. Sólo no me decepciones."

"Um. Sí, mucho gusto…" Respondió Yuuri tímidamente, también haciendo una reverencia inclinando el torso. Si Phichit no le hubiese comentado antes de la falta de tacto de su pareja, Yuuri habría entrado en pánico y pensando en que el dragón negro lo detestaba. Realmente Phichit y Seung-gil tenían personalidades muy opuestas. Mientras tanto, Viktor alzó una mano de manera infantil para saludar al dragón negro con familiaridad. Seung-gil simplemente asintió.

"Y Viktor…, qué bueno que estés vivo."

"Gracias, Seung-gil. Siempre me alegra verte tan entusiasmado como de costumbre." Respondió sarcástico, en broma.

Por lo que Yuuri sabía sobre Seung-gil, es que éste era banquero en un pueblo cercano a la Capital. Sin embargo, parte de su clan vivía dentro de los muros de la ciudadela. Así que no le pareció tan extraño verlo con Isabella, pues seguramente formaban parte del mismo clan.

"Ya casi es hora. Debemos prepararnos." Comentó la muchacha mientras sacaba de la carrosa una capucha que le dio a Yuuri para no ser visto y una cuerda con la que se ayudaría a mantenerse sobre la espalda de Viktor durante su forma dragón.

Yuuri se aseguró de atar los nudos de la cuerda de manera que no quedara apretada para cuando Viktor transmutara y se la puso alrededor del cuello. Y antes de cubrirse la cara con la capucha, el peliplateado lo tomó de los hombros.

"No estés nervioso, ¿de acuerdo? O me harás sentir nervioso también." Dijo Viktor en tono de broma. Y una sonrisa débil apareció en los labios de Yuuri para hacerle saber que estaba bien. Aunque era evidente que ambos temblaban de nervios. "Oh, Yuuri. ¿Ya te he dicho lo particularmente hermoso que te miras bajo la luz de la luna?" Murmuró y dio un suspiro risueño, batiendo sus pestañas plateadas de manera coqueta, esperando a que eso distrajera a su novio lo suficiente como para hacerlo ruborizar como normalmente pasaría. No obstante, el moreno dio un paso al frente y besó los labios de Viktor con tanta ferocidad que fue el mismo peliplateado fue el que terminó ruborizado.

"¡Oh! Um…Lo siento…Yo…" Murmuró Yuuri, tapándose la cara con las manos por su repentina actuación. No estaba seguro de por qué hizo eso, pero imaginó que esa fue una manera inconsciente de deshacerse un poco del miedo y la ansiedad, porque se sintió mucho mejor después de hacerlo. A su vez, aquello pareció también servir para Viktor debido a la mirada amorosa que le dedicaba.

"No te preocupes, Yuuri. Amé eso." Rodeó al moreno de la cintura y besó su frente mientras sonreía. "Deberías hacerlo más seguido, fue muy sexy..." Agregó aún con voz melosa.

"Oh, ustedes dos son tan lindos." Comentó Georgi mientras se limpiaba una lágrima de manera dramática. "Si tan sólo Anya y yo fuéramos así de acaramelados…"

"Um… ¿Quién es Anya?" Inquirió Yuuri, todavía con su cara roja de vergüenza.

"Es la pareja de Georgi. Es un dragón lila si recuerdo bien." Ahora Viktor se volvió hacia el dragón violeta. "¿Desde hace cuánto que están juntos? ¿Veinte años?"

"Veinte años, cinco meses, dos semanas, y un día." Afirmó ladeando la cabeza. "Pero a Anya no le gustan los humanos, así que no vive en el orfanato ni en la ciudad sino que en una cueva cercana de aquí. Espero que eso no te lo tomes personal, Yuuri."

"Oh. N-no, por supuesto que no…" Contestó Yuuri agitando las manos, y entonces recordó que seguramente no sería tan sencillo intentar convencer a los dragones de ir al orfanato.

"La antorcha se encendió." Anunció Seung-gil, y antes de que los demás pudieran responder, dejó salir sus escamas negras y se adentró al bosque para vigilar los alrededores.

Georgi se giró hacia Viktor y Yuuri y levantó un pulgar en señal de camaradería antes de hacer lo mismo y desaparecer entre los árboles.

"Ya es hora…" Murmuró Viktor, y juntó sus labios con los de Yuuri una última vez antes de darle la espalda y transmutar.

El moreno se aferró a las cuerdas y cerró fuertemente los ojos cuando sintió el viento golpear su rostro, y le tomó varios segundos para atreverse a abrirlos de nuevo, pudiendo entonces ver, desde una considerable gran altura, cómo la Capital brillaba esplendorosa gracias a las luces nocturnas de los faroles.

Yuuri sabía que no había necesidad de acompañar a Viktor en esa misión, pues él no podía escuchar a los dragones y no se enteraría si los demás gritaban advertencias. Yuuri no era de utilidad en ese momento, y muy bien podría haberse quedado en la carrosa con Isabella esperando a que todos regresaran. Sin embargo, desde el principio el peliplateado dejó muy claro que no colaboraría en el plan si Yuuri no estaba con él todo el tiempo (algo que el moreno tampoco pensaba contradecir). En ningún momento se le habría pasado por la cabeza el siquiera dejar a Viktor solo.

En menos de cinco minutos el dragón blanco y su humano sobrevolaron las puertas de la Capital y lograron ver a los otros dragones. Eran alrededor de quince, y podían distinguirse con varios colores como rojo, cobre, gris, negro, beige y morado. Varios dragones, los cuales ya se encontraban en libertad, parecían desorientados y caminaban torpemente en círculos, tirando a su paso a soldados y uno que otro edificio, mientras que otros dragones estaban inmóviles, mas parecían nerviosos. Yuuri solo podía imaginar que esos intentaban razonar con los otros mientras intentaban tranquilizarse ellos mismo.

Para empeorar el panorama, se habían reunido una horda de ciudadanos, quienes quizás fueron despertados por el ruido, para gritar improperios y levantar objetos varios con intención de usarlos como armas e intentaban traspasar a los soldados para llegar hasta los dragones.

No obstante, todo aquel chaos se detuvo cuando Viktor aterrizó sobre las murallas y lanzó un gran rugido que hizo que tanto dragones como humanos se volvieran a verlo con perplejidad.

Tan pronto la noche se volvió silenciosa, Yuuri intuyó que Viktor conversaba con los dragones debido que éstos movían sus cabezas para mirarse entre ellos y después al dragón blanco. Chris entonces aterrizó a su lado en su forma de dragón verde, quizás como apoyo moral y hacerle saber a los otros que el dragón blanco no los estaría engañándolos.

Pasaron varios segundos, en lo que el moreno comenzaba a sentirse cada vez más nervioso y sudar frío, pues la muchedumbre de humanos comenzaban a multiplicarse mientras que los dragones no parecían querer moverse. Entonces la gente comenzó a tirar piedras y cualquier cosa que tuvieran a la mano, llegando a golpear a algunos dragones, los cuales simplemente gemían y retrocedían (más por humillación que por dolor).

Los dragones entonces parecieron entrar en razón y comenzaron a batir sus alas, aunque algunos corrieron hacia las puertas de salida (posiblemente les habrían inhabilitado las alas). Viktor y Chris también se alzaron en vuelo y guiaron a los dragones hacia la carrosa.

Yuuri dio un suspiro de alivio. Todo estaba yendo según al plan. Sin embargo, desde los árboles apareció con manta de flechas, y algunos dragones (y Yuuri) gimieron asustados y se separaron del grupo, pero simplemente bastó que Viktor diera otro rugido para que todos se tranquilizaran. Quizás debido a la falta de visión por la oscuridad, ninguna flecha pareció dar en el blanco, y dejaron de dispararse cuando una llamarada de fuego verde se hizo notar en la penumbra.

Si Yuuri recordaba bien, los dragones negros eran los que tenían capacidad de escupir fuego verde, el cual era significativamente más potente que el fuego rojo estándar de la mayoría de dragones, es decir que Seung-gil debía estar intentando distraer a los cazadores. También recordó que Viktor alguna vez le había comendado que él podía lanzar fuego azul, pero que era demasiado potente y no servía mas que para lastimar a otros (o calentar agua más rápido).

Cuando aterrizaron en el punto de encuentro, algunos dragones transmutaron en humanos junto con Viktor y Chris, mientras que otros siguieron su camino a pie, confiando en la seguridad de la noche para no ser encontrados en el bosque. Yuuri después se enteraría que éstos ya tenían un hogar a dónde ir o que simplemente no les interesaba la compañía de humanos, quedando solamente seis dragones con ellos.

Antes de que Yuuri pudiera bajar de la espalda de Viktor, éste continuó corriendo hasta llegar a parar detrás de gran árbol y caer de rodillas sobre sus raíces, casi provocando que Yuuri se golpeara la cara contra el suelo sino fuera porque logró poner las manos a tiempo para evitar el impacto.

"¿Vi-Viktor?" Lo llamó con incertidumbre, no estando seguro de lo que estaba sucediendo. Intentó ayudar a su prometido a ponerse en pie, pero el peliplateado se echó sobre él para abrazarlo y esconder su rostro entre cuello. Ambos terminaron sentados sobre el suelo.

"No hables. No están buscando..." Murmuró Viktor en advertencia, abrazando a Yuuri con fuerza.

"Pe-pero, Viktor. Es-estás sangrando." Dijo en voz muy baja, casi inaudible para no alarmar más a los otros dragones, tras sentir un líquido caliente sobre el brazo derecho de su novio.

"Es una herida superficial. Estaré bien. Sólo guarda silencio." Replicó con dureza, pero sin intención de amonestarlo. No obstante, sin importar que tan confiada sonase su voz, Viktor tiritaba y se aferraba a Yuuri con tal fuerza, tanta que el moreno sentía que le faltaba el aire, aunque eso no lo persuadió de querer soltar a su novio. Al contrario, Yuuri lo envolvió del cuello y acarició pacientemente su cabello plateado en espera a que la situación se calmara.

Aunque el mismo Yuuri también sentía su cuerpo sacudirse de nervios. Pues temía lo peor. Desde el rabillo del ojo pudo ver que Chris, Isabela y los otros dragones también se escondían entre los árboles, cerca de ellos. A su vez, se escuchaban a lo lejos los gritos de los cazadores. Yuuri rezaba porque esos gritos fueran de miedo y no porque Georgi o Seung-gil los estuvieran lastimando.

Nadie estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo habían pasado entre los árboles, pero se sintió como se hubiese sido por una eternidad. Y no fue hasta que el dragón violeta y el dragón negro aparecieron que todos pudieron respirar tranquilos.

"Despejado. Podemos regresar." Dijo Seung-gil con aparente rostro estoico, aunque su pecho se agitaba con un ritmo acelerado. Georgi también se veía un poco cansado, pero ambos estaban bien.

Yuuri entonces no perdió tiempo y jaló a Viktor fuera de su escondite para que la luz de la luna dejara ver sus heridas. Pero, como ya había dicho el peliplateado, solamente tenía una rozadura de flecha en el brazo que ya había dejado de sangrar.

"Te lo dije. Estoy bien." Dijo Viktor con una pequeña sonrisa burlona, y Yuuri dio un suspiro de alivio antes de abrazarlo de nuevo.

"No puedes culparme por preocuparme por ti… ¿Y qué hay de tu pierna? ¿Te duele? Casi haces que me golpee contra el suelo…"

"Lo sé, lo sé. Lo siento." Dijo mientras besaba sus mejillas. A pasar que ya había pasado el peligro, ambos continuaban muy asustados por lo sucedido. Su único consuelo era tenerse uno al otro entre sus brazos como una manera de asegurarse de que ambos se encontraban bien. "Mi pierna está bien. Sólo estoy cansado. No dormimos mucho antes de venir, ¿recuerdas?" Preguntó murmurándole en el oído, y Yuuri rió y su ruborizó tras recordar su "lucha de espadas".

"Entonces, ¿ese humano de verdad es Yuuri Katsuki? ¿El que te salvó la vida?" Inquirió uno de los dragones. Era un hombre alto de cabello castaño y ojos azules, el cual su complexión, aunque parecía fornida, estaba muy delgada y su rostro no parecía naturalmente pálido; estaba desnutrido, al igual que los otros dragones. Y por la túnica que vestía, Yuuri imaginó que debía tratarse de un arquitecto.

"El mismo." Contestó Chris en lugar de Viktor mientras le guiñaba un ojo al hombre castaño, el cual rió a causa de eso.

"En ese caso, puedo confiar en que la invitación al orfanato de Yakov Feltsman es real." Dijo, y los otros cinco dragones rescatados los miraron expectantes. Yuuri entonces pudo observarlos mejor, dándose cuenta que dentro del grupo realmente había dragones muy jóvenes, pues sus apariencias humanas no se veían mayores que Yurio. Obviamente no pasaban de los cien años.

"Sí, otros dragones los estarán esperando allí." Contestó Isabella con seriedad. "Estarán seguros allí por esta noche. Después de que descansen podrán decidir qué hacer. Cualquier cosa que necesiten, pueden hablar conmigo y yo se lo haré saber al Príncipe."

"¿El Príncipe?" Repitió el castaño con incredulidad.

"Oh, sí. El Príncipe es mi pareja." Contestó la chica con sus mejillas ruborizadas y una sonrisa, lo que provocó que los dragones se tensaran y conversaran entre ellos.

"De acuerdo…" Continuó el castaño, quien al parecer se había vuelto el vocero del grupo al tener mayor edad. "Les agradecemos que nos hayan venido a buscar. Aceptamos ir al orfanato con ustedes."

"Temo advertirles que en el orfanato tenemos niños y servidumbre humana." Dijo Georgi, tratando de no sonar negativo. Pero ya había presenciado antes como se ponía de agresiva su pareja cuando había humanos cerca. "Si tienen algún problema con eso, puedo llevarlos a otro sitio."

Los seis dragones lo consideraron un momento, y algunos volvieron sus miradas cansadas hacia Yuuri, quien se abrazó a Viktor debido a que realmente no le gustaba la atención. Y Viktor igualmente se aferró a Yuuri, más por el hecho de que no le gustaba cuando otras personas o dragones miraban a su novio aunque fuese sin intenciones románticas.

"Está bien." Dijo el castaño cuando terminaron de discutir. "Confiamos en que los niños humanos no son peligrosos y que Yakov Feltsman no dejaría a cualquier humano trabajar para él. Por cierto, mi nombre es Masumi. Como ya vieron, soy un dragón beige." Se acercó a Yuuri y le ofreció su mano en saludo, y el moreno lo reciprocó con una ligera sonrisa, ciertamente aliviado de que Masumi no le tuviera miedo.

El castaño después hizo lo mismo con el peliplateado, y después se volvió hacia el rubio.

"Y yo soy Chris." Dijo el dragón verde tomando la mano del Masumi con ambas, acariciando sus nudillos mientras alzaba una ceja de manera sugerente. "Y pienso que tú y yo deberíamos ser pareja. ¿Tú qué dices, guapo?"

"Me gusta la idea." Contestó Masumi con una risa más genuina, incluso su rostro se suavizó y ya no se veía tan pálido.

Tanto el humano como la muchacha y los dragones más jóvenes se ruborizaron al ver como Chris y Masumi se juraban lealtad eterna y lo sellaban con un beso, quedando sobretodo Yuuri muy sorprendido porque realmente no creyó que Yakov tuviera razón sobre "hacerse pareja de manera inmediata."… Aunque, claro, Viktor ya le había dicho que si no hubiera sido porque no podía transmutar en humano en el momento en que se conocieron, él se le habría declarado su amor desde el momento en que le dio el elixir.


	15. Los clanes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Pueden seguir el progreso del fic siguiéndome en mis redes sociales! ;D  
> http://rhapeseuhans.tumblr.com/  
> https://www.facebook.com/rhapeseuhansface/

Lo primero que Yuuri hizo al volver al orfanato fue tomar el brazo no herido de Viktor y llevarlo directo a su habitación. Mientras que Yakov y Georgi fueron los que se aseguraron de acomodar a los dragones rescatados en sus nuevas habitaciones. Isabella y el hermano del Príncipe regresaron al castillo, pero la muchacha prometió volver en unos días.

Con algo de apuro, el moreno buscó entre sus bolsas de viaje la botella de elixir que siempre cargaba consigo. Tomó un trapo que sacó del buró de ropa y lo bañó con la medicina mientras que el peliplateado se quitaba la túnica manchada de sangre. Viktor soltó un ligero quejido de dolor al sentir de pronto la tela sobre el corte.

"Lo siento." Se disculpó Yuuri enseguida, con su voz echa un nudo en la garganta, no pudiendo evitar recordar con pesadumbres la primera vez que curó las heridas de su novio. El peliplateado pudo percibir el estrés de su pareja y posó la otra mano sobre su hombro en un intento de conforte.

"Yuuri. Estoy bien. Es un pequeño corte. No es gran cosa." Dijo dándole un pequeño beso en los labios para asegurarle que todo estaba bien, y que no debían preocuparse de la herida. Pero el moreno sacudió la cabeza.

"Se convertirá en una cicatriz más…"

"¡Ah!" Viktor abrió exageradamente la boca, fingiendo sorpresa. "¡Yuuri! ¡¿Acaso piensas que mi cuerpo es feo por tener cicatrices?!"

"¡¿Qué?! ¡N-no! ¡Tú cuerpo es hermoso!" Exclamó antes de siquiera poder pensar en lo que decía, por lo que terminó con la cara completamente roja de vergüenza segundos después cuando Viktor guiñó un ojo para hacerle saber lo halagado que se sentía por el cumplido. "Qui-quiero decir… Sabes que no me molestan tus cicatrices en ese sentido…" Dijo, y paseó la mano con la que no sostenía el trapo sobre el pecho desnudo de Viktor, tocando y observando las cicatrices que sobresaltaban. Unas aún rojizas y otras ya blancas que no se notaban tanto por confundirse con su tono natural de su piel.

"Lo sé. Lo entiendo. A mí tampoco me gustan." Dijo con una sonrisa apagada. "No obstante, y por desgracia, ya son parte mí. Así que trato de no pensar mucho en ello. Y me alegro que a ti tampoco te molesten…" Tomó la mano de Yuuri y besó sus nudillos, sintiéndose eternamente agradecido con las manos que lo curaron hacía meses atrás y que aún continuaban a su lado. Entonces mostró una sonrisa más genuina y tan vulnerable que hizo que las preocupaciones de Yuuri menguaran considerablemente. "Prometo que no volveremos hacer nada así de arriesgado, ¿de acuerdo? Ya he saldado mi cuenta con Isabella y el Príncipe, por lo que no tendremos por qué exponernos así de nuevo."

El moreno asintió lentamente mientras luchaba por contener las lágrimas. Viktor le quitó el trapo y lo dejó sobre el buró de ropa para guiar Yuuri a la cama, donde Makkachin los esperaba moviendo la cola.

Muchas horas más tarde, Viktor y Yuuri continuaron durmiendo debido a lo exhaustos que se encontraban por los sucesos de la madrugada. Durante ese tiempo, Yakov, Yuri, Guang Hong y Kenjirou hicieron todo lo posible porque dragones se sintieran lo más cómodo posible alrededor de los niños humanos, cosa que no era tan sencilla puesto que aún se encontraban débiles y asustadizos.

Por otro lado, Georgi, Chris y Masumi decidieron salir a pasear por las calles para recolectar información sobre el estado actual de la Capital y saber si se había esparcido el rumor sobre la liberación de los dragones (y estar seguros de que nadie les hubiera seguido la pista durante su recorrido en la carroza). También fueron a avisarles a otros dragones sobre que el plan había resultado un éxito.

Pasado el mediodía, Yuuri fue el primero en despertar de costado, teniendo entre sus brazos la cintura de su novio y su cara contra su pecho sin pijama, mientras que Viktor, quien lo abrazaba de vuelta con firmeza por los hombros, tenía su nariz hundida en cabello negro. Como de costumbre, el moreno intentó desenredarse del peliplateado, mas su fuerza sobrehumana lo mantenía pegado a él sin problemas. Pero Yuuri sabía que, con un beso de buenos días, un adormilado Viktor entendería que ya era hora de despertar y relajaría sus brazos para dejarlo salir de la cama.

Mientras Yuuri se preparaba para 'iniciar' su día poniéndose una túnica limpia y recogiendo del piso la que estaba manchada de sangre para llevarla después a la lavandería, oyó que alguien tocaba la puerta, lo que provocó que Makkachin levantara la cabeza del colchón y comenzara a ladrada con curiosidad, lo que a su vez provocó que Viktor abriera pesadamente sus pestañas, desorientado, y con su cabello de plata totalmente despeinado.

"¡Yuuri-kun! ¡Viktor-sama! ¿Ya están despiertos?" Preguntó el dragón rojo aún tocando la puerta, y el moreno se apresuró a abrirla.

"¿Sí, Kenjirou-kun?" Respondió Yuuri también utilizando un honorifico en señal de cortesía, pues el rubio lo hacía. Incluso le causó gracia el hecho de que Kenjirou se dirigiera a Viktor con sumo respeto. "¿Sucede algo?" Inquirió antes de bostezar.

"Um, no. ¡Nada!" Exclamó el dragón menor sonriendo y mirando a Yuuri con sus ojos hechos estrellas, intentando no saltar de felicidad por tener al humano de la leyenda frente a él. "Es sólo que ya es tarde, y el Señor Feltsman quería saber si ya estaban despiertos. Y, Viktor-sama…" Se volvió hacia al dragón blanco, de quien claramente pudo percibir un aura posesiva desde la cama, así que el dragón rojo se encogió de hombros en señal de sumisión. "Lo necesitan en la oficina. ¡N-no es nada malo!" Agregó al ver que Yuuri hacía una mueca de preocupación, la cual se relajó al escuchar lo último.

"Mmh…De acuerdo. Gracias." Contestó Viktor con una sonrisa forzada, esperando a que Yuuri no notara sus celos. Sabía que a su humano no le gustaba cuando actuaba celoso. Incluso el mismo podía admitir que a veces se comportaba algo agresivo sin necesidad debido a esto.

Además, no podía culpar a Kenjirou por admirar a su bello novio… ¿O prometido? ¡Ah! Viktor ya comenzaba a olvidar con qué término se suponía que debía dirigirse a Yuuri mientras no estuvieran casados 'como humanos'. ¡¿Por qué los humanos eran tan complicados con las palabras?!

"Umm. Yuuri-kun…" Continuó Kenjirou mientras que el peliplateado se ponía una túnica limpia y las botas. "Guang Hong y yo queríamos saber si… quisieras ayudarnos hoy en la cocina." Pidió con timidez. "Ya que tenemos más bocas que alimentar, estamos un poco faltos de personal para preparar los platillos a tiempo. Y la comida es dentro de una hora."

"¡Oh! Claro. No hay problema." Respondió Yuuri también con timidez. "Aunque admitir que realmente no sé cocinar. Viktor es el que sabe. Él es ayudante de cocina en la Posada en la que vivimos." Dijo con orgullo, evidentemente presumiendo las habilidades de su pareja. Eso hizo que se ganara un beso amoroso en los labios.

El dragón rojo gritó con sorpresa, mas logró llevarse las manos a la boca a tiempo para no asustar a nadie.

"Yuuri, si te gusta tanto como cocino, en ese caso tendré que pedirle a Yakov que me deje hacer Tazón de cerdo esta noche." Dijo, y besó su mejilla izquierda antes de murmurarle seductoramente al oído. "Y después yo seré tu postre."

Yuuri, sintiendo un escalofrío recorrerle por todo el cuerpo por la respiración caliente de su novio sobre el cuello, no pudo hacer otra cosa que asentir lentamente mientras veía a Viktor salir de la habitación para dirigirse a la oficina de Yakov, no sin antes llamar a Makkachin para que lo acompañara.

"Uhmm…Entonces… ¿Vamos a la cocina?" Sugirió el moreno tras un incómodo silencio, sin saber que Kenjirou realmente había disfrutado mucho ver la escena anterior.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Yuuri. Muchas gracias por venir a echarnos una mano." Dijo Guang Hong mientras amasaba la harina para hacer pan. La cocinera y otras dos chicas de la servidumbre corrían de un lado a otro para preparar los platillos. "Georgi está atendiendo a nuestros nuevos inquilinos, y Yuri está vigilando a los niños. Chris y Masumi siguen fuera, y Yakov está hablando con Viktor, así que… no sabía a quién más acudir."

"No, está bien. Para mí es un placer servir de algo. Además, cortar verduras es lo menos que puedo hacer por ustedes por su hospitalidad conmigo."

"¡No se trata de hospitalidad, Yuuri-kun!" Espetó Kenjirou, quien vigilaba el pan que ya estaba dentro del horno de piedra. "¡Eres parte de nuestro clan! Eres de nuestra familia. Y la familia siempre está para ayudarse unos a otros."

"Sí, es cierto." Afirmó el castaño con sus mejillas ruborizadas. "Uhm, es decir… A menos que tú y Viktor quieran iniciar otro clan…" Murmuró pensativo. "Pe-pero, ¡aún así seguirían siendo nuestros amigos!"

"Oh, no. Viktor y yo estamos bien en el clan Feltsman." Contestó Yuuri con una sonrisa.

Según le habían explicado Viktor y Mila alguna vez, para los dragones, los Clanes no se trataban de lazos de sangre sino de amistad y familiaridad. Dragones que eran padres e hijos, hermanos o primos; podían pertenecer a clanes diferentes sin ningún rencor.

Los dragones consideraban como parte de su clan a los individuos con los que convivían a diario o con los que tenían mayor afinidad. Y a diferencia de los humanos, ser de diferentes clanes no provocaba ninguna disonancia entre ellos. Si Yuuri recordaba bien, Phichit era de otro clan, al mismo al que pertenecía su pareja Seung-gil; y Sara y Michele (y Emil) a otro, y aún así todos convivían en paz en la Posada de Mila.

Yuuri, al ser la pareja de Viktor, eso automáticamente eso lo hacía parte de su clan, uno donde Yakov era considerado el 'líder de manada' a pesar de no ser un dragón. El peliplateado le había confiado a su novio que la razón principal por la que el humano mayor se había molestado tanto con él por regresar a su nido era porque éste le había pedido tomar su lugar como el siguiente líder del clan, algo a lo que el dragón blanco se rehusó vehementemente porque eso significaría heredar responsabilidades con las que él no quería lidiar. Así que el próximo líder probablemente sería Georgi.

"¡Bien! Me alegra escuchar eso." Dijo Guang Hong animado, pero pronto agregó. "Esta mañana Chris decidió ser parte del clan de Masumi."

"Oh…" Yuuri no supo cómo se suponía que debía reaccionar al hecho de que Chris y ellos ya no eran parte del mismo clan. ¿Eso era bueno o malo? Así que decidió cambiar de tema. "Uhm…Dijiste que Chris y Masumi salieron…" Dijo en tono de interrogación, esperando a no tener que explicar la pregunta debido a que la servidumbre podría escucharlos.

"Oh, sí. Masumi no tiene problemas con las multitudes." Respondió el castaño en voz baja, y dejó de amasar un momento la harina para acercarse a Yuuri y murmurar. "Masumi dice que solamente estuvo un par de semanas encerrado, que lo atraparon en un momento de distracción. Así que él sabe que no todos los humanos son malos…"

"Ya veo..." Yuuri no se sorprendió realmente, pues eso explicaba por qué Masumi no se comportaba tan asustadizo como los otros dragones. "¡Por cierto! Tengo una pregunta. Y espero que no suene rara…" Dijo con un poco de pena, pero ambos dragones se volvieron a verlo para incitarlo a hablar.

"Puedes preguntarnos lo que quieras, Yuuri-kun." Dijo Kenjirou.

"¿Alguno de ustedes sabe leer Kanji? Es que sus nombres son asiáticos y eh… ¡No es que asuma que saben kanji sólo por eso! Es decir… Mi nombre también es asiático, y yo no sé leerlos y…"

"Yo sé leer kanji." Lo interrumpió Guang Hong con una sonrisa compresiva. "¿Necesitas saber el significado de alguno?"

"Sí, si no es molestia... Encontré un kanji en un libro que estaba leyendo, pero no sé lo que significa." Inconscientemente, Yuuri buscó papel y tinta en la cocina, aunque obviamente allí no lo encontraría, pero entonces sus ojos marrones se detuvieron en la harina esparcida sobre la mesa donde Guang Hong trabajaba. Se acercó y con un dedo dibujó el kanji que sabía que debía pertenecer al nombre del dragón azul.

El dragón naranja miró los surcos sobre la harina con una expresión confusa por vario segundos hasta que decidió hablar.

"Yuuri."

"¿Eh, sí?" Se sobresaltó al escuchar que el castaño lo llamó de pronto.

"¡No, no!" Guang Hong agitó las manos con vergüenza. "Quiero decir… El kanji se lee 'Yuuri', con dos 'u'. Si no me equivoco, así es como debería escribirse tu nombre en kanji."

Yuuri, boquiabierto, miró al castaño con incredulidad, y después al kanji sobre la mesa.

¿Cómo era eso posible? ¿Que su nombre estuviera escrito en un libro que databa de hace más de mil años, el cual fue escrito por un tal Viktor Nikiforov? Un humano que perteneció al Imperio Romano y fue un conmemorado guerrero que poseía un dragón azul llamado… Yuuri.

El moreno aún no había terminado de leer el libro, pues hacía un par de meses que Viktor y él no visitaban su nido por temor a los soldados, y aún necesitaba conseguir un mejor diccionario de latín para poder avanzar en sus estudios. Pero sabía que Viktor, el guerrero, y Yuuri, el dragón azul, tenían una muy buena relación de amistad, al punto de que el guerrero sabía sobre su transmutación y el dragón le regalaba de sus escamas azules para con ellas mejorar sus armas.

La espada legionaria incrustada de escamas azules que su dragón blanco atesoraba, ¿sería de ellos?

"Yuuri-kun, ¿te encuentras bien? ¡De repente te pusiste muy pálido! ¡¿Quieres agua?! ¡¿Necesitas descansar?!" Antes de que Yuuri se diera cuenta, tenía al dragón rojo a su lado y agitando su brazo para llamar su atención.

"Ah, lo siento, Kenjirou-kun. Estoy bien." Yuuri se quitó los anteojos un momento y dio un profundo suspiro antes de tallarse los ojos. Procesar tanta información, cuando todavía no había ni desayunado, lo cansó.

Lo único claro que tenía en esos momentos era que, el hecho de que Viktor y él compartieran nombres con el guerrero romano y su dragón azul…, es que en verdad se trataba de una gran coincidencia.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"¡Phichit!" Exclamó Yuuri con alegría al ver al dragón naranja sentado en el comedor junto con los demás habitantes de la mansión, y caminó con prisa hasta él para abrazarlo. "¿Qué haces aquí?"

"¿Oh? ¿Es que no puedo venir a la Capital a saludar a mi mejor amigo?" Respondió con su típica gran sonrisa animada, pero esta se apagó un poco antes de continuar en voz baja para no ser escuchados por los niños. "Hace un par de días Isabella nos advirtió sobre la liberación de los dragones, y tenía que venir a ayudar en todo lo que pudiera." Dijo, y se separó del moreno para después señalar a su pareja. "Supe que tú y Seung-gil ya se conocieron, ¿cierto?"

"Sí. Katsuki fue de mucha ayuda durante esta madrugada." Dijo el dragón negro con su monótona voz mientras hacía una reverencia cordial con la cabeza y sin levantarse de su asiento.

"Oh, sí. Seung-gil también fue de gran ayuda." Contestó el humano con algo de vergüenza. No sabía cómo debía actuar delante del dragón negro debido a su actitud tan plana, pero supuso que pronto se acostumbraría a su rostro de 'nada'.

"¡Oh! ¡Me alegro que ustedes se lleven tan bien!" Exclamó Phichit aplaudiendo. "Seung-gil suele ignorar a todos, pero a ti te habla."

"Oh... Me alegra saber eso." Yuuri sonrió, sintiéndose más relajado.

"¡Yuuri! Aquí estás." Exclamó Viktor, quien se abrazó a su espalda y besó su mejilla izquierda de manera ruidosa (con lo que Yuuri supo que el peliplateado actuaba de manera territorial a causa de la gran cantidad de personas dentro del comedor, pero que fingía no hacerlo). "Te extrañé." Le canturreó en el oído.

"Viktor, solamente estuvimos separados por menos de una hora. Ese no es el tiempo suficiente para extrañar a nadie." Respondió Yuuri entornando la mirada, pero tomando las manos de su novio para acariciarlas, y preguntándose mentalmente y por enésima vez por qué Viktor era tan dramático.

"¡Yuuri! ¿Por qué eres tan cruel conmigo?" Se quejó con ojos húmedos, y el mencionado rodó los ojos e ignoró la pregunta, lo que hizo que el peliplateado gimiera como cachorrito. "Phichit, ¿por qué Yuuri es tan cruel conmigo?"

"Es que a veces eres más dramático que Georgi." Contestó Phichit encogiéndose de hombros, mientras que Yuuri y Seung-gil asistieron con la cabeza sin intenciones de agregar nada más.

"Uhm. No sé si debería ofenderme o no." Dijo Viktor después de reír. "Pero… si mi Yuuri será así de cruel conmigo…, entonces no le daré la sorpresa que tengo preparada para él."

"¡Yuuri! ¡No seas tan cruel con Viktor o no te dará una sorpresa!" Fingió amonestarlo Phichit.

"¿Una sorpresa?" Repitió Yuuri, mirando a su dragón con confusión. Sabía que a Viktor le gustaba dar sorpresas. No obstante, desde que iniciaron su viaje no se habían separado ni un sólo momento (solamente unos minutos cuando se encontraba en la cocina). ¿En qué momento Viktor tuvo tiempo de preparar algo? "¿Qué es?" Inquirió llevando por la curiosidad, mas el peliplateado negó la cabeza.

"¡No, no! No quiero arruinar la sorpresa. Lo sabrás hasta después de comer." Tomó a Yuuri del mentón y juntó sus labios por varios segundos, ganándose ambos silbidos coquetos de Chris, quien ya se encontraba con Masumi en la mesa; que Phichit y los niños rieran mientras que Kenjirou, Guang Hong y el mismo Yuuri se ruborizaban de pies a cabeza, para que al final Viktor fuera amonestado con gritos por Yakov y Yuri.

A pesar de que el comedor estaba lleno, la hora de la comida fue bastante callada y algo incómoda. Las súplicas por comida de Makkachin fueron lo único que se escucharon durante los primeros minutos (a pesar de que el cachorro ya tenía su propio plato con carne y otro con agua). Los niños del orfanato decidieron que debían actuar de manera cautelosas delante de los nuevos inquilinos, pues temían a conversar con ellos debido a que éstos tendían a retroceder si los niños o la servidumbre se les acercaban. Parecía que los dragones, con los únicos humanos con los que se sentían cómodos, eran Yakov y Yuuri.

Para intentar animar la atmosfera pesada, Chris, Masumi, Georgi ,y Viktor, al ser los dragones con mayor edad (y Viktor el de mayor rango), se sintieron con la responsabilidad de iniciar y continuar conversaciones, alentando a los dragones menores en hablar, lo cual fue bien recibido y de a poco el ambiente se fue aligerando.

Cuando acabó la comida, un muy animado Viktor tomó su pareja de la mano y comenzó a arrastrarlo fuera del comedor, con el poodle corriendo tras ellos.

"¡Vi-Viktor, espera! ¿Qué sucede?"

"¡Es hora de darte tu sorpresa! Así que será mejor que salgamos ahora mismo antes de que el cielo oscurezca."

"¡¿Eh?!" El moreno exclamó pasmado, parando en seco, y en consecuencia el peliplateado también. "Viktor. No creo que sea una buena idea que salgamos hoy. A-Ayer hablamos de eso... y…y estás herido." Yuuri le recordó señalando su brazo, aunque esquivando su mirada azul. No obstante, el peliplateado continuó sonriendo.

"Yuuri. Estaremos bien. Chris y su pareja estuvieron recorriendo las calles y dicen que todo está tranquilo en la ciudad. Un dragón que es parte de la Milicia les dijo que los soldados estuvieron reparando los edificios dañados durante la noche para que la gente no lo notara por la mañana. Así que no hay nada que temer allá afuera."

Yuuri abrió desmesuradamente sus ojos marrones y por fin miró a su novio. Era la segunda vez que su dragón le rogaba por salir, pero era la primera vez que decía no tener miedo por hacerlo. El temor de Viktor hacia los humanos parecía estar desapareciendo de a poco. Y ese pensamiento hizo que el corazón de Yuuri saltara de alegría y se llenara de orgullo.

No obstante, el moreno aún seguía sintiendo cierta incertidumbre. Tan sólo unas pocas horas atrás es cuando se enfrentaron a una muchedumbre de humanos enojados y apenas si lograron escapar de una horda de cazadores de escamas. Pero prefirió no ser pesimista y para no apagar el entusiasmo de Viktor.

"De acuerdo." Dijo Yuuri al fin después de dar un suspiro largo, y de que en su boca se formara una pequeña sonrisa. "Pero prométeme que no estaremos fuera mucho tiempo, ¿sí? También nos necesitan aquí en el orfanato."

"¡Lo prometo! No tardaremos mucho." Dijo, y mostró su sonrisa de corazón, para después recoger a Makkachin del suelo y cargarlo con un brazo. "Yakov ya sabe que saldremos, y dijo que estaba bien mientras volviéramos antes de la cena. Prometí que haría Tazón de cerdo, ¿recuerdas?" Guiñó un ojo y el moreno rió mientras asentía. "¡Ah! También podemos aprovechar para ir a la librería por tu diccionario de Latín."

"¡Oh! Tienes razón. Ya casi me había olvidado de eso." Dijo con sus mejillas ruborizadas, sintiéndose complacido de que su dragón, a pesar de ser tan olvidadizo, siempre recordara cosas referentes a él.

Aquello hizo que Yuuri recordara sobre la traducción del kanji. Sin embargo, eso no era algo que pudieran discutir de manera segura mientras estuvieran paseando por la ciudad, así que decidió guardar el tema para cuando volvieran a su habitación.


	16. Los anillos

Cuando Viktor, Yuuri y Makkachin salieron del orfanato, humano y dragón tomados de la mano como de costumbre; el dragón blanco era el que guiaba el camino, pues se había rehusado a decir a dónde irían.

Por seguridad, la pareja no conversó mucho durante el trayecto, meramente comentando curiosidades que veían por las calles. Aunque había ocasiones en la Yuuri podía sentir a Viktor tensarse si caminaban muy cerca de otras personas. No obstante, el peliplateado aún mantenía una sonrisa tranquila y su mirada azul sobre él, como si estuviera demasiado ocupado mirando a Yuuri como para preocuparse por las personas que estuvieran a su alrededor.

Al llegar al centro de la Capital, donde se encontraba la mayor concentración de gente, tiendas, y la Catedral sin terminar; Viktor jaló a Yuuri hacia los pies del edificio eclesiástico, y, justo al frente de su enorme portal, dejó al poodle en el suelo y después tomó a su pareja de las manos.

"¿Viktor? ¿Qué hacemos aquí?" Inquirió confundido. "La Catedral aún no está terminada. No creo que no dejen pasar."

"No estamos aquí por eso… Umm… Sólo déjame hablar a mí, ¿de acuerdo?" Dijo Viktor, nervioso. Y el moreno lo miró con desconcierto, no estando seguro sobre lo que sucedía, pero asintió. "Yuuri... Hay… Hay muchas cosas que me gustaría decirte, pero no estoy seguro de cómo decirlas… Pero sí sé que encontrarme contigo es lo mejor que me ha sucedo. No sólo salvaste mi vida, sino que curaste mis heridas y te quedaste a mi lado. Desde que te conocí no has hecho mas que apoyarme y cuidar de mí, como también tratar de entender mi personalidad y cultura. Y yo espero estar haciendo lo mismo por ti." Yuuri, con la mirada crispada y el corazón latiéndole con fuerza, intentó replicar que el peliplateado realmente hacía lo mismo por él, pero Viktor siguió hablando. "Lo que intento decir es…" Hizo una pequeña pausa, pareciendo dudar un segundo, quizás habiendo notando la mirada curiosa de otros humanos que se detuvieron al entender lo que estaban a punto de presenciar; pero Viktor decidió continuar. "… me alegra que seas mi novio, el amor de mi vida. Pero eso no es suficiente, necesito algo más…"

"¿A-algo más?" Repitió Yuuri abriendo mucho los ojos, con algunas lágrimas ya resbalando por sus mejillas. Meses atrás habría entrado en pánico, pensando que Viktor intentaría romper su relación con él, pero con tan sólo ver sus ojos azules llenos de amor, y la sonrisa temblorosa pero radiante que le dedicaba justo en ese momento, pudo darse cuenta que el peliplateado se estaba refiriendo a 'dar el siguiente paso'.

Y, para reafirmar sus sospechas, Viktor sacó de uno de sus bolsillos una cajita de color blanco y, antes de abrirla, posó su rodilla sana sobre el pavimento. Dentro de la caja relucían un par de anillos de oro, pero con un hipnotizante y familiar brillo tornasolado.

Yuuri se llevó una mano a la boca, apenas pudiendo creer lo que veía, con sus mejillas ardiendo al máximo, y sintiendo dentro su pecho una mezcla de emociones, siendo la felicidad la más prominente.

¿Acaso Viktor estaba… pidiéndole matrimonio tal como dictaban las costumbres humanas?

El peliplateado no perdió tiempo y deslizó uno de los anillos en el dedo anular derecho de su novio antes de hacer la esperaba pregunta.

"Yuuri. ¿Te casarías conmigo?"

Antes de contestar, Yuuri tomó el otro anillo e hizo lo mismo por Viktor, poniendo el anillo también en su dedo anular derecho.

"¡Sí! ¡Por supuesto que me casaré contigo, Viktor!" Apenas responder, Viktor se levantó y se echó sobre Yuuri para besarlo repetidas veces en los labios. Mientras, Makkachin ladraba animado y movía la cola al percibir el ambiente festivo.

"¡Yuuri, mi Yuuri! ¡Te amo!" Murmuraba Viktor entre besos y risitas.

"¡También te amo, Viktor!"

La pareja estaba tan distraía e ignorando al mundo que tardaron varios segundos en distinguir los aplausos y gritos de apoyo que les dedicaba una muchedumbre que se había aglutinado alrededor de ellos. Incluso algunas mujeres lloraban al verse afectadas por tal adorable escena.

"Oh, no tenía idea de que podría hacer así de feliz a mi pareja si le pidiera matrimonio." Comentó un hombre que se había acercado a conversar con Viktor, y Yuuri no tardó en entender que éste se trataba de un dragón transmutado, el cual su pareja debía ser un humano, ya que Viktor no parecía sentirse incomodado por su presencia.

Otros humanos y algunos pocos dragones también se acercaron a felicitarlos. Viktor, nervioso por estar rodeado de humanos desconocidos, aún así sonreía y les agradecía por las felicitaciones, pues en ese momento se encontraba demasiado feliz como para tener pensamientos negativos, a su vez, un avergonzado y enrojecido Yuuri les agradecía con reverencias.

Al tranquilizarse las cosas a su alrededor, Viktor tomó a Makkachin del suelo y entrelazó su mano con la de Yuuri antes de que comenzaran a caminar en busca de la Librería.

"Viktor. ¿Dónde conseguiste nuestros anillos?" No pudo evitar preguntar Yuuri, un poco preocupado al recordar la nueva Ley. Esperaba a que Viktor no haya sido impulsivo y vendiera sus escamas para poder comprarlos.

"Oh, ¿todavía no lo has adivinado?" Inquirió con una sonrisa traviesa, levantando su mano para admirar su anillo centellando contra los rayos del sol. Entonces acercó su boca al oído de su prometido para no ser escuchado por otros. "Phichit usó mis escamas para forjarlos."

"¡¿En serio?!" Yuuri lo miró con incredulidad, mas sintió un calor agradable recorrer por su cuerpo al saber que su dragón había usado sus propias escamas para forjar sus anillos. "Pe-pero… son dorados."

"Sí. Creo que usó algo de oro para pintarlos. Si fueran totalmente blancos la gente sospecharía." Se alejó del moreno para continuar la conversación normal. "No te preocupes. Phichit no me cobró. Dijo que estaba feliz de ser él el que forjara nuestros anillos y que eran nuestro regalo de bodas." Rió y el escriba sonrió.

"Pero sigo sin entender… ¿Cuándo le pediste a Phichit que los hiciera?"

"Se lo pedí el día que comenzamos nuestro viaje, antes de salir de la Posada. Phichit prometió que me los daría en cuando los terminara, por eso me llamó a la oficina de Yakov, así no los verías tú primero." Contestó como si fuera muy obvio, y Yuuri entonces entendió por qué el dragón naranja se veía tan nervioso ese día; Phichit era muy malo guardando secretos, seguro que fue muy difícil para él no decir nada al respecto. "Y…" Viktor continuó, con sus mejillas ruborizadas. "Mamá Hiroko y Papá Toshiya fueron los que me dijeron cómo se suponía que debía pedirte matrimonio."

"¡¿Mis padres?!... ¡Oh! Eso explica por qué insistían tanto en hablar de la boda. Mamá dijo que sería lindo que nos casáramos en la Capilla de mi pueblo."

"Sí, ella me dijo lo mismo. De hecho..." Se detuvo de caminar, y el moreno lo miró con curiosidad al notar su sonrisa nerviosa. "Tu familia ya está haciendo los preparativos para casarnos antes de volver a nuestro pueblo. ¡A-a menos que quieras casarte en otro lugar! Lamento no haberlo conversando contigo primero. Tus familia y los Nishigori se veían tan felices de poder ayudar con la boda que parecía una buena idea en ese momento…"

"Viktor." Yuuri tomó a su prometido de las mejillas y besó sus labios, sintiéndose realmente afortunado de que éste se esforzara tanto por seguir sus costumbres. "Me casaré contigo donde sea. Gracias por pensar en incluir a mis amigos y a mi familia, que ahora también será tuya, Señor Viktor Katsuki."

"¡Oh, Yuuri! Me encanta cómo suena mi nombre junto con tu apellido." Viktor dijo con un suspiro, sintiéndose derretir entre las manos de su humano y mirando directo a sus ojos marrones con amor. "Y si hubiera sabido desde antes que te pondrías tan cariñoso conmigo en público, te hubiera pedido matrimonio hace meses."

"Ah…" Yuuri se ruborizó de vergüenza al darse cuenta de ello. Pero Viktor tenía razón. El hecho de poder confirmar su relación por medio de un lazo físico que los uniera, hacía que Yuuri se sintiese menos cohibido de mostrar afecto en público (¿sería por el hecho de que los anillos estaban hechos con las escamas de Viktor?). Lo cual a Yuuri le parecía un poco ridículo de su parte, pero no podía evitar sentirse de esa manera.

Cuando llegaron a la librería, Yuuri le indicó a Viktor que lo esperara afuera, pues los establecimientos no permitían la entrada a mascotas. Sin embargo, el peliplateado negó con la cabeza y enseguida fue a hablar con la recepcionista.

"¿Por favor?" Rogaba Viktor batiendo sus pestañas plateadas, con una sonrisa coqueta adornando su boca, al mismo tiempo que cargaba a Makkachin a la altura de su rostro para causar ternura, lo que hizo que la muchacha tras el mostrador enrojeciera cada vez más. "Prometo que mi cachorro y yo no causaremos problemas."

El moreno rodó los ojos y dio un suspiro, recordando que Mila alguna vez le había dicho que Viktor solía persuadir a humanos de hacer lo que él quisiese utilizando su belleza como arma, pero esa era la primera vez que Yuuri lo presenciaba. Aquello no le pareció correcto. Ya regañaría después a su prometido por su falta de ética; pero en ese momento se dio cuenta que, si Viktor hacía el esfuerzo por iniciar una conversación con otro humano fuera de su zona de confort (que era la Posada), era porque intentaba superar su miedo. Así que Yuuri decidió pasar aquello por alto, e incluso terminó riendo cuando la recepcionista, con su cara totalmente roja, asintió y dejó que Makkachin entrara a la librería con la condición de que Viktor no lo soltara.

Antes de que Viktor regresara a su lado, la recepcionista dijo algo más que Yuuri no logró escuchar, pero el peliplateado sonrió y mostró su anillo para indicarle que no era soltero. La muchacha bajó sus hombros en derrota. Yuuri odió admitir que ver aquello se sintió bien.

"Listo. Tenemos permiso." Dijo el peliplateado con una sonrisa triunfante y rostro de fingida inocencia. "¿Buscamos tu diccionario?"

Mientras Yuuri recorría las estanterías en busca del diccionario de Latín, Viktor se aventuró a caminar por otros pasillos para poner en práctica su nivel de lectura mientras lo esperaba. El peliplateado leía los títulos de varios libros sin problemas, hasta que se encontró con algunos títulos…no muy agradables.

"'Cómo atrapar a un dragón'… 'Cómo cuidar de tu esclavo dragón', 'Catálogo de escamas de dragón'…" Murmuró con el cejo fruncido, y el poodle le lamió la cara al percibir su estrés.

"¿Viktor?" Le llamó el moreno tras haber encontrado lo que buscaba, y se apresuró a acercarse a su prometido para ver qué fue lo que lo hizo cambiar tan drásticamente de humor. Su corazón dolió también tras leer los títulos. "Está bien. Viktor. Estos libros pronto estarán obsoletos. No tenemos nada de qué preocuparnos." Yuuri puso una mano en su mejilla y lo hizo alejar su mirada de la estantería.

"S-sí, tienes razón." El peliplateado intentó sonreír, pero no pudo, y echó su cabeza sobre el hombro de su humano en busca de mimos y resguardarse en su dulce aroma. Yuuri no tuvo problemas en acariciar su cabello y besar su mejilla durante varios minutos hasta que el dragón se sintió más tranquilo. "Lo siento, Yuuri. No quería arruinar este día…"

"No, Viktor. Todo está bien. No has arruinado nada. Además, es parte de nuestros votos matrimoniales estar unidos tanto en los buenos y como en los malos momentos." Sonrió y besó sus labios de manera juguetona, y Viktor por fin sonrió de vuelta. "Ven, regresemos al orfanato a darle las buenas noticias a todos sobre nuestra boda."

"¡Sí! ¡Tienes razón! ¡Y celebremos con Tazón de cerdo!" Exclamó Viktor más animado.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"¡Yuuri! ¡Qué gran sonrisa tienes!" Comentó Phichit al ver a sus amigos y al cachorro regresar. "¿Hay alguna noticia que quieras decirnos?" Dijo, y guiñó un ojo con complicidad, obviamente ya sabiendo la respuesta.

"¡Sí! Viktor y yo vamos a casarnos." Respondió con las mejillas ruborizadas, y ambos levantaron sus anillos al mismo tiempo para que todos los vieran.

"¡Felicidades!" Phichit abrazó a ambos a la vez, y Yuuri le agradeció por forjar sus anillos. "¡No tienes nada qué agradecerme, Yuuri! ¡Haría lo que fuera por mis amigos!"

Chris y Georgi fueron los siguientes en abrazarlos, mientras que Masumi estrechó sus manos, Seung-gil hizo una reverencia; Kenjirou gritaba entusiasmado que les pintaría un cuadro de bodas, y Yurio simplemente les dio una palmada en la espalda.

"Solamente ustedes dos son tan cursis como para casarse de dos maneras diferentes." Dijo Yurio con un bufido y rodando los ojos. "¿Cuándo es la boda?"

"¡En una semana!" Contestó Viktor con una gran sonrisa. "Será en el pueblo natal de Yuuri. ¡Están todos invitados, por supuesto!"

"¡Yo pedí ser el padrino!" Recordó Phichit levantando un brazo.

"Yo también quiero ser el padrino." Se quejó Chris cruzado de brazos.

"¡Pu-puede haber dos padrinos!" Se apresuró en decir Yuuri, no estando seguro de cuánto sabían los dragones sobre las bodas humanas, y no quería que sus amigos se pelearan por eso.

"¡Oh! Así que ya le pediste matrimonio." Escucharon decir a una mujer, la cual algunos rápidamente reconocieron por la voz.

"¡Minako-senpai!" Dijo Yuuri, sorprendido de verla en el orfanato, y junto a ella estaba Yakov, quien parecía sorprendido de que el moreno y ella se conociesen. "¿Qué haces aquí?"

"La Casa Real me mandó a llamar hace unos días." Dijo encogiéndose de hombros. "Al parecer necesitan que dejemos de reproducir algunos libros sobre dragones, o modificar el contenido de otros." Al decir esto, los dragones presentes se tensaron. "Y me pidieron que trabajara con el Señor Feltsman para asesorarme al respecto. Pero no esperaba encontrarme a ninguno de ustedes aquí." Dijo con una ceja alzada, esperando una respuesta.

"Isabella me avisó ayer sobre esta colaboración. Pensaba decírselos a todos después de la cena." Dijo Yakov. "Katsuki, debo supone que la Señorita Okukawa es tu Supervisora, ¿no?" Comentó al recordar que Yuuri también era un Escriba.

"Sí. Pero se podría decir que Minako-senpai es parte de mi familia. La conozco desde que nací y es mi mentora." Dijo Yuuri con timidez, pero se podía distinguir el afecto en su voz, y Minako sonrió.

"La conocemos, Yakov. Minako es una persona confiable." Dijo Viktor, y Chris y Phichit asintieron.

"Chicos, ¿por qué siento que me estoy perdiendo de algo?" Preguntó la mujer en tono de broma pero con una sonrisa algo nerviosa, pues podía sentir la mirada crítica de las otras personas presentes en la sala común.

"Ah... Minako-senpai, necesitamos hablar… en privado." Sugirió Yuuri, pensando en que ya era tiempo de decirle a su mentora sobre la identidad de su prometido. "Viktor, creo que deberías ir a comenzar a hacer la cena." Pidió para estar a solas con ella, y el peliplateado asintió antes de besar su mejilla y desearle suerte.

"Pueden usar mi oficina." Ofreció el hombre mayor al presentir el tema de la conversación y darles más privacidad.

Minako siguió a Yuuri. Y cuando llegaron a la oficina de Yakov, se sentaron en los sillones paralelos. La castaña entonces miró a su alumno con curiosidad.

"Yuuri. ¿Qué es tan importante que piensas que podría molestarme contigo por no habérmelo dicho antes?" Inquirió la mujer, recordando todas las veces en las que el moreno le pedía hablar a solas desde que era un niño.

"Um…Bueno… No sé por dónde comenzar…" Dijo mientras se acomodaba lo anteojos, intentando no temblar de nervios.

"Permíteme ayudarte… ¿Tiene esto algo que ver con el tema de los dragones? ¿Sobre el discurso del Príncipe?" Yuuri asintió, y Minako dio un suspiro. "Viktor es ese dragón blanco, ¿cierto?" Yuuri abrió desmesuradamente los ojos y la miró con sorpresa.

"¿Pero cómo es que…?" La mujer alzó una mano al frente para hacerlo callar.

"Yuuri. Simplemente conecté los puntos. Aunque no estaba segura de si tendría razón o no. Pero todo tiene sentido. Dijiste que habías encontrado a Viktor herido en la carretera y por eso tiene esas cicatrices, y un par de meses después se corrió el rumor sobre un dragón blanco herido que logró escapar de los soldados, y la fecha coincide con la llegada de Viktor al pueblo. Y ayer el Príncipe dio un muy conmovedor discurso sobre dragones, lo cual explica por qué la Casa Real quiere cambiar el contenido de los libros. Además, una vez Viktor me dijo que era un dragón, pero estaba tan borracho que pensé que era una broma y no le di importancia." Dijo con una expresión estoica, lo que hizo que Yuuri se mantuviera en calma aunque tenso mientras esperaba escuchar su resolución.

"Entiendo…Yo… Lo siento por no habértelo dicho antes." Dijo sintiendo algo de culpa, pues realmente confiaba en Minako, pero temía demasiado por la seguridad de Viktor como para siquiera pensar arriesgase en lo más mínimo.

"No, Yuuri. No estoy molesta contigo. No te preocupes por mí. Entiendo que lo hiciste para proteger a tu novio." Dijo guiñando un ojo, con una sonrisa, y Yuuri por fin pudo respirar con tranquilidad. "Por cierto. Phichit me avisó sobre la boda, aunque dijo que no sabía cuándo o dónde sería porque Viktor no estaba seguro de si Hiroko y Toshiya-san lo aceptarían como tu esposo." Yuuri se enterneció al escuchar eso, pues parecía que Viktor ya tenía todo planeado desde el principio, incluso si su familia lo hubiese rechazado. "Pero hice una visitar rápida a nuestro pueblo antes de venir a la Capital, y debo decir que no me sorprende para nada que tus padres hable tan bien de Viktor. Incluso Mari lo aprueba. También dijeron que ya estaba casi todo listo para la ceremonia."

"Minako-senpai…"

"¿Uhm? ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué pones esa cara de angustia?" Cuestionó frunciendo el ceño. Yuuri le estaba dando demasiadas vueltas a algo en su cabeza y eso no era nada bueno.

"¿Crees que mis padres acepten a Viktor cuando se enteren de que es un dragón? ¿Debería decirles en primer lugar?"

Minako dio un suspiro de cansancio, ya conociendo las tendencias por preocuparse de más de Yuuri, aunque en este caso en especial el moreno tenía todo el derecho de sentirse paranoico.

"Sí, creo que lo aceptarán." Contestó Minako sin problemas. "Tus padres ya lo aman, y el hecho de que Viktor sea un dragón no hará que cambien su opinión de él. Además, tu familia ya conoce tu obsesión por los dragones, así que de seguro encontrarán divertido el hecho de que tu futuro esposo sea uno." Agregó con una sonrisa pícara y Yuuri enrojeció. "Es decir. Al menos yo sigo pensando que Viktor es un buen hombre... Un poco estúpido, eso sí. Pero se nota que te ama y para mí eso es suficiente."

"¡Minako-senpai! ¡Viktor no es estúpido!" Defendió a su prometido mientras la mujer reía, aunque el escriba se sintió mucho mejor después de haber escuchado su respuesta; sentía como si se hubiese quitado un gran peso de encima. "Viktor sólo es un poco…olvidadizo."

"Sí, lo que digas." Minako hizo un ademán de no importarle agitando una mano, y después se cruzó de brazos, pensativa. "Lo único que aún no entiendo es cómo es posible que Viktor sea un dragón. Para mí luce muy humano."

Yuuri entonces prosiguió en contarle a Minako sobre la transmutación, sobre los otros dragones, y sobre cómo el orfanato era más bien una guarida para dragones jóvenes, con lo cual la mujer escriba entonces comprendió por qué la Casa Real quería que ella trabajara junto con Yakov Feltsman, el cuidador de dragones.

"Espera, ¡¿quieres decir que Sexy Chris también es un dragón?!" Preguntó escandalizada.

"¡Deja de llamarlo así! ¡Es incómodo!" Replicó Yuuri, avergonzado, llevándose las manos a la cara.

"¿Qué? ¡¿Primero no puedo llamarlo 'Sexy Chris' porque es menor que yo, y ahora no puedo llamarlo 'Sexy Chris' porque es mayor que yo?! ¡Déjame vivir, Yuuri!" Se quejó con un suspiro.

"¡Yuuri!" Exclamó Viktor entrando a la oficina, mostrando su enorme sonrisa en forma de corazón, y yendo directo a abrazar a su prometido todavía en el sillón. "¡Ya está listo el Tazón de cerdo! ¡Vengan ya al comedor! Yakov quiere hacer un brindis por nosotros."

"Oh, ¿hemos estado hablando por tanto tiempo?" Comentó la mujer al tiempo que se levantaba para estirar los brazos. "Viktor, Hiroko me dijo que te confió la receta familiar del Tazón de cerdo. Más te vale que sepa delicioso o no te dejaré casarte con Yuuri." Dijo con rostro sumamente serio, y el dragón blanco se sintió palidecer.

"Sólo está bromeando. No le hagas caso." Le aseguró Yuuri enseguida, acariciando su espalda como conforte, además de enviarle una mirada fulminante a su mentora por intentar asustarlo.

"¡Minako, no hagas ese tipo de bromas!" Pidió Viktor con rostro de cachorrito regañado, y estrechando a Yuuri con más fuerza, como si temiera a que alguien se lo robara.

"En serio me cuesta cree que seas un dragón..." Dijo Minako con tono inquisitivo y una mano en la barbilla, mirando a Viktor de pies a cabeza, como si intentara encontrarle alguna falla, por lo que el peliplateado alzó un brazo y le mostró sus escamas. "… Bien, te creo. Pero sigo pensando en que te equivocaste de raza." Comentó burlona y Viktor hizo un puchero, aunque sin ofender realmente. "Pero no te preocupes. Sé que los Katsuki estarán felices de tener a un dragón en la familia."

"Gracias… Eso significa mucho para mí." Dijo Viktor con una sonrisa de alivio pues, si Minako lo aceptaba, significaba que había muchas posibilidades de que la familia de Yuuri también lo aceptaría.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Después de la cena.

"Yuuri, ¿de qué era de lo que querías hablar?" Inquirió Viktor ya que ambos se encontraban en su habitación, preparándose para dormir.

"Oh, sí." Yuuri se terminó de poner la pijama y entró a la cama, apoyándose contra la cabecera. "Ya descubrí el nombre del dragón azul…"

"¡¿Oh!? ¿En serio?" Preguntó animado, y subió a la cama para gatear hasta él y sentarse a su lado. "¿Y cuál es?"

"Um…Bueno, Guang-Hong me dijo que el significado del kanji es 'Yuuri', igual que mi nombre." Contestó algo dubitativo, no estando seguro de si debía confiar en esa traducción, pero tampoco creía que el dragón naranja estuviese confundido o equivocado.

"¿'Yuuri'?" Repitió pensativo, con un dedo sobre la barbilla, y miró al techo durante varios segundos hasta que en su rostro apareció una sonrisa. "¡Eso es genial! ¿No crees? Si el guerrero que escribió el libro se llamaba Viktor y tenía un dragón llamado Yuuri. ¡¿Sabes lo que eso significa?!" Inquirió tan entusiasmado que el moreno tuvo que preguntar sin poder evitar reír un poco.

"¿Qué significa?"

"¡Que tú y yo estábamos destinados a estar juntos!" Se tiró sobre su prometido en la cama y besó sus mejillas antes de juntar sus labios. "O quizás sólo sea una gran coincidencia. Pero la primera opción suena más romántica" Agregó después de terminar de besarse, quedando acostado sobre Yuuri. "O… tal vez seamos reencarnaciones de ellos." Sugirió con una risita.

"¿Uh? ¿No me digas que hubieses preferido a yo fuera un dragón azul?" Preguntó Yuuri en tono broma antes de bostezar.

"Uhm… Debo admitir que siempre creí que mi pareja sería un dragón. Pero…" Viktor se quitó de encima de él, pero en cambio se acostó a su lado. "… contestando a tu pregunta, mi respuesta es no. Tú eres mi Yuuri; el humano que salvó mi vida y de quien estoy profundamente enamorado, con quien estoy ansioso por casarme y pasar el resto de mi vida juntos. No te cambiaría por nadie." Dijo, observando con orgullo su anillo de compromiso mientras acariciaba las mejillas de un ruborizado Yuuri. Entonces dio un suspiro risueño mientras entrelazaba sus manos. "Ahora entiendo por qué a los humanos les gusta tanto usar anillos. Se siente genial poder usar accesorios en par, además de que puedo verte llevar puestas mis escamas."

"Y a mí me gusta poder llevar las escamas de mi dragón blanco" Admitió Yuuri con una sonrisa tímida, acercando la mano de Viktor a sus labios para besar su anillo, provocando que éste se ruborizara. "Ah. Hablando de la boda. Deberíamos avisarle a Mila y a los demás."

"¡Cierto! Casi me olvido de ellos. Estoy seguro de que a Yurio no le molestará ir a entregarle las invitaciones al pueblo."

"Definitivamente va a molestarse." Advirtió el moreno riendo.

"Sí. Pero accederá. Después de todo, Otabek también está invitado, y dudo que Yurio quiera que otro dragón lo traiga en su lomo." Replicó con una sonrisa despreocupada.


	17. La conversación

Los siguientes días a la propuesta de matrimonio fueron algo ocupados para todos. Minako se reunía con Yakov y Georgi para hablar y tomar notas sobre las costumbres y comportamientos de los dragones, y saber cómo es que era que Yakov los ayudaba a integrarse a la sociedad humana, aunque claro, la mujer escriba tuvo que prometer que solamente escribiría sobre los dragones en su forma natural y nunca hacer mención de su habilidad para transmutar.

Había ocasiones en las que Viktor y Yuuri se reunían con ellos para aportar de sus experiencias personales, no obstante, la mayor parte del tiempo se la pasaban ayudando en la cocina o cuidaban de los niños, y otras veces conversaban con los dragones más jóvenes para ayudarles a decidir qué hacer, si quedarse en el orfanato o regresar al bosque.

"Yuuri, ¡no te vayas! ¡Te necesito!" Decía Viktor con voz quejumbrosa a la vez que se abrazaba fuertemente a su pareja, pero Yuuri solamente reía mientras intentaba desprenderse de él.

"Viktor, no tan fuerte. Me estás lastimando." Al escuchar aquello, el peliplateado inmediatamente aflojó el abrazo por temor a hacerle daño. El dragón blanco a veces olvidaba lo fácil que podría llegar a lastimar a su humano si no contenía su fuerza.

"Lo siento…"

"No hay problema. Estoy bien. Pero en serio debes soltarme." El escriba atrapó las mejillas de Viktor entre sus manos y besó sus labios para asegurarle que volvería. "Viktor, ya hablamos de esto. Yakov te necesita aquí." Dijo con voz autoritaria, y el dragón gruñó con algo de molestia ante la idea de estar separado de su pareja aunque fuese por unas pocas horas.

"Pero, Yuuri…" Quiso discutir, pero el moreno lo besó de nuevo para hacerlo callar.

"Viktor, ¿recuerdas aquellos libros?" Yuuri no necesitó especificar a qué libros se refería para que el peliplateado entendiera a que se refería a los horrorosos libros sobre domar dragones que vieron días atrás en la biblioteca. "La Casa Real mandó a quitarlos. Es por eso que los supervisores de las editoriales necesitan ir a la Editorial principal para argumentar esa decisión. Obviamente Minako está de nuestro lado, y me pidió que fuera con ella como espectador y aprendiz." Y después agregó con tono juguetón. "Sé un buen esposo y quédate en la cocina."

"Uhm… Está bien. Pero solamente te dejaré ir si me besas cincuenta veces." Condicionó, sosteniendo su mirada amorosa sobre un ruborizado Yuuri, y cuando estaban por juntar sus labios una vez más, fueron abruptamente separados.

"No hay tiempo para eso. Debemos darnos prisa o la reunión comenzará sin nosotros." Dijo Minako mientras jalaba a Yuuri de la muñeca.

"¡Mis besos!" Gritó el peliplateado con ojos acuosos, y el moreno se despidió de él agitando la mano libre y mostrando una sonrisa de disculpas.

Minako y Yuuri salieron con prisa del orfanato para dirigirse a la Editorial de la Capital, dejando atrás a un descorazonado Viktor que no mentía sobre los cincuenta besos. Pero éste terminó dando un suspiro de derrota y se dirigió de regreso a la cocina.

Viktor entonces se dispuso a ayudar a Guang-Hong y a la servidumbre humana a limpiar el comedor y la cocina, mientras que Phichit y Seung-gil se ofrecieron a salir a comprar más víveres para la despensa junto con Kenjirou; Masumi animaba a los dragones más jóvenes a conversar con los niños del orfanato, mientras que Chris salió a vender su mercancía a la zona comercial de la ciudadela. Y más tarde, después de que el peliplateado y Georgi lavaran y remendaran prendas que los niños rasgaban tras jugar (¡Viktor ni siquiera recordaba que sabía coser!); el dragón blanco regresó a su habitación y se abrazó a su poodle mientras que ambos gemían desconsolados, no pudiendo evitar extrañar a Yuuri.

Viktor sabía que Yuuri regresaría, que no lo abandonaría a él o a Makkachin, ni los dejaría por otro humano. Pero había veces en las que su miedo a la soledad le ganaba a la lógica y le era muy difícil quitarse esos incoherentes pensamientos. Al menos, esta vez, fue distraído por golpes a su puerta.

Tras abrirla, Viktor se topó con Yakov y su habitual rostro de molestia, no obstante, éste no dijo nada antes de darse la vuelta y comenzar caminar, dándole la espalda. Y Viktor, con Makkachin todavía entre sus brazos, se dispuso a seguirlo (si estuviera en problemas, el humano mayor ya le estaría gritando). Cuando entraron a la oficina, Yakov se sentó en su escritorio y Viktor en una de las sillas frente a él, poniendo a su cachorro en su regazo, el cual no tardó en acomodarse y rogar por caricias en el lomo. El peliplateado entonces supo que tenía que prepararse para una larga charla la cual no tenía ganas de tener.

"Así que… Katsuki y tú estarán legalmente casados dentro de dos días."

"Sí." Afirmó Viktor moviendo la cabeza, y una sonrisa escapó de sus labios al distinguir por el rabillo del ojo su anillo de compromiso brillando contra la luz del atardecer.

"Lo cual significa que estás dispuesto a formar parte de la civilización humana."

"Supongo." Viktor se encogió de hombros. Si tenía que convivir con humanos el resto de su vida, lo haría feliz mientras Yuuri estuviera a su lado.

"Y también debe significa que ya tienes un plan a futuro."

"Yakov…" Viktor frunció el ceño, ya imaginando de lo que su padre adoptivo quería hablar.

"Viktor. Yo ya estoy viejo y cansado, y quiero asegurarme de que los pocos dragones que quedan tengan un lugar seguro en el cual puedan refugiarse antes de que yo muera. Aún con las leyes nuevas que impuso la Casa Real, verdaderamente tomará años para que las personas comiesen a seguirarlas, y tomará todavía aún más años para que los dragones dejen de ser cazados por completo. O puede que eso no suceda hasta que se extingan."

"Lo entiendo, Yakov." Dijo Viktor, quien su rostro cambió a una expresión más seria. "Y créeme que muchos dragones estamos muy agradecidos contigo por todo lo que has hecho por nosotros, sobre todo yo, porque a pesar de todos los problemas que te he causado en el pasado, siempre me diste segundas oportunidades. Y yo puedo hacer muchas cosas para demostrarte lo importante que eres para mí, tú que eres mi segundo padre. Pero… Todo menos eso. Sabes perfectamente que yo no estoy calificado para ser el siguiente líder del clan." Ante eso, el anciano negó con la cabeza.

"Al contrario. Sé perfectamente que eres capaz de ser el siguiente líder del clan. Y más si tienes a Katsuki contigo. Él es un chico confiable y responsable, y los dragones también se sienten seguros alrededor de él. Además, él sabe cómo lidiar contigo. Estoy completamente seguro que ustedes dos juntos podrían mantener el orfanato sin problemas."

"Hm. No voy a negar eso." Dijo Viktor con una mano sobre el mentón mientras miraba al techo, pensativo. "Yuuri sería un excelente segundo líder al mando a mi lado, pero no podría pedirle eso." Dijo al tiempo que sacudía la cabeza. "Yuuri ama su trabajo de Escriba. No voy a pedirle que deje su empleo solamente por hacer felices a otros. Yo quiero su felicidad."

"¿Pero qué hay de ti? ¿Eres feliz trabajando para Mila?" Preguntó el hombre con incredulidad, más por curiosidad que sonando a una acusación.

"Por supuesto." Viktor sonrió animado, sin haber tenido que pensar mucho en su respuesta. "Trabajar en una Posada puede que no sea tan importante como ser un Recaudador de impuestos o ser el Director de un orfanato, pero me da mucha tranquilidad, y los humanos que se hospedan allí suelen ser viajeros o comerciantes que cuentan historias muy interesante y son bastante amigables. Además, Yuuri y yo estamos ahorrando para comprar nuestra propia casa."

"Ya veo." Yakov dio un suspiro de desaliento. Pero al mismo tiempo se sentía realmente feliz de que Viktor por fin fuera feliz.

"Lo lamento." El peliplateado dijo con una sonrisa de disculpas, pero Yakov hizo un ademán con la mano para que no se preocupara. "¿Qué hay de Georgi? Creí que lo tenías contemplado a él para ser el siguiente líder."

"Sí, él era mi siguiente candidato. Pero Georgi quiere pasar más tiempo su pareja Anya. Ella simplemente no soportar ver humanos después de ver cómo estos mataron a su familia, así que Georgi no quiere tener su atención dividida entre ella y el orfanato. Él regresará a su nido después de que yo muera."

"¡Yakov, no hables así! Eres el humano más viejo que conozco, y aún puedes caminar sin problemas. ¡Vivirás muchos años más!" Comentó alegre, como si hubiese dicho un halago.

"Todos los días me siento al borde de la tumba." Replicó Yakov, más por hacerle la contra.

"Pues más te vale vivir unos días más o no estarás en mi boda." Dijo con una sonrisa tan radiante que Yakov no pudo evitar sonreír un poco también.

"De acuerdo. De cualquier manera, habla esto con Katsuki. Estoy seguro que apreciará que no decidas por él. Sé que puedes ser un buen líder, Viktor. Y puedes serlo sin tener que lidiar con el orfanato, pues tengo a un tercer candidato, pero si no lo mencioné antes es porque en verdad me hubiese gustado que fuese uno de mis dragones el que se hiciera cargo de él."

"¿Oh? ¿Quieres decir que este tercer candidato es un dragón de otro clan?" Inquirió sorprendido, y Makkachin, ya aburrido, comenzó a morder sus dedos de manera juguetona.

"Espero que recuerdes a Celestino."

"Eso creo. ¿El líder del Clan Cialdini, no?"

"Sí. Hablamos hace un tiempo, y dijo que estaba interesado en hacerse cargo del orfanato cuando yo ya no pudiera, y siendo que Isabella es parte de su clan, creo que sería una ventaja para ellos tener conexiones directas con la Casa Real. A mí me suena como una opción viable."

"A mí me suena como una excelente opción." Aseguró el peliplateado con una sonrisa de alivio.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"¡Yuuri! ¡Mi adorado esposo! ¡Bienvenido de vuelta!" Exclamó Viktor al verlo atravesar la puerta del orfanato, y estaba tan distraído abrazándolo y besando sus mejillas que no se percató del grupo de seis personas que lo acompañaban a él y a Minako, hasta que el escriba carraspeó para llamar su atención "¡Oh! ¡Hola a todos!" Saludó agitando una mano.

"Me encontré con ellos cuando Minako y yo volvíamos." Informó Yuuri.

"Iré a avisarle al Sr. Feltsman sobre la aprobación de retirar los libros de las estanterías. Permiso." Dijo Minako antes de separarse del grupo.

"Awww, ¡estoy tan feliz de que vayan a casarse! ¡Adoro las bodas humanas!" Exclamó Sara con sus ojos púrpura brillando, y abrazó a Viktor para felicitarlo. "¡Yuuri me dijo que Mila y yo podemos ser parte de las damas de honor!"

Después de Sara, siguieron Mila, Otabek, Michele y Emil (quienes no llevaban puestas sus armaduras) en felicitar al peliplateado.

"¡Yo también adoro las bodas!" Dijo Emil, quien tenía su mano entrelazada con la de su dragón. "Mickey, ¿algún día nos casaremos?" Michele rodó los ojos.

"Emil, no necesito poner un anillo en tu dedo para saber que te elegí como mi pareja." Replicó el dragón morado, no intentado sonar romántico, pero para el castaño eso fue suficiente y sonrió ruborizado.

"¡Oi, Viktor! ¡Este favor fue tu regalo de bodas, así que no me pidas más!" Gritó Yurio, refiriéndose al hecho de que tuvo que ser él el que le avisara a los demás sobre la boda.

"Yuri." Le amonestó Otabek, aunque sin variar su expresión estoica. El rubio dio un suspiro, y terminó por darle una palmada en el hombro a Viktor como una especie de felicitación.

"Uh, Mila, ahora que lo pienso." Dijo Yuuri de pronto. "¿Si todos estamos aquí, quién está en la Posada?"

"Oh, no te preocupes por eso. Unas amigas mías se ofrecieron a cuidar de la Posada por unos días." Dijo agitando una mano para restarle importancia. "Por cierto, Viktor, ¿dónde está ese perrito que Yuuri me dijo que adoptaron?"

"Makkachin está en el patio trasero jugando con los niños. ¿No te molesta que viva en la Posada con nosotros, verdad?" Inquirió un poco apenado, pero la pelirroja rió.

"¡Está bien! Mientras sean ustedes los que limpien y paguen por todo lo que él rompa, no habrá problemas por mi parte. Los cachorros suelen ser muy desastrosos." Guiñó un ojo, y Yuuri le agradeció de nuevo con una reverencia.

"¿Ya está la cena?" Preguntó Yurio con impaciencia. "Corrí más de seis horas del Pueblo hacía la Capital cargando a estas brujas cuando muy bien podrían haber transmutado ellas, ¡pero no! ¡Ellas querían montar a un dragón como si ellas no fueran uno!"

"¡Oye! No llames 'bruja' a mi hermana." Se quejó Michele, pero Sara rió.

"Oh, vamos, Yurio. ¡Es de caballeros evitar que una dama se fatigue!" Dijo Mila posando una mano de manera dramática sobre su frente.

"Tiene razón." Afirmó Otabek mientras se encogía de hombros, y el rubio gruñó por la falta de apoyo.

"La cena estará servida en unos minutos." Contestó Viktor, y les indicó a todos que ya podían pasar al comedor, por lo que comenzaron a caminar hacia esa dirección. "Yuuri… hueles más dulce que de costumbre." Comentó mientras le pasaba la nariz por su cuello, y el moreno rió antes de sacar un par de bolsas de papel de sus bolsillos.

"Son para ti. Esperaba a que no lo notaras hasta después de la cena, pero pasé por alto tu olfato de sabueso." Dijo Yuuri mientras Viktor inspeccionaba primero la bolsa de dónde provenía un delicioso e inconfundible aroma.

"¡Chocolates!" Exclamó con sus mejillas ruborizadas, y juntó sus labios con los de su pareja como agradecimiento. Después abrió la segunda bolsa, y de ella sacó un collar de tela con una placa metálica, la cual tenía grabada el nombre de Makkachin. "¡Oh! ¡Un collar de propiedad para Makkachin!" Dijo maravillado, pues ahora el poodle tenía algo que podía ligarlos a ellos, justo como su anillo de compromiso lo ligaba a Yuuri.

"No. No es un collar de 'propiedad'" Comenzó a explicar Yuuri, ya habiendo previsto que Viktor confundiría los conceptos debido a que los humanos suelen 'poseer' dragones. "Es un collar de identificación. Así, por si Makkachin se pierde, otras personas podrán devolverlo a nosotros."

"¡Oh, ya entiendo!" Sonrió, sintiéndose todavía más complacido ante la idea. "¡Creo que a Makkachin le gustara usarlo!"

Resultó que a Makkachin no le gustó la idea, al menos no al principio.

Después de la cena, cuando Viktor intentó ponerle el collar, el cachorro, asustado por el extraño objeto que sus amos querían ponerle alrededor del cuello, huyó a esconderse. Yuuri entonces tuvo que pedirle a Phichit que le explicara a Makkachin de lo que se trataba, y fue entonces cuando, un poco apenado, el poodle salió de debajo de la cama y se dejó poner el collar, después moviendo la cola al darse cuenta que no le faltaba el aire.

"Viktor, hay algo que necesito hablar contigo." Dijo Yuuri al tiempo que ambos se preparaban para dormir luego de tomar un baño. Al día siguiente tendrían que salir desde muy temprano hacia el pueblo natal de Yuuri para terminar de hacer los preparativos de su boda, evento el cual ambos estaban muy entusiasmados y nerviosos (en el buen sentido).

"Sí, ¿qué pasa?" Preguntó al sentarse en el piso, con Makkachin acostado sobre sus piernas cruzadas, y acariciando su pelaje marrón. El moreno tomó un peine y se sentó tras él en la cama para comenzar a desenredar su cabello.

"Uhm… Hoy conocí en persona al Príncipe Jean-Jaques." Dijo, y el peliplateado se sobresaltó un poco porque no esperaba oír eso. "El príncipe e Isabella asistieron a la reunión con los editores, y pude conversar un poco con ellos."

"¿En serio? ¿Y de qué hablaron?" Inquirió con suma curiosidad, y sólo no se volvió a mirar a Yuuri porque éste tenía una mano recorriendo su cabello de plata mientras que con la otra usaba el peine, y eso comenzaba a adormilarlo un poco.

"Primero que todo, le agradecí al príncipe por haber salvado al amor de mi vida." Dijo, y besó el centro de su cabello, haciendo ruborizar al dragón. Viktor adoraba cuando Yuuri no actuaba tan tímido (aunque se divertía más haciendo ruborizar a un tímido Yuuri). "Y les avisé sobre nuestra boda. El príncipe está feliz por nosotros y, aunque no pueda asistir debido a que tiene otros eventos que necesitan urgentemente de su presencia, dijo que se aseguraría de que todo saliera bien para nosotros. No estoy seguro a qué se refería con eso, pero… luego de mi encuentro con el príncipe, el editor principal me ofreció un empleo de Supervisor."

"¡Yuuri! ¡Eso es genial! ¿Se trata de un ascenso, no?" Exclamó tan animado que hasta despertó al cachorro, el cual bostezó y se volvió a dormir al asegurarse que nada malo sucedía.

"Sí, pero no sé…" Se encogió de hombros. "Me hace pensar que fue un ascenso regalado. Pero Minako-sensei me dijo que desde hacía tiempo me tenían contemplado a mí, y que lo más seguro es que el príncipe simplemente haya acelerado el proceso como una especie de disculpa hacia a ti."

"Yuuri." Tomó la mano que tenía el peine y se giró a mirarlo. "Tú eres un gran Escriba y mereces ese puesto. Todos tus compañeros de trabajo te admiran y algunos te tienen envidia." Ante eso, el moreno rió.

"Viktor, los que me tienen envidia es porque no pueden creer que alguien tan apuesto como tú sea mi prometido."

"¡Oh! Me siento halagado. Pero esto no es sobre mí, sino sobre ti, Yuuri." Sonrió. "Espero que hayas aceptado ese puesto. Quiero poder presumir ante todos y con pruebas lo inteligente que es mi esposo."

"Uh, gracias. Pero aún no lo acepto..." Dijo ruborizado. "Es que hay un pequeño problema con las condiciones..." Viktor lo miró atento para incitarlo a hablar. "Tendría que vivir aquí, en la Capital, porque mi puesto es para la Editorial principal. Y yo sé que a ti… realmente no te gusta la Capital."

"Oh, Yuuri…" Dijo enternecido de que su pareja pensara primero en él, aunque al mismo tiempo eso le hizo sentir un poco culpable. "Sí, es cierto que no me gustan los lugares repletos de humanos, y que si pudiéramos vivir en nuestro nido alejados de todos lo haría sin dudarlo, pero…no quiero arrastrarte conmigo a la soledad. Ya no quiero vivir con miedo. Y si decides tomar ese puesto, yo te apoyaré totalmente." Dijo, y besó las manos que adoraba, y los ojos chocolates de Yuuri brillaron con orgullo al escucharlo hablar así. "Y…bueno, yo también tengo algo que decirte." Viktor entonces le contó sobre lo que había hablado con Yakov unas horas atrás.

"¿Oh? ¿Quieres decir que serás el siguiente líder del clan Feltsman?" Inquirió con sorpresa.

"Es… una posibilidad." Contestó un poco nervioso. "Georgi no quiso el puesto porque quiere cuidar de su pareja. Y desde que éramos jóvenes, Chris dejó muy en claro que no estaba interesado en ser el siguiente líder, además de que ahora pertenece al clan de Masumi. Así que… la siguiente opción soy yo. La ventaja es que al menos no tendría que preocuparme del orfanato."

"Viktor, tú siempre has sido la primera opción de Yakov." Le aseguró mientras acariciaba una de sus mejillas con afecto. "Dime, ¿qué es exactamente lo que hace un líder de la manada?" Yuuri ya lo sabía, pero necesitaba probar un punto.

"Uhm… Es el que protege y vela por la seguridad de todos los de su clan, además, es el que le enseña a los dragones más jóvenes a cazar y recolectar su propia comida y a valerse por sí mismo si es que sus padres no pueden hacerlo. Y es el que toma las decisiones importantes..."

"Pues yo sé que tú puedes hacer todo eso. Creo en ti."

"Yuuri, agradezco tu fe ciega. Pero si ni siquiera pude protegerme a mí mismo de esos soldados, ¿cómo puedo proteger a otros?" Preguntó, con sus orbes azules amenazando con derramar lágrimas de pura frustración.

"Por supuesto que puedes proteger a otros, Viktor." Contradijo después de besar su frente. "Cuando te diste cuenta que Yurio estaba en peligro, decidiste protegerlo. Y si no fuera por ti, él hubiera sido herido, o peor aún…"

"Lo sé. Y me alegra que Yurio esté bien… Pero eso no quita el hecho de que casi muero en el intento." Murmuró con su mirada en un punto muerto sobre el piso.

"Pero no moriste porque el príncipe te protegió, y viviste lo suficiente para que yo te encontrara y pudiera protegerte también. Y hace sólo unos días protegiste a un grupo de dragones, y gracias a eso, ahora ellos están en libertad. Proteger a alguien no siempre significa evitar que sufra daños, sino estar allí para apoyarlo cuando más necesite ayuda." Al escuchar aquellas palabras, el peliplateado sonrió al recordar lo asustado que se encontraba Yuuri la primera vez que vio a Yurio.

A pesar de que el humano temblaba de miedo, se quedó allí para intentar proteger al dragón herido de una posible amenaza.

"Tú deberías ser el líder, Yuuri. Los dragones te adoran, incluso Yurio no te grita tanto." El moreno rió.

"Lo siento. Pero yo no sería bueno para eso. Mi mayor defecto es que sólo me preocupo por ti. Pero prometo en que te ayudaré en todo lo que yo pueda si decides ser el siguiente líder. Así podré presumir con pruebas que mi esposo es un gran líder." Repitió casi sus mismas palabras, y las mejillas del peliplateado se pintaron de rosa y su corazón latió con más fuerza.

Viktor se levantó del piso y puso a Makkachin en la cama antes de juntar sus labios con los de Yuuri en un largo y dulce beso. Cuando terminó, ambos se sonrieron.

"Lo pensaré."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Al día siguiente, luego de desayunar desde temprano en el comedor, se prepararon para salir de la Capital. Georgi, Guang Hong y Masumi se quedaron en el orfanato para cuidar de los niños y de los dragones más jóvenes.

Y cuando el grupo estuvo alejado lo suficiente de la ciudadela, Viktor y Yurio transmutaron en dragones, dejando a Minako boquiabierta. Yuuri por un momento temió que a Makkachin se asustaría con la apariencia real de Viktor, pero el cachorro se acercó a sus garras y lo olió, y tras asegurarse de que era el peliplateado, movió la cola. Y antes de que todos subieran a su lomo, el dragón blanco lamió el rostro de su humano.

Yurio llevó sobre su espalda a Otabek, a Yakov, a Kenjirou, y a las chicas; mientras que Viktor cargó con el resto y las bolsas de viaje. Siendo solamente dos dragones no corrían tanto el riesgo de ser vistos, y si en caso de que alguno necesitara ayuda, los refuerzos ya venía con ellos.

"Yuuri, me alegra por fin poder estar detrás de ti." Dijo Chris abrazándose a la espalda de Yuuri, quien se sobresaltó, asustando también al poodle, y se ruborizó de vergüenza. Viktor gruñó, lo que hizo que el rubio soltara de inmediato al moreno mientras reía.

"A mí me puedes abrazar, Sexy Chris." Dijo Minako para seguir el juego, y el dragón verde la abrazó.

"Vaya. No hace una semana que tienes pareja y ya andas de adultero." Comentó Phichit de broma.

"Oh, a Masumi no le molesta." Replicó Chris sin darle mucha importancia. "A él también le gusta divertirse con otros humanos… y dragones." Guiñó un ojo hacia el dragón naranja, y Seung-gil rodó los ojos, y si no estuviese acostumbrado a las tonterías del dragón verde se hubiese molestado por flirtear con su pareja.

Viktor fue el primero en llegar al pueblo, y antes de transmutar en humano, lamió de nuevo el rostro de su prometido. Después de veinte minutos de espera, Yurio llegó con los demás.

Al entrar al pueblo y recorrerlo por un rato, Yuuko, quien se encontraba recolectando fruta, fue la primera en notarlos y les dio la bienvenida.

"Yuuri-chan, ¡estoy tan emocionada por tu boda!" Exclamó Yuuko mientras lo abrazaba, y después abrazó a Viktor. "Oh, y veo que trajiste a más invitados." Comentó al ver al grupo que los acompañaba, y entonces Yuuri los presentó. "Aww, me alegro que hayas encontrado tan buenos amigos, Yuuri-chan." Le comentó en privado mientras se despedían para ella volver al trabajo. "Y espero a que ellos aprecien lo que los chicos de este pueblo no pudieron apreciar de ti." Dijo la muchacha, ya sabiendo que una de las razones por las que Yuuri se mudó a otro pueblo fue porque realmente no tenía más amigos que ella y su esposo.

"Sí, encontré muy buenos amigos." Afirmó con una sonrisa.

"Por cierto. ¿Recuerdas a las chicas que solían hacerte burla cuando éramos niños?" Yuuri asintió. "No mires, pero ahora mismo te están mirando con envidia por tener un novio tan sexy." Dijo riendo, y el moreno hizo justo lo opuesto y miró hacia en un grupo de tres chicas que lo miraban con ojos fulminantes desde una tienda de frutas.

"Yuuri, el amor de mi vida. Ven aquí. ¡Necesito abrazarte o moriré!" Le gritó Viktor para que se diera prisa y se reuniera con el grupo de nuevo. Yuuri rió, y regresó con su prometido para recibir gustoso un gran y cálido abrazo y besos en la mejilla. Aparentemente, Viktor también había notado las miradas.

Antes de presentar a sus nuevos amigos a su familia, Yuuri pensó que lo mejor sería primero hablar con ellos en privado, por lo que condujo al grupo hacia la posada del pueblo, donde se hospedarían hasta después de la boda. Después Minako, Viktor y Yuuri se dirigieron a casa de sus padres.

Después de más felicitaciones formales por parte de su familia, de presentar a Makkachin, y de Viktor presumir su anillo de compromiso; Yuuri, bastante nervioso, le pidió a sus padres y a su hermana que se reunieran en el comedor para conversar.

"¿Qué es lo que Viktor y tú tienen que decirnos, Yuuri?" Inquirió Toshiya con cierta impaciencia al notar a la pareja tan nerviosa. Incluso Minako se encontraba un poco inquieta sobre su posible reacción.

"Uhm…Bueno…Es que Viktor y yo… eh… Hay algo que…" El moreno no supo cómo continuar, y el peliplateado, que hasta ese momento tenía un brazo rodeando de manera protectiva la cintura de Yuuri, decidió acabar rápido con la tensión y se levantó del piso para mostrar las escamas de sus brazos y una versión a escala de sus alas de dragón que sobresalieron por su espalda.

La familia Katsuki, con los ojos bien abiertos y pasmados ante aquella visión, no dijeron nada hasta varios segundos después, cuando Mari fue la primera en tomar la palabra.

"Eso explica muchas cosas. Yuuri siempre ha amado a los dragones." Dijo la muchacha intentando no reírse, y el moreno se sintió sumamente aliviado de que su hermana lo tomara de buena manera. Luego de más segundo de estupefacción, Hiroko y Toshiya por fin reaccionaron.

"Vicchan es… ¿un dragón?" Inquirió su madre con sorpresa, y rápidamente agregó. "¡Yuuri! ¡¿Por qué no nos lo dijeron antes?! ¡¿Hay algo en especial que los dragones hagan durante sus bodas?! ¡Pudimos haberlo integrado en los preparativos!" Exclamó con las manos sobre las mejillas, pensando horrorizada en que la boda sería un desastre.

"Tranquila, cariño. La boda es mañana al atardecer." Dijo Toshiya acariciando los hombros de su esposa. "Seguro que tendremos tiempo de agregar algunos decorativos."

Yuuri miró a Viktor, quien lo miraba de vuelta con la misma confusión, y después miró a Minako, quién se encogió de hombros y dio un suspiro de cansancio.

"Olvidaba lo despreocupado que son tus padres para algunas cosas." Comentó la escriba cruzada de brazos y una ligera sonrisa en la boca. "Al menos saben cuáles son sus prioridades."

"Ahm… No se falta que hagan nada más. Estoy seguro que todo será perfecto." Dijo Yuuri a sus padres, todavía un poco confundido por su reacción tan tranquila (pero sintiéndose feliz de que no rechazaran a Viktor). "Los dragones no hacen ceremonias de matrimonio."

"Yuuri es ya es mi esposo." Explicó Viktor con orgullo y abrazando al mencionado. "Se podría decir que nos casamos desde el momento en que él me aceptó como su pareja. Pero acordamos en que una boda humana sería algo muy romántico, además de que ahora seré legalmente un Katsuki." Yuuri se ruborizó y lo abrazó de vuelta.

"Oh, ya veo. ¡Eso es maravilloso!" Hiroko sonrió más animada. "Así que…Vicchan, ¿cómo un dragón como tú se fijó en mi muchacho?" Inquirió, ya imaginando que la pareja les había tenido que mentir para proteger la identidad de Viktor, aunque ella y su marido se sorprendieron al saber que la versión real no difería tanto de la primera. "Oh, lo sentimos tanto, Vicchan. Ningún dragón debería pasar por algo como eso. No todos los humanos somos así." Dijo afligida, secándose algunas lágrimas con una servilleta de tela.

"Cuenten con nosotros. Jamás revelaremos tu identidad. Vicchan ahora es parte de nuestra familia, y por lo tanto también es nuestro deber protegerlo." Dijo Toshiya con determinación, y Mari asintió.

Viktor agradeció a sus suegros y a su cuñada levantándose de la mesa para ir a abrazarlos, y estos lo recibieron con los brazos abiertos.


	18. La boda (1er epílogo)

El día de la boda, tal y cómo dictaban las costumbres humanas, Viktor y Yuuri fueron separados tras el desayuno para no verse durante el proceso de preparación. Sobra decir que fue difícil para los presentes tener que separar a Viktor de su pareja, y todavía más cuando tuvieron que quitarles sus anillos para volvérselos durante ceremonia (decidieron utilizar los mismos anillos tanto de compromiso como de boda).

"No seas un cachorro llorón, Viktor." Se quejó Chris mientras jalaba a su amigo del brazo, quien gritaba y trataba de regresar a los brazos del moreno, mismo que era llevado por su madre y Yuuko a otra habitación. "Deja que su familia lo ayude ponerse su traje de bodas, ¿sí? ¿Acaso no quieres que Yuuri se vea espectacular y apuesto para ti frente al altar?"

Al escuchar aquello, Viktor dio un suspiro de resignación y dejó de luchar. Entonces Toshiya prosiguió a explicarle cómo debía ponerse su propio traje de bodas, el cual era una prenda blanca que el peliplateado había reconoció como una especie de kimono (¿un shira-algo?) pero que lucía más formal.

Según le había explicado Hiroko, el color blanco del shiramuko representaba la pureza de una mujer, pero los Katsuki creyeron que Viktor, debido a sus facciones delicadas, se vería mejor vistiendo ese color mientras que Yuuri usara el kimono negro. Viktor concordó con ellos sin problemas (pues sus escamas eran blancas).

Después de unas largas horas de espera, en las que Viktor terminó por molestar a Chris a Yurio porque no paraba de hablar sobre Yuuri, y de Phichit tener que soportar a su amigo preguntándose en voz alta si su prometido lo dejaría plantado en el altar (Mari estuvo tentada en abofetearlo varias veces a su hermano para hacerlo entrar en razón); llegó el momento para que los invitados se reunieran dentro de la capilla, siendo las hijas de Yuuko las que esparcieron los pétalos de flores por toda la alfombra.

Yuuri fue el primero entrar, siendo llevado del brazo por su padre, y Viktor entró después, siendo entregado por Yakov.

Viktor y los otros dragones no entendían exactamente lo que sucedía, pero los Katsuki, los Nishigori y Minako parecían a punto de llorar, incluso Yakov también estaba conmovido (aunque Kenjirou lloraba y se sonaba la nariz mientras dibujaba algo en un lienzo). No obstante, ver a Yuuri frente a él, con su cabello peinado hacia atrás y vistiendo con orgullo su traje de bodas negro con una sonrisa radiante que brillaba tanto como el mismo sol, hizo que los ojos azules de Viktor también se humedecieron un poco, amenazando con derramar lágrimas de felicidad.

Yuuri no pudo evitar reír un poco cuando fue Yurio el encargado de regresarles sus anillos. El rubio los fulminó con la mirada e hizo un gesto amenazante, pero después les sonrió.

La pareja intercambió anillos por segunda ocasión, pero no con menos convicción que la primera vez, y compartieron un casto beso antes de abrazarse y jurarse con caricias silenciosas que cuidarían siempre uno del otro.

"¿Hasta que la muerte nos separe?" Repitió Viktor en voz baja con incredulidad después del pastor, aunque con una sonrisa de sorna asomándose por su boca. "Lo siento, Yuuri. Pero yo pienso seguirte incluso después de la muerte."

"Lo mismo digo." Besó a su ahora esposo y sonrió con afecto para después agregar. "No te desharás de mí tan fácilmente de mí, Viktor." Replicó Yuuri con su mismo humor y estrechando sus manos con fuerza.

"No te preocupes. No pretendo hacerlo." Soltando una de las manos, Viktor acarició una mejilla de esposo, mientras que ambos se miraban directo a los ojos con todo el amor que se tenían y olvidándose por completo de la gente que los rodeaba.

El día después del banquete de bodas, banquete en el que Yuuri se permitió beber de más, terminando él y Viktor, y Chris, bailando prácticamente desnudos sobre una mesa, la pareja regresó a su nido para tener más privacidad, dejando a Makkachin (y al hermoso cuadro de bodas que Kenjirou pintó para ellos) con Mila para que lo llevara a la Posada con ella.

El tiempo que la pareja pasó en su nido, además de aprovecharlo para intimar, también lo usaron para conversar sobre lo que habían decidido hacer para su futuro. Después de considerarlo mucho, Yuuri decidió aceptar el empleo de supervisor, mientras que Viktor, que aún no estaba seguro de querer ser el siguiente líder del Clan Feltsman, aún así prometió que dejaría que Yakov lo instruyese al respecto, y cuando estuviera listo decidiría si lo haría o no.

Cuando regresaron a la Posada fue para despedirse de Mila y Sara y los demás, y para recoger sus cosas y a Makkachin, pues se mudarían un tiempo al orfanato hasta comprar una casa propia.

Las primeras semanas en la Capital no fueron nada sencillas ni para Yuuri ni para Viktor, pues el moreno tenía ciertas dificultades para poder guiar adecuadamente a los trabajadores bajo su mando (aunque sus superiores le aseguraran que lo hacía bien), sin mencionar que también tuvo que aprender a usar la Imprenta, pues la Editorial principal era a gran escala y los escribas eran más bien usados para trabajos más artesanales o limitados; y que además debía continuar con sus estudios del Latín.

Y por otro lado, Viktor tenía que trabajar en el orfanato y acompañar a Yakov a todos lados para aprenderse el mapa de la ciudadela y conocer a todos los dragones que allí residían para aprender a formar alianzas, además de que el humano mayor le hacía aprenderse los precios de productos varios y los diferentes costos en cada comercio para no malgastar dinero (para que los dragones más jóvenes no tuviesen que recurrir a vender sus escamas). Al menos Yakov le permitía llevar consigo a Makkachin, sino el peliplateado ni siquiera se atrevería a pisar las calles.

Cuando la pareja tenía tiempo libre, volvían a su nido con su cachorro para descansar del estrés de la ciudad y tener más privacidad.

No obstante, las cosas mejoraron para ellos unos meses después, cuando por fin lograron comprar su propia casa, la cual se encontraba cerca del orfanato. Además, con el tiempo, Yuuri comenzaba a sentirse más a gusto en su nuevo trabajo, y Viktor cada vez tenía menos miedo a salir a caminar por las calles con solamente Makkachin de compañero.

Un par de años más tarde, cuando el orfanato de pasó a manos del Clan Cialdini, Viktor abrió su propia Cantina en la que humanos y dragones podían convivir con tranquilidad. Chris y Yurio trabajaban para él como proveedor de suministros y mesero, respectivamente, mientras que otros dragones más jóvenes ayudaban con la limpieza, o Viktor y Yakov les ayudaban a encontrar otros empleos más acordes con sus habilidades.

Aunque la Caza de dragones hubiese terminado, había ocasiones en las que malas noticias y rumores sobre dragones asesinados y venta ilegal de escamas rondaban por los mercados. En ocasiones los soldados lograban atrapar a los cazadores y hacer justicia, mas eso no evitaba que aún hubiese dragones que evadían a toda costa la sociedad humana, u humanos que objetaban para que la Caza de dragones volviese a ser legal. Pero el Rey Jean-Jaques y la Reina Isabella hacían un buen trabajo para evitar más muertes innecesarias.

A pesar de que Yakov continuaba siendo el líder del Clan Feltsman, poco a poco este comenzaba a ser llamado el 'Clan Katsuki' (lo cual hacía secretamente feliz a Viktor) por dragones que se iban sumando al clan, y a posteriori terminó a llamarse así por completo tras la pacífica muerte de Yakov.

Georgi hizo lo prometido y volvió a su nido con su pareja Anya, pero de vez en cuando volvía a la ciudadela a visitar a sus amigos. Kenjirou decidió ser Escriba igual que Yuuri, pero enfocándose más en la ilustración. Masumi se quedó en el orfanato junto con Guang Hong y su pareja Leo, aunque el bardo más bien se la pasaba rondando por la Capital para cantar sus canciones y recitar sus poemas sobre 'Dragones y Humanos conviviendo en armonía y en paz'. Los niños humanos amaban especialmente la leyenda sobre el Guerrero que sacrificó su vida para salvar a su Dragón con forma de humano, pensando que sólo se trataban de fantasías. Y Chris se estableció en la Capital para ayudar al dragón blanco con su establecimiento y estar con su pareja.

Otabek fue transferido de nuevo a la Capital, y aunque tenía que vivir en las Barracas, podía pasar más tiempo con Yurio, sobre todo cuando se pasaba por la Cantina. Mila y Sara siguieron haciéndose cargo de la Posada, mientras que Michele y Emil también celebraron su 'boda humana'. Sorpresivamente, fue Michele el que pidió la mano de Emil y no al revés.

Makkachin dejó de ser un cachorro y creció tanto que podía tumbar a Yuuri de una embestida cariñosa. Y Viktor se convirtió en el Líder del Clan Katsuki.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Cinco años más tarde, mientras la pareja se encontraba dentro de su nido haciendo nada en particular más que abrazarse y disfrutar el calor de sus cuerpos, Yuuri súbitamente recordó que aún tenía un asunto pendiente.

"¿Mmh? ¿Pasa algo, Yuuri?" Inquirió el de cabello plateado con voz adormilada al sentir que su pareja se tensaba entre sus brazos. Makkachin levantó la cabeza con curiosidad.

"Uh, el libro…" Contestó mientras se sentaba y se recostaba contra el borde del nido, buscando sus gafas que solía dejar cerca para no perderlas. Viktor lo miró dubitativo durante unos segundos al no entender del inmediato a qué se refería. "…sobre el dragón azul." Clarificó, y los ojos azules de su dragón brillaron y una gran sonrisa con forma de corazón apareció en su boca.

"¡Oh! ¡¿Cómo pudimos habernos olvidado de eso por tanto tiempo?!" Viktor, animado, se levantó del nido y corrió a buscar el libro en la estantería de libros que pertenecieron a sus padres. Al encontrarlo, lo tomó cuidadosamente y le quitó el polvo de la tapa. Entonces regresó a acurrucarse junto a Yuuri y le entregó el libro en las manos. "Toma. Con tu nivel actual de Latín, deberías poder leerlo sin problemas, ¿no?" Inquirió esperanzado, y el moreno le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Makkachin se acomodó entre ellos de nuevo y bostezó antes de quedarse dormido.

"Gracias. Y sí, eso espero." Yuuri sonrió, se acomodó las gafas, y comenzó a leer el libro en voz alta.


	19. El dragón azul [1/2] (2do epílogo)

Viktor Nikiforov no daba crédito a lo que sus ojos veían. Por un momento pensó en tallarlos para despejar aquella ilusión, mas se encontraba demasiado distraído como para llevar a cabo esa acción.

Aunque estaba acostumbrado a ver y convivir con dragones, aquella era la primera vez que veía uno azul…

"Se cree que es el último dragón azul que existe." Comentó Phichit, el cuidador de dragones, al notar la mirada perpleja del centurión. "Lo han intentado domar muchas veces, pero cada uno de sus anteriores dueños se han cansado de él y de su rebeldía, y pues…" Con mucha pena, señaló con la mirada las muy visibles marcas de heridas que el dragón azul poseía por todo el cuerpo, las cuales no eran heridas de guerra. "Si no han acabado con él es porque han hecho un buen negocio revendiéndolo en los mercados. Pero al final terminó aquí porque ya nadie quiso comprarlo debido a su aspecto tan…" Ni siquiera terminó la oración, pues era evidente a lo que se refería.

La mirada del guerrero recorrió con pesadumbres las escamas azules de un tono más oscuro que el de sus propios ojos. El dragón, encerrado dentro de una jaula de madera e inmovilizado con cadenas, tenía numerosas heridas que se diferencian en aspecto una de las otras. Unas eras viejas, otras nuevas; había cortes pequeños y otros largos, sumando que le faltaban escamas en sus patas y muslos. Y su postura era demasiada tensa incluso estando durmiendo.

Viktor se llevó una mano a su cabello de plata y dio un suspiro molesto. Se sentía enfermo. Pero no por la macabra visión en sí, sino de saber que existían humanos tan crueles como hacerle algo tan nefasto a una criatura tan hermosa como a un dragón.

Viktor odiaba la guerra, pero no tenía otra opción más que participar en ella si quería conseguir que los dragones dejaran de ser usados como herramientas bélicas. Por eso se había convertido en un Legionario y tratado de escalar rangos para obtener más influencia política sobre la sociedad.

No obstante, al lograr formar parte de la Caballería pesada y convertirse en centurión, fue obligado a tener un dragón bajo su mando, justo a lo contrario a sus ideales personales.

Aparentemente, él era uno de los pocos humanos que sabían lo adorables que podían llegar a ser los dragones si se les trataba con respeto. Cuando Viktor era niño, su padre había sido un respetado oficial romano que poseía a un dragón blanco con el barría el campo de batalla entero sin problemas, mismo dragón con el cual un pequeño Viktor solía jugar y 'conversar' (él hablar y hablar mientras el dragón blanco parecía escucharlo).

Por desgracia, Viktor era muy joven en ese entonces y ya no recordaba el nombre del dragón. Además, éste desapareció tan pronto su padre murió durante un enfrentamiento cerca de la Capital. Según las fuentes oficiales, su padre murió desangrado tras haber llevado cargando a alguien tras su espalda, posiblemente a un civil que también fue gravemente herido durante la batalla.

Viktor había quedado totalmente destrozado ante la noticia. No sólo su padre había muerto, sino que su mejor amigo estaba desaparecido. Lo dejaron solo en un mundo tan cruel... No obstante, un mes después, un joven hombre llamado Yakov lo adoptó con la excusa de ser 'un viejo amigo de su padre y que se lo debía'. Aquel hombre siempre le pareció familiar, aunque sabía que jamás lo había visto antes, y por alguna razón no tardó mucho en considerarlo como a su segundo padre.

"Hace mucho que no visito su tumba…" Pensó para sí mismo mientras continuaba observando al dragón azul con detenimiento. Pues, aunque Yakov había tenido un aspecto bastante juvenil, tendía a actuar como un viejo gruñón. Incluso murió tranquilo en su cama sin más razón aparente que de 'causas naturales', según los médicos.

De pronto, los pensamientos de Viktor se vieron interrumpidos cuando el dragón azul abrió sus ojos y miraron directo a los del guerrero.

Viktor se quedó paralizado al instante, aunque sintió una fuerte sacudida recorrerle desde las puntas de los dedos de los pies hasta la cabeza. Las emociones que se asomaban por los ojos marrones del dragón eran una mezcla extraña entre determinación, miedo y tristeza, pero la postura de sus patas retaba al guerrero a dar un movimiento en falso para darle una razón para defenderse. No obstante, el peliplateado se distrajo viendo los cortes esparcidos alrededor de sus ojos y párpados que parecían hechos apropósito.

"¿Qué le hicieron a sus ojos?" Inquirió Viktor con toda la calma que pudo reunir, pero sintiendo su sangre arder de puro coraje.

"No estoy seguro." Phichit se encogió de hombro. "Pero supongo que intentaron cegarlo temporalmente para que su aliento de hielo no alcanzaran a los cazadores y pudieran atraparlo con más facilidad." El de cabello plateado se limitó a asentir. Y tras un silencio incómodo, Phichit agregó, "Tenemos otros dragones que quizás podrían interesarle, Sr. Nikiforov." Dijo, y gesticuló hacia alguna otra dirección que Viktor ni siquiera miró.

"No. Ya he tomado mi decisión. Quiero al dragón azul." Dijo con una sonrisa algo apagada pero genuina, provocando que tanto Phichit como el dragón lo observasen con sorpresa.

"¡¿Eh?!" Phichit miró al dragón durante unos segundos y después regresó su mirada grisácea hacia Viktor, tratando de no verse preocupado. "Sr. Nikiforov, no lo tome a ofensa. Pero usted nunca ha tenido a un dragón bajo su mando, y no creo que Yuuri sea el dragón adecuado con el que usted pueda aprender los Comandos. Puede ser peligroso. Además, creo que él está totalmente ciego…"

"¿Yuuri? ¿Ese es su nombre?" Inquirió mientras daba pasos lentos hacia la jaula. Phichit trató de detenerlo, aunque sin atreverse a tocarlo, pero desistió después de oír la siguiente oración. "Y está bien. No pienso usar a Yuuri en batalla. Quizás mis superiores pueden obligarme a conseguir un dragón, pero no pueden obligarme a montarlo."

"¿Oh?" Phichit no supo cómo reaccionar a eso. Viktor Nikiforov era un afamado y querido guerrero por muchas personas, y obviamente el hecho de ver a un centurión montar a un dragón subiría la moral del ejército y del pueblo. Así que para al cuidador de dragones aquello le era difícil de creer. "Aun así…" Dio un suspiro, buscando alguna otra excusa. "A Yuuri no le gustan los humanos."

"Bien. Ya tenemos algo en común." Rió sin intención de burla y se detuvo frente a la jaula. "¡Hola, Yuuri!" Saludó agitando una mano al aire, ahora dirigiendo toda su atención al dragón que había retrocedido hasta pegarse a los barrotes. "Mi nombre es Viktor. ¿Podemos ser amigos?"

El dragón azul, con suma cautela y de a poco, se decidió por alargar el cuello y acercar su nariz al humano a través de los barrotes. Viktor tuvo cosquillas al sentir su respiración caliente sobre su cuello y soltó una risita. A pesar de que el dragón azul tenía sus fauces adheridas con una cuerda, su hocico tenía el suficiente espacio para deslizar su lengua hacia afuera y lamió el rostro al guerrero.

"Oh, ¡creo que le agrado!" Comentó Viktor con ojos brillantes, y metió la mano a la jaula para acariciar las mejillas Yuuri, quien no tardó en hacer un sonido parecido al de un ronroneo.

Phichit soltó un suspiro de alivio que no sabía que estaba reteniendo.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Luego de que Viktor hiciera los acuerdos necesarios para registrar a Yuuri como de su propiedad, y de evitar que lo marcaran con un hierro caliente porque realmente no era necesario (¡no había otros dragones azules con cual confundirlo!), un grupo de cuidadores lo ayudó a trasladar a su dragón del pueblo al establo del campamento militar, donde se guardaban a los dragones de otros legionarios de alto rango.

Para sorpresa de los mismos cuidadores (que habían tenido muy malas experiencias con el dragón azul), Yuuri seguía a Viktor sin causar problemas.

No obstante, el corazón del guerrero romano se sintió destrozado al dar un paso dentro del establo y ver lo descuidado y decadente que se encontraba el interior, sin mencionar que los dragones que ya se encontraba allí dentro, estaban encadenados y recostados sobre la dura tierra, pareciendo más muertos que vivos.

Viktor de inmediato supo que no quería dejar a su dragón en ese lugar. Pero no tenía opción más que hacerlo, pues no tenía un hogar propio más que las barracas. Cuando Yuuri fue metido a su nueva jaula y puesto las cadenas, Viktor cerró la puerta y se quedó dentro con él, muy a pesar de las advertencias de los cuidadores. Pero al peliplateado le importaron poco sus paranoias, y en cambio les pidió que le trajeran algo de comer a su dragón, además de un trapo y un cuenco con agua para limpiar las escamas.

Mientras limpiaba diligentemente las escamas azules, con sus manos paseando con lentitud y asegurándose de no lastimarlo, pudo sentir con alegría cómo su dragón se relajaba bajo sus dedos y volvía a ronronear complacido. Y para cuando le trajeron la comida, que se trataba de sobras y carne podrida, Viktor no tuvo reparos en amonestar a los cuidadores y exigirles comida en buen estado.

Al pasar los días, Viktor visitaba prácticamente todos los días a su dragón para 'conversar' con él, o para recostarse contra sus patas mientras leía algún libro o escribía su diario de guerra. Además, el peliplateado siempre se aseguraba de que Yuuri no fuese abusado por los cuidadores, y reportaba a cualquiera del que sospechara que estuviese maltratando a los dragones, pues una vez Viktor llegó a tiempo para impedir que uno de los cuidadores golpeara a un dragón con un mazo sólo porque le pareció divertido hacerlo. Sin mencionar que Yuuri solía reaccionar de manera agresiva con ciertos humanos y otros no.

Viktor sabía que sus superiores esperaban pacientemente en verlos a Yuuri y a él juntos durante los entrenamientos. Pero el peliplateado insistía en que, si el establo estuviese en mejores condiciones, su dragón podría recuperarse de sus heridas más rápido. Y que si intentaban presionarlo para conseguir a otro dragón, él fácilmente podría cambiarse a otra Facción que estuviera más acorde con sus necesidades. Eso bastaba para que sus superiores lo dejaran tranquilo por unos días más.

Originalmente, el peliplateado no pensaba a usar al dragón azul en batalla. No obstante, se percató que su aliento de hielo podría ser una enorme ventaja táctica y que podrían congelar a sus adversarios sin necesidad de dar lucha directa. Un día le hizo saber esa idea a Yuuri, pues sabía que los dragones podían comprender de alguna manera el lenguaje humano; y recibió un lengüetazo en la cara como respuesta positiva. Por lo que, tras asegurarse de que el dragón azul estuviera totalmente recuperado de las heridas que le infligió su último dueño, lo llevó al campo de entrenamiento para aprender a montarlo.

"Yuuri, ¿está bien si subo a tu lomo?" Le pidió permiso mientras acariciaba una de sus mejillas, y el dragón azul respondió acostándose en el suelo para permitirle el acceso. Viktor entonces le puso los arneses, asegurándose de no apretarlos mucho.

Cuando el guerrero ya podía montar bien a su dragón sin caerse en el intento, y sostener una lucha decente con lanzas de largo alcance contra sus compañeros de batallón y sus dragones, ayudó a su dragón a entrenar su aliento de hielo apuntando hacia objetos estáticos y después en movimiento. Yuuri tendía a fallar si los objetos se movían muy aprisa, con lo que Viktor sólo pudo concluir que su vista realmente había resultado dañada por culpa de los cazadores. Entonces decidió que su mejor táctica sería luchar a nivel terrestre y nunca por el aire.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Si trataras a las chicas como tratas a tu dragón azul, te aseguro que no estarías tan solo." Bromeó Chris mientras bebían vino en una taberna junto con sus compañeros de batallón. Viktor rodó los ojos y bebió de su copa.

"Al menos Yuuri me escucha y no trata de meterse a mí cama a la fuerza." Contestó igual riendo.

"Viktor. Yuuri es un dragón. No es como si te pudiera pedir que te callaras."

"Sólo estás celoso porque mi dragón me ama mientras que el tuyo te ignora."

"Bien, no voy a negar eso." El rubio se encogió de hombros y bebió vino. "Pero debo decir que estoy más interesado en buscar una compañía agradable para las frías noches que a preocuparme por lo que piense una lagartija gigante sobre mí."

Si hubiese sido cualquier otra persona que hiciese ese comentario tan despectivo, Viktor se hubiera molestado y terminado con aquella conversación. Sin embargo, conocía a Chris Giacometti desde que eran niños y sabía que lo decía en tono de broma. Chris era de las pocas personas con las que concordaba en que los dragones merecían ser libres.

"Pero hablando en serio..." Continuó Chris. "Viktor, sabes que tus admiradores te consideran como la reencarnación del mismísimo Dios griego Eros, ¿no? Así que, ¿cuándo vas a buscar a tu propio Psique?"

"Chris, sabes que no creo en los Dioses." Replicó entornando la mirada, pidiendo más vino al tendero. "Además, la historia de Eros y Psique es bastante aburrida y muy idiota; un amante posesivo y sobreprotector que rapta a su pareja para 'protegerla' y castigarla por sentir curiosidad de conocer más sobre su verdadero 'yo', además de que ni siquiera se hablan. ¿Qué clase de relación es esa?"

"Al menos tenían sexo todas las noches." Agregó el rubio con rostro serio, y ambos terminaron riendo.

"Pues si tuviera que elegir una historia de amor…" Viktor se llevó un dedo a su labio inferior, mirando al techo mientras pensaba. "¡Ah! 'Orfeo y Eurídice'. Esa sí es una verdadera historia de amor."

"¿No es aquella historia en la que uno de los esposos muere y el otro baja al inframundo a buscar su alma?"

"¡Esa historia!" Exclamó animado. "Orfeo, con su lira y bella voz, enamoraba a todas las mortales a su paso, pero de quien se enamoró él fue de la dulce y modesta ninfa Eurídice, quien bailaba para él y era su constante fuente de inspiración, e incluso los mismo dioses apoyaron su boda… hasta que su felicidad fue truncada por la mordedura de una serpiente."

"Y Eurídice no vuelve a la vida a pesar de todo lo que su esposo hizo por intentar revivirla…"

"Sí, ella no revive. Pero el amor de Orfeo era tan grande que la siguió incluso después de su muerte." Contestó con una sonrisa algo tímida.

"Morirás virgen…"

"Chris, sabes que no soy virgen."

"No has tenido sexo en años. Prácticamente eres virgen de nuevo."

"Estoy esperando a la persona correcta."

"Mis piernas están abiertas para ti, Viktor." Dijo guiñando un ojo.

"No voy a tener sexo contigo, Chris."

"Al menos lo intenté." Rió.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Algo que Viktor definitivamente no esperaba que ocurriera tras adquirir a un dragón fue que comenzó a ser todavía más respetado que antes. Sobre todo porque el 'el gran Viktor Nikiforov' había logrado domar y domesticar al dragón azul que nadie más había podido. El peliplateado intentó explicar muchas veces que lo único que hizo fue ser amistoso con él, pero la gente solía pensar que el guerrero sólo trataba de ser humilde y guardarse el secreto. ¿Pues cómo era posible que los dragones fuesen amistosos?

Después de algunas batallas en la que Viktor y Yuuri participaron juntos, quedando ambos con unas pocas heridas gracias a que el aliento de hielo también servía como un buen escudo protector (incluso contra las llamaradas verdes de dragones negros), Viktor pudo escalar más rangos dentro de la Legión y conseguir más privilegios, tales como más raciones de comida para su dragón y poder quitarle las cadenas estando dentro de los campamentos, pues se había vuelto evidente para todos que Yuuri era un dragón bastante manso y tímido mientras nadie lo molestara.

Todo parecía estar yendo bien para el centurión y su dragón. Sus tácticas evasivas y defensivas eran bastante efectivas dentro del campo de batalla. Y Yuuri le había permitido a su amo tomar de sus escamas para con ellas cubrir el mango de su espalda corta y armadura como protección extra. Además, Viktor era bien conocido por no asesinar a sus adversarios, pero sí dejarlos inhabilidades para la guerra al dañar sus manos o piernas, y las pocas veces que había necesitado acabar con la vida de alguien era para proteger a sus compañeros o a su dragón.

No obstante, durante una batalla especialmente caótica, Viktor fue herido por la flecha de una balista. La flecha no atravesó su armadura gracias a las escamas azules, pero el impacto fue suficiente para tirarlo del lomo de su dragón y hacerlo caer al suelo.

Lo último que Viktor recordaba ver tras impactar su cabeza contra la firme tierra fueron las fauces de Yuuri abriéndose.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Para cuando Viktor pudo abrir los ojos, lo primero que vio fue a Chris dando un suspiro de alivio.

"¿Chris?" Inquirió confundido. Y al mirar a su alrededor se dio cuenta que se encontraba en su propia tienda de campaña y sobre su propia cama. No traía puesta su armadura, pero en cambio vestía una túnica de lana. Era de noche y la única iluminación era un par de lámparas de aceite encendidas.

"Bien, estás despiertos. Nos tenías preocupados, Viktor. Haz dormido por tres días seguidos. Los médicos temían a que no despertaras nunca debido al golpe."

"¿Cómo…?" Se llevó una mano a su cabello y pudo sentir una dolorosa hinchazón tras su oreja. "¿Qué pasó con la batalla? ¿Dónde está Yuuri?"

"No te preocupes. Ganamos. Y Yuuri…uh."

Al ver que el rubio dudaba en hablar, Viktor se sintió a punto de entrar en pánico. ¡¿Es que le había sucedido a su dragón?!

"Chris, ¿dónde está Yuuri?" Repitió con el cejo fruncido, intentando no perder la compostura.

"Nadie lo sabe…" Chris al menos tuvo la decencia de parecer apesadumbrado al decirlo, y antes de que Viktor preguntara que a qué se refería con eso, continuó "Eres afortunado. Tu dragón te protegió cargándote en su hocico y te trajo de vuelta al campamento para que pudieras ser atendido. Después de eso se fue volando y nadie lo ha vuelto a ver."

"Oh…" Viktor la bajó mirada, no sabiendo en qué pensar. Y sus ojos azules se enardecieron con deseos de llorar, pero se restringió a sí mismo de hacerlo delante de Chris.

Viktor de pronto se sintió muy solo y abandonado. Pero al menos sabía que su dragón lo apreciaba tanto que, en vez de aprovechar que su amo estaba inconsciente para escapar y dejarlo morir (como hizo el dragón blanco a su padre), en cambio, éste hizo lo que pudo para mantenerlo con vida. A pesar de lo traicionado que se sentía, Viktor no podía culpar al dragón azul por haber huido. Sólo esperaba a que Yuuri estuviese bien y no fuese capturado de nuevo.

"Le diré al doctor que ya despertaste para que venga a revisarte."

"No, por favor." El peliplateado sacudió ligeramente la cabeza para no marearse. "Sólo quiero dormir. Gracias por visitarme, amigo mío." Dijo con una sonrisa algo forzada pero en verdad agradecida.

"De acuerdo. Mañana vendré a visitarte de nuevo. Me alegra de que estés bien, amigo mío." Dijo Chris, y antes salir de la habitación le dio una palmada en el hombro, notando con pena lo mal que había recibido la noticia sobre la desaparición de su dragón.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas extras:
> 
> La leyenda del guerrero y el dragón: Sep, desde el principio nunca fue mi intención hacer que Viktor y Yuuri fuesen el guerrero y el dragón de la leyenda. Los lectores simplemente lo asumieron, así que cuando todos decían "son los de la leyenda!", yo me quedaba de "eh…eh…claro" por no spoilear nada :'D
> 
> Eros y Psique: Es una historia de amor de la Mitología Griega/Romana entre el Dios Eros/Cupido y la diosa Psique. Viktor básicamente la resumió, pero les animo a que la busquen en Internet para que no se queden con mi impresión personal del mito.
> 
> Orfeo y Eurídice: También es una historia de amor griega pero que termina en tragedia. Es mi historia favorita desde que yo era pequeña, así que por eso hice que a Viktor también le gustara, además de que queda muy bien junto con el concepto del fic sobre 'amor eterno'.  
> Curiosamente, existe una versión en donde el mismo dios Eros, conmovido por su gran amor, revive a Eurídice para que ella y Orfeo puedan estar juntos de nuevo en vida.


	20. El dragón azul [2/2] (2do epílogo)

Cuando abrió los ojos por segunda ocasión en aquella noche, Viktor no esperaba toparse con un matojo de cabello negro acostado sobre su pecho. Al principio, creyó que aún se encontraba dormido y aquello se trataba de un sueño. No obstante, una voz sollozante se sobresalía del silencio.

Una de las lámparas seguía encendida, y gracias a su tenue luz, Viktor pudo distinguir a una figura masculina vestido de prendas sencillas, el cual su rostro estaba oculto entre sus brazos, mientras se aferraba con fuerza a una de las manos del peliplateado.

Además de Chris, Viktor no tenía otras amistades, así que no tenía ni idea de quien podría llorar por él de esa manera tan afligida. ¿Sería alguno de sus tantos admiradores?

El guerrero alargó su mano libre y tocó el hombro del muchacho para llamar su atención y preguntarle sobre su identidad, haciéndolo sobresaltarse.

"¿Quién…?" Pero las palabras murieron en su boca antes de siquiera comenzar a formular la pregunta, porque, frente a él, un par de ojos morrones y un rostro adorable lo encaraban con evidente sorpresa. Y a pesar de las feas cicatrices alrededor de sus ojos, las facciones del rostro del chico eran suaves y tiernas.

"¡Vi-Viktor! ¡Estás despierto!" Exclamó el muchacho con su voz sonando sumamente aliviada, y se abalanzó sobre el peliplateado para abrazarlo y seguir llorando sobre su cuello. "¡Lo-lo siento tanto! No fui capaz de protegerte… Escuché venir la flecha, pero cuando intenté bloquearla con mi aliento de hielo no fui capaz de darle. Mi vista es terrible. ¡En verdad lo siento tanto!" El chico continuó gimoteando, y el guerrero, de manera casi autómata, le dio palmaditas en la espalda para intentar tranquilizarlo.

Por sentido común, Viktor sabía que debía alejarse de aquel extraño y gritar por ayuda. No obstante, escuchar su voz tan arrepentida y quebrada le partió el corazón. Y los ojos del muchacho se parecían tanto a los de su dragón...

Así que… tuvo que preguntar.

"¿Yuuri…? ¿Eres mi Yuuri?"

"Uhm…" El chico, un poco más tranquilo, se separó de él y sonrió con timidez, acción que hizo que el corazón de Viktor saltara. "S-Sí… Yo soy tu dragón azul."

"¡¿Pe-pero cómo?!" El peliplateado se sentó en la cama, pensando en que debía seguir soñando. ¡Simplemente no podía ser posible que aquel adorable muchacho fuese su Yuuri! ¡Los dragones no eran humanos!

El chico de ojos marrones paseó nerviosamente su mirada hacia todos lados, sin mirar a Viktor. Y luego de unos segundos de dubitación, levantó ambos brazos a la altura de su pecho y pronto éstos se convirtieron en garras con escamas azules.

Viktor, impresionado, separó sus labios para decir algo, pero ningún sonido logró salir de su boca puesto que Yuuri se apresuró a explicarse.

"Los dragones tenemos la habilidad de transmutar en humanos para pasar desaparecidos. Y… lo siento." El dragón azul, nervioso, inclinó su torso hacia adelante tanto en señal de sumisión como rogando por su perdón. "Quería decírtelo desde hace meses, pero esta es la primera vez que realmente estamos solos..."

"Es decir… que no escapaste…" Dijo Viktor al fin, con lágrimas de alivio y alegría resbalando por sus mejillas. "Por un momento creí que… me habías abandonado." El moreno paseó sus suaves manos por la tez de Viktor para secarla.

"No, por supuesto que no. Tú eres mi amo, Viktor. Jamás te abandonaría. Pero tuve que alejarme del campamento para que nadie me viera transmutar y poder asegurarme en persona de que estuvieras bien… Yo…Te he estado visitando todos los días, esperando a que despertaras…"

"Yuuri…" El guerrero realmente podía comprender eso. Si él fuera un dragón, seguramente también estaría temeroso a que otros humanos lo vieran transmutar y perder su disfraz. Así que se sintió muy feliz, y al mismo tiempo mortificado, de que su dragón se arriesgara tanto por él. "Gracias por salvar mi vida, y por regresar a mí, Yuuri. Eres el mejor dragón de todos." Con una sonrisa genuina esparciéndose por sus labios, el peliplateado extendió sus brazos hacia el moreno. Yuuri correspondió enseguida, también con una sonrisa.

Al guerrero le pareció tan extraño abrazar a su dragón y no sentir sus frías escamas contra su toga, sin embargo, la piel humana de Yuuri era cálida y bastante reconfortante... Viktor sintió un ligero escalofrío cuando Yuuri pegó su nariz a su cuello y sintió su respiración caliente. "¿Me estás oliendo?" Preguntó sin poder evitar reírse, recordando de pronto que su dragón solía hacer eso muy seguido.

"Sí… L-lo siento. Es que hueles muy bien. Como el chocolate."

"¿Chocolate? ¿Qué es eso?" Preguntó tras terminar el abrazo, pero guio a su dragón a que se sentara a su lado en la cama, la cual no era muy espaciosa y terminaron muy pegados.

"Ah. El chocolate es una bebida que probé en algún lugar del mundo durante uno de mis viajes. Es un poco amarga, pero sabe bien. Quizás…, algún día, cuando termine la guerra, podría llevarte a ese lugar…" Murmuró lo último con timidez y con sus mejillas ruborizándose un poco.

"¡Por supuesto, Yuuri! Necesito saber que tan bien huelo." En la boca de Viktor se formó una sonrisa con forma de corazón que hacía años que no hacía. Y después observó mejor el rostro humano de Yuuri durante varios segundos, pudiendo darse cuenta de cómo sus ojos seguían sin enfocarse en ninguna dirección en concreto, como si constantemente mirara a la nada. "Yuuri… En verdad no puedes ver, ¿cierto?" Dijo, y llevó sus pulgares hacia los pómulos del moreno, curioso por tocar sus cicatrices al tiempo que limpiaba su rostro aún con lágrimas.

"¡Ah! Sí-sí puedo, un poco… Pero todo es muy borroso para mí." El dragón, ruborizado, levantó su mirada hacia su amo y entornó los párpados para tratar de enfocar su visión. "Puedo ver que tienes cabello plateado y ojos claros. Pero no distingo tus facciones. Y… Um… tu olor es fresco y dulce, y tu piel se siente muy suave y agradable contra mis escamas, así que debes ser joven y sano."

"¡Wow! ¡Nadie había flirteado conmigo nunca de esa manera!" Comentó Viktor un poco en broma, aunque no podía negar que se sentía atraído por aquel adorable muchacho, con quien sentía una extraña conexión. Yuuri se ruborizó de nuevo y no intentó negarlo, por lo que el peliplateado decidió ser a él el que diera el siguiente paso. "Yuuri, ¿está bien si te beso? Quiero poder darle una recompensa a mi salvador." Dijo con voz sugestiva y juguetona, llevando uno de sus pulgares hacia el labio inferior del moreno.

Yuuri, con sus ojos bien abiertos y rostro ya completamente rojo, tardó un momento en contestar.

"Es-está bien. Yo… en realidad, te he besado muchas veces antes." Con suma vergüenza, se cubrió la cara con sus propias manos, haciendo que el peliplateado lo soltara, y dejándolo confundido por aquella respuesta.

"… Espera, ¿te refieres a los lengüetazos?" Yuuri asintió, y Viktor rió divertido.

"¡Yuuri! ¡Y yo que pensaba que eras un dragón tímido!" Canturreó con fingido tono de indignación, haciendo ruborizar todavía más al moreno.

"Bu-bueno… Tú eres mi amo, y ya te he regalado muchas de mis escamas. Así que… esperaba que tú…eh… aceptaras a ser mi pareja." Aquello último sorprendió al guerrero.

"¿Pareja…? ¿Algo así como… amantes?" Viktor jamás había tenido una relación antes, pero sí algunos amoríos por diversión (y ni siquiera recodaba sus nombres). No obstante, la idea de tener una relación seria con Yuuri, su adorable dragón que se le acababa de presentar como un adorable muchacho, le resultaba bastante llamativa y fascinante. El moreno asintió de nuevo.

Viktor, sin decir nada, hizo a un lado las manos de Yuuri para tener mejor acceso a sus labios y juntarlos con los suyos en un beso al principio casto. No obstante, su corazón se aceleró tanto que terminó por besar a Yuuri más veces de las necesarias.

¡Nunca un beso se había sentido tan bien! Y Yuuri ya lo había besado muchas veces antes, ¿no? Así que era justo que Viktor usara sus labios para llenar de besos el rostro de Yuuri mientras que éste reía de manera adorable. El peliplateado no se detuvo hasta que se sintió falto de aire. Quedando ambos con sus frentes juntas, sus narices rozándose y sus ojos mirándose con aprobación y afecto.

Yuuri definitivamente era la persona correcta.

"Bueno, si eso significa que puedo pasar el resto de mi vida besándote de esta manera, entonces sí. Acepto ser tu pareja, Yuuri." Viktor murmuró su respuesta, pero lo suficientemente alto para que su voz se escuchara en la intimidad de la noche, y su dragón lo besó de vuelta una vez más antes de levantarse de la cama para hincarse nuevo a su lado, ahora tomando una de sus manos para llevarla a su pecho. Viktor pudo sentir el corazón de Yuuri latiendo con fuerza.

"En ese caso, te juro lealtad eterna. Tú eres mi amo y puedes hacer conmigo lo que quieras." El algún otro momento, Viktor hubiese hecho dicho algún chiste sexual al respecto (aprendido de Chris, obviamente), pero ver la determinación en los ojos marrones de Yuuri, que por primera vez parecían ver con claridad, hizo que su cuerpo se estremeciera gratamente y sus mejillas se encendieran con pudor.

"No me gusta esa palabra, ¿sabes?" Dijo Viktor de pronto, pensativo, y Yuuri lo miró con desconcierto por un momento. "¿Qué tal si en vez de 'amo', me llamas 'esposo'?" Sugirió alzando una ceja de manera provocativa. "Si lo haces, entonces yo también te juraré lealtad eterna."

"Oh…Cre-creo que puedo hacer eso… ¿Es así como los humanos llaman a sus parejas, verdad? Entonces sería más apropiado llamarte así… Esposo" Respondió Yuuri, ya no pudiendo ruborizarse más, y Viktor se inclinó para besarlo de nuevo. Un momento después, el moreno levantó del piso. "Bueno… debo irme ya. Regresaré al establo para que todos veían que tu dragón volvió."

"¡No, Yuuri, espera!" Viktor tomó de la muñeca y le suplicó con la mirada. "Quédate a mi lado. No seas un dragón de nuevo. N-no, quiero decir..." Dijo al percatarse de lo tenso que se había puesto Yuuri y su mirada herida. "¡Amo tu forma dragón, pero amo más poder hablar contigo! Si regresas al establo ahora, no sabremos cuándo tendremos otra oportunidad para conversar."

"Ah… Supongo que tienes razón." Yuuri se relajó ante la explicación y volvió a sentarse a su lado, y el peliplateado enseguida lo rodeo de nuevo con sus brazos. "Pero si no regreso a ser un dragón… tus superiores te obligarán a tomar otro. No quiero compartirte con nadie más." Yuuri había sonado más bien preocupado, pero Viktor se sintió halagado.

"Wow… Normalmente no me gusta la gente posesiva, pero viniendo de ti me agrada como suena." Besó la mejilla del moreno, y continuó. "No te preocupes, Yuuri. Yo tampoco necesito a otro dragón más que a ti. Y… creo que sé qué podemos hacer." El peliplateado por primera vez sonó dubitativo, algo que hizo que el dragón azul se sorprendiera, puesto que su amo…, no, ¡esposo! siempre sabía qué hacer.

"¿Sí?" Le incitó Yuuri a hablar, pues cualquiera que fuera la idea de Viktor, él lo seguiría.

"… Vayámonos de aquí, Yuuri." Dijo tras esconder su rostro en el cuello de su amante. "Estoy cansado de la guerra. He luchado por años para lograr los objetivos de otras personas, pero haciéndome creer a mí mismo que al hacerlo podía llegar a convencer a otros de cambiar su opinión acerca de los dragones. Pero nada ha cambiado. Todo sigue igual... A veces creo que nací en la Era equivocada y que nada de lo que he hecho hasta ahora ayudará a cambiar el mundo. Y yo… simplemente estoy cansado de todo..." Yuuri deslizó cuidadosamente una mano entre sus cabellos de plata en un intento de consuelo, aunque para Viktor aquello fue suficiente y suspiró complacido. "Pero desde que tengo a un adorable dragón azul conmigo siento que mi vida tiene sentido de nuevo. Tú me haces sentir protegido y amado. Y odiaría verte de nuevo encadenado. Así que vayámonos de aquí, juntos. Iniciemos una nueva vida, Yuuri. No importa a dónde. Yo te seguiré."

"Viktor... Yo siento lo mismo por ti." Respondió con una sonrisa antes de besar su frente. "Creí que todos los humanos eran igual de malvados, y que moriría siendo un esclavo. Pero Phichit fue muy amable conmigo, y tú siempre cuidas de mí y me tratas como a un igual. También me haces sentir protegido y amado. Quiero estar contigo también… Y…, quizás, podríamos ir a mi nido."

"¿Tu nido?" Alzó la cabeza para mirarlo. "¿Es dónde vives?"

"Sí, es mi hogar. Mi nido está en un lugar seguro, cerca de la Capital. Nadie nos encontrará allí nunca… Ah. Yo no estaba en mi nido cuando fui capturado." Explicó al ver a Viktor dudar. "Uno de los dragones hembras de mi clan acababa de poner huevos y su pareja estaba de caza, así que ella se encontraba muy débil como para defenderse a sí misma y a sus crías cuando un grupo de cazadores la encontró, por lo que tuve que protegerla... y me capturaron a mí en su lugar."

"Ya veo. Eres muy valiente, mi Yuuri." Murmuró con algo de pena, pero sintiéndose orgulloso de su dragón, y sospechando que ese fue el momento en que su vista resultó dañada por los cazadores. Tomó las mejillas de su amante y besó sus párpados con dulzura. "De acuerdo. Vayamos a tu nido."

"Oh, bien." Replicó, un poco sorprendido, como si realmente no esperaba esa respuesta. Entonces se levantó de la cama y dudó un momento antes de hablar. "Umm… ¿pero cómo saldremos del campamento? No puedo transmutar aquí, no hay suficiente espacio."

"Oh, ¡eso es fácil! Tengo permiso para salir del campamento cuando me plazca. Y dudo que alguien se atreva a preguntar quién eres si te ven contigo." Dijo, e intentó levantarse de la cama, pero tan pronto sus pies descalzos tocaron el piso, su cabeza se mareó y se detuvo. No obstante, Yuuri se apresuró en poner una mano en su espalda para ayudarlo a ponerse en pie.

Tras recuperarse, Viktor buscó su calzado y tomó varias de sus pertenencias, como ropa, su diario, su espada y las puso dentro de una toga de seda que improvisó como saco. Pero antes de marcharse, arrancó una hoja de su diario y escribió una carta de despedida para Chris y la dejó sobre su cama.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Mientras Viktor y Yuuri caminaban entre las tiendas de campaña intentando no verse nerviosos (pues temían que alguien intentara detenerlos), algunos de los legionarios que hacían guardia nocturna se acercaron a conversar con el centurión para preguntarle sobre su estado. De vez en cuando alguien miraban a Yuuri de reojo, pero nadie hizo preguntas al ver cómo su superior se aferraba a su cintura, pensando en que el chico debía tratarse de un simple prostituto debido a su aspecto tan descuidado.

Viktor les contestó con su habitual amabilidad, pero les indicaba que tenía algo de prisa. Y cuando llegaron al portal de salida, uno de los guardias, que Viktor reconoció como Jean-Jaques, miró a Yuuri con confusión hasta que el moreno asintió con la cabeza, entonces éste abrió las puertas para ellos sin decir nada.

"Él es quien me ha estado ayudando a entrar y salir al campamento estos días." Murmuró Yuuri al ver el rostro de interrogación de su humano, y lo tomó de la mano para jalarlo y hacerlo caminar de nuevo.

"¿Por qué?" Viktor preguntó sin poder entender lo que sucedía. No conocía mucho a Jean-Jaques pero, por su personalidad tan arrogante y altiva, éste simplemente no podía ser del tipo de persona que ayudara a otros sin pedir algo a cambio.

"Él es un dragón bronce." Contestó Yuuri, en voz baja, como si fuera muy obvio. "Y también tiene una pareja humana, así que sólo quería ayudarme a reunirme contigo."

"… Ya veo." El peliplateado entonces se sintió muy idiota. Ahora comprendía la actitud de Jean-Jaques; un dragón pretendiendo ser un humano mientras veía cómo sus amigos eran esclavizados. Viktor se prometió a sí mismo no volver a prejuzgar a alguien. "Yuuri… ¿qué pasará con los otros dragones? ¿No estás preocupado por ellos?"

"Por supuesto que lo estoy. Pero estarán bien." El moreno dijo con una sonrisa, calmando los nervios que comenzaban a afectar a Viktor por su repentina decisión de escapar. Pero el hecho de saber que vería la sonrisa de Yuuri bajo la luz de la luna por el resto de su vida hacía pensar a Viktor que valía la pena el riesgo. "Ellos tienen un plan para escapar desde hace años, y lo ejecutarán cuando termine la guerra. Así que por ahora sólo queda esperar... Um, ¿te encuentras bien, Viktor?" Inquirió al notar que su pareja tenía una mano en la frente.

"Estoy bien, Yuuri. Sólo continúo un poco mareado debido a la contusión."

"Déjame ayudarte, entonces." Yuuri le quitó el saco para cargarlo él, y después puso una rodilla en el suelo. Viktor, ruborizado ante su caballerosidad, entendió enseguida a lo que se refería.

"Oh, ¿estás seguro, Yuuri? Soy más alto que tú."

"Viktor. Soy un dragón; yo soy más alto que tú." Dijo con la mirada entornada. Y el peliplateado rió.

"¡Ah, mi héroe! Está bien. Me has convencido." Se situó detrás del moreno y éste lo levantó sin problemas. El guerrero entonces se abrazó a su dragón, y tras acomodarse, besó su cuello, lo que provocó que Yuuri se sobresaltara y lanzara gritito de impresión y Viktor se volviera a reír. ¡Yuuri era simplemente adorable!

Mientras Viktor bostezaba e intentaba no volver a quedarse dormido, una súbita revelación llegó a su mente.

El dragón blanco… Él no había abandonado a su amo para que muriera en el campo de batalla, ni había abandonado al hijo de su amo para dejarlo completamente solo.

Yakov volvió tras recuperarse de sus heridas. Volvió para cuidar de Viktor, justo como Yuuri lo había hecho.

Lágrimas de nostalgia y alegría bañaron de nuevo el rostro de Viktor, y se abrazó a Yuuri con más fuerza.

"¿Seguro que estás bien?" Inquirió Yuuri al escuchar sus gimoteos, caminando más despacio. "Qui-quizás deberíamos volver al campamento y esperar unos días para que te recuperes…"

"¡No! Estoy bien, Yuuri. No te preocupes." Sonrió y frotó su nariz contra su nuca de manera juguetona. "Lo digo en serio. Es sólo que estoy muy feliz. Hacía mucho tiempo que no me sentía tan feliz. Gracias por elegirme, Yuuri." Escuchó al moreno reír con timidez.

"Tú me elegiste primero. Gracias, Viktor." Replicó el dragón azul con pudor y mejillas encendidas, continuando por el sendero de tierra mientras sentía los labios de Viktor en su cabello.

Cuando la pareja se alejó lo suficiente del campamento, lejos de la mirada de los centinelas, Yuuri buscó sus arneses, que había escondido enterrándolos en un montículo de tierra, y se los entregó a Viktor para que pudiera ponérselos tras transmutar en dragón. Entonces, protegidos por la penumbra de una luna creciente, el dragón azul desplegó sus alas para volar hacia un nuevo futuro junto con su amante.

Años más tarde, tras la caída del Imperio Romano, los dragones aprovecharían que los humanos se encontraban más preocupados por reconstruí sus hogares para escapar y alejarse de la civilización humana. Y tuvieron que esperar alrededor de mil años más antes de que los humanos dejaran de cazarlos.

FIN.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas:
> 
> Pueden ya considerar este capítulo como el final de la historia (el tercer epílogo será un extra).
> 
> Humano!Viktor y Dragón!Yuuri "no" tuvieron un final feliz:  
> Sep, yo personalmente considero que Humano!Viktor y Dragón!Yuuri no tuvieron un final feliz. Es decir, sí se tuvieron uno al otro el resto de sus vidas, y fueron felices juntos, pero, debido a la Época, siempre vivieron con miedo a que Yuuri fuese encontrado y capturado de nuevo, por lo que se podría decir que vivieron como ermitaños. Por otro lado, Humano!Yuuri y Dragón!Viktor sí tuvieron una mejor vida, pues teníamos amigos y familiares con los cuales apoyarse.
> 
> ¿Sabremos las reacciones de Humano!Yuuri y Dragón!Viktor tras leer el libro?  
> No. Sus reacciones serán las mismas que ustedes tuvieron como lectores.  
> Aunque Viktor y Yuuri sean las reencarnaciones del humano y el dragón del libro, y que incluso ya conozcan su historia pasada y sus nombres, ellos no lo reconocerán como propias, puesto que sus almas no guardan esos recuerdos. Pero sí reconocen el alma de su persona amada. Por eso, en cada reencarnación, Viktor y Yuuri siempre se volverán a encontrar y volver a enamorar como si fuera la primera vez ;D
> 
> Controversia por el NO lemon:  
> En la versión de Wattpad de este fanfic, sin exagerar, me llegaron alrededor de 100-150 mensajes (y a la fecha siguen llegando más) de lectores enojados conmigo porque en el capítulo "El viaje" hice referencia a que Viktor y Yuuri ya habían tenido relaciones sexuales pero que nunca escribí esa escena.  
> Los lectores me llamaron "fraude" y "mala persona", e incluso intentaron sabotear la historia por el simple hecho de no haber agregado una escena de sexo que nunca prometí, y que incluso en el sumario advertí que nunca habría.  
> Debido a esto, me sentí decepcionada durante algunos días porque pensé que la gente sólo leía el fic en busca de algún kink tipo "sexo duro de humano con un dragón", y pensé en abandonar la historia y nunca terminarla (no por berrinche, sino para darle prioridad a mis otras historias). No obstante, muchos otros lectores me defendieron y me hicieron saber lo mucho que les gustaba la trama y que no les importaba en nada que no hubiese porno. Así que... gracias a todos los que me apoyaron. Sin ustedes no habría tenido las ganas de continuar este fic. ¡Gracias! :D
> 
> Teorías:  
> He escrito fanfics por años, pero esta es la primera vez que me sucede que los lectores se interesen tanto en la trama que inventen sus propias teorías para tratar de desmenuzar el argumento y saber el final antes de tiempo. Honestamente, nunca esperé teorías tan divertidas y variadas. La más recurrente siempre fue "El Yuuri humano es un dragón", a pesar de que yo siempre les insistí en que ese Yuuri NO era un dragón ni mágicamente se convertiría en uno (una lectora incluso se enojó conmigo por eso y me llamo "irrespetuosa" por romper su teoría). Otra teoría, que de hecho les hice creer apropósito, fue que JJ era el villano xDDD
> 
> Te invito a reeler la historia:  
> Ahora que ya terminaste de leer el fic, es posible que sientas que aún hay cosas que quedaron "inconclusas", así que te invito a releer la historia a ver si encuentras las pistas y referencias que dejé repartidas. Puede que ciertas frases ahora ya tengan sentido para ti ;D


	21. Dos adorables humanos (3er epílogo)

Yuuri Katsuki no podía creer lo que veía…

En su celular… tenía grabado el número de teléfono del 'Injustamente apuesto hombre de cabello plateado y ligero acento ruso'.

"¿Yuuri?" Inquirió Phichit asomándose desde la sala, pues había escuchado llegar a su compañero de cuarto. No obstante, éste se había quedado recostado contra la puerta tras cerrarla, mirando hacia la pantalla de celular con sus ojos marrones bien abiertos, como si hubiese visto un fantasma. "¿Sucede algo?" Preguntó preocupado, y el japonés se volvió a verlo con lentitud.

"Eh… Acabo de conocer a un hombre que le gustan los dragones."

"¡¿Eh?! ¡¿En serio?!" Rió, aliviado de que no se tratara de algo malo. "¿Y quién es? ¿Lo conozco? ¿Es alguien de la universidad? ¿Tiene redes sociales? ¿Es atractivo? " Preguntó el tailandés mientras sacaba de prisa su propio celular del bolsillo.

Era raro que Yuuri conociera a alguien que de verdad le gustaran los dragones y que éste no lo percibiera como una mentira, pues la gente tendía a decirle al japonés que también eran fans de los dragones para flirtear con él (aunque eso sólo hacía que Yuuri se alejara de ellos porque pensaba que se burlaban de él); así que eso avivó la innata curiosidad de Phichit.

"Um…No, no creo que lo conozcas. No es alguien de la universidad. Lo conocí en la librería que está cerca de aquí. No le pregunté si tenía redes sociales. Y… sí, es bastante atractivo, de hecho." Contestó el Yuuri en orden, con sus mejillas pintándose un poco de rojo, y comenzó a caminar hacia el sofá para dejar su mochila.

"¿Qué? ¡Yuuri! ¡¿Cómo se supone que te casarás con él si no lo acosas en sus redes sociales?!"

"¿Casarme con él?" Repitió incrédulo, aunque ruborizándose más ante la idea. "Y no lo sé. Supongo que hablaré con él en persona como cualquier persona normal haría." Contestó sarcástico. "Además, me dio su número de teléfono…"

"¡Woah! Espera, ¡¿qué?!" Sorprendido. "¿Hablaste con él y te dio su teléfono? ¿Tú, el chico más tímido del mundo, habló con un chico atractivo que terminó por darle su número de teléfono? ¿Acaso estamos en un universo alterno en donde tú tomaste la iniciativa?"

"Gracias por el voto de confianza, Phichit." Dijo Yuuri con un suspiro exasperado mientras se dirigía a la pequeña cocina para preparar algo de comer, pues era su turno de cocinar. Phichit se sentó en el comedor para dos personas luego de seguirlo. "Pero… Sí, tienes razón... Yo no le hablé, él me habló. Yo jamás me habría atrevido a hablarle…" Suspiró de nuevo. "Phichit. ¡Él es extremadamente apuesto! Tiene el cabello plateado y los ojos azules más bonitos que he visto en mi vida! Y su personalidad es tan amable y divertida…" Dijo, cada vez más bajando la voz, como si estuviese diciendo algún secreto que nadie debía saber.

"¿Y quién es? ¿Cómo se llama? ¿Tiene buen trasero? ¡Foto o no sucedió!"

"Su nombre es Viktor. Y no, no tengo fotos de él. ¿Por qué le tomaría fotos a un desconocido?" Inquirió confundido. "¡Y no, tampoco me fijé en su trasero!" Exclamó horrorizado ante tal sugerencia, y después puso un sartén al fuego antes de verterle aceite. "Fui a la librería comprar el nuevo volumen del 'El dragón azul', y casi tropiezo con él por accidente. Y cuando quise pasarle de lado, él me tomó del brazo y preguntó si me gustaban los dragones... Yo no contesté de inmediato porque pensé que se burlaría de mí. Es decir, ¿por qué un chico tan atractivo como él me preguntaría eso? Pero le dije que sí para que me dejara en paz y poder seguir caminando. Entonces él me sonrió. Y…y… ¡Oh, por dios! ¡Su sonrisa tenía forma de corazón!" Se llevó las manos a la cara, apenado, mientras recordaba lo sucedido. "Entonces Viktor me dijo que a él también le gustaban los dragones y me mostró la copia de 'El dragón azul' que él también acababa de comprar. Luego de eso nos sentamos un rato a hablar en uno de los sofás de la librería, y nos dimos cuenta que tenemos casi los mismos gustos e incluso hemos leído los mismos libros…"

"¿Viktor Nikiforov?" Inquirió Phichit de pronto, y Yuuri lo miró sobresaltado.

"¿Uh? ¿Cómo lo sabes?"

"Yuuri. No hay muchos hombres atractivos de cabello plateado, ojos azules y que se llamen Viktor por aquí. Fue fácil encontrar su perfil." Dijo mostrando la pantalla de su celular, en la cual se podía ver una foto de perfil del mencionado guiñando un ojo y cargando un cachorro de poodle. "¡Vaya que es sexy! Y… awww… Además de tener el mismo nombre que tu poodle, ¡él también tiene uno! Y trabaja en un refugio de animales...Uff, ¡y además es ruso!" Dijo mientras seguía leyendo su biografía. "¡Yuuri! ¿Que no tomaste la clase de Ruso como optativa en la universidad? ¡Pídele tutorías!"

Tras escuchar su nombre varias veces, Vicchan entró corriendo a la cocina y le pidió mimos a su dueño, acostándose en el piso con las patitas al aire. Yuuri rió y le acarició la barriga antes de regresar a cocinar.

"Oh, sí. De hecho…" Regresó a la conversación, metiendo ingredientes al sartén, y puso la tapa. "…cuando le mencioné que estudiaba para ser Traductor, me dijo que él sabía Ruso y Francés, y que a él no le molestaría ser mi tutor." Dijo, con la cara ya completamente roja y mirando al piso para no ver a Phichit alzando una ceja de manera sugestiva.

"Yuuri…" Comenzó a decir el tailandés despacio, como si estuviera a punto de explicarle un concepto complicado a un niño pequeño. "Tienes… el teléfono de un hombre sexy… ruso… quien claramente quiere 'estudiar contigo'… y, además, es un fanático de los dragones como tú…, Entonces, ¡¿Qué diablos haces aquí hablando conmigo en vez de pedirle a Viktor que te mande fotos de él desnudo?!"

"¡Phichit!" Exclamó escandalizado. "Tengo hambre." Dijo, señalando la comida sobre la estufa con un dedo, como si fuese una respuesta obvia. "No puedo hablar con Viktor mientras tenga el estómago vacío. A-además, estoy seguro que él sólo trata de ser amistoso… ¿Sabes lo difícil que es encontrar a alguien a quien de verdad le gusten los dragones y no sea para compartir kinks raros?"

"Ah. Sí… Me había olvidado por completo de tu exnovia." Dijo Phichit, sintiendo pena ajena, recordando el día que Yuuri regresó al departamento muy herido porque su novia de ese momento había intentado forzarlo a perder su virginidad usando un dildo de dragón (Yuuri rompió con ella ese día, obviamente). Así que, en vez de intentar replicar, se decidió por continuar navegando por el perfil del sexy ruso, que para su suerte, estaba en 'público'. Entonces algo captó su atención "¡Oh! ¡Viktor acaba de actualizar su perfil!"

"¡Phichit! ¡Deja de acosarlo! ¡Por eso no te quise decir su apellido!" Exclamó Yuuri mientras servía la comida. "No me interesa lo que diga Viktor en sus redes, y a ti tampoco te debería importar. Quiero conocer a Viktor tal como es, no a la persona que diga ser en Internet."

"Bueno, ¿entonces no te interesa saber lo que Viktor dijo sobre ti?" Inquirió con una sonrisa maliciosa, y el japonés se volvió a verlo con la mirada entornada.

"Dudo mucho que Viktor haya hecho un comentario sobre mí en sus redes." Tomó un tenedor y comenzó a comer.

"Viktor publicó: '¡Acabo de conocer al padre de mis futuros cien poodles!', iconos de veinte corazones, un cerdito, lentes y una berenjena. Y una foto de ti tomada a escondidas." Dijo Phichit con una sonrisa triunfante. Yuuri escupió la comida debido a la impresión.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Viktor Nikiforov no podía creer lo que veía…

¡'El chico lindo de gafas' que conoció en la librería le acababa de mandar un mensaje de texto para invitarlo a salir!

Hacía un par de semanas que se conocían, pero por cuestiones de tiempo no había podido volver a reunirse. No obstante, conversaban por medio de mensajes de textos y videollamadas, aunque para Viktor esas limitadas interacciones fueron suficientes para saber que se sentía indudablemente atraído hacia Yuuri.

En realidad, desde su primer encuentro se sentía bajo la influencia de sus adorables ojos color chocolate, los cuales lo miraban con determinación y timidez mientras que sus mejillas se tornaban de rojo, y los temas de los que hablaban en sus conversación iban más allá de su gusto en común hacia los dragones. Fue gracias a todo eso combinado que supo que Yuuri sería esposo (dentro de un futuro no muy lejano, esperaba). Así que obviamente Viktor le contestó enseguida que sí quería tener una cita con él, sin olvidarse agregar todos los corazones que pudo para darle entender lo emocionado que estaba.

Además, no sólo a Yuuri verdaderamente le gustaban los dragones, ¡sino que también tenía un poodle como Makkachin! El cual casualmente también se llamaba Viktor, justo como él. Aunque Yuuri le había dicho que era debido al personaje principal de un mito viejo sobre un guerrero llamado Viktor y su dragón azul (curiosamente, su madre le había llamado Viktor justo por ese mismo mito).

Viktor no estaba seguro si era a causa de la procedencia de su nombre, pero desde que era niño le gustaba ver caricaturas, leer libros y jugar juegos de mesa que tuviesen que ver con dragones. Era su placer culposo, y no le importaba si la gente lo tachaba de 'nerd'. La parte triste era que algunas personas solían usar su gusto hacia los dragones en su contra para intentar llevárselo a la cama.

Aún recordaba con disgusto la última vez que había intentado entablar una amistad con alguien a través de los dragones, sólo para que aquella persona le terminara preguntando si tenía un dildo de dragón y que si le podía enviarle una foto de él usándolo. Nunca en su vida había bloqueado a alguien tan rápido de sus redes sociales.

"¿Por qué tienes esa estúpida sonrisa en la cara?" Le preguntó con brusquedad Yuri, su primo menor, mientras se sentaba a su lado en el sofá para ver la tele. Viktor ya se estaba acostumbrado a su nueva actitud de 'ya soy grande y ya puedo insultar', por lo que no se ofendió.

"Mi Yuuri me acaba de invitar a salir." Contestó con un suspiro risueño, y el rubio lo miró con disgusto.

"Ewww… ¿Por qué te conseguiste un novio con el mismo nombre que yo? Es raro."

"¡Oh! Yuuri no es mi novio...aún." Contestó ruborizado, sin dejar de sonreír. El pequeño Makkachin entró a la sala y escaló el sofá para acosarte en el regazo de su dueño, quien acarició su cabeza. "Pero si todo sale bien en nuestra cita de mañana, entonces le pediré que lo sea... Por cierto, desde ahora te llamaré 'Yurio'."

"¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Por qué?!" Gritó Yuri molesto, mirando al peliplateado como si hubiese dicho alguna barbaridad.

"Como dijiste antes, tener dos 'Yuris' es raro." Rió.

"¡Pero yo soy tu primo, yo debería tener preferencia!"

"Pero Yuuri nació antes que tú, Yurio." Contestó con voz cantarina. "Lo siento. ¡Yo no hice las reglas!" El menor le mostró el dedo del medio y después regresó su vista al televisor, sin ganas de discutir.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Al día siguiente.

Un animado y un poco impacientado Viktor había llegado unos veinte minutos antes de la hora acordada a la pista de patinaje, donde Yuuri lo había invitado para su cita. El patinaje sobre hielo era una de las cosas que no esperaba también tener en común con el japonés, pero aquello resultó ser una agradable sorpresa. Ambos eran fans de ese deporte y lo habían practicado como hobby en sus años de infancia.

"¡Ah! Viktor." Escuchó la voz preocupada de Yuuri tan sólo unos pocos minutos después de su llegada. El moreno respiraba y parecía agitado, como si hubiese tenido prisa por llegar allí. "Es-espero no haberte hecho esperar mucho…"

"¡Yuuri, hola! No, para nada. Llegué hace unos momentos. De hecho, me parece que ambos llegamos temprano." Dijo mostrando su sonrisa con forma de corazón, y Yuuri no pudo evitar quedarse mirando sus labios más de lo necesario.

"¡Me-me alegro!" Exclamó avergonzado y con sus mejillas ruborizadas al darse cuenta que había tardado en contestar, aunque el hombre ruso no lo había notado porque estaba tan distraído como él, pensando en lo adorable que se veía Yuuri con esas gafas de marcos azules. "No quería llegar tarde a…a nuestra primera cita." Murmuró con algo de incertidumbre, pero la sonrisa de Viktor se hizo más ancha al entender la implicación de sus palabras.

"Sí. Yo tampoco quería llegar tarde a nuestra primera cita." Repitió recalcando las últimas dos palabras, y, en un acto de galantería, tomó una de las manos de Yuuri y besó sus nudillos.

El moreno se tensó y lo miró con sus ojos bien abiertos y no dijo nada durante varios segundos. Viktor por un momento pensó con horror que quizás lo habría asustado y que Yuuri saldría corriendo. La gente solía decirle que su mayor defecto era ser tan directo, cursi e impulsivo. Pero, para su sorpresa, la postura de Yuuri se relajó y le sonrió con timidez.

"¡Ha-hay que conseguir patines!" Espetó Yuuri de pronto, con sus ojos chocolates brillando, y Viktor asintió aliviado.

Después de rentar un par de patines y de entrar a la pista, Yuuri tuvo un poco de problemas al tratar de deslizarse por el hielo, pues hacía años que no patinaba.

"Creí que sería fácil recordar cómo patinar…" Comentó Yuuri con algo de vergüenza, regañándose a sí mismo por elegir la pisa sin haberlo pensando bien. No obstante, Viktor, quien no había dejado de sonreír ni una sola vez, enseguida le ofreció una mano para ayudarlo, lo cual el moreno aceptó con gratitud. Además, se dio cuenta que varias muchachas se habían girado sus cabezas para mirarlos.

Yuuri no podía culparlas por la incredulidad que asomaba en sus rostros al verlos juntos. Viktor era un hombre indudablemente apuesto y con una personalidad divertida y extrovertida, y el japonés ni siquiera estaba seguro de cómo había logrado captar su atención más allá de su afición en común a los Dragones, porque era obvio incluso para Yuuri que Viktor intentaba seducirlo (y lo estaba logrando). Sin embargo, eso era algo que no se iba a poner a cuestionarse y menos en ese momento, pues la cita parecía ir bien, y menos después de haber visto la publicación de Viktor donde lo llamaba 'el futuro padre de sus poodles' (Yuuri nunca mencionó que había visto publicación por vergüenza).

Mientras que el ruso y el japonés continuaban de la mano y conversando, estaban tan distraídos en su propio mundo que no se percataron de un grupo de niños que patinaban de un lado a otro y que terminaron por empujarlos por accidente, provocando que ambos cayeran sobre el hielo.

A pesar del dolor y del hilo de sangre que escurría por su nariz, Viktor se volvió hacia Yuuri al escucharlo quejarse con una interjección apenas audible, y lo vio sentado sobre el hielo con una mano encima de su pie derecho.

"Yuuri. ¿Estás bien?" Inquirió preocupado.

"¿Uh? ¡Vi-Viktor! ¡Estás sangrando!" Exclamó aterrorizado.

Tras ayudarse a levantarse uno al otro, y de que los niños les pidieron disculpas, Yuuri se apresuró a buscar un pañuelo de sus bolsillos, el cual lo usó para limpiar la sangre de Viktor, teniendo cuidado de no lastimar más su nariz. El peliplateado, por su parte, tomó la cintura de Yuuri y lo guio hacia la valla de protección, pues era evidente que el pie del moreno había resultado afectado por la caída.

"Um… Supongo que esto no era parte del plan." Comentó Yuuri cuando Viktor lo ayudó a salir de la pista y lo llevó a sentarse a una de las bancas. El japonés pensó con pena que la cita había quedado arruinada y que posiblemente jamás habría una segunda. Si tan sólo Phichit no lo hubiera presionado para pedirle una cita lo más pronto posible a Viktor, él hubiese tenido tiempo para pensar en un sitio menos peligroso para conversar. Sin embargo, el peliplateado difería de opinión.

"No, definitivamente esto no estaba en mis planes; mi nariz sangrante es una sorpresa. Pero no importa, así nuestra cita es más interesante, ¿no crees? " Rió, y se arrodilló frente a Yuuri para desatarle el patín derecho. Aunque el moreno se sobresaltó y se ruborizó ante aquella visión.

"Viktor. ¡N-no tienes que ayudarme! Mi pierna no está tan mal..."

"Yuuri." Se volvió a mirarlo con seriedad, tanta que el moreno calló pensando en que había dicho algo mal. Pero Viktor volvió a sonreír. "Manchaste tu pañuelo por ayudarme. Lo menos que puedo hacer por ti es ayudarte a quitarte los patines." Replicó mientras le quitaba el patín derecho con toda la calma posible, buscando algún indicio de hinchazón. "Además, quiero asegurarme de que estés bien y no necesites ir a un médico. Por cierto, sé de una cafetería que está unos pasos de aquí, en la que mi amigo Chris es el dueño. ¿Qué te parece si vamos allí para quitarnos el frío?" Inquirió con su sonrisa de corazón, y Yuuri ni siquiera se dio cuenta que ya estaba asintiendo antes de siquiera pensar en negarse.

"Ah… Creo que es mi tobillo. Está comenzando a doler." Comentó Yuuri cuando se puso su calzado de vuelta y trató de caminar. "Umm… ¿está bien si me apoyo en ti?" Preguntó con la cabeza gacha, evitando por vergüenza la mirada azul de Viktor. Un pedido que el peliplateado le pareció adorable y obviamente no se iba a negar, pero…

"Tengo una mejor idea." Viktor puso una rodilla en el piso y miró la reacción del moreno de soslayo. El rostro de Yuuri se había puesto totalmente rojo, y su boca se abrió para protestar, pero Viktor continuó. "Sube. Así será más rápido."

"Viktor, puedo caminar…" Pero al ver que el peliplateado no se movía, dio un suspiro de derrota y desistió. "De acuerdo, si insistes…" A pesar de las miradas curiosas cernidas sobre ellos, y de que Yuuri no quería molestar al peliplateado, terminó por subirse a su espalda. Y tras haberse asegurado de que el moreno estaba bien sujeto, Viktor desdobló las rodillas, soportando su peso sin problemas.

Yuuri entonces apoyó su barbilla sobre el hombro izquierdo de Viktor para ver el camino, pudiendo entonces oler su perfume, la cual tenía un familiar y gentil aroma parecido a la canela. El moreno tardó un momento en darse cuenta con vergüenza que tenía su nariz casi pega al cuello del ruso. Y si Viktor lo notó, no dijo nada al respecto.

"Esto me recuerda a un capítulo de "El dragón azul", ¿no crees, Yuuri?" Comentó Viktor de pronto, y el moreno, animado, asintió, olvidándose por completo de sentirse cohibido ante los susurros de las chicas que los miraban con envidia (aunque por alguna razón, otras tomaban fotografías mientras daban grititos).

"¡Tienes razón! Fue en el capítulo donde el dragón blanco carga a su pareja herida, el dragón azul, ambos estando en su forma humana. Es una de mis escenas favoritas, de hecho. Siempre me pareció romántica."

"Sí, a mí también me parece bastante romántica." Respondió el peliplateado con una risita, lo que hizo que Yuuri se diera cuenta de que ellos se encontraban justo en esa misma situación…

Oh… Quizás la cita no estaba yendo tan mal.

Cuando llegaron a la cafería, lo primero que Viktor hizo fue dejar a Yuuri sentando en uno de los sofás del establecimiento. Después fue a hablar con un hombre rubio de ojos color miel que estaba cerca de la registradora, el cual no perdió tiempo en comenzar a coquetear con el peliplateado. Yuuri seguramente hubiese puesto celos si no fuera porque el peliplateado se rió, y el hombre con quien hablaba enseguida entró a lo que parecía ser la cocina, y en menos de un minuto había regresado con una bolsa con hielo en la mano, mientras que Viktor había ido a la fila para hacer sus pedidos.

"Tú debes ser Yuuri." Dijo el rubio tras acercársele y ofrecerle la bolsa. Yuuri la tomó y le dio las gracias antes de presionarla contra su tobillo, sintiendo un alivio casi inmediato, y al mismo tiempo conmovido de que Viktor se haya pensado en él. "Yo soy Chris, el mejor amigo de Viktor. Lamento escuchar que hayan tenido un pequeño accidente durante su cita. Pero creo que encontrarás que mi Cafetería tiene el ambiente más propicio para el romance." Tras decir aquello, guiñó un ojo.

"Uh…Gracias, de nuevo." Fue todo lo que a Yuuri se le ocurrió contestar, mostrando una tímida pero genuinamente agradecida sonrisa.

"No hay de qué. Lo que sea por el crush 'al que también le gustan los dragones' de Viktor. Él ha estado insoportablemente feliz desde que te conoció, ¿lo sabías?" Yuuri se ruborizó y no supo cómo contestar a eso. Por suerte, Viktor volvió con dos tazas de lo que Yuuri había asumido que era café hasta que un aroma a chocolate envolvió la atmosfera alrededor de ellos, y las dejó sobre la mesita frente al sofá junto con dos muffins. "Bien, no quiero ser mal tercio. Los dejo para que sigan con su cita." Se despidió Chris mientras se giraba para ir de vuelta a su puesto. "Por cierto, debo decir que ustedes dos harían una pareja muy linda."

"Gracias, Chris." Dijo Viktor con un carraspeo, habiendo deseado que su amigo se hubiese guardado el último comentario para no presionar a Yuuri.

Luego de varios segundos de silencio, los cuales no fueron precisamente incómodos, en los que Yuuri se acomodaba el hielo dentro de la pernera de tal manera que no tuviese que sostenerlo con la mano, fue él mismo el que decidió empezar la conversación.

"Así que… ¿te gusta el chocolate caliente?" Viktor, con la taza contra sus labios, lo miró con sorpresa.

"… ¡Oh! Lo siento, Yuuri. Debí preguntarte primero lo que querías. Estoy tan acostumbrado a pedir chocolate que…" Mientras Viktor hablaba con una expresión de vergüenza, el moreno no pudo evitar reír un poco.

"N-no, no me refería a eso. Está bien." Sonrió para tranquilizarlo. "También me gusta el chocolate caliente. Gracias."

"¡Es bueno saberlo!" Dijo, aliviado, y entonces recordó algo que quería mencionarle al moreno. "Por cierto, ¿has leído los otros libros de Minami Kenjirou?"

"Uh… ¿es el tipo que escribe la saga del "El dragón azul", cierto? Soy malo recordando nombres de autores." El peliplateado asintió. "No, no he leído sus otros libros. ¿Por?"

"Yo tampoco leo sus otros libros." Admitió sin problemas. "Pero mi prima Mila me dijo que él acaba de publicar un libro sobre romance escolar, el cual su protagonista se llama Yuuri."

"Yuuri es un nombre muy común en Japón." Dijo encogiéndose de hombros antes de beber de su chocolate.

"Y en Rusia." Agregó con una sonrisa.

"Oh, dime que tu primo en verdad no me odia por el apodo que le diste." Dijo Yuuri con rostro de miedo. Ya sabía por Viktor que Yuri era un adolescente explosivo, y siendo que él en esos momentos vivía con el peliplateado debido a que su departamento estaba más cerca de su preparatoria, Yuuri quería tener una buena relación con el chico.

"Por supuesto que no te odia." Rió. "A Yurio sólo le gusta actuar como un vándalo, pero en realidad es sólo un gatito sin garras intentando arañar. Le caerás bien."

"Eso espero…" Dijo con un suspiro.

Viktor y Yuuri continuaron hablando el resto de la tarde, sin notar las miradas coquetas poco disimuladas que chicas dirigían hacia el peliplateado, o el celular del moreno que vibraba con miles de mensajes de Phichit que le preguntaba sobre su cita. Incluso cuando un barista le ofreció un café gratis a Yuuri junto con su número de teléfono, el japonés lo aceptó automáticamente con tal de no discutir con él, y se olvidó por completo del café tras regresar su mirara a los ojos azules del peliplateado. Curiosamente, después de eso, Viktor recargó un brazo tras de Yuuri sobre el sofá. Y no fue hasta que Chris les avisó que ya tenía que cerrar la cafetería que se dieron cuenta que ya casi era media noche. Habían estado conversando por horas.

El tobillo de Yuuri seguía doliendo, pero ya no tanto como para que Viktor tuviese que cargarlo en su espalda, por lo que el moreno apoyó un brazo sobre los hombros del peliplateado para caminar. Pudieron haber tomado un taxi, pero ninguno de los dos lo sugirió, pues trataban de ganar más tiempo para estar juntos. Ninguno podía negar que se sentía bien poder sentir el calor corporal del otro.

Antes de llegar al departamento del japonés, Yuuri sugirió sentarse en la banca de un parque para dejar 'descansar su pie'; a Viktor le pareció una buena idea.

"Yuuri, realmente disfruto mucho estar contigo." Confesó Viktor tras sentarse a su lado, pero sin apartar las manos de su cintura. "Espero yo también ser una compañía agradable para ti."

"Sí, también m-me gusta estar contigo." Replicó el mencionado, un poco nervioso porque las pestañas plateadas de Viktor, que se acercaban cada vez más a su rostro, resaltaban de una manera etérea contra la luz de la luna, casi una aparición angelical, una visión la cual injustamente lo dejaba sin aire. Todo en Viktor era tan injustamente perfecto, al menos para él.

"¿Sí?" Dijo Viktor, más en afirmación que pregunta, mientras sus narices se rozaban y sus labios eran separados por tan sólo un par de centímetros. Viktor sentía que Yuuri era totalmente perfecto para él, tanto que ni siquiera pretendía luchar contra cualquier clase de hechizo del que era preso cada vez que sus ojos se miraban directamente con los de color chocolate.

El peliplateado no estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo pasaron mirándose a los ojos, sin decir nada, dejando que sus respiraciones se mezclaran, deleitándose no por primera vez con la fragancia de brisa marina que la colonia del japonés desprendía. Pero se sorprendió, y sus mejillas se encendieron, cuando Yuuri fue el que acortó la distancia y juntó sus labios en un beso no precisamente tímido.

Viktor tardó un momento en reaccionar, más que nada porque esperaba ser él el que iniciara el beso, pero pronto tenía una mano enredada en el cabello negro y la otra aferrándose a la espalda de Yuuri.

El beso fue apasionado, pero no en un sentido carnal, sino de un deseo de conexión y cercanía. Y cuando tuvieron que separarse por aire, sus labios se juntaron un par de veces más, aunque con más calma, simplemente disfrutando del calor que se transmitían uno al otro para luchar contra el frío de la noche.

"Viktor, ¡sé mi novio!" Dijo Yuuri de pronto tras separarse, con esa determinación brillando en sus ojos que hacía que Viktor sintiese temblar sus rodillas. Pero los ojos chocolates se abrieron con horror al darse cuenta de lo que dijo. "Es-es decir…si tú quieres…"

"¡Sí! ¡Sí quiero ser tu novio, Yuuri!" Se echó sobre el moreno para abrazarlo, pegando su nariz a su cuello, sintiendo cómo el cuerpo del japonés se relajaba ante su respuesta.

Yuuri, aún con el corazón latiéndole con fuerza, abrazó a Viktor de vuelta al tiempo que una sonrisa adornaba el rostro de ambos. A pesar de que su cabeza le decía que era imposible que un hombre como Viktor se fuese a enamorar de él, algo en su pecho le pedía confiar.

Y no se arrepintió de ello, pues, un año después, Yuuri tomaría el apellido Nikiforov por el resto de su vida.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Sí! Este ya es el capítulo final :D!  
> Viktor y Yuuri volvieron a encontrarse, ahora como humanos~  
> Posiblemente aún existan dragones en la época actual del fic, pero serían extremadamente pocos y super ocultos, pues los humanos ahora piensan que son un mito.
> 
> ¡Y bueno! Quiero agradecer a todos los que han leído mi historia hasta aquí, a pesar de la falta de sexo que desde la descripción del fic les dije que no habría (e_e), ¡y espero que les haya gustado!
> 
> Esta historia me ha tomado más de 1 año escribirla. La comencé a escribir en enero de 2017, pero la publiqué hasta finales de febrero, pues quería asegurarme de que la historia tuviera los cimientos suficientes para poder agregarle más cosas sin perder la coherencia. Los primeros dos capítulos ya estaban escritos antes de publicarlos, pero del cap 3 en adelante todo fue escrito sobre la marcha xD
> 
> A excepción de La leyenda. Nunca fue mi intención hacerles creer que Viktor y Yuuri eran el guerrero que muere desangrado y el dragón que sobrevive (aka, el padre de Viktor y Yakov), fue por eso nunca mencioné el color del dragón, porque quería que los lectores se dieran cuenta que NO eran Viktor y Yuuri. Pero supongo que por el contexto causó el efecto contrario y la mayoría creyó que sí se trataba de ellos xDu
> 
> Algo que sí fue planeado, fue la ambigüedad de saber si Otabek era un dragón o no, y si fue él o JJ el que traicionó a Yurio.
> 
> Otra cosa que NO esperaba es que hubiese tanta gente insistiendo en que humano!Yuuri se convertiría mágicamente en un dragón azul a pesar de las muchas veces que afirmé que era 100% humano y de todas las veces que hice hincapié para asegurarlo (como que Yuuri no podía escuchar a los dragones, que nadie lo percibiera como dragón, que no oliera como un dragón, y las veces que mencioné el tema de la reencarnación). Había gente que hasta me acusaba de mentirosa y yo de "wtf" x'DDD [Esto sucedió en Wattpad]
> 
> Pero bueno, a pesar de todos los problemas que esta historia me causó, me divertí mucho escribiéndola. ¡Gracia a todos por leerla y ojalá se pasen a mi perfil a leer mis otros fic! :D

**Author's Note:**

> Los comentarios siempre son bien apreciados ;D


End file.
